


Painted Angels (deutsch)

by Clove74



Series: Painted Angels (deutsch) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Artist!Dean, Author!Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Gay Panic, Homophobia, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Switching, Top!Cas, Violence, all the sex, bottom!Dean, top!dean
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove74/pseuds/Clove74
Summary: Autor Castiel Novak hat mit einem Buch, welches auf seiner gescheiterten Collegebeziehung mit einem großartigen Maler basiert, endlich den großen Durchbruch geschafft. Er hat all seinen Schmerz hinter sich gelassen, doch bei einer Buchsignierung wird er zum ersten Mal seit zwölf Jahren mit Dean Winchester konfrontiert, und das Wiedersehen läuft nicht so, wie Cas gehofft hatte. Dean ist ein gebrochener Mann mit einer Menge Narben und Geheimnissen, die Schultern durch seine Dämonen und seinen Selbsthass gebeugt.Cas sieht eine zweite Chance mit dem Mann, den er nie zu lieben aufgehört hat, aber Dean hat weitergemacht und wird bald heiraten. Sam startet einen ,,brillanten“ Plan, um seinen Bruder und seinen besten Freund wieder zu vereinen, aber Cas macht sich Sorgen, dass das alles ins Auge geht und er Höllenqualen erleiden wird, wenn er Dean ein zweites Mal verliert.
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Series: Painted Angels (deutsch) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747717
Kudos: 4





	1. Was ist neu in Baltimore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painted Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085792) by [WinJennster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster). 



> Fantrailer von meiner lieben Freundin [Julia](https://www.wattpad.com/user/julia-elysia) : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw8QE_F-kIQ>
> 
> Playlist von allen Songs, die in dieser Story erwähnt werden (chronolische Reihenfolge): <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzY9hwE7nO3ekhUtzpkmv9_IZQM0EeQN>
> 
> * * *

[](https://ibb.co/Np38WYy)

Baltimore, Maryland.

Es war lange her, dass er hier gewesen war, aber da das Buch in Charm City spielte, ergab es nur Sinn, dass sein Redakteur ihn für eine Buchsignierung zurückschickte.

Alles war genau hier.

Das kleine Café.

Der in die Wand eingebaute Pub.

Die Tattoobude, wo sie sich aufeinander abgestimmte Tattoos stechen lassen hatten.

Der hervorragende Second-Hand-Shop.

Der Plattenladen.

All die Orte, die seine Erinnerungen beinhalteten, Erinnerungen von der glücklichsten Zeit seines Lebens.

Er war seither nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.

Als er den wunderschönen steampunkartigen Barnes & Noble am Harborplace betrat, konnte Castiel Novak das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass sich der Kreis nun geschlossen hatte.

Das Gebäude war gerammelt voll und es gab lauten Applaus, als er hineinkam. Er wurde durch die gläserne Rolltreppe ins Obergeschoss gebracht und nahm währenddessen die verkupferten Kamine in sich auf, die zu einem ehemaligen Kraftwerk gehörten. Als er ein Kind gewesen war, um die acht oder zehn oder so, hatte die erste Renovierung des Kraftwerks einen seltsamen kleinen Rummel beziehungsweise Freizeitpark beinhaltet. Er erinnerte sich an diesen einen Teil der Ausstellung - seine Erinnerung war nicht ganz klar, aber er enthielt einen riesigen Sarkophag, mehr wie eine gigantische Büchse der Pandora, und gruselige Musik, und dann waren animierte Geister und Kobolde durch den Raum gefegt.

Es war unheimlich. Der ganze Ort war unheimlich.

Der Buchladen war viel besser.

Beeindruckend hohe Decken und übersichtlich angeordnete Regale, helle Beleuchtung und echtes antikes Zubehör. Natürlich auch das notwendige Starbucks. Dieser besondere Barnes & Noble war großartig, und er spürte, wie eine Welle der Aufregung über ihn hinwegrauschte.

Das war immer noch seine Heimatstadt. Wo er aufgewachsen und zum College gegangen war und seine ersten Freundschaften mit Erwachsenen geschlossen hatte, wo er sich verliebt hatte und…

Er ließ diesen Gedanken ziemlich schnell fallen.

Cas wurde zu einem großen Bereich geführt, wo besetzte Stühle ordentlich in Reih und Glied standen und ein Tisch mit seinem Buch, Painted Angels, aufgestellt war. Als die Menge ihn erblickte, gab es eine weitere Runde Applaus und die Managerin des Ladens hob ihre Hände zur Ruhe.

,,Es ist mir ein Vergnügen und Privileg, den Maryland-Einheimischen Castiel Novak vorzustellen, Autor des New York Times Bestsellers _Painted Angels_. Wir freuen uns unglaublich, ihn heute hier zu haben. Castiel wird Fragen zu dem Buch beantworten und nachher Exemplare signieren. Also begrüßt bitte herzlich und ohne weitere Umschweife Castiel Novak!“

Es gab eine weitere Runde Applaus und Castiel lächelte seinem Publikum zu.

Er war nicht überrascht, so viele gleichgeschlechtliche Paare in der Menge zu sehen; immerhin war sein Buch der erste gleichgeschlechtliche Liebesroman mit solch hohem Bruttoumsatz und totalem Crossover-Erfolg. Es war ein Film in Planung, und einige sagten voraus, er würde ein genauso großer Erfolg werden wie _Brokeback Mountain_.

Cas las einen kurzen Ausschnitt aus dem Buch vor und eröffnete dann die Fragerunde.

Ein hübsches Mädchen mit pinken Dreads hob in der ersten Reihe ihre Hand. Cas lächelte und zeigte auf sie. ,,Ja, Miss?“

,,Hi, ich habe mich gefragt, wer Dean ist?“

Das Blut wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. In den anderen Städten auf seiner Lesereise hatte er keine Probleme damit gehabt, diese Frage zu beantworten, da sie immer gestellt wurde. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn jetzt störte. Vielleicht war es die Nähe zu seinem alten Leben.

Die Widmung am Anfang des Buches lautete _Für Dean, Immer_ , also fragte zwangsläufig auf jeder Signierung jemand, wer er war. Aber hier, nur einen Hauch von seinen Erinnerungen entfernt, bemerkte Cas, dass die Worte in seinem Hals stecken blieben. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und spannte seine Schultern an.

,,Dean ist, war, die Inspiration für den Charakter von David in dem Buch. Ich war die Inspiration für Carver. Das Buch basiert auf einer Beziehung, die ich auf dem College hatte.“

Eine andere Hand hob sich. ,,Sind Sie beide noch zusammen?“

Castiel seufzte. ,,Nein. Carver und David haben ihr glückliches Ende bekommen. Dean und Castiel nicht.“

,,Was ist passiert?“

,,Ähm… Naja, Dean… Er hatte einige persönliche Probleme…mit der Beziehung und äh…Dean war nicht… Er war nicht in der Lage, um…“ Cas verstummte und starrte für einen Moment vor sich hin. ,,Es tut mir leid, ich würde ehrlich gesagt lieber nicht darüber reden.“

Im Hintergrund hob sich eine weitere Hand. ,,War der wahre Dean auch ein Maler?“

,,Ja. Ein extrem talentierter. Er wurde mit einem Vollstipendium an dem Maryland Institut aufgenommen. Seine Spezialität, wie Davids in dem Buch, bestand aus unglaublichen, massiven Gemälden von Engeln aus verschiedenen Materialien. Als ich ihn traf, arbeitete er gerade an vier Teilen, jedes 90 cm hoch mal 150 cm breit. Jedes von ihnen stellte einen Erzengel dar; Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer und Raphael. Er vermischte Farbe mit unüblichen, gefundenen Gegenständen wie Autoteilen, Nägeln, Glas, zerbrochenen Stücken von Fliesen und Holz. Ich erinnere mich, dass er Michaels Heiligenschein aus einer Radkappe gemacht hatte. Sie waren…verblüffend. Hervorragend. Bis heute habe ich keine wie diese gesehen.“ Cas konnte den wehmütigen Ton in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

,,Sind all die Schauplätze in dem Buch reale Orte? Existieren diese Personen wirklich?“

Cas lächelte und erinnerte sich an freundliche Plätze und geliebte Gesichter. Menschen, die er seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. ,,Ja. Ich habe die Namen der Personen und Orte geändert, aber wenn man ein erprobter und wahrer ‘Bawlmer‘ Einheimischer ist, kann man vermutlich herausfinden, um welche Gegend es sich handelt.“

,,Haben Sie Dean seither gesehen?“

,,Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass er mich sehen will.“

,,Okay, ich denke, das sind vorläufig genug Fragen.“ Die selbstbewusste Managerin lächelte die Menge an. ,,Lasst uns weitermachen und die Buchsignierung starten!“

Während der nächsten Stunde signierte Cas und posierte für Fotos mit den Fans. Er hörte viele ermutigende Geschichten darüber, wie Davids Charakter anderen geholfen hatte, mit ihrer eigenen Sexualität klarzukommen, wie das Buch den Eltern einer jungen Lesbe geholfen hatte, sie und ihre feste Freundin als Paar zu akzeptieren. Es waren Geschichten wie diese, die Cas zum Lächeln brachten. Als er angefangen hatte, Painted Angels zu schreiben, hatte er sich nie vorstellen können, dass das Buch solch einen Effekt haben würde.

Er signierte und signierte und signierte. Gegen Ende der Stunde war sein Starbucksbecher leer, seine rechte Hand leicht verkrampft und er sah nicht mehr wirklich zu jedem hoch, der an seinen Tisch kam.

Die letzte Person der Schlange trug Jeans und eine grüne Jeansjacke. Ein unglaublich zerfleddertes Exemplar des Buches wurde vor ihm hingelegt. Es war auf der Widmungsseite geöffnet.

Cas las den Text. Das vertraute _Für Dean, Immer_ verursachte einen Stich in seiner Magengrube. ,,An wen stelle ich es aus?“, fragte er, unfähig, seinen Blick von den Worten loszureißen.

Die Stimme war tief, aber leise, zögerlich, und die Antwort war simpel.

,,An Dean.“

* * *

Er war an diesem Samstagmorgen dreimal fast umgedreht.

Draußen war es kalt, er hing hinter seinen Lehrplänen für die kommende Woche her, und es gab Dinge, die er daheim erledigen musste. Er fand immer mehr und mehr Entschuldigungen, aber gegen Mittag erwischte sich Dean Winchester dabei, wie er den Impala in einem Parkhaus im Stadtzentrum parkte, über die Pratt Street lief und den Buchladen betrat.

Er folgte der Spur von aufgeregtem Gerede ins Obergeschoss und kam gerade rechtzeitig um die Ecke, um seine Stimme zu hören. Derselbe raue Tonfall, der ihn immer noch in seinen Träumen heimsuchte. Dean umklammerte mit verschwitzten Handflächen sein zerfleddertes Exemplar von _Painted Angels_.

Die Luft blieb in seinen Lungen stecken.

Zwölf Jahre später, und er konnte sich immer noch daran erinnern, wie diese Lippen schmeckten.

Cas sah in dem schwarzen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt über einem olivfarben kariertem Hemd und einer engen, schwarzen Jeans unglaublich aus. Sein Gesicht war vielleicht ein wenig älter, aber er war genauso wunderschön, wie Dean in Erinnerung hatte.

Seine Wangen röteten sich bei dem Gedanken. Er verspürte erneut den Drang wegzulaufen, doch stattdessen zwang er sich auf einen Sitz im Hintergrund der Menge. Dean zog sich sein Chevy-Basecap bis über die Augen herunter und betete, dass Cas ihn hier hinten nicht bemerken würde.

Dean wäre ein paarmal beinahe aufgestanden und gegangen. Seine Wangen fingen mehrmals Feuer, während er Castiel beim Reden über ihre Beziehung und dann der zunehmenden Poetik über seine Gemälde zuhörte.

Er malte nicht mehr. Nicht so. Hatte es genau genommen seit langer Zeit nicht getan.

Dann zogen sich alle an und die Leute stellten sich für Autogramme in einer Reihe an. Sein Magen hüpfte, Schmetterlinge tanzten wilden Fandango. Dean fühlte sich, als ob er brechen würde. Er rannte los, fand ein Klo und versteckte sich dort für fünfundvierzig Minuten. Dann schlich er um die Regale in der Nähe des Autogrammtisches herum.

Schließlich war nur noch eine Person in der Reihe übrig.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, rutschte hinter ihr in die Reihe und öffnete sein Buch bei der Seite. Dieser Seite. Diese eine, wo sein Name lebte, die Seite, die der ganzen Welt sagte…

_Verdammt._

Beinahe verließ er die Reihe, doch dann war er dran. Er war der Einzige, der noch übrig war.

Cas blickte nicht auf. Dean schob das Buch mit zitternden Händen auf den Tisch, griff dann hoch und nahm das Basecap ab.

,,An wen stelle ich es aus?“, fragte Cas leise, Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme.

Er holte tief Luft und antwortete: ,,An Dean.“

* * *

Er sah exakt genauso aus. Dieselben Sommersprossen. Dieselben üppigen, vollen Lippen. Dieselben strahlend grünen Augen.

Er hatte sich in diesen Augen einmal verloren. In den Winkeln waren jetzt Falten, aber das Alter war nett gewesen. Cas konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu ihm hochzustarren.

,,Dean…“, flüsterte Cas. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihm losreißen. Der andere Mann lächelte leicht schüchtern.

,,Hey, Cas“, antwortete er leise.

,,Warte, warte, warte, ist er das? Ist das _der_ Dean?“, kreischte Castiels Agentin Becky Rosen in sein Ohr.

,,Ja, das ist _der_ Dean.“

Auf Deans Wangenknochen breiteten sich rosane Flecken aus. Gott, Castiel hatte vergessen, dass er leicht errötete.

Inzwischen war Becky um den Tisch herumgekommen und schüttelte praktisch Deans Hand ab. ,,Oh mein Gott, ich freue mich so, Sie zu treffen, ich habe so viel von Ihnen gehört, aber Sie sehen nicht so aus, wie er David in dem Buch beschrieben hat, aber das ist okay, Sie sind trotzdem attraktiv, obwohl David in dem Buch mehr mein Typ ist, aber oh mein Gott, Sie sind hier, Sie sind wirklich hier…“

,,Becky!“

,,Ja, Cas?“

,,Tief einatmen.“

Sie kicherte. ,,Tut mir leid. Ich bin nur aufgeregt.“

Castiel lächelte sie gutmütig an und schloss Deans Buch. ,,Dean“, sagte er, als er aufstand. ,,Lass mich dir eine Tasse Kaffee kaufen. Wenn das okay ist?“

,,Ja“, sagte der andere Mann, die Wangen erneut rosa, ,,das wäre cool.“

,,Ist Starbucks in Ordnung?“, fragte er und gab das Buch zurück.

,,Sicher. Es liegt günstig, richtig?“ Dean schmunzelte. Er nahm das Buch, drehte sich um und ging davon, in Richtung des Starbucks in dem Geschäft. Während Cas ihm beim Gehen zusah, konnte er nicht anders, als sich an das erste Mal zu erinnern, als er ihn getroffen hatte.

* * *

_ August, 2000 _

Castiel Novak stand vor der ehemaligen Feuerwache und checkte erneut das Stück Papier in seiner Hand. Die großen Türen waren weit geöffnet und Led Zeppelins _Travelin' Riverside Blues_ trieb heraus auf die Straße. Robert Plant flehte jemanden an, er solle seine Zitrone ausdrücken, und darüber konnte man eine weitere Stimme hören, die mit ihm sang.

Er überprüfte die Adresse, stellte fest, ja, er war am richtigen Ort, und trat durch den offenen Eingang ein.

Ein großes Gerüst war an der hinteren Wand entlang von etwas aufgebaut, das irgendwann einmal die Fahrzeughalle gewesen sein musste. An einer Wand lehnte eine riesige Leinwand. Ein Mann stand auf dem Gerüst, der Ursprung der Stimme, die bei der Schallplatte mitsang, welche Cas auf einem Plattenspieler auf einem chaotischen Arbeitstisch erspähte.

Er trug nichts außer eine schäbige, mit Farbe bekleckerte Jeans und ein rotes Bandana um seinen Kopf. Schweiß tropfte an den sommersprossigen Flächen seines Rückens herunter. Ein Paar Flügel war dort tätowiert, die Federn liefen seinen Rücken und seinen Armen bis zu seinen Handgelenken entlang. Sie bewegten sich mit den Muskeln seines Rückens und Arms. Es gab noch mehr tätowierte Motive, die sich in seine Jeans hineinschlängelten. Castiels Mund wurde bei dem Gedanken trocken, diesen Mustern runter in seine Hose zu folgen.

Es schien Castiels Anwesenheit anscheinend überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen, während er sang und mit der bloßen Hand Streifen roter Farbe oben über seine Leinwand wischte.

Castiel war fasziniert.

,,Castiel?“, rief eine tiefe Stimme in der Nähe. Ein junger, schwarzer Mann trat aus dem Treppenhaus zu seiner Linken, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. ,,Vic Henriksen. Du bist wegen der Mitbewohneranzeige hier?“ Er bot seine Hand an und Castiel nahm sie, erwiderte den herzlichen Händedruck.

,,Ja. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.“

,,Ganz meinerseits, Mann. Übrigens-“, sagte er und deutete abwesend über seine Schulter, ,,das ist Dean, aber er ist gedanklich gerade nicht hier, also werden wir später mit ihm reden. Er hört keinen verdammten Ton, wenn er im Malmodus ist. Komm mit hoch und ich führe dich herum.“

,,Okay“, sagte Castiel nur und warf einen letzten Blick zu dem Mann auf dem Gerüst, bevor er Vic die Treppe hochfolgte.

Das Obergeschoss der Feuerwache war groß und geräumig. Es gab eine Industrieküche mit einer Frühstücksbar, einen riesigen Fernseher an einer Wand und ein hochmodernes Stereosystem. Eine große Couchgarnitur und ein paar Fernsehsessel waren davor abgestellt. Ein kleiner Flügel stand unter einem Fenster und wurde von einigen Gitarren flankiert.

,,Also das ist das Hauptzimmer, wurde früher als Raum für die Etagenbetten und die Küche in der Feuerwache genutzt. Es gibt drei Schlafzimmer, das mittlere ist Deans.“ Vic zeigte auf das ganz linke. ,,Das ist meins, und das dort vorne wäre deins. Außerdem teilen wir uns alle das Badezimmer, welches auch riesig ist, weil, du weißt schon, Feuerwehrmänner. Dean und ich haben jeweils eine Klokabine beansprucht und du kannst das auch machen. Unten gibt es noch ein Badezimmer, aber es besteht nur aus ein paar Toiletten und einem Waschbecken.“

,,Es ist ein riesiges Gebäude“, sagte Castiel und nahm alles in sich auf. Er spähte in das Schlafzimmer, von dem Vic angedeutet hatte, es würde seins sein. Es war geräumig und luftig. Da waren große Fenster an der Stirnwand der Feuerwache und eingebaute Bücherregale mit einem geräumigen Wandschrank auf der linken Seite. Es war verdammt nahe dran an Perfektion. ,,Bist du sicher, dass die Miete nur 350 Dollar pro Monat beträgt?“

,,Jap. Dean hat letztes Jahr eine große Sammlung Gemälde verkauft und eine Menge Geld damit gemacht, also hat er diesen Platz sofort gekauft. Er holt sich Mitbewohner dazu, weil er es nicht wirklich mag, alleine zu sein, und die Miete greift ihm bei seinen Nebenkosten und Malsachen unter die Arme. Er ist mit einem Vollstipendium auf dem MICA, von daher macht er sich keine Sorge wegen der Bezahlung für die Schule oder so.“

,,Wow.“

Vic seufzte. ,,Da ist noch eine Sache. Mit Dean zu wohnen ist nicht ganz so einfach.“

,,Wieso?“

,,Naja… Er kann irgendwie…komisch sein. Er ist ein Künstler, weißt du? Er kommt in diesem verrückten Zustand, wo er seine Gemälde isst, atmet und schläft. Himmel, manchmal schläft oder isst er überhaupt nicht. Ich habe ihn ein paar Tage ohne Schlaf verbringen sehen, nur malen, malen, malen. Und seine Kunstrichtung ist ungewöhnlich. Er ist ein Künstler, der verschiedene Materialien verwendet, also bringt er schrägen Scheiß nach Hause. Er ist laut. Er mag seine Musik. Und manchmal bäckt er aus Stress. Dann spielt er die ganze Nacht Klavier. Er ist ein komischer Kerl. Wir hatten Probleme, die Mitbewohner zu behalten. Mich stört er überhaupt nicht, ich bin an ihn gewöhnt, aber…“

,,Ein Künstler, der aus Stress backt und Musik macht? Wo liegt das Problem? Ich habe vier Brüder. Sie sind alle komisch. Ich kann mit Deans Verrücktheit umgehen, glaub mir. Das Gebäude ist fantastisch, die Miete ist gut und es ist in der Nähe des Campus. Ich bin dabei.“

Ein breites Lächeln erhellte Vics Gesicht. ,,Super. Das ist super!“

,,Wann kann ich einziehen?“

,,Erste Monatsrente, Alter, und wann immer du mal ‘ne Minute Zeit hast. Das Zimmer ist bereit, und verdammt, wir werden dir helfen, das Zeug die Stufen hochzutragen.“

,,Perfekt. Ich werde dir das Geld morgen bringen und würde gerne Samstag einziehen, wenn das okay ist?“

,,Okay? Das ist super! Alter, willkommen in Remington!“

,,Remington?“

,,Ja, Mann, dieser Teil von Baltimore wird Remington oder Mount Vernon genannt, aber wir bleiben bei Remington. Bist du nicht aus Maryland?“

,,Doch, aber von dort oben um Hereford herum, in der Nähe der Grenze von Pennsylvania. Meine Familie hat sich nie besonders für die Stadt interessiert.“

,,Oh, Mann. Naja, wir werden dich in den Feinheiten des Stadtlebens unterrichten müssen.“

,,Hört sich gut an.“

,,Jap.“ Vic ging auf das Treppenhaus zu. ,,Lass uns runtergehen. Ich werde versuchen, dich unserem furchtlosen Anführer vorzustellen, wenn ich ihn für eine Minute aus dem Picasso-Modus rausreißen kann.“

Zurück in der Fahrzeughalle nahm Castiel die Umgebung in sich auf. Er konnte die Tür zum Badezimmer sehen, aber alles andere war eindeutig Deans Atelier.

In einer Ecke befanden sich einige große Holzkisten, die scheinbar allerlei Autoteile enthielten; Radkappen, Verzierungen von Motorhauben und anderes Zeug. Da war eine Rubbermaid-Box voll mit zerbrochenem Glas, eine andere voller zerbrochener Fliesenstücken und noch eine mit Steinen von unterschiedlicher Größe. Es gab Metallteile, die an den Wänden lehnten. Seltsames Zubehör und architektonische Elemente waren über den Boden verteilt.

Näher zur Vordertür hin bedeckte ein riesiges, hellbraunes Tuch etwas Großes und Autoförmiges. Castiel konnte darunter einen Reifen und ein Blitzen von Chrom sehen.

Die Musik hatte gewechselt, ein lauter E-Gitarren Riff, und Jimi Hendrixs _Foxy Lady_ hallte von den Betonwänden wider. Dean stand auf dem Gerüst eine Ebene tiefer. Seine Hand war mit hochroter Farbe bedeckt und hinterließ Klekse und Striche auf der Leinwand.

,,Hey, Dean!“, rief Vic. Dean zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich um.

Castiels Atem blieb in seinem Hals stecken.

Der wunderschönste Mann, den er je gesehen hatte, starrte zu ihm und Vic herunter. Grasgrüne Augen funkelten in dem reflektierten Sonnenlicht, volle, pinke Lippen waren zu einem mürrischen Ausdruck gezogen. Er hatte einen Strich roter Farbe über seiner rechten Augenbraue.

,,Was? Ich bin beschäftigt.“

,,Nein wirklich, Arschloch, aber dieser Typ hier hat gerade zugestimmt, unser neuer Mitbewohner zu sein. Dachte, du könntest dich für eine Minute wie ein Mensch benehmen?“

Deans Blick glitt über Castiel und verursachte glühende Hitze in seinem gesamten Körper. Er ergriff einen Lappen und wischte sich die rote Farbe von der Hand, dann machte er einen eleganten Sprung vom Gerüst, packte mitten in der Luft die vermessingte Rutschstange und glitt mühelos zu Boden.

,,Angeber“, murmelte Vic.

Er schritt auf sie zu. Seine Bewegungen waren so locker und lässig, ein auffälliges Stolzieren in seinem Gang, aber es sah nicht gezwungen aus, sondern schien bei ihm einfach nur natürlich.

Dean streckte seine Hand aus, und Castiel bemerkte, dass da immer noch etwas rote Farbe dran war, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er nahm sie trotzdem. ,,Dean Winchester, mir gehört dieser künstlerische Zirkus.“ Vic schnaubte und Dean starrte ihn an. ,,Halt die Klappe, Victor.“

,,Meinetwegen. Das ist Castiel Novak, Dean.“

Grüne Augen leuchteten auf. ,,Castiel? Das ist ein Engelsname, richtig? Engel des Donnerstags?“

,,Ja“, antwortete Cas, augenblicklich beeindruckt. ,,Woher hast du das gewusst?“ Sein Blick glitt über Deans nackte Brust, nahm noch weitere Tattoos auf. Eins davon befand sich auf dem oberen Teil seiner linken Brust: ein Stern, der von Flammen umgeben war.

,,Alter, Engel sind irgendwie, keine Ahnung, mein Ding.“ Er zeigte auf die Leinwände hinter sich. ,,Das ist Lucifer. Er ist Teil einer Reihe, ich mache die Erzengel. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel und Raphael.“

Castiel konnte nicht an sich halten. Er schnaubte. Dean wirbelte zu ihm zurück, ein wütender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

,,Warum ist das witzig?“, verlangte er.

,,Nein, ist es nicht, nicht wirklich. Es ist nur so, dass meine Eltern unglaublich religiös sind. Ich habe Brüder mit diesen Namen."

Dean starrte ihn einen Moment an, als ob er herauszufinden versuchte, ob Castiel ihn verarschte oder nicht. ,,Alter, deine Familie ist komisch“, sagte er schließlich.

,,Erzähl mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß“, erwiderte Castiel mit einem Lächeln.

Dean warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. ,,Du bist in Ordnung, Cas. Du bist in Ordnung.“

Drei Tage später wurde Castiel ein Teil von Deans Welt und sein Leben änderte sich für immer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover von: [T'Luminareth](https://tluminareth.tumblr.com/)


	2. Kein Zurück

,,Also New York Times Bestseller? Ziemlich unglaublich, Cas.“ Dean lächelte über den Tisch hinweg, als er an seinem schwarzen Kaffee nippte. 

,,Ich war von dem Erfolg des Buches überrascht“, gab Castiel zu. ,,Ich denke, es liegt daran, dass meine Hauptperson so sympathisch ist.“ Er erwiderte Deans Lächeln, und die Wangen des anderen Mannes färbten sich wieder pink.

,,Dem bin ich mir nicht so sicher“, sagte Dean leise, stellte seinen Kaffee ab und fummelte an der Kappe auf seinem Kopf herum.

,,David ähnelt dir in vielerlei Hinsicht. All die tollen Teile deiner Persönlichkeit.“

,,Ja, aber die Größe, Haare und Muskeln? Du hast auf jeden Fall Sam beschrieben.“

Cas schmunzelte. ,,Ja. Ich hatte Sam im Kopf. Und ich habe mich wie Victor beschrieben.“

,,Jap, das habe ich bemerkt.“

Cas nahm einen weiteren kleinen Schluck von seinem Latte. ,,Wie geht es ihnen? Sam und Victor?“

,,Nun, Vic ist unten in DC und arbeitet beim FBI, Fallanalytiker oder sowas. Er hat erst letztes Jahr geheiratet. Sammy ist noch Single, aber verdammt glücklich. Er ist auch in DC, arbeitet als Forscher beim Smithsonian. Sie bezahlen ihn tatsächlich, damit er seine Nase in alten Büchern vergräbt.“

,,Oh Gott, verlässt er überhaupt einmal das Haus?“, fragte Cas mit einem Lächeln.

Dean schmunzelte. ,,Gelegentlich. Er passt zu der Rolle; Haare länger als je zuvor, Lesebrille, schäbige Tweedjacke mit Flicken an den Ellbogen… Er ist dort unten im Sammy-Himmel. Er hat sich diese perfekte kleine Wohnung geholt, die nur mit alten Büchern vollgepackt ist, und ich schwöre, manchmal vergisst er, dass es eine Welt vor der Tür gibt. Ab und zu schaffe ich es, ihn zum Abendessen oder zu einem Baseballspiel oder so zu schleppen. Allerdings gelingt es ihm immer, seine Fitnessstunden einzubringen. Er ist der verrückte Professor, doch wie The Rock oder so gebaut.“

Castiel schmunzelte und schwenkte die restliche Flüssigkeit in seinem Becher umher.

,,Wie geht es deiner Familie?“, fragte Dean.

,,Besser. Die Dinge laufen…besser. Mein Vaters ist wie üblich die Freundlichkeit in Person, meine Mutter ist noch so verrückt wie eh und je und ich rede immer noch nicht wirklich mit Lucifer, aber… seit das Buch veröffentlicht ist und sie es alle gelesen haben, können sie mich besser verstehen. Meine Mutter beleidigt mich immer noch viel, aber sie steht mir nun nicht mehr so kritisch gegenüber. Sie ist viel angenehmer. Ich sehe Gabriel weiterhin am öftesten. Wir sind den Sommer über nach Tijuana in den Urlaub gefahren. Das war ziemlich lustig, obwohl es ihm immer noch an der Fähigkeit mangelt, ‘ihn‘ in seiner Hose zu behalten, was gelegentlich sehr peinlich sein kann.“

Dean warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Cas‘ Blick folgte dem Verlauf seines Halses. ,,Hört sich nach Gabe an. Erinnerst du dich an dieses eine Mal, als er versucht hat, Pam abzuschleppen? Sie ließ es nicht zu.“

,,Nein, hat sie nicht. Pam war schon immer temperamentvoll. Und natürlich hat Gabriel Sam immer getriezt.“ Er nahm den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees und stellte dann den leeren Becher auf den Tisch. ,,Siehst du sie noch? Die alte Gruppe? Ich denke oft an sie.“

Der andere Mann starrte auf den Tisch hinab und hob die Hand, um sich am Nacken zu kratzen. ,,Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin die Tage über sehr beschäftigt. Ich lebe draußen auf dem Land und habe…einfach nicht viel Zeit.“

,,Malst du noch?“

Dean lachte erneut, aber es war kein richtiges Lachen. Es war gezwungen und klang bitter nach. ,,Nicht wirklich. Ich unterrichte. Ich unterrichte Kunst an der Parkville High.“

,,Ein Kunstlehrer? Du konntest schon immer gut mit Kindern umgehen, also überrascht mich das nicht, aber Dean, du hattest reihenweise Jobs. Aufträge. Was ist passiert?“

Er wich Cas‘ Blick aus. Dean starrte einfach nur in seinen Kaffee, als ob der halbleere Becher all die Antworten enthalten würde.

,,Du bist gegangen.“

Die Luft verließ Cas‘ Lungen in einem Zug und er realisierte: Das war sie. Deshalb hatte Dean ihn ausfindig gemacht. Das war ihre zweite Chance, der große erneute Versuch. Als der andere Mann weiterhin in seinen Becher starrte, spürte Castiel die ersten Anzeichen von Hoffnung in sich, die wie Prunktwinden beim Sonnenaufgang erblühten.

Dean war derjenige, der sich abgewandt hatte. Es war egal, dass Cas derjenige war, der gegangen war. Dean war ihm einfach durch die Lappen gegangen, und das war ihre zweite Chance.

,,Lass mich dich zum Abendessen einladen. Bitte.“

Erschrocken sah Dean auf und blinzelte, blickte Castiel jedoch nicht in die Augen. ,,Cas…“

,,Wir können von vorn anfangen. Einander wieder kennenlernen?“ Castiel hielt seine Stimme unbeschwert, beiläufig, da er Dean nicht verschrecken wollte.

,,Cas.“ Dean zappelte herum und spielte mit dem Becher in seiner Hand. ,,Ich kann nicht. Ich… Ich…“

,,Was?“, fragte Cas ihn sanft.

Da war Schmerz in den grünen Augen, als er seinen Blick schließlich auf Cas‘ treffen ließ. Dann stand er abrupt auf. ,,Ich werde heiraten. In vier Wochen.“ Dean riss seine Jacke von dem Stuhl. ,,Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen.“

Und ohne weiteres war der Moment vorbei, die Stimmung zerschmettert. Auch Dean war fort, in der samstagnachmittaglichen Menge untergetaucht, verschwunden, bevor Castiel überhaupt anfangen konnte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Deans zerfleddertes Exemplar von _Painted Angels_ war der einzige Beweis, dass er überhaupt jemals dagewesen war.

* * *

Er stieg in den Impala und fuhr einfach los, durcheinander und gedankenverloren, und es war keine Überraschung, dass er sich schließlich vor Sams Wohnung wiederfand. Sam öffnete, bevor Dean überhaupt klopfte. Die Lesebrille hielt seine langen Haare zurück. ,,Gott sei Dank. Anna hat jeden angerufen, und du bist nicht an dein Handy gegangen.“

Dean klopfte seine Taschen ab und zog das Handy aus seiner Jacke. Der Bildschirm war schwarz und reagierte nicht, als er auf die Knöpfte drückte. ,,Schätze, der Akku ist alle.“ Er drückte erneut darauf.

,,Wo zur Hölle bist du überhaupt gewesen? Sie sagte, du hättest dich total verschlossen aufgeführt.“

,,Bin zu einem Ort gefahren, zu dem ich nicht hätte fahren sollen“, murmelte er. ,,Kann ich reinkommen?“

,,Ja.“ Sam hielt ihm die Tür auf und trat zur Seite, um ihn hereinzulassen. Wie üblich war jede verfügbare Fläche mit Büchern bedeckt: fiktionale, nicht fiktionale, moderne, historische; es war ein Mix aus allem und es war ganz Sam. Sein MacBook stand leuchtend in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmertisches und war rundherum von Texten verschiedener Größe, Form und Alter umgeben.

All die Bücher ließen ihn schmerzvoll bemerken, dass er sein Exemplar von Cas‘ Buch auf dem Tisch im Starbucks gelassen hatte. Er fühlte sich unerklärlich traurig. Sicher, er könnte sich eine weitere Ausgabe kaufen, aber diese… Diese eine war _seine_.

,,Irgendwohin, wo du nicht hättest hinfahren sollen. Hat das irgendetwas mit dem zu tun?“ Sam warf den Kunst- und Unterhaltungsteil der Baltimore Sun auf den Kaffeetisch. Die Seite war auf einem Farbbild von Cas und Details über die Buchsignierung geöffnet. Sam beobachtete ihn, als er seine Jacke auszog und sie über den Stuhl legte.

,,Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?“

,,Ja.“

Dean seufzte und sank auf die Couch. ,,Naja, es war eine dumme Idee. Eine wirklich dumme Idee.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. ,,Kann ich heute Nacht hierbleiben? Ich bin noch nicht bereit, nach Hause zu fahren.“

,,Nein, du bist nicht bereit, Anna gegenüberzutreten. Aber ja, nenn mich verrückt, du kannst diese Nacht hierbleiben. Willst du chinesisch essen?“

,,Sicher.“

,,Ich schätze, es ist unmöglich, dass ich dich dazu bringe, über das zu reden?“

Dean schnaubte. ,,Ja. Wird nicht passieren.“

,,Gut.“ Sam warf ihm ein Handy zu. ,,Ruf wenigstens Anna an und lass sie wissen, wo du bist. Ich habe hier irgendwo ein freies Ladekabel herumliegen.“ Er ging aus dem Wohnzimmer und ließ Dean mit seinem schlechten Gewissen und dem Handy alleine.

Er starrte auf das Handy und wählte schließlich mit einem Seufzer Annas Nummer. Sie nahm beim ersten Klingeln ab.

_,,Sam? Hast du von ihm gehört?“_

,,Nein, ich…ich bin es.“

_,,Oh mein Gott, Dean! Ich versuche seit Stunden, dich anzurufen! Wo ist dein Handy?“_

Dean wand sich. ,,Tut mir leid, der Akku ist tot. Hatte im Impala kein Ladekabel.“

_,,Warum bist du bei Sam? Wir hatten heute Abend eine Verabredung, erinnerst du dich?“_

,,Es tut mir leid, Babe, ich schätze, das habe ich vergessen.“

Anna blieb stumm. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie mit dem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Unterlippe tippte und herauszufinden versuchte, was zum Teufel dieses Mal mit ihrem Verlobten los war.

 _,,Geht es dir gut?“_ , fragte sie schließlich.

,,Ja, vermutlich nur ein Fall von Lampenfieber vor der Hochzeit, richtig?“

 _,,Ja…“_ Anna seufzte. _,,Also gehen wir heute Abend nicht aus?“_

,,Wenn das okay ist? Ich könnte jetzt losfahren…“

_,,Nein, vielleicht brauchst du nur etwas Zeit mit deinem Bruder oder so.“_

Er konnte die gezwungene Fröhlichkeit in ihrer Stimme hören und es ärgerte ihn. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er sie dazu gebracht hatte.

,,Es tut mir leid, Anna. Wirklich.“

 _,,Ist okay.“_ Sie seufzte erneut sehr leise. _,,Du würdest es mir sagen, wenn etwas mit dir los wäre, oder?“_

Dean ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sofas sinken und starrte an die Decke. ,,Ja, Babe, würde ich.“

 _,,Okay“_ , antwortete sie, und Dean konnte sie lächeln hören. Sie glaubte ihm. Und das ließ ihn wegen der Lüge verdammt schuldig fühlen. _,,Also, sehe ich dich heute Abend noch? Oder bleibst du?“_

,,Ja, wir werden chinesisch bestellen und einen Film gucken oder so. Ich sehe dich morgen früh, Baby.“

 _,,Okay“_ , sagte sie erneut. Noch mehr gezwungene Fröhlichkeit. _,,Ich liebe dich.“_

,,Ich weiß“, sagte er leise und legte auf. Er setzte sich hin, legte das Handy auf den Kaffeetisch und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Er spürte, wie Sam sich neben ihn setzte, hörte, wie die Bierflaschen auf den Tisch gestellt wurden. Sein Bruder reichte ihm eine Jogginghose zum Schlafen. Sam, der wie üblich intuitiv war, sagte nichts, sondern schaltete nur den Fernseher an. Das chinesische Essen kam und sie aßen ohne ein Wort. Sams Gegenwart war beruhigend, und als sie den Film guckten, sackte Dean weiter und weiter in den Bereich seines Bruders, das Gewicht des Tages lastete auf ihm.

Irgendwann wachte er blinzelnd auf und sein Kopf befand sich auf einem Kissen in Sams Schoß. Die Finger seines Bruders rieben träge seine Kopfhaut, so wie er es für Sam getan hatte, als sie Kinder waren und Sam einen Alptraum hatte.

Normalerweise ließ Dean das nicht zu, da die Geste viel zu gefühlsduselig für ihn war, aber es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Er war müde und emotional erschöpft. Es war einfach nicht mehr möglich, dass ihn noch groß etwas kümmerte. Es war warm und gemütlich, und er döste wieder ein.

Er träumte von blauen Augen, von Haut auf Haut und gemurmelten Worten, unvollständige Atemzüge in der Dunkelheit, Finger auf seinen Hüften, und Ölfarbe. Er träumte in leuchtenden Farben und verschwommenen Bildern. Er träumte von zerbrochenem Glas und Klaviertasten und dem Geruch von Bier und Leinöl.

Dean setzte sich mit einem Keuchen auf Sams Couch auf. Der Raum war dunkel, Sam fort, und er war mit einer Fleecedecke bedeckt. Sein Shirt klebte durch den Schweiß an seiner Haut fest und seine Hände zitterten. Er würde gerne sagen, dass es Jahre her war, seit er von den alten Tagen geträumt hatte, aber das stimmte nicht. Es waren nur ein paar Tage. Die Träume waren öfter vorgekommen, nachdem er das Buch gelesen hatte, und sie hatten sich seit der Ankündigung der Buchsignierung sogar noch gehäuft.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, stand von der Couch auf und wanderte in die Küche.

In Sams Kühlschrank war kein Bier mehr, nur Wein, tonnenweise Obst und Gemüse und ein unglaublich uninteressant aussehendes Hühnchen. Er schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser und grummelte vor sich hin, als er sie öffnete. Dann lief er durch die Wohnung, bis er vor den Balkontüren stand.

Dicke Schneeflocken sanken gemächlich zu Boden. Dean war überrascht; er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Schnee vorhergesagt worden war. Andererseits hatte er generell nicht viel auf irgendetwas geachtet, seit er die Anzeige für die Buchsignierung gesehen hatte. Selbst seine Schüler hatten bemerkt, dass er während der Woche nur halb anwesend gewesen war.

Aus irgendeinem Grund mochten die Kinder ihn und hatten versucht ihn aufzumuntern, hatten selbst ein paar andere Lehrer mit eingebracht. Am Ende hatte er getan, was er immer tat – gute Laune vorgetäuscht. Meistens funktionierte es.

Der Schnee war faszinierend, doch seine Gedanken waren Millionen Meilen weit weg, und er konnte Cas‘ Gesicht einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen.

* * *

_ September, 2000 _

,,Also das ist Benny‘s. Dort trinken wir alle. Und dann das Roadhouse Café, das ist Ellens und Bobbys Laden. Sie sind ein Paar alter Knacker und lieben mich wie einen Sohn, weshalb ich für keinen Scheiß bezahle. Manchmal spiele ich da drin Gitarre oder so und lasse sie das ganze Trinkgeld behalten, und manchmal übernehme ich eine Schicht am Grill. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie mir das alles bezahlen.“ Dean deutete über die Remington Avenue auf ein weiteres Geschäft. Auf dem Schaufenster standen die Worte _Death Threads_ , und einige Vintage-Sachen hingen herum.

,,Das ist Tessas Bude, sie verkauft fantastische alte Klamotten. Hab hier letzte Woche dieses supergeile Zep-Shirt bekommen. Sie ist übrigens heiß. Neben ihrem Laden ist Pams Laden, Psychic Ink. Sie ist auch wahnsinnig heiß. Manchmal arbeite ich dort. Sie hat die ganzen Werke auf mir verrichtet. Das Retro Records wird von ein paar Kiffern geleitet, Andy und Ash. Sie sind toll und führen tatsächlich Schallplatten, Alter.“

Cas nickte, sein Blick glitt die Straße entlang. Musik echote durch Remington, Gitarren und eine kleine Trommel, ein paar Leute lungerten einfach singend auf der Straße herum.

Ein Samstagnachmittag in der Nachbarschaft machte Dean immer glücklich. Er liebte seine Umgebung und wollte nie wegziehen, weshalb er die Feuerwache überhaupt erst gekauft hatte. Er liebte die Stimmung und die Leute und die kurze Entfernung zur Uni.

Vic war ein großartiger Freund, ein großartiger Mitbewohner. Benny war sein Adoptivbruder, Bobby und Ellen seine Adoptiveltern, verdammt, jeder war Familie. Er war etliche hundert Meilen von Zuhause entfernt, und obwohl er seinen Bruder Sammy schrecklich vermisste, stand er hier auf eigenen Füßen, tat, was er wollte.

Trotz seines verdammten Vaters.

Der Mann neben ihm lächelte, als sie die Straße hinunterliefen, zum Roadhouse zurück. Mit etwas Glück war Jo mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, und er und Cas konnten in Ruhe Frühstück essen und sich gegenseitig ein wenig kennenlernen.

Cas war ein Rätsel. Dean war bisher zu beschäftigt mit Lucifer gewesen, um einen Moment mit seinem neuen Mitbewohner zu reden.

Heute Morgen war er aufgewacht und hatte einfach entschieden, dass er sich etwas Zeit nehmen würde, um Cas herumzuführen und mit dem Typen zu reden. Er wusste, dass er vermutlich bereits einen verdammt guten Eindruck gemacht hatte, so komplett in sein Erzengelprojekt vertieft, beschäftigt damit, die Glasscherben auf der Leinwand zu befestigen. Es war nervig und unglaublich zeitaufwändig, doch am Ende würde es sich lohnen.

Dean drückte die Tür zum Roadhouse auf und war überhaupt nicht überrascht, Benny bereits residierend an einem Tisch vorzufinden. Ellen legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter, während sie seinen Kaffee nachfüllte. Bobby stand am Grill und summte vor sich her, während er fröhlich Pfannkuchen umdrehte. Die Truckermütze befand wie immer fest auf seinem Kopf. Sein alter Kumpel Rufus saß an der Bar und arbeitete sich durch einen großen Stapel Pfannkuchen und den Sportteil der Baltimore Sun. Er stöhnte und beschwerte sich bei jedem, der zuhören würde, über die Ravens.

 _Jo ist nirgendwo zu sehen_ , dachte Dean glücklich, als er in seine Lieblingsnische rutschte. Cas saß ihm gegenüber und griff nach der Speisekarte, die Dean ihm reichte.

,,Nun, wir sind hier nicht weit von Mount Vernon entfernt und auch das Kunstmuseum ist nicht allzu weit weg. Ich gehe dort manchmal hin, um mir Inspiration zu holen. Ich mag die Renaissance-Maler und die mittelalterlichen Engelgemälde. Also, meine sind ziemlich anders als die von, sagen wir, Michelangelo, aber trotzdem gibt es dort Inspiration. Und wenn wir etwas freie Zeit haben, nehme ich dich zum Visionary Art Museum in Federal Hill mit. Ich habe dort drin jetzt sogar ein Bild zu hängen. Liebe diesen Ort.“

Cas nickte, während er immer noch auf die Speisekarte starrte. Ellen schlängelte sich zu ihnen durch, legte ihre Hand auf Deans Schulter und tippte sie an. Er verstand und rutschte rüber, damit Ellen sich auf die Bank plumpsen lassen konnte.

,,Hey, Kleiner. Wer ist das?“, fragte sie freundlich.

,,Mein neuer Mitbewohner“, verkündete Dean stolz. ,,Castiel Novak.“

Ellen lächelte, streckte die Hand über den Tisch und Cas schüttelte sie. ,,Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Schätzchen. Tut mir leid wegen deiner Unterkunft; mit dem hier ist das Zusammenwohnen nicht ganz so einfach.“

,,Hey“, protestierte Dean.

Ellen winkte ab. ,,Castiel? Möchtest du etwas Kaffee?“

Cas lächelte, seine blauen Augen funkelten. ,,Ja, Madam, danke.“

,,Sag bloß nicht _Ja, Madam_ zu mir. Aber du könntest Dean hier ein paar von deinen guten Manieren beibringen.“

,,Hey!“, rief Dean erneut aus.

,,Ist die Wahrheit. Möchtest du auch Kaffee?“

,,Ja, _bitte_.“ Dean grinste.

,,Siehst du, war das so schwer?“

Dean erwiderte nichts, und sie ging, um ihren Kaffee zu holen.

,,Ich mag sie“, sagte Cas lächelnd.

,,Ich auch“, antwortete Dean ehrlich. ,,Sie ist gut zu mir.“

Ellen kam mit ihrem Kaffee wieder und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf; Pfannkuchen, Eier und Speck für Dean, und Pfannkuchen und ein Würstchen für Cas.

,,Also, wo kommst du her?“, fragte Dean, als sie wieder gegangen war.

,,Von oben um Hereford rum, in der Nähe der PA Grenze. Du?“

,,Aus einer winzig kleinen Stadt ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten westlich von Charleston, West Virginia. Hicksville, USA. Ich habe sie gehasst. Konnte nicht warten, da rauszukommen. Ich bin in Lawrence, Kansas, geboren, aber meine Mutter… Wir sind weggezogen, als ich noch ziemlich klein war, und mein Vater hat uns viel herumgefahren. Schließlich sind wir hier gelandet.“ Dean hob seine Kaffeetasse und nahm einen großen Schluck.

,,Und du bist Student am Maryland-Institut?“

,,Jap“, sagte Dean stolz. ,,Hab auf der High School ein solides Portfolio zusammengestellt und es geschafft, ein Vollstipendium zu erhalten, was toll ist, da Dad nicht… Nun, er wollte nicht für eine Kunstschule bezahlen, das ist verdammt sicher.“

Dean würde den Tag nie vergessen, an dem er John Winchester gesagt hatte, dass er Kunst studieren wolle. Es war ein interessanter Tag gewesen, denkwürdig hinsichtlich des Faktes, dass er viele neue Wörter in dem Wortschatz seines Vaters entdeckt und eine neue Narbe auf seiner Kopfhaut erworben hatte. Wenigstens versteckten seine Haare sie.

,,Ich habe auch ein Vollstipendium, aber meine Eltern hätten bezahlt. Sie heißen es vermutlich gut, dass ich Englisch als Hauptfach studiere.“

,,UMBC, richtig?“

,,Ja“, sagte Cas und nippte an seinem Kaffee. ,,Vic geht da auch hin, oder?“

,,Ja, Hauptfach Strafjustiz. Obwohl man nie denken könnte, dass er eine polizeiberufliche Zukunft hat, wenn man ihn trinken sieht!“ Dean schmunzelte. Er wollte Cas gerade nach seiner Familie fragen, als sein Teller abrupt auf den Tisch gestellt wurde, sodass sein Speck am Rand abprallte.

,,Was zum…“ Er sah zu einem Paar funkelnder, ärgerlicher brauner Augen hoch.

,,Denkst du, dass du witzig bist?“, fauchte Jo. Zorn färbte die oberen Teile ihrer Wangen rosa.

,,Äääh“, stammelte Dean und sah über den Tisch zu Cas, der verwirrt zusah. Sein Teller war ordentlich vor ihn hingestellt worden. ,,Äh, Jo, das ist Cas, mein neuer Mit…“

,,Ist mir egal. Ich bin angepisst. Dazu hattest du kein recht, Dean Winchester!“

,,Jo, sieh mal, ich bin sicher, dass ich etwas ziemlich Dummes getan habe, da das sowieso Standard bei mir ist, aber ernsthaft, ich habe keine Ahnung…“

,,Du weißt es ernsthaft nicht?“ Wut tanzte in ihren Augen und sie warf sich ihr langes, blondes Haar über die Schulter. ,,Du. Bist. Ein. _Arschloch_.“ Und damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, stolzierte vom Tisch weg und ignorierte einfach Bennys Nachfrage nach mehr Kaffee.

Dean begegnete Bennys Blick und bekam ein Augenzwinkern, als sein Freund grinste und ihm zuwinkte.

,,Was war das denn gerade?“, fragte Cas.

,,Himmel, wenn ich das wüsste. Die Frau ist verrückt.“ Dean stach in sein Frühstück. Er und Cas teilten eine kameradschaftliche Stille, während sie aßen. Benny schlenderte zu ihrem Tisch und stellte sich vor. Bobby und Rufus taten es ihm gleich, und Ellen sagte, sie habe keine Ahnung, was mit Jo los sei, und er wäre auf sich gestellt.

Nach einer Weile gingen sie mit vollen Bäuchen zurück. Dean war bereits mit Farbe bedeckt und von Lucifers Glasteilen umgeben, als er bemerkte, dass er Cas haufenweise Sachen über sich erzählt, aber überhaupt nicht viel aus Cas herausbekommen hatte.

Er lächelte und schmierte ein bisschen Rot auf Lucifers Stirn. In Gedanken nahm er sich vor, Cas diesen Abend zu Benny‘s zu bringen, ihn heiter und betrunken zu machen und den Mann nach all seinen Geheimnissen auszuhorchen.

Castiel Novak faszinierte ihn. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum.


	3. Dinge, die wir nicht in der Schule lernten

_ September, 2000 _

Oh Gott, er war wieder ohne Shirt.

Cas sah zu, wie Dean seinen Arm zum oberen Ende von Lucifers Leinwand streckte. Die eintätowierten Federn auf seinem Rücken flatterten mit der Bewegung seiner Muskeln. Die Jeans, die er anhatte, rutschte weiter herunter, gefährlich nahe dran, noch mehr zur Schau zu stellen als Castiel mit fertig werden konnte.

Led Zeppelins _House of the Holy_ echote durch die Fahrzeughalle, gerade so laut, dass seine Ohren ein wenig wehtaten.

Dean hatte ein farbbeflecktes Basecap der Baltimore Ravens verkehrt herum auf und war schweißgebadet. Sorgfältig befestigte er Glasscherben an dem Bereich über Lucifers Kopf. Das Glas wölbte sich über dem Engel und formte so etwas wie einen Heiligenschein.

Er bemerkte Cas‘ Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht, der dort mit seinem Fahrrad und seiner Schultasche stand und von den Bewegungen des Mannes auf dem Gerüst gebannt war.

,,Stör ihn nicht. Dann wird er wütend.“

Die Stimme kam von hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah Jo dort stehen, ein wehmütiger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

,,Ich dachte, du wärst sauer auf ihn.“

,,Bin ich auch, doch Mom hat mich mit Mittag für ihn hergeschickt, da er sonst nichts isst. Er ist ein wenig lächerlich, wenn er so nahe an der der Fertigstellung seines Gemäldes dran ist. Jedenfalls…“, sie überreichte ihm eine Tüte, ,,…sind da zwei Käse-Bacon-Burger, Pommes und ein Stück Apfelkuchen drin. Stell es einfach hier hin, vielleicht findet er es.“ Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

,,Jo?“

,,Ja?“, fragte sie und drehte sich um, wobei ihre blonden Haare flogen.

,,Warum bist du sauer auf ihn?“

Ein hitziger Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. ,,Das geht dich rein gar nichts an. Sagen wir nur mal, dass dieser Typ ‘ihn‘ nicht in seiner Hose behalten kann.“ Sie stürmte aus der Fahrzeughalle und blickte nicht zurück.

Cas seufzte und legte die Tüte auf einer der umgestülpten Kisten ab. Er lehnte sein Fahrrad gegen die autoförmige Fläche von hellbraunem Tuch und rutschte aus den Trägern seiner Schultasche heraus, die er neben das Fahrrad stellte. Dann schnappte er sich erneut die Tüte und begann die peinliche, einhändige Kletterei das Gerüst hoch.

Dean bemerkte ihn nicht. Kein bisschen. Er war tief in das Befestigen des Glases und Mitsingen zu Robert Plant versunken.

,,Dean“, sagte Cas leise, da er ihn nicht erschrecken wollte. Dean zuckte trotzdem ein wenig zusammen und drehte sich dann mit einem finsteren Blick um. Der angepisste Ausdruck verwandelte sich allerdings in ein Grinsen, als er Cas sah.

,,Essen?“, fragt er und lächelte zu der Tüte herunter.

,,,Ja.“

,,Perfekt!“ Dean wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab und bedeutete Cas dann, die Tüte abzustellen. Er tat es und wandte sich zum Gehen. ,,Alter, bleib. Hast du Hunger? Ich garantiere dir, dass Ellen mir zwei Burger und haufenweise Pommes geschickt hat. Setz dich hin und iss mit mir.“

,,Okay. Ich werde zuerst ein paar Bier holen.“

,,Hört sich gut an. Bring auch den Ketchup mit.“

Cas nickte und kletterte dann das Gerüst wieder herunter. Im Obergeschoss schnappte er sich die Biere und den Ketchup. Er war bereits auf seinem Weg die Treppe herunter, als er die Rutschstange erspähte.

Er wohnte seit fast zwei Wochen in der Feuerwache und war immer noch nicht mutig genug gewesen, sie auszuprobieren.

Ein wagemutiger Schauer schwemmte durch ihn hindurch. Er verstaute die Bierdosen in den Taschen seiner abgenutzten Cargohose und schob den Ketchup in seine Gesäßtasche. Cas holte tief Luft und ergriff die Stange.

Er kreischte, als er herunterrutschte. Der Rutsch war ein wenig schneller, als er erwartet hatte, und er kam hart aber triumphierend auf.

,,Ha! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mutig genug wärst, das auszuprobieren“, rief Dean von der obersten Ebene des Gerüstes herunter.

,,Das war…berauschend.“

Dean lachte. ,,Komm hier hoch, Mann, diese Burger essen sich nicht von alleine auf.“

Cas war immer noch schwindlig und er lachte, als er die Spitze des Gerüsts erreicht hatte. Dean saß im Schneidersitz und hatte die Schaumstoffbox-zum-Mitnehmen geöffnet. Die Inhalte waren säuberlich getrennt. ,,Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mir so viel Essen schickt. Ich meine, ich kann essen, aber zwei doppelte Cheeseburger? Sie wird mich früh ins Grab schicken!“ Er nahm einen Burger aus der Box. ,,Iss auf, Mann.“

Castiel ließ sich gegenüber von ihm nieder, öffnete sein Bier und holte seinen Burger aus der Box. Beim ersten Bissen von dem saftigen, käsigen Genuss und dem Geschmack nach Bacon stöhnte er zufrieden.

,,Du magst deine Burger ziemlich, was?“

Er nicke. ,,Die machen mich wirklich glücklich.“

,,Ich merk schon.“

,,Mhh. Meine Eltern, naja, meine Mutter, hält nicht viel von dieser Sorte von Essen. In meinem Erstsemester habe ich fast dreißig Pfund zugenommen. Burger und Pommes und Pizza und Chips und Muffins. Ich bin irgendwie ein wenig wahnsinnig geworden.“

,,Kuchen?“

,,Oh Gott, ja, ich liebe Kuchen.“

Deans Grinsen war blendend. ,,Ich auch. Kuchen ist mein Lieblingsessen.“

Schweigend aßen sie für eine Weile. Dean starrte zu seiner Leinwand hoch und Castiel studierte das Tattoo unterhalb seiner linken Brusthälfte.

Es war eine wunderschöne Frau. Blonde Locken umrahmten ihr gütig lächelndes Gesicht, und ihre grünen Augen waren wie Deans geformt. Sie hatte einen Heiligenschein über ihrem Kopf und zarte, weiße Flügel breiteten sich hinter ihr aus. Entlang ihres unteren Kleidersaumes befand sich ein Banner mit den Initialen _MW_ und den Daten _12-5-54 bis 11-2-83_.

Er starrte so lange, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Dean zu ihm zurückstarrte. ,,Das ist meine Mutter“, sagte er leise. Cas zuckte zusammen, war auf seine Stimme nicht vorbereitet gewesen. ,,Sie starb, als ich klein war.“ Er sah auf das Tattoo hinab und fuhr geistesabwesend mit einer Hand darüber. ,,Sie war mein erster Engel“, sagte er sanft. ,,Der Erste, den ich malte.“

,,Sie ist wunderschön.“

,,Das war sie. Sie war voller Wärme und Lebensfreude und Herzlichkeit.“ Deans Blick verlor sich in der Ferne, während er in die Fahrzeughalle hinausstarrte. ,,Ich erinnere mich, dass sie früh aufgestanden ist, Kuchen gemacht und gesungen und mich schwungvoll in den Arm genommen hat. Sie hat mir immer gesagt, dass Engel über mich wachen würden. Ich schätze, das ist hängengeblieben und deshalb male ich Engel.“

,,Weißt du“, sagte Cas nachdenklich, ,,ich bin seit zwei Wochen hier und weiß kaum etwas über dich.“

,,Ich könnte dasselbe sagen.“ Dean räumte das Burgerchaos auf und schob die Verpackung zurück in die Tüte. Er öffnete den kleineren Behälter und gab ein freudiges Geräusch von sich, als er darin zwei Kuchenstücke vorfand. ,,Apfel! Mein Lieblingskuchen!“ Er legte ein Stück auf den Deckel, den er dann von der unteren Hälfte trennte und Cas überreichte. ,,Also teilen wir uns das Abendessen“, sagte er und spießte ein Stück des Kuchens mit einer Plastikgabel auf, ,,und können einander kennenlernen.“

Castiel nickte. ,,Was möchtest du wissen?“

,,Erzähl mir von deiner Familie. Hast du wirklich einen Bruder namens Lucifer?“

,,Ja.“ Castiel blickte mürrisch drein. ,,Er ist ein Arschloch. Denkt, ihm gehöre die Welt und der Rest von uns würde existieren, um ihm zu dienen. Er ist wirklich nicht so weit vom Original entfernt. Ich stehe meinen ältesten Brüdern am nächsten, Michael und Gabe. Wir sind immer gut miteinander klargekommen.“

,,Ich stehe Sammy ziemlich nah. Er ist mein jüngerer Bruder. Vier Jahre jünger.“

,,Ich habe auch einen jüngeren Bruder, Raphael. Er ist zehn Jahre jünger. Meine Mutter nennt ihn ihre Überraschung. Michael ist sechseinhalb Jahre älter als ich, Lucifer ist achtzehn Monate jünger als er, und Gabriel ist fast genau zwölf Monate älter als ich.“

Dean lächelte. ,,Kommst du mit deinen Eltern zurecht?“

,,Meistens. Meine Mutter kann manchmal herrisch sein. Du?“

,,Naja, nicht so sehr. Mein Vater…“ Dean schnaubte. ,,Er ist ein Fall für sich.“ Er stopfte den ganzen Müll in die Plastiktüte zurück, stand auf und wischte Krümel von seiner Jeans. ,,Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich auf eine Kunstschule gehen wolle und er meinte zu mir, er würde nicht für sein Kind bezahlen, damit es irgendein ‘schwuler Kunstversager‘ werden könnte. Also habe ich mein Portfolio zusammengestellt und mich nebenbei an Schulen beworben. Mein Kunstlehrer an der High School hat mich seine Adresse für die Bewerbungen nutzen lassen. Maryland Institut bat mir ein Vollstipendium an und ich bin aus West Virginia abgehauen.“

Er knotete die Mülltüte zu und ließ sie an der Seite des Gerüsts herunterfallen.

,,Du hast mehrere Gemälde verkauft, richtig? Also warum gibst du dich überhaupt mit Schule ab? Du bist bereits erfolgreich genug, um dieses Gebäude gekauft haben zu können.“

,,Ich brauche diese Absicherung. Sicher, die Aufträge strömen jetzt herein. Ich bin der letzte Schrei, der Neue. Einer gewissen Menschenmenge mit frei verfügbarem Einkommen gefällt, was ich tue. Also verdiene ich Geld. Nächstes Jahr ist vielleicht jemand anders der letzte Schrei. Und wenn ich raus bin, was dann? Worauf greife ich zurück? Wenn ich das Diplom habe, könnte ich unterrichten. Ich wäre immer noch in der Lage, irgendwelche Einnahmen zu haben.“

,,Ich verstehe. Aber du möchtest ein Maler sein, richtig?“

,,Idealerweise? Ja.“ Dean starrte zu Lucifer hoch. ,,Es gibt immer noch so viele Projekte, die ich machen will. Ich möchte eine modernisierte Version eines Werkes von Reni machen. Eine Punk-Version dieser gottverdammten Engelchen, die auf allem zu sehen sind, von Tassen bis hin zu Covern von Checkbüchern. Ich möchte eine Variante von Michelangelos _Pietà_ machen, allerdings mit einer zeitgerechten Frau, die einen Soldaten in ihren Armen hält.“ Dean trank den Rest seines Biers in einem Zug. ,,Vor allem möchte ich meinem Vater das Gegenteil beweisen.“

,,Wirst du. Du bist talentiert. Gemälde wie deine hab ich noch nie gesehen.“

Der andere Mann drehte sich zu ihm, die grünen Augen strahlten. ,,Danke, Cas“, sagte er sanft.

,,Gern geschehen.“

Dean sah nicht weg, genauso wenig wie Cas. Sie starrten einander nur irgendwie an, während sich ihre Körper ungewollt aufeinander zubewegten.

Ein Auto zündete draußen fehl und beide zuckten zusammen. Cas war traurig, dass der Moment gebrochen war. Er konnte leicht einen Tag damit verbringen, in Deans Augen zu starren und jeden einzelnen Farbton von Gold und Grün zu katalogisieren. Er fragte sich, wann er so verdammt rührselig geworden war.

,,Komm schon, Mann“, sagte Dean. ,,Lass uns zu Benny’s gehen. Ich kaufe dir ein Bier und du kannst mir mehr darüber erzählen, was für ein Idiot Lucifer ist. Und berichte mir von deinen ganzen Brüdern. Immerhin male ich sie ja.“

,,Okay.“

Castiel sah zu, wie Dean vom Gerüst sprang, die Stange ergriff und den restlichen Weg hinunterrutschte. Er drehte sich und sah zu Castiel hoch. ,,Mach schon“, grinste er, Herausforderung in seiner Stimme.

Cas zögerte. Das Gerüst war ganze vier Fuß von der Stange entfernt.

Dean räusperte sich laut, während er immer noch dämlich grinste.

Castiel atmete tief ein, schlug alle Bedenken in den Wind und sprang von der Plattform. Er erwischte die Stange und rutschte hinab. Er landete zwar nicht so elegant wie Dean, doch ansonsten genauso solide.

,,Schön!“ Dean jubelte.

,,Das war lustig!“

Dean grinste ihn an, aber dann verdunkelte sich sein Blick, als er über Cas‘ Schulter blickte. ,,Alter. Das hast du nicht getan.“

,,Was?“ Cas‘ Augen folgten Deans dorthin, wo der andere Mann sein Fahrrad anstarrte.

,,Du hast dein Fahrrad nicht ernsthaft gegen mein Baby gelehnt, Alter.“

,,Ähm.“

,,Beweg es. Bitte. Du wusstest es nicht, aber ich schwöre…“

Castiel schob sein Fahrrad zur Seite, weit weg von dem mit einem Laken bedeckten Auto.

,,Willst du sie sehen? Sie ist perfekt.“

,,Sicher.“

Dean grinste, packte ein Ende des Tuches und zog kräftig. Der Stoff glitt davon und enthüllte schwarz glänzendes Metall und funkelnden Chrom. Darunter war tatsächlich ein Auto. Ein umwerfendes, Sex-auf-vier-Rädern Auto.

,,Das ist mein Baby. Ein 1967er Chevrolet Impala mit einem 327 und Vierfachvergaser. Ich habe sie in der Nacht von meinem Vater gestohlen, als ich zur Schule abgehauen bin. Er hat mich verdammt überrascht, da er den Besitzanspruch eine Woche später geschickt hat.“

,,Sie ist wunderschön“, murmelte Cas. Deans Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

,,Verdammt richtig. Liebt man mich, liebt man mein Auto. Leider verbringt sie viel Zeit unter der Abdeckung. Baltimores Verkehr macht es ein bisschen umständlich mit ihr herumzufahren.“ Dean drehte und ging auf die Treppe zu. ,,Okay, Dusche, dann Bier. Wie klingt das?“

,,Klingt nach einem Plan.“

,,Hey, Cas?“, rief Dean aus dem Treppenhaus.

,,Ja, Dean?“

Er steckte den Kopf wieder heraus. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war herzlich und leicht schüchtern.

,,Ich bin froh, dass du eingezogen bist.“

Dann war er fort, die Treppe hoch, bevor Cas auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

* * *

_ Jetzt _

Am Montag nach der Buchsignierung parkte Castiel den Prius, den er sich ausgeliehen hatte, zwei Plätze von Deans Baby entfernt. Er nahm das Paket, das er mitgebracht hatte, verließ das Auto und verschloss die Türen hinter sich. Der Impala sah genauso aus wie immer. Dieselbe herrlich glänzende Farbe und dasselbe funkelnde Chrom. Sie stand wie eine Königin zwischen den neueren, modernen Autos auf dem Parkplatz der Parkville High School.

Er trat auf den Bürgersteig, der zur Vorderseite der Schule führte. Eine Handvoll Schüler schwirrte herum, die auf die Busse nach Hause warteten oder mit in die Autos ihrer Freunde einstiegen. Ein paar starrten ihn an, als ob sie ihn erkannten, was nicht weiter verwunderlich wäre.

Am Ende des Buches war ein großes Bild von ihm, und das Buch war bei der jugendlichen Leserschaft sehr beliebt gewesen. Klar, er war nicht John Green, aber er war sich sicher, dass einige der Schüler, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten, genau wussten, wer er war. Normalerweise würde er liebend gerne anhalten und reden, aber er war auf einer Mission und wollte Dean erwischen, bevor er Feierabend machte.

Er meldete sich im Hauptbüro an und erhielt Wegbeschreibungen zum Kunstflur. Er war von den vielen Kunstwerken beeindruckt, die an den Wänden vor Deans Klassenzimmer hingen, und amüsierte sich über das _Mr. Winchester_ Plakat, das außen an der Tür klebte. Während er einfach nur davorstand, konnte er Deans tiefe Stimme hören, als er seinen Schülern Anweisungen gab.

,,…und eure einfarbigen Stillleben sind bis Freitag fällig. Ich freue mich darauf, die fertigen Projekte zu sehen. Ich weiß, wie hart ihr an ihnen gearbeitet habt. Ich bleibe morgen und Donnerstag länger, falls jemand abhängen und etwas Arbeit erledigen möchte. Ihr bringt die Fähigkeiten mit; ich Zep und das Popcorn. Ich bin übrigens wirklich zufrieden mit den Albumcovers, die ihr eingereicht habt. _Beeindruckt_ wäre eine bessere Bezeichnung.“

Die Klingel ertönte und eine Flut von Schülern füllte den Flur.

,,Habt einen schönen Nachmittag, Leute, ich sehe euch morgen!“, rief Dean den Kindern zu, die aus seinem Raum strömten.

Ein paar Türen weiter wurde Cas von einer kleinen Rothaarigen in einem schwarzen Kleid und Gryffindor-Schal scharf beobachtet. Die Eindringlichkeit ihres Starrens war einschüchternd. Sie sah nur ein kleines bisschen zu alt aus, um eine Schülerin zu sein. Castiel ignorierte sie und schlüpfte in den Klassenraum.

Dean stand vorne, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt, und befestigte ein Bild von verschiedenen Schüsseln und anderen Gegenständen, die alle in unterschiedlichen Blauschattierungen gemalt waren, an der Pinnwand. Er trug eine khakifarbene Hose und ein orangenes, zugeknöpftes Karohemd. Die Ärmel waren bis zu seinen Ellbogen hochgerollt. Cas‘ Mund wurde trocken, als er die tätowierten Federn erkannte, die an den Rückseiten von Deans Armen hinunterführten.

Gott, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er wollte so viele Dinge _tun_ , vor allem Dean in seine Arme ziehen, ihn um Vergebung bitten und ihn dann albern küssen.

Aber er konnte nicht.

Dean würde bald heiraten. Er hatte seine Chance verpasst.

_Verdammt._

Der Rotschopf von vorhin schlüpfte durch die andere Tür und setzte sich auf den ersten Tisch, an dem sie vorbeikam. Dean bemerkte auch sie nicht, tief in Gedanken versunken, während er das blaue Gemälde studierte.

,,Hey, Winchester“, sagte sie schließlich.

Er zuckte zusammen. ,,Mensch, Charlie…“ Er verstummte allmählich, als er sich umdrehte und Cas im hinteren Teil des Raumes erblickte.

Deans Gesicht wurde weiß.

,,Hallo, Dean“, sagte Cas leise.

* * *

Oh Scheiße.

Er konnte nicht hier sein, nicht hier, nicht bei der Arbeit, nicht in dieser Stadt, nicht hier, Punkt. Und Charlie saß einfach nur da und grinste ihn an.

Scheiße.

,,Äh…ja“, murmelte er sehr intelligent.

Charlie schnaubte und er starrte sie wütend an.

,,Äh… Hey, Cas.“

,,Cas? Cas wie Castiel? Wie der Castiel, der _Painted Angels_ geschrieben hat? Du weißt schon, das Buch, das von dir handelt, aber nicht von dir handelt, zumindest sagst du das immer, aber es handelt auf jeden Fall von dir, stimmt’s?“, sagte sie, ohne einmal Luft zu holen. Dean spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

Cas schritt den Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang. In der Jeans, dem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und dem schwarzen Ledermantel sah er fantastisch aus. Himmel, er war immer noch so unverschämt heiß.

,,Castiel Novak.“ Er lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus.

,,Charlie Bradbury. Ich unterrichte Informatik. Und ich bin seine beste Freundin“, plapperte sie fröhlich drauflos. ,,Außerdem liebe ich Ihr Buch. Ich bin lesbisch, und wissen Sie, wie schwer es ist, qualitative Geschichten über gleichgeschlechtliche Paare zu finden? Ich meine, das ist fast unmöglich, oder es ist nur ein Porno und ohne Handlung und keiner mag das, zumindest nicht außerhalb von Fanfictions, oder, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht doch, aber oh mein Gott, ich liebe Ihr Buch!“

,,Danke…“

,,…aber dann habe ich herausgefunden, dass es von Dean handelt, ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum er mit jemandem so tolles wie…“

,,Charlie!“

Sie zuckte zusammen. ,,Sorry.“

,,Brauchst du etwas?“, fragte Dean und war sich des kalten Tons in seiner Stimme bewusst.

,,Ja. Ich brauchte… ich brauchte… Ich muss zu meinem Klassenzimmer zurückgehen. Tschau. Ich bin weg.“ Sie flitzte aus der Tür.

,,Tut mir leid.“

,,Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Warum bist du hier?“

Cas trat nervös auf der Stelle hin und her. Er legte ein in braunes Papier gepacktes Paket auf Deans Tisch. ,,Das hast du vergessen. Ich wollte es zurückgeben. Es ist dein Buch.“

,,Oh.“

,,Ja.“

Dean wand sich, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte.

,,Also ich… Ich habe den Impala auf dem Parkplatz gesehen. Sie sieht immer noch gut aus.“

,,Danke“, sagte Dean leise.

,,Nun… Ich schätze, ich sollte… Ich schätze, ich sollte gehen.“

,,Ja.“

Castiel drehte sich, die Schultern in sich zusammengesackt.

,,Cas?“

,,Ja?“

,,Danke, dass du mir das Buch gebracht hast. Du hättest das nicht tun müssen.“

Der andere Mann drehte sich langsam um. ,,Doch. Es war offensichtlich eins deiner Favoriten. Ich dachte einfach… Ich dachte einfach, du würdest es gerne wiederhaben.“

,,Ja. Danke. Ich weiß das zu würdigen.“

Cas nickte. ,,Dean, lass mich dich zum Essen einladen. Nur als Freunde. Wir können Neuigkeiten austauschen – ich möchte von der alten Gruppe hören und was Sam und Victor machen. Nur ein Abendessen. Nur als Freunde. Bitte?“

,,Ich glaube nicht…“

,,Du kannst deine Verlobte mitbringen. Bitte. Ich schulde dir etwas. Lass uns ehrlich sein, dieses Buch würde nicht so erfolgreich sein, wenn es nicht für dich wäre.“

Dean ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Er spielte mit ein paar Büroklammern, die über der Tischplatte verstreut waren, mied Castiels Augen und seinen ernsten Ausdruck. Das war kein Weg, den er wieder zurückwollte, und todsicher eine Tür zu einem anderen Leben war. Er musste diese Tür weiterhin geschlossen halten, seinem eigenen Verstand zuliebe.

Wie sollte es anders kommen; als er den Mund öffnete, um Cas _Nein_ zu sagen, glitt stattdessen das Wort _Ja_ heraus.

,,Super! Warum treffen wir uns nicht am Sotto Sopra in Mount Vernon? Freitag um acht?“

,,Okay.“

,,Ich kann es kaum erwarten, deine Verlobte kennenzulernen. Wir sehen uns dann.“ Cas wühlte für einen Moment in seiner Tasche herum und zog dann ein zerknittertes Stück Papier heraus. ,,Dort wohne ich derzeit und das ist meine Handynummer. Ich wollte da eigentlich raus, wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärst.“

Dean nahm das Papier und nur für einen kurzen Moment streiften sich ihre Finger.

Er riss seine Hand zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. Cas sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an und legte schweigend das Papier hin.

,,Wir sehen uns dann Freitag“, sagte er leise und ging, bevor Dean ihm antworten konnte.

Wenigstens schaffte er es zu warten, bis Cas weg war, um das Gesicht in seinen Händen zu vergraben.


	4. Piano-Mann

Es schneite erneut, als Dean den Impala vorsichtig die Avondale Road entlangmanövrierte, auf Annas kleinen Bungalow zu. _Ihren_ kleinen Bungalow, korrigierte er sich gedanklich. Er lebte dort nun seit fast vier Monaten, nachdem der Mietvertrag seiner winzigen Einzimmerwohnung abgelaufen war. Es ergab Sinn, da sie immerhin bald heiraten würden.

Weihnachtslichter funkelten in den Fenstern des kleinen Hauses, als er den Impala in die Auffahrt hinter Annas blauem Civic fuhr. Der Schnee hatte bereits ihre Fenster bedeckt, also war sie offensichtlich seit einer Weile zu Hause. Dean hatte die Schule in Benommenheit verlassen, immer noch komplett durcheinander von Cas‘ Besuch, und auf dem Heimweg bei einer Bar gestoppt und ein Bier getrunken.

Als er in das Haus ging, bemerkte er den Baumständer und die Kisten mit Schmuck im Wohnzimmer. Der Baum war noch draußen. Sie musste ihn auf dem Heimweg mitgenommen haben. Er schätzte, er wusste, was er heute Abend tun würde.

Anna saß am Küchentisch und benotete Arbeiten, eine dampfende Teetasse neben sich. Ihr rotes Haar fiel über ihre Schulter, ein Ausdruck der Konzentration auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie eine Schülerantwort überprüfte.

,,Hey, Babe“, begrüßte sie ihn, sah aber nicht auf.

Dean stellte seine Tasche auf einen Stuhl und beugte sich herunter, um sie auf den Kopf zu küssen. ,,Hey.“

,,Wie war die Arbeit?“

,,Gut. Einige Kinder haben ein paar großartige Albumcovers abgegeben. Ich würde gerne einige davon behalten.“

,,Albumcovers?“, fragte sie verwirrt.

,,Ja, ich habe sie ein Album wählen lassen, das sie mögen, und dafür sollten sie ihre eigenen Covers machen. Ein paar davon sind unglaublich geworden. Es gibt einige wirklich talentierte Kinder in meinem Unterricht.“ Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte ein Bier heraus. ,,Ich sehe da eine Menge Potenzial."

,,Und ich benote währenddessen Englischarbeiten mit unmöglichen Fehlern für einen Haufen Achtklässler.“ Sie seufzte und warf ihr Haar zurück über die Schulter. ,,Ich habe erst letzte Woche Satzbau durchgenommen. An einigen Tagen ist es so, als ob es in ein Ohr reingeht und aus dem anderen wieder herauskommt.“

,,Es sind nur Kinder, Anna. Sie vergessen nun mal einiges.“

,,Du bist viel nachsichtiger als ich, aber andererseits unterrichtest du nur Kunst. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie es für ihre Zukunft brauchen, außer sie wollen graphische Kunst oder so machen.“

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ignorierte bewusst die spitze Bemerkung. Die meisten Mitglieder von Annas Familie waren Lehrer, aber sie unterrichteten Dinge, die sie als wichtig ansahen, so wie Englisch, Naturwissenschaft und Mathe. Ihre Familie blickte auf Dean herab, da er etwas ‘Lockeres‘ unterrichtete. Er hasste es wirklich, wenn sie seinen Job als _nur Kunst unterrichten_ bezeichnete. Er wollte mit ihr diskutieren und die Statistiken erwähnen, die zeigten, wie wichtig Kunst- und Musikausbildungen tatsächlich waren.

,,Was möchtest du zum Abendessen?“, fragte er stattdessen.

,,Keinen Hunger. Außerdem sind noch Reste da, und ich hatte gehofft, dass du den Baum in den Ständer tun könntest, damit ich ihn dekorieren kann.“ Sie sah nicht von ihren Arbeiten auf, schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte.

Dean seufzte. ,,Haben wir Freitagabend irgendetwas vor?“

,,Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe meine endgültige Kleideranprobe Samstagmorgen, aber du wirst da nicht mit hingehen. Darfst mich nicht vor dem 28. darin sehen.“ Sie grinste zu ihm hoch und er tat sein Bestes, um ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, das nicht wie eine Grimasse aussah. ,,Warum?“

,,Ein alter Freund möchte uns zum Essen einladen. Wir sollen uns am Sotto Sopra um acht treffen.“

,,Welcher Freund?“

,,Äh. Ein alter Kumpel vom College. Cas Novak.“ Falls sie den Namen wiedererkannte, zeigte sie es nicht, sondern lächelte nur und nickte.

,,Das klingt nach Spaß. Ich mag es, deine Freunde kennenzulernen.“

,,Okay, cool. Das ist cool.“ Er steckte sein heißes Gesicht in den Kühlschrank, damit Anna nicht sah, wie er rot wurde. Als er durch die Reste wühlte, fand er den Hackbraten und den Kartoffelbrei, den er Freitagabend gemacht hatte. Das würde reichen. Er stellte den Behälter in die Mikrowelle, setzte sich an den Tisch, zog den Laptop aus seiner Tasche und startete ihn.

,,Hast du schon Geschenke für deine Trauzeugen rausgesucht? Und du solltest etwas besonders Spezielles für Sam kaufen.“

,,Nein, ich wollte dieses Wochenende einkaufen.“

,,Okay, sorg nur dafür, dass du das auch tust. Und wir essen am Sonntag nach der Kirche zusammen mit Pastor Jackson. Also musst du dieses Mal wirklich mitkommen.“

,,Anna…“

,,Weißt du, für jemanden, der früher verrückt nach dem Malen von Engeln und generell solchen war, hast du eine seltsame Abneigung gegen Kirchen.“

,,Das stimmt nicht ganz.“

Anna sah über ihre Lesebrille hinweg, die braunen Augen verengt. ,,Ich sag es ja nur, Dean. Ich hätte gedacht, du würdest Kirchen lieben.“

Der Kommentar über seinen Job und jetzt das – etwas stimmte nicht. ,,Okay, was ist los? Du bist wegen irgendetwas angepisst und lässt es an mir aus.“

Sie seufzte. ,,Cas Novak, was? Mit dem gehen wir zum Essen aus?“

,,Ja“, sagte Dean argwöhnisch.

,,Ich weiß, wer er ist. Ich habe das Buch gelesen. Die Widmung am Anfang, und David, der Künstler aus Baltimore, der Engel malt, ist der Hauptcharakter? Hast du gedacht, ich würde nicht herausfinden, dass das Buch von dir handelt? Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du. Und ich weiß, dass du Samstag dort warst. Es stand überall in den Zeitungen, dass er dort eine Buchsignierung gab, und Gott, Hester hat dich dort gesehen. Ihn zu sehen hat dich scheinbar mitgenommen oder so, sonst wärst du nicht bei Sam gelandet. Und dann hast du deswegen gelogen.“

Dean gefror das Blut in den Adern.

,,Und nun gehen wir mit ihm essen? Das Nächste, was aus deinem Mund kommt, ist besser, dass er verheiratet ist oder eine feste Beziehung hat.“

,,Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nicht gefragt. Aber ich habe ihm von dir erzählt. Er weiß, dass ich bald heiraten werde. Er wollte nur essen gehen und Neuigkeiten austauschen.“

,,Also glaubst du, dass seine Absichten harmlos sind?“

,,Ja.“

,,Nicht zu vergessen, dass du diese ganze Schwulensache im College hattest und nicht daran gedacht hast, es zu erwähnen.“

,,Weil es nicht…“

,,Es ist wichtig!“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ärger war ihr ins ganze hübsche Gesicht geschrieben. ,,Wir heiraten am 28. Dezember! Bis dahin sind es weniger als vier Wochen. Dinge wie diese sind wichtig. Du teilst eine sexuelle Vergangenheit mit deinem ehemaligen Mitbewohner. Wie konntest du das vor mir geheim halten?“

,,Ich dachte nicht…“

,,Du hast recht, du hast nicht nachgedacht! Also, was bist du? Bi, schwul? Soll ich in dieser Ehe immer auf die nächste Hiobsbotschaft warten? Wird es überhaupt eine Hochzeit geben?“ Sie war wirklich aufgebracht und schrie jetzt. Dean ließ das Gesicht in seine Hände sinken.

,,So ist das nicht, Anna, ich schwöre. Cas und ich hatten im College eine Sache am Laufen, ich habe herumexperimentiert…“

,,Du sagst mir nie, dass du mich liebst.“

,,Anna…“

,,Meine Familie weiß Bescheid. Jeder weiß Bescheid.“ Sie stand auf und stopfte willkürlich Arbeiten zurück in ihre Tasche. ,,Wird es überhaupt eine Hochzeit geben, Dean?“

,,Ja, Anna! Er ist nur… Er bedeutet mir nichts, ich schwöre. Wenn ich versuchen würde es zu verstecken, würde ich dich dann Freitagabend zum Essen mit ihm mitnehmen?“

Sie hörte mitten in der Bewegung auf und starrte ihn direkt an. ,,Da läuft wirklich nichts zwischen dir und ihm?“

,,Nein, Gott, Anna! Ich schwöre.“

Anna packte den Rest ihrer Arbeiten in die Tasche, zog sie zu und wandte sich ab. ,,Ich möchte dir glauben…“

,,Dann glaub mir“, erwiderte Dean, stand auf und durchquerte den Raum. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog ihren Rücken an seine Brust. ,,Ich heirate dich, Anna. Nicht ihn. Und nur weil ich nicht _Ich liebe dich_ sage, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich das nicht tue. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht sage, aber ich liebe dich.“

Annas Körper entspannte sich gegen ihn. Er hielt sie für einen weiteren Moment fest und gab sich große Mühe, den Zorn zu unterdrücken, der in ihm brodelte. Sie hatte kein recht, ihn in Frage zu stellen. Er war immer ehrlich gewesen und hatte ihr nie einen Grund gegeben, ihn anzuzweifeln.

,,Okay. Also gut.“ Sie befreite sich aus seinen Armen, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ die Küche. Dean folgte ihr in den Flur, wo sie ihre Tasche neben die Tür stellte. ,,Ich werde ausgehen. Ich habe Hester gesagt, ich würde sie am Einkaufscenter treffen, damit wir etwas für Mom und Dad kaufen können. Stellst du den Baum auf, während ich weg bin?“ Anna holte ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche aus dem Schrank im Flur.

,,Ja, mach ich.“

Dean folgte ihr nach draußen und parkte den Impala um, damit sie wegfahren konnte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die warme, kleine Küche und passierte mit einem Seufzer den Baumständer. Während er sich ein weiteres Bier schnappte, stieß er versehentlich seine Laptoptasche vom Küchentisch. Er war froh, dass der Laptop nicht darin war.

Als er sich bückte, um sie aufzuheben, glitt ein Buch heraus.

 _Painted Angels_ landete mit der Schriftseite nach oben auf dem Flur. Das Coverbild zeigte einen äußerst stilisierten Michael, der zu ihm hochstarrte. Es war Renis Michael. Der Erzengel war in weiblicher Form dargestellt, blond und in Rüstung, zerdrückte Lucifer unter seinen Füßen. Es sah ganz anders aus als das, welcher er gemalt hatte, obwohl die Pose ähnlich und definitiv von seinem Gemälde inspiriert gewesen war.

Er hob das Buch vom Boden auf und starrte es an. Seine Augen fuhren Cas‘ Namen nach, bevor er es mit einem Schnauben zurück in die Tasche schob. Dean nahm einen großen Schluck Bier und steuerte dann auf den Baum zu. Der übriggebliebene Hackbraten war längst vergessen.

* * *

_ Oktober, 2000 _

Castiel wachte zu dem Geruch von etwas Warmen und Buttrigem auf. Es war ja egal, dass es seiner Uhr zufolge 3:25 am Morgen war. Er kroch aus dem Bett und zuckte durch die Kälte des Fliesenbodens der Feuerwache leicht zusammen. Nachdem er sich ein Paar Socken und eine alte Jogginghose angezogen hatte, wanderte er aus dem Raum in den Hauptwohnbereich.

Dean war von ihm abgewandt und zog ein Backblech aus dem Ofen. Eine ausgeleierte Jogginghose und ein zerlumptes, schwarzes Shirt hingen an seiner Gestalt herab. Er drehte sich, um Cas anzusehen, ein entschuldigendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

,,Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe. Ich konnte nicht schlafen.“ Dean schob die Cookies mit einem Pfannenwender vom Blech auf ein Abkühlgitter.

,,Schon okay. Sie riechen wirklich großartig. Mit Schokostückchen?“

,,Jap.“ Dean lächelte. ,,Meine Lieblingskekse.“

Castiel holte zwei Gläser heraus und nahm den Milchkrug aus dem Kühlschrank. ,,Kann Cookies nicht ohne Milch essen“, erklärte er und goss ihnen beiden ein Glas ein. Dean lächelte, nickte und schaltete den Ofen aus. Er lud einen Haufen Cookies auf einen Teller und griff nach seinem Milchglas.

,,Lass uns auf die Couch setzen.“

,,Okay.“

Sie ließen sich nieder, die Cookies zwischen ihnen und die Gläser auf dem tiefen Tisch vor ihnen. Cas stopfte einen in seinen Mund und stöhnte wegen der warmen, buttrigen, schokoladigen Konsistenz. Er aß einen weiteren genauso schnell.

Dean starrte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem amüsierten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an. ,,Alter. Das ist nur ein Cookie.“

,,Nein, Dean, du hast keine Ahnung. Mein Eltern waren komplett gegen jegliche Art von ungesundem Essen. Und diese sind so ungefähr die besten, die ich jemals gegessen habe. Lecker.“

,,Mensch, einfach nur Cookies“, sagte Dean leise, obwohl ihm seine Freude über Castiels Lob in sein hinreißendes Gesicht geschrieben stand. ,,Ich mag es einfach zu backen.“

,,Du bist gut darin. Wirklich gut“, sagte Cas glücklich und schnappte sich einen weiteren Cookie. Diesen aß er ein wenig langsamer, genoss die schmelzende Schokolade auf seiner Zunge.

,,Also sollte ich vermutlich öfter für dich backen, was?“

,,Mhm, nur nicht so verdammt früh am Morgen. Warum bist du überhaupt wach?“

,,Weiß nicht. Konnte nicht schlafen. Lucifer ist fertig und ich bin bereit, mit Raphael anzufangen – und mein Vater hat angerufen. Er war betrunken und hat rumgeschwafelt und es war zu dem Zeitpunkt 1 Uhr morgens, also habe ich einfach aufgegeben.“

,,Nun, die Cookies sind wunderbar, aber es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du nicht schlafen kannst.“

Der andere Mann fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. ,,Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Ich werde oft so. Es ist die Hektik des Gehirns, das sich geistig darauf vorbereitet, Raphael zu malen, plus der Scheiß meines Vaters. Ich stehe am Anfang eines sehr verrückten Schlafrhythmus.“

,,Wie sehen deine Pläne für Raphael aus?“

,,Willst du das wirklich wissen? Oder bist du nur höflich?“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein, ich möchte das wirklich wissen. Da ich aus einer super religiösen Familie komme, finde ich deine Interpretationen hinsichtlich der Engel unglaublich interessant.“

Dean sah überrascht aus. ,,Ernsthaft?“

,,Ernsthaft. Ich bin neugierig deswegen. Zum Beispiel, warum ist Lucifers Gesicht mit Wunden bedeckt und sein Heiligenschein aus Glas gemacht?“

Die grünen Augen funkelten. ,,Du willst wirklich meine ganzen komischen, dummen Theorien hören?“

,,Ja.“

,,Okay… Nun, ich habe diese Überlegung, dass Engel auf der Erde nicht einfach in ihrer wahren Form herumlaufen können, weil sie im Grunde nur aus Licht und Energie bestehen. Damit sie auf der Erde gesehen werden können, müssen sie eine Hülle aussuchen. Aber es kann nicht irgendein Mensch sein; es muss ein besonderer Mensch sein. Jemand mit der richtigen Blutlinie.“ Dean errötete leicht und starrte auf seine Hände hinab.

,,Hüllen? Also müsste ein Engel prinzipiell einen Menschen besitzen?“

,,Exakt. Aber sie brauchen das Einverständnis der Hülle. Und Lucifer kann vielleicht nicht zur richtigen Hülle gelangen, weshalb er einen Menschen nimmt, der irgendwie passt. Aber die Hülle zerfällt, weil sie nicht seine wahre Hülle ist. Und das Glas repräsentiert Eis, da er ein Engel ist, kein Dämon, und ich denke, dass er kalt geworden ist, anstatt heiß. Deshalb ist die Hölle heiß. Um ihn noch mehr zu quälen.“ Dean nahm einen Schluck Milch. ,,Ich klinge wie ein Idiot.“

,,Nein, es ist faszinierend. Ich möchte mehr hören. Was für eine Art von Hülle wird Raphael wählen?“

,,Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte sie eigentlich alle zu männlichen Hüllen machen, aber direkt bevor mein Vater angerufen hat, habe ich gedöst und von dieser mächtigen, großen, schwarzen Frau geträumt. Unglaublich elegant und ein wenig unheimlich. Ich habe geträumt, dass ich vor ihr knie. Ihre Augen haben blau geglüht und sie war definitiv kurz davor, mich zu zerschmettern-“ Er verstummte erneut und starrte Cas an. ,,Alter, du bist doch nur ungefähr drei Sekunden davon entfernt, die Klapse wegen mir anzurufen, stimmt’s?“

,,Nein, warum denkst du sowas? Ich bin fasziniert! Ich bin derjenige, der Autor werden möchte, aber du, Dean, hast eine lebhafte Phantasie. Das haut mich um, um ehrlich zu sein.“

Dean ganzes Gesicht erstrahlte. ,,Wirklich?“

,,Wirklich.“ Cas stellte den Teller mit den Cookies auf den Tisch und rutschte ein weniger näher an Dean heran. ,,Erzählst du mir von Gabriel?“

,,Okay“, sagte Dean leise. ,,Gabriel ist ein kleiner, fröhlicher Typ. Er liebt Süßigkeiten und versteckt sich auf der Erde. Er hatte den Himmel satt und erfand sich als Loki neu.“

,,Der Trickster?“

,,Ja. Also zieht er umher und legt sich mit Menschen an, von denen er denkt, dass sie es verdient haben, gibt ihnen ihre _wohlverdiente Strafe_. Er ist irgendwie ein Arschloch, aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie großartig. Allerdings kann ich sein Gesicht noch nicht sehen.“

,,Faszinierend. Und Michael?“

,,Ich weiß nicht.“ Dean biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. ,,Michael erscheint mir immer als eine jüngere Version meines Vaters. Mir… Mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht.“

,,Oh.“

Castiel studierte Dean für einen Moment, und der andere Mann blickte hoch. Sein Blick traf auf Cas‘. Sie starrten einander irgendwie an. Es war seltsam.

,,Du weißt, dass Vic auszieht?“, sagte Dean abrupt und zerstörte somit wirksam den Moment.

,,Nein, wusste ich nicht. Wann ist das passiert?“

,,Hat es mir heute erzählt. Er zieht mit seinem Mädchen zusammen.“ Dean stand auf, wischte sich Kekskrümel aus dem Schoß und überquerte den Flur, um sich in die Nähe des großen Fensters zu stellen. Seine Schultern sackten in sich zusammen, als er auf die Remington Avenue hinausstarrte. ,,Schätze, du wirst auch gehen?“

Castiel erschrak ein wenig. ,,Äh, würdest du… Würdest du das von mir wollen?“, fragte er verwirrt.

,,Nein. Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Aber mit mir lebt es sich nicht einfach und niemand ist so lange geblieben wie Victor, und ich, ich weiß nicht, ich dachte nur, wenn er geht, würdest du das auch tun.“

Zum ersten Mal sah Cas Deans Unsicherheiten, all die kleinen Verletzungen und Narben. Vic hatte ihm mehr oder weniger erzählt, wie hart Deans Leben gewesen war, und es gab die Dinge, die Dean ihm selber erzählt hatte, aber selbst damit schien Dean sich seiner selbst so sicher zu sein und sein Leben komplett im Griff zu haben.

Aber jetzt, gegen vier Uhr am Morgen, trug Dean sein Herz auf der Zunge und bemerkte es nicht einmal. Seine Verteidigungen waren fort und seine Mauern lagen in Trümmern zu seinen Füßen.

,,Dean, ich möchte nicht gehen. Mir gefällt es hier. Ich mag die Wohngegend und die Feuerwache, und ich mag dich. Also werde ich bleiben, bis du willst, dass ich gehe.“

,,Ja? Obwohl ich nervig bin und mitten in der Nacht backe und manchmal aufbleibe und Klavier spiele?“

Cas konnte das erleichterte Lächeln in Deans Stimme hören, obwohl er sich nicht umgedreht hatte. ,,Fairerweise muss ich sagen, dass ich dich noch nie Klavier spielen gehört habe, also ist das letzte Wort hinsichtlich dessen noch nicht gesprochen.“

Dean drehte sich um, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. ,,Nun, dem zumindest kann ich Abhilfe schaffen.“ Er setzte sich auf die schwarze Klavierbank und dehnte seine Hände. ,,Was willst du hören?“

,,Was auch immer du spielen möchtest.“

Er dachte eine Minute nach, seine Stirn runzelte sich zu einem süßen Ausdruck. ,,Ha. Ich weiß! Ich spiele das absolut klischeehafteste Lied, das ein Typ auf dem Klavier spielen kann.“

Finger tanzten über die Tasten, spielten eine Reihe kleiner Töne, von denen keine wie ein richtiger Song klang. Dann lächelte er Cas an und legte wirklich los. Er erkannte das Lied sofort, Billy Joels _Piano Man_. Dean grinste über Cas‘ Gesichtsausdruck.

,,Hab dir gesagt, es ist klischeehaft“, schmunzelte er und begann zu singen.

 _,,It's four am on a Wednesday, and Castiel shuffles in. There's a plate of cookies sitting next to me, and the day has begun to begin."_ Dean brach in Kichern aus, absolut begeistert von seiner eigenen Parodie des Songs.

Castiel lachte mit ihm, äußerst amüsiert. ,,Okay, das ist genial. Du bist echt witzig.“

Schließlich beruhigte sich Dean. ,,Okay, okay, ich spiele dir jetzt etwas Richtiges vor.“ Er krümmte seine Finger erneut und fing an zu spielen. Dieses Mal erkannte Castiel die Musik zuerst nicht. Und als Dean zu singen begann, war er überrascht.

Mit _Piano Man_ hatte er herumgealbert, aber dieses Mal…

Seine Stimme war tief, leicht rau, und so warm wie Whiskey. _,,There are places I remember. All my life, though some have changed. Some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain.“_

 _,,All these places have their moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living. In my life I've loved them all.“_ Seine Finger tanzten über die Tasten, sein Gesicht war friedlich und im Lied verloren.

Castiel war fasziniert. Nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass er von Dean hypnotisiert war, vor der Art, wie er sich bewegte, seiner Stimme und jeder Kleinigkeit von ihm.

 _,,But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you. And these memories lose their meaning, when I think of love as something new.“_ Dean drehte den Kopf und lächelte Cas an, nickte mit dem Kopf, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzten konnte. Benebelt stand Cas auf und ging auf das Klavier zu. Dean nickte zur Ermutigung und Castiel setzte sich neben ihn.

_,,Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them._ _In my life I love you more.“_

Dean griff um ihn herum, nahm Cas‘ rechte Hand und legte sie auf die Tasten, positionierte seine Finger da, wo er sie haben wollte. Dean benutzte Cas‘ Hand, um die Noten zu spielen, und beendete das Lied.

_,,Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them, in my life I love you more.“_

Castiel konnte kaum atmen, während er in Deans Augen blickte.

_,,In my life I love you more.“_

Die letzte Note verklang in der Luft. Dean starrte ihn an, als ob er Castiel zum ersten Mal sah.

Cas hielt den Atem an.

Dean kam näher, seinen Augen glitten langsam zu. Sein Arm lag immer noch um Castiels Taille.

,,Verdammt nochmal, Winchester, es ist vier Uhr morgens um Himmels Willen, und ich liebe deine Cookies wirklich, aber verdammt Mann, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf!“

Der andere Mann zuckte zusammen und zog sich von Cas zurück. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen aufgerissen.

,,Ich meine, Cookies sind super, und wenn du danach aufgehört hättest, wäre das okay für mich gewesen, aber niemand braucht Die Beatles um vier Uhr morgens, okay?“ Victor stand in der Mitte des Raumes und kratzte sich durch sein Baltimore PD-Shirt am Bauch.

,,Hey, Cas.“

,,Ja, konnte nicht schlafen, und dann wollte Cas mich spielen hören. Sorry, Vic.“

,,Schon okay.“

Dean sprang von der Bank und ging in die Küche, um aufzuräumen. Castiel sah ihm beim Weggehen zu, Frust brannte tief in seinem Magen.

Er war sich sicher, dass Dean Winchester dabei gewesen war, ihn zu küssen.

Und für einen Moment wollte Castiel Victor Henriksen umbringen.


	5. Dieser merkwürdige kleine Funken

Das Roadhouse roch so wie immer; Kaffee, Speck, leicht abgestandenes Bier und der Gestank von alter Schmiere. Castiel stieß die Tür auf und die kleine Glocke klingelte. Er zog seine Handschuhe aus und blinzelte, als er die Helligkeit der Remington Avenue hinter sich ließ.

Der Fernseher in der Ecke war gedämpft, WJZs Nachmittagsnachrichten liefen, während Johnny Cash über den Men in Black sang. Eine vertraute Gestalt mit Truckermütze stand hinter dem Tresen und wendete Sandwiches auf dem alten Grill. Das gesprungene Bild des ehemaligen (und verstorbenen) Gouverneurs William Donald Schaefer hing noch immer über der Kasse. Die ganzen Sporterinnerungsstücke, die BPD und BFD Marken, das Natty Boh Schild – alles war noch so wie früher.

Nichts hatte sich verändert.

Eine starke Welle von Nostalgie durchfuhr ihn, während er an einem Dienstagnachmittag in dem Restaurant stand.

Er konnte alles vor seinem inneren Auge sehen – Benny an seinem Stammtisch, die schwarze Marinemütze keck auf seinem Kopf sitzend, grinsend bei einer Tasse Kaffee; Jo in hautengen Jeans und einer engen, karierten Bluse, wie sie Bestellungen von dem Tisch mit Polizisten aufnahm, die immer in der Nähe der Fenster saßen; Pamela und Tessa in einer Nische, beschwerten sich lautstark über Crowley, ihren schmierigen Vermieter; Rufus, immer in etwas Lilanem der Ravens oder Orangenem der Orioles, der sich stöhnend über seine beiden Lieblingsteams beschwerte; Ash und Andy, ständig irgendwie high und auf der Suche nach Kaffee, Pfannkuchen und Scrapple; und Ellen selbst, wunderschön und herzlich, für Dean mehr wie eine Mutter als eine Freundin.

,,Nun sieh mal an, wen haben wir denn da“, sagte eine warme, weibliche Stimme. ,,Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich wieder hier drin sehen würde, Junge.“ Ellen Harvelle-Singer stand in all ihrer Pracht vor ihm, das graubraune Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. ,,Sieh dich an. So erwachsen. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Schätzchen.“ Ihr Lächeln war aufrichtig und nur für ihn.

,,Ellen. Du siehst bezaubernd aus. Bist nicht einen Tag gealtert.“

,,Und du bist immer noch so ein charmanter Lügner wie du es früher warst.“ Sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Er sank gegen sie. Sie drückte ihn für eine ganze Weile und zog sich zurück, hielt ihn aber immer noch fest. ,,Lass mich dich ansehen. Immer noch so gutaussehend mit diesen schönen blauen Augen“, murmelte sie mit einem Lächeln. ,,Also, bist du zum Mittag hier oder hast nur mal kurz vorbeigeschaut?“

,,Ich verhungere. Und hier drinnen riecht es großartig.“

,,Nun, dann setz dich an den Tresen, der alte Mann…“

,,HEY!“, rief Bobby empört.

,,…wird dir etwas zubereiten. Und du bist ein alter Mann, alter Mann.“

Bobby brummelte vor sich hin und lächelte dann Castiel an. ,,Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Bursche. Wie ist es dir ergangen?“

,,Gut.“ Castiel lächelte und rutschte auf einen Barhocker. ,,Wie geht es den anderen so? Ich habe Tessas Laden leer stehen sehen…“

Ein dunkler Schatten glitt über Ellens Gesicht. ,,Tessa hat vor ungefähr drei Jahren Brustkrebs bekommen. Sie- Es ist schnell bergab mit ihr gegangen.“

,,Oh. Oh, das ist- Das ist schrecklich.“

,,Mhm“, sagte Ellen mit einem kurzen Nicken. ,,Und Pamela, nun, sie hat das nicht besonders gut verkraftet. Sie hat den Laden an einen ihrer Tätowierer verkauft und ist verschwunden. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie hingegangen ist. Sie und Tessa, nun, sie sind mehr als nur Freunde geworden, nachdem du uns verlassen hast.“

,,Wow. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Es tut mir so leid, Ellen.“ Castiel starrte auf seine Hände hinab. ,,Ich hätte in Kontakt bleiben sollen.“

,,Hättest mehr als das tun sollen, Bursche, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.“ Sie schob eine Speisekarte auf den Tresen. ,,Finde heraus, was du essen möchtest, Schätzchen.“

,,Ein BLT-Sandwich und Pommes wären schön.“ Castiel gab die Karte zurück, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Ellen nickte, und Bobby schmiss ein paar Stücke Speck auf den Grill. ,,Was ist mit Jo?“

Ellen lächelte. ,,Jo ist eine Krankenschwester im Hopkins. Sie trifft sich mit einem reizenden, jungen Mann, zwischen ihnen wird das ziemlich ernst.“

,,Also ist sie dann endgültig über Dean hinweg?“, fragte Cas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

,,Ja, Gott sei Dank. Aber du könntest eine Menge damit zu tun haben.“ Ellen goss süßen Tee in ein Glas und stellte es ihm hin. ,,Benny ist mit der Bar immer noch nebenan, und Andy und Ash immer noch die Straße rüber.“

,,Kommt Rufus noch her?“

,,Oh ja, allerdings hat er Arthritis in seiner Hüfte, also meckert er jetzt sogar noch mehr herum.“ Sie lachte. ,,Nicht, dass einem das auffallen würde. Er hat schon immer rumgezickt.“

,,Das ist verdammt richtig“, murmelte Bobby. ,,Verdammter Idiot.“

Castiel spielte mit der Verpackung seines Strohhalms. ,,Die Feuerwache scheint dieselbe zu sein“, sagte er leise.

,,Sie gehört noch Dean. Weiß nicht, warum er das verfluchte Gebäude nicht verkauft.“

Bobby schob das fertige Sandwich und die Pommes auf den Tresen. ,,Vermutlich weil er ein störrischer Dummkopf ist.“

,,Robert…“

,,Naja, ist er doch. Hätte das Gebäude vor Jahren verkaufen sollen. Er wird bald heiraten und sie haben ein Haus. Er malt nicht mehr. Warum sollte er daran festhalten?“

,,Geht dich nichts an“, sagte Ellen nachdrücklich. Sie goss sich selbst ein Glas Tee ein. ,,Warum machst du nicht mal eine Pause, während hier gerade nichts los ist, Liebling?“

,,Weib, wenn du mich loswerden willst, hättest du es einfach nur sagen müssen.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Wange, dann verschwand er die hintere Treppe hoch.

Cas holte tief Luft. ,,Ich bin dabei, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, stimmt’s?“

,,Hmph. Solltest du auch. Hast den Burschen in einem Chaos zurückgelassen. Hat sich fast in Alkohol ertränkt.“ Ellen seufzte. Sie griff nach einem Lappen und wischte über einen unsichtbaren Fleck auf ihrem makellosen Tresen.

,,Er hat mir gesagt, er würde mich nicht lieben. Was war für mich danach noch übrig? Welche andere Wahl hatte ich denn?“

,,Ich sage nicht, dass du recht hattest. Aber ich sage auch nicht, dass du unrecht hattest. Und dann nach der Sache mit seinem Vater-“

,,Was hat John getan?“, fragte Cas verwirrt.

,,Dean hat es dir nicht erzählt?“

Cas nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. ,,Nein. Ich habe ihn nur kurz getroffen.“

,,Oh. Nun, diese Geschichte sollte nicht ich dir erzählen, Bursche. Du wirst ihn danach fragen müssen.“

,,Ellen, ich verstehe schon, ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen, aber…“ Cas seufzte. ,,Er hat mir das Gefühl vermittelt, dass es für uns niemals eine Chance geben würde. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Also bin ich weggelaufen. Ich bin weggelaufen und habe nicht zurückgeblickt.“

,,Und jetzt bist du wieder hier?“

,,Und jetzt bin ich wieder hier.“

,,Er ist verlobt. Sie werden am 28. heiraten. Du bist hergekommen, um sie auseinander zu bringen?“

,,Nein. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu treffen. Ich wollte, aber ich dachte, es wäre besser…“ Cas kaute langsam eine Pommes. ,,Dann ist er bei meiner Buchsignierung aufgetaucht. Ich dachte, vielleicht…“

Ellen griff über den Tresen und tätschelte seine Hand. ,,Ich denke, du hast deine Chance verpasst, Schätzchen. Er hat weitergemacht. Wenn du früher zurückgekommen wärst? Wer weiß.“

,,Hat er versucht- Hat er überhaupt versucht, mich zu finden?“

,,Nein. Wir reden hier von Dean. Er hat sich im Alkohol vergraben. Dann, naja, hat er sich zusammengerissen und ist aus Remington rausgezogen und seither nicht zurückgekehrt. Ab und zu ruft er an und manchmal begegne ich ihm zufällig in der Gegend. Aber er hat alles hinter sich gelassen.“

,,Weil ich ihn zurückgelassen habe“, sagte Cas traurig.

Ellen seufzte, griff nach ihrem Glas und füllte es wieder auf. ,,Ich weiß nicht. Sein Vater, naja, John ist ein Fall für sich. Und die Verantwortung, die er Dean auferlegte, als der noch ein kleines Kind war, verbunden mit den schrecklichen Dingen, die er zu dem Jungen immer sagte, über seine Gemälde, über seine Persönlichkeit… Ich weiß nicht. Was du getan hast, hat vermutlich nicht geholfen, aber du hast nicht das Durcheinander kreiert, das Dean ist. Nein, Schätzchen, ich denke nicht, dass du die ganze Schuld auf dich nehmen musst.“

Cas nickte und aß noch ein paar Pommes.

,,Also, du bist zurück. Bleibst du? In Baltimore meine ich.“

,,Würde ich gerne. Ich suche noch nach einer Unterkunft.“

,,Und Dean?“

Er sah hoch und bemerkte zum ersten Mal den durchdringenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

,,Was ist mit ihm?“

,,Was bedeutet dein Zurücksein für ihn? Bist du immer noch in ihn verliebt?“

Sein Magen sank und er schob den Teller fort. ,,Vor vier Tagen? Da hätte ich Nein gesagt.“

,,Und jetzt?“

Cas holte tief Luft und dachte an den Samstag zurück. Die Art, wie sein Herz gehämmert hatte, als er hochgeblickt und diese nur allzu vertrauten grünen Augen gesehen hatte, die zu ihm zurückstarrten. ,,Ja“, sagte er leise. ,,Gott möge mir beistehen, ich liebe ihn immer noch.“

,,Dann hast du ein Problem, Kleiner. Was wirst du deswegen tun?“

,,Nun, ich schätze, ich werde damit klarkommen müssen. Ich zerstöre keine Beziehungen.“, sagte er mit einem bitteren Lachen.

,,Hmm.“

,,Er ist glücklich, stimmt’s?“

,,Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze schon. Ehrlich gesagt, sehe und rede ich mehr mit Sam als mit Dean.“

,,Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er mit dem Malen aufgehört habe, und er meinte, weil ich gegangen sei. Ich hoffe, dass er glücklich ist. Das ist alles, was ich je wirklich für ihn wollte.“

,,Nun, das ist gut. Denn das ist vermutlich alles, was du bekommen wirst.“

Die Tür öffnete sich, die Glocke klingelte fröhlich. Ellen berührte sanft seine Hand, griff nach ein paar Speisekarten und ging um den Tresen herum, um sich um die neu angekommenen Kunden zu kümmern.

Castiel starrte auf seinen weggeschobenen Teller und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er einige Dinge anders getan hätte.

* * *

_ Oktober, 2000 _

Halloween, und die Feuerwache war mit Leuten vollgestopft. Dean starrte die Menschenmenge an, die seine Wohnung bevölkerte, und stöhnte innerlich. Das war überhaupt nichts für ihn. Nichts davon. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg die Etage entlang, versuchte sich durch das Durcheinander von Menschen zu schlängeln und zum hinteren Treppenhaus zu gelangen, das zum Dach führte. Er stieß in etwas Festes und erkannte Benny, der ihn mit falschen Vampirzähnen angrinste.

,,Hey, Kumpel!“ Benny hatte einen Kasten Bier unter einem Arm und einen weiten, wogenden schwarzen Umhang um seinen Hals gebunden. Zusätzlich zu den Fangzähnen trug er einen rot-blauen Piratenhut.

,,Was zur Hölle sollst’n du darstelln?“, lallte Dean. Scheiße. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er schon so betrunken war.

,,Oh, Mist. Ich sehe, du brauchst nix von denen hier“, murrte Benny und stellte das Bier außerhalb von Deans Reichweite ab. ,,Wie geht’s dir, Bursche?“

,,Mir geht’s gut.“ Dean ließ seinen Blick erneut über Bennys Outfit schweifen. ,,Also, Alter, was zum Teufel trägst’n da?“

,,Ich bin ein Vampir, du Spast. Dann hat jemand beschlossen, mir einen Piratenhut auf den Kopf zu packen. Schätze, dann bin ich jetzt ein Vampir-Pirat.“

,,Vampir-Pirat“, kicherte Dean. ,,Vampirat!“

Benny verdrehte die Augen. ,,Der ist schlecht, Dean. Himmel, wie betrunken bist du überhaupt?“

,,Sehr. Ich bin sehr betrunkn.“

,,Warum?“, fragte Benny beunruhigt.

,,Schien zu dem Zeitpunkt ‘ne gute Idee zu sein…“

,,Gehst du rauf?“

,,Ja, Ben, hier isses…einfach viel zu voll. Ich will…einfach nich‘ hier sein.“

Benny klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. ,,Dann geh. Hier ist jeder entweder betrunken oder high. Man wird dich nicht vermissen.“

,,Ok.“ Dean trat ins Treppenhaus. ,,Danke, Ben.“

,,Ja, geh weiter. Raus hier.“

Als die Treppen hochstieg und auf das Dach gelangte, zitterte Dean leicht in der kühlen Luft und zog seine Jacke enger um sich herum. Er zog ein paar Lattenkisten weiter an die kleine Metallfeuerstelle und sammelte Holz auf, das er darin aufstapelte und entzündete. Es fing schnell Feuer, und er streckte seine Hände aus, um sie zu wärmen.

Halloween.

Es war unglaublich, wie sehr er es hasste, obwohl es vermutlich mehr mit dem Fakt zu tun hatte, dass Halloween bedeutete, dass der 2. November direkt vor der Tür stand. Und diesen Tag hasste er mehr als alles andere.

Er seufzte und starrte zu den Sternen hoch, änderte gewaltsam seinen Gedankengang. Stattdessen fokussierte er sich auf die Raphael-Leinwand, die noch immer leer war und unten auf ihn wartete. Während er sie sich in Gedanken vorstellte, fügte er einen Spritzer von leuchtendem Blau zum Hintergrund hinzu, schrittweise in den Anzug der Frau und ihr wildes, wütendes Starren eingearbeitet. Er dachte über das Eisblau nach, welches er ihren Augen beifügen würde, damit sie aussah, als ob sie gleich jemanden zerschmettern würde.

Das Nachdenken über eisblaue Augen ließ ihn über tiefblaue Augen nachdenken, die ihn zu sexy zerzausten, dunkelbraunen Haaren und rosafarbige Lippen führten, und ohne weiteres dachte er erneut über Castiel nach.

Das war mehr und mehr passiert, besonders seit neulich Nacht, als Cas mit ihm aufgeblieben war und warm an seinem Oberschenkel auf der Klavierbank gesessen hatte, während diese verdammten blauen Augen im reflektierten Licht der Straßenlaternen gefunkelt hatten.

Dean hatte ihn küssen wollen. Er war gerade soweit gewesen, als Vic über das Klavier meckernd aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war.

Das war Neuland für Dean Winchester. Er war sich dem Reiz beider Geschlechter immer ziemlich bewusst gewesen, aber hatte es einfach auf seine künstlerische Natur geschoben. Über die Jahre hatte er sich zu einer Menge Frauen hingezogen gefühlt und er hatte offen ein paar Männer bewundert, doch…

Doch jetzt – nun, jetzt fand er sich unglaublich zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen. Und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er die ganze verdammte Zeit über diesen einen Mann nachdachte.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er deswegen tun sollte.

* * *

Castiel sah sich lange im Hauptbereich seiner Wohnung um und richtete das lächerliche Paar fluffiger, weißer Flügel, das er gewählt hatte.

Vics Clique und Deans Kunstfreunde waren in der verrücktesten Gruppe von zukünftigen Exekutivmitgliedern und Künstlern vereinigt, die Cas je gesehen hatte.

Da waren ein paar sehr attraktive Studentinnen als Krankenschwestern verkleidet, die an einem Ende der Couch saßen und mit einem großen, schwarzen Mann, der einen Cowboyhut mit farbbespritzten Dreads bis zur Mitte seines Rückens trug, Dostoevsky diskutierten.

Benny war in der Küche und bewarf Jo, die als Pirat verkleidet war, fröhlich mit Weintrauben. Benny schien auch ein Pirat zu sein, allerdings mit Vampirzähnen.

Er erblickte Castiel und winkte. Jo funkelte ihn an.

Victor residierte auf der Klavierbank, als schicker Gangster gekleidet. Eine wunderschöne Frau in einem roten Flapperkleid hatte sich auf seinem Schoß niedergelassen.

,,Cas! Schicke Flügel, Kumpel! Komm her und lern mein Mädchen kennen!“

Castiel lächelte und ging durch die chaotische Menschenmenge. ,,Hallo“, sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

Sie nahm sie. Ihre Hand war blass und glatt, mit perfekt manikürten roten Nägeln. Die Frau warf ihr honigbraunes Haar nach hinten und lächelte zu ihm hoch. ,,Bela Talbot“, verkündete sie mit klarem britischen Akzent. ,,Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Castiel – und deine Flügel sind entzückend.“

,,Danke. Ich freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen. Mir gefällt dein Akzent.“

Bela lächelte, eindeutig erfreut. ,,Danke, Liebling.“

Victor beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Hals. ,,Sie gehört mir, Cas, such dir eine eigene.“

,,Sehr witzig.“ Er sah sich erneut in dem lauten Raum um. ,,Hast du Dean gesehen?“

,,Mh.“ Vic sah sich um. ,,Keine Ahnung, Mann. Er mag Halloween nicht. Könnte sich auf dem Dach verstecken.“

,,Wenn er Halloween nicht mag, warum zur Hölle schmeißt er dann eine Party?“

,,Himmel, wenn ich das wüsste, Alter.“

Cas seufzte. ,,Okay. Sehr erfreut, Bela. Ich werde nach ihm sehen.“

Bela nickte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder bei Vic, und Cas drehte sich weg. Er zwängte sich durch die Menge von Studenten, alle in verschiedenen Stadien der Betrunkenheit, und lief zum Treppenhaus im hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Dach und starrte zum Vollmond und zum Himmel voller Sterne hoch.

Er roch Holzrauch in der kühlen Luft und wusste, dass er Dean gefunden hatte. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als er seine gekrümmte Gestalt vor ihrer kleinen Metallfeuerstelle erblickte.

,,Hallo, Dean“, sagte er, wollte ihn nicht erschrecken.

,,Hey, Cas, komm rüber.“ Dean deutete auf ein paar Lattenkisten, die in der Nähe des Feuers standen. ,,Bestn Unterkünfte im Haus direkt hier.“

Castiel runzelte bei dem Lallen in Deans Stimme die Stirn. Er hatte offensichtlich bereits ziemlich viel getrunken. ,,Bist du okay?“

,,Geht gut, Mann, verdammt, mir geht’s super!“ Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht stand im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten. Deans Blick war verschleiert und er sah definitiv nicht glücklich aus. ,,Mir geht’s wirklich super, alles is‘ perfekt und einfach…“

Er ließ sich mit einem Plumps auf einer der Lattenkisten nieder. ,,Hasse scheiß Halloween“, murmelte er.

,,Warum schmeißt du dann eine Party?“

,,Weil‘s jeder von mir wollte.“ Dean zog eine kleine Flasche Jack Daniels aus der Innentasche seiner grünen Jacke, drehte den Deckel ab und trank die letzten fünf Zentimeter. Er schluckte und sah die Flasche an, enttäuscht, sie leer vorzufinden. Er schnaubte und schleuderte sie über die Rückwand der Feuerwache. Mit einem Klirren landete sie irgendwo in der Gasse unter ihnen.

,,Okay, Cal Ripken, wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, Glasflaschen vom Dach zu werden.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Dean das urkomisch und er lachte laut.

,,Das ist nicht so lustig.“

Das ließ Dean heftiger lachen. Sein Gesicht war rot, als er den Kopf zurückwarf und sein Lachen in keuchenden Atemzügen kam. ,,Doch- Doch is-isses!“, stieß er hervor.

Cas lächelte ihn an, kicherte noch immer wie ein Idiot, zog eine Kiste heran und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. ,,Also warum hasst du Halloween?“

Dean schnaubte. ,,Dämonen und Teufel und Vampire… Einfach…nich‘ mein Fall, Alter.“ Er musterte Castiel genauer und entdeckte schließlich die weißen, fluffigen Flügel. ,,Na das is‘ ja ma‘ schick, Mr. Engel des Donnerstags.“

,,Halt die Klappe. Das ist alles, was der Kostümshop noch übrig hatte.“

,,Niemand hat gesagt, dass du dich verkleidn sollst. Hättst einfach deine normaln Klamottn tragn und als einer meiner Engel komm‘ könn‘.“

,,Stimmt, hätte ich. Das hätte mir 25 Dollar erspart.“

Dean grinste und streckte dann den Arm aus, um seine Finger durch die Federn der Flügel gleiten zu lassen. ,,Sin‘ schön. Weich. Ich mag sie.“

,,Sie sind irgendwie lustig“, gab Castiel zu.

,,Cas, ich bin wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ verdammt betrunkn.“

,,Schon klar.“

,,Ich bin so betrunkn.“

,,Ich weiß.“

,,Also jetz‘… Weil wir allein unso sin‘, kann ich’s dir jetz‘ sagn.“ Dean runzelte die Stirn. ,,Weiß aber nich‘, ob ich sollte.“ Er sah komplett verwirrt aus.

,,Mir was sagen, Dean?“ Cas lehnte sich leicht vor, rutschte unbewusst näher zu Dean heran.

,,Ich bin so verdammt verwirrt, Cas.“

,,Weshalb? Du kannst mir alles sagen, Dean, das weißt du.“

Grüne Augen starrten zu ihm zurück, in dem flackernden Schein des Feuers fast schwarz.

,,Was ist?“, murmelte Cas. ,,Du siehst… _verängstigt_ aus.“

Dean zappelte herum, seine Finger spielten mit dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke. Er sah erneut hoch, sein Blick traf auf Cas‘, und Gott, da war er. Dieser merkwürdige, kleine Funken, dieses seltsame Bisschen Elektrizität, das er vor ein paar Nächten gespürt hatte, als er neben Dean auf der Klavierbank gesessen, den Arm des anderen Mannen um sich gehabt und zugesehen hatte, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen näher gekommen war. Cas war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Dean ihn gleich küssen würde.

,,Weißte noch, neulich Nacht? Oder Morgn? War Morgn, glaube…“ Dean sah immer noch verwirrt aus, sein Blick war trübe.

,,Du meinst den Morgen, als du die Cookies gemacht und für mich Klavier gespielt hast?“

,,Ja!“, rief Dean und schnippte mit den Fingern. ,,Die Nacht. Alter, ich war… Mann, das war ‘ne schlimme Nacht.“ Er hatte definitiv einige Schwierigkeiten, seinen Blick weiterhin fokussiert zu halten, und seine Augenlider sahen sehr schwer aus. ,,Dad rief an. Hat mir… Hat mir ‘ne Menge Scheiß erzählt.“

,,Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Ich weiß, dass du ziemlich mitgenommen warst. Willst du darüber reden?“

,,Nein! Nein, nein, nein, überhaupt nich‘. Werd‘ nich‘… Will nich‘ über diesn Scheiß redn, weil’s dumm is‘ und mein Vater is‘ dumm und… Wollt‘ das…nur sagn. Weißte, du bis‘ mit mir aufgebliebn. Und das war so nett. Und du bis‘ so nett…“ Deans Gesichtsausdruck war sanft, und er lächelte Castiel an. ,,Mag dich wirklich, Cas. Du bis‘ verdammt großartig.“

,,Du bist auch ziemlich großartig, Dean.“

Dean lächelte, schien dann die Fähigkeit zu verlieren, sich aufrecht zu halten, und sackte gegen Castiels Schulter. Schnell setzte der sich in eine stabilere Position und schlang einen Arm um Dean, um ihn davon abzuhalten, von der Kiste zu rutschen.

Der andere Mann vergrub das Gesicht in ihm, und etwas in Cas schmolz dahin. Dean war so nahe, so warm und entspannt in seinen Armen. Er versuchte nicht zu viel in die Art hineinzuinterpretieren, wie Dean sich fast an ihm festklammerte, und zwang sich dazu, dem Feuer zuzusehen und Dean einfach nur festzuhalten. Das schien er zu brauchen, und Castiel war mehr als glücklich, ihm das geben zu können.

Für lange Zeit saßen sie da und beobachteten das Feuer. Der Krach von unten ebbte langsam ab. Als das Feuer herabgebrannt war, schlief Dean bereits in seinen Armen.

Castiel starrte zu den Sternen hoch und versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen.

Er mochte Dean. Sehr. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Gefühle mehr als freundschaftlich waren. Aber er wusste nicht, ob Dean das wollte oder ob er überhaupt an Männern interessiert war. Er bewegte sich auf einem beängstigenden Grat, ohne zu wissen, welche Überquerung das bedeuten würde.

Das Einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, dass er Dean äußerst gern hatte.

Dean, der leise in sein Shirt schnarchte und sabberte. Castiel stupste ihn an.

,,Dean?“

,,Mmm?“

,,Lass uns dich ins Bett bringen.“

,,Ok“, murmelte Dean. Er ließ zu, dass Cas ihn auf die Füße zog und ihn ins Treppenhaus führte.

Das Erdgeschoss war leer bis auf Benny, der bewusstlos auf der Couch lag, und Jo, die tief und fest am anderen Ende schlief.

Cas geleitete Dean auf sein Zimmer, zog die Laken und Decken zurück, drückte ihn auf das Bett und lächelte, als er direkt in die Mitte plumpste. Er zog Deans Stiefel, Jeans und Jacke aus, ließ ihn nur in Boxers und einem T-Shirt. Dann manövrierte er ihn vorsichtig zu einer Seite des Bettes und legte seinen Kopf auf die Kissen.

Castiel wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als sich eine Hand ausstreckte und sein Handgelenk ergriff.

,,Bleib. Will nich‘ allein sein.“

Cas‘ Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er drehte sich um und starrte Dean an. Dessen Augen waren geschlossen und er hielt immer noch sein Handgelenk fest. ,,Will nich‘ allein sein“, murmelte er erneut. ,,Bleib einfach. Bleib einfach bei mir.“

,,Okay“, sagte Cas leise, streifte die Engelsflügel und seine Jacke ab, bis er nur noch dieselben Sachen trug, die Dean anhatte. Er schloss die Tür, machte das Licht aus und kroch dann ins Bett.

Dean drehte sich um, schlang seinen Arm um Cas‘ Taille und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

,,Danke, Engel“, flüsterte er und schlief ein.

Die unerwartete Wärme auf seiner Schulter machte ihn leicht nervös. Er wusste nicht, wie er darüber denken sollte. Castiel war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er Dean attraktiv fand und er zu einem seiner besten Freunde wurde, die er je hatte. Doch als Cas ihn für einen Moment beobachtete, machte sein Herz beim Ansehen dieses süßen, friedlichen Gesichts ein paar ziemlich verrückte Sachen. Er spürte, wie die warmen Gefühle in ihm brodelten.

Es war bereits klar, dass dies für ihn mehr als Freundschaft war, dass das, was er für Dean empfand, mehr war, so viel mehr, und auf so vielen Ebenen. Es war erschreckend und aufregend zur selben Zeit. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob Dean irgendetwas in die Richtung derselben Menge von Anziehung verspürte, aber wenn es eine Sache gab, die Castiel sicher wusste, und Geld darauf verwetten würde, dann die, dass Dean ihn hatte küssen wollen.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sich auf dieser Bank näher herangelehnt. Wenn der verdammte Victor nicht gestört hätte, hätte Dean ihn geküsst.

Da war er sich sicher.

Genauso wie er sich über die Tatsache bewusst war, dass er vollständig und komplett am Arsch war – weil er Dean Winchester eindeutig verfiel.


	6. Jede mögliche Art und Weise

_ November, 2000 _

Der Tag nach Halloween brach hell und klar an. Castiel war ein wenig traurig, während er Victor half, seine restlichen Sachen in seinen kleinen, roten S10-Pickup zu laden. Dean hatte Unterricht, also waren nur sie beide da. Als sie fertig waren, lächelte Victor Cas an und schloss die Heckklappe.

,,Brunch bei Ellen’s?“

,,Ja. Das ist eine gute Idee.“

Und so landeten sie im Roadhouse, wo sie sich eine Nische teilten. BLT und Pommes für Cas, Pfannkuchen und Speck für Vic.

,,Ich werde die Rechnung übernehmen, alles klar?“

,,Darüber werde ich nicht mit dir diskutieren.“

,,Gut.“

Für eine Weile aßen sie still vor sich hin, das laute Gequatsche in dem belebten Restaurant war angenehm und seltsam beruhigend. Pamela saß mit Tessa ein paar Tische weiter, beide lachten und redeten fröhlich. Benny winkte von seinem üblichen Tisch aus. Er sah unglaublich selbstbewusst für jemanden aus, der letzte Nacht komplett betrunken auf der Couch der Feuerwache ohnmächtig geworden war.

,,Wetten, Dean hatte heute Morgen einen verdammten Kater?“

,,Ich weiß nicht. Er war vor mir wach und weg. Früher Unterricht.“

,,Hmm.“ Victor starrte für einen Moment auf sein Essen, sein Gesichtsausdruck ungewohnt düster. ,,Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun, Cas.“

,,Äh, okay?“, antwortete er, durch die Ernsthaftigkeit ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

,,Ich habe fast zwei Jahre mit Dean zusammengelebt. Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Und wenn du nicht eingezogen wärst, hätte ich mit dem Auszug noch ein wenig gewartet“, er nahm einen Schluck, ,,weil die nächsten Tage schwer für ihn sein werden. Er wird versuchen, es zu verstecken und so zu tun, als ob alles okay wäre.“

,,Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verstehe…“

,,Mary Winchester starb am 2. November 1983. Ein Nachtlicht hat in Sams Kinderzimmer kurzgeschlossen und den Raum in Brand gesetzt. Sie ist bei dem Versuch gestorben, ihr Baby zu retten. Deans Vater hat unten geschlafen und zuerst nicht mitbekommen, was passiert. Bis er verstanden hatte, was los war, hatte Dean Sam aus dem brennenden Kinderzimmer gezogen und war mit ihm die Treppe hinuntergerannt. So wie ich das verstanden hab, wurde John bei dem Versuch, Mary da rauszubekommen, ziemlich stark verbrannt.“

Cas war sprachlos. Er hatte gewusst, dass Deans Mutter in einem Feuer gestorben war, aber das war das erste Mal, dass er die Details hörte. ,,Gott, er kann nicht sehr alt gewesen sein…“

,,Er war ungefähr viereinhalb, vielleicht ein wenig älter. Aber ja, er war selbst nicht mehr als ein Baby und hat es geschafft, seinen sechs Monate alten Bruder und sich aus einem brennenden Haus zu bekommen. Und er hat nie etwas gesagt, weigert sich praktisch, überhaupt darüber zu reden, aber ich würde wetten, dass er sie brennen sah.“

,,Oh Gott.“

,,Ja. Danach hat John angefangen, mit ihnen herumzufahren, hat Dean oft mit der Verantwortung für Sam zurückgelassen. Dann begann er mit dem Trinken – jedenfalls ist das einfach ein harter Tag für Dean. Also achte auf ihn. Bitte.“ Victor aß seinen Pfannkuchen auf und lehnte sich in der Nische zurück. ,,Ich kann dir ziemlich sicher garantieren, dass sein Vater morgen irgendwann anrufen und etwas Dummes sagen wird, da das ein jährliches Ereignis zu sein scheint. Nur…“ 

,,Ich werde auf ihn achten. Ich schwöre.“

,,Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst.“ Victors warme braune Augen zwinkerten ihm zu. ,,Er mag dich, weißt du. Sehr.“

,,Ähm.“

,,Sieh mal, Mann, ich sage nicht, dass das irgendwie, du weißt schon, mehr bedeutet, aber er mag dich. Und du hast die Nacht mit ihm verbracht, auch wenn nichts passiert ist. Aber er mag dich, weißt du?“

Cas starrte in seine Kaffeetasse hinab. ,,Ich persönlich mag ihn auch.“

,,Oh.“

,,Was?“

,,Nichts. Ich denke nur, dass dein Einzug eine gute Sache war. Eine richtig gute Sache. Du tust ihm gut. Himmel, du bist der erste Mitbewohner außer mir, bei dem er es nicht geschafft hat, ihn unter dreißig Tagen zu verjagen. Mensch, der letzte Typ? Vielleicht zwei Wochen, wenn überhaupt.“

,,Ich habe mit viel Schlimmerem gelebt, glaub mir.“

Ellen kam am Tisch vorbei, griff nach ihren Tellern und fuhr liebevoll mit einer Hand durch Cas‘ Haar, als sie davonging.

,,Verdammt, sie mag dich auch. Du musst in Ordnung sein, Cas.“

,,Ich versuche es“, erwiderte er trocken.

,,Du tust mehr als das. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Alter. Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin froh, dass du eingezogen bist.“

,,Und ich bedaure, dass du ausziehst. Ich werde dich vermissen, Victor.“ Castiel lächelte den Mann an, der ihm am Tisch gegenüber saß.

,,Ich werde euch Jungs auch vermissen, aber ganz ehrlich? Ich bin es leid geworden, jede Nacht nach Hause zu kommen, wenn ich genauso gut bei Bela hätte bleiben können.“ Er trank seinen restlichen Kaffee aus und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. ,,Außerdem seid ihr Jungs vielleicht bald froh, dass ich weg bin“, fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

,,Was?“ Castiel starrte Vic an. ,,Wovon redest du?“

,,Alter, glaubst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie vertraut ihr miteinander geworden seid? Glaubst du, ich hätte diesen Moment auf der Klavierbank neulich Nacht nicht mitbekommen?“

,,Es ist nichts passiert!“

,,Ich weiß. Sag’s nur. Er fühlt sich bei dir wohl, und für mich sieht das nach mehr als Freundschaft aus.“ Castiel öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Victor bremste ihn. ,,Sieh mal, ich bin froh darüber! Ich meine, du magst doch Typen, oder?“

,,Naja, ja, aber…“

,,Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Dean da nicht besonders wählerisch ist, und, naja… Ihr zwei passt. Ich mag das. Ich mag es zu wissen, dass ich ihn damit zurücklasse. Dass sich hier eine Möglichkeit zusammenbraut.“ Er sah Cas mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. ,,Außer natürlich ich liege total falsch.“

,,Von meiner Warte aus liegst du nicht falsch“, seufzte Cas. ,,Ich mag ihn. Und ich habe versucht herauszufinden, _inwiefern_ ich ihn mag. Falls es, du weißt schon, mehr als Freundschaft ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dem ausweiche. Immerhin wäre er nicht mein erster fester Freund. Ich weiß nur, dass er mir wichtig ist. Sehr.“

,,Kann ich mir vorstellen, Cas. Nur, wenn etwas passiert, geh vorsichtig mit ihm um. Er zerbricht leicht. Und er realisiert das nicht einmal. Da waren andere Leute, Mädchen, bei denen er dachte, ich weiß nicht, dass es länger halten würde. Er nimmt es schwer, wenn das nicht geschieht. Er hatte bisher nur eine Sache am Laufen, die man überhaupt als Beziehung bezeichnen könnte, und die hielt nur ungefähr drei Tage. Also geh einfach vorsichtig mit ihm um. Weißt du, was ich meine?“

,,Ich denke schon.“

,,Gut.“

Dann brachte Ellen die Rechnung. Victor bezahlte sie und hinterließ ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. Er machte seine Runde, bekam Umarmungen von Pam und Tessa, einen Schlag auf den Rücken und eine einarmige Männerumarmung von Benny. Ellen und Bobby umarmten ihn beide, und als er zurücktrat, hielt er eine weiße Kuchenbox in den Händen.

Castiel hielt ihm die Tür auf und begleitete ihn zu seinem Truck zurück. ,,Sie tun so, als ob du für immer wegziehst. Das County ist nicht so weit weg.“

,,Ach, Stadtleute tun immer so, als ob die Countys weit weg wären. So ist das eben. Außerdem, lass uns ehrlich sein. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie oft ich hier runterkommen werde, da wir eine Hochzeit planen und jetzt nach dem College anfangen, Jobs zu suchen… Hasse es, das zu sagen, Cas, aber du und Dean werdet wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel von mir sehen.“

,,Es ist wie das Ende einer Ära“, sagte Cas leise.

,,Jap, das Ende von Victor Henriksen, König von Remington! Ich bin weg, um Gutsherr vom Baltimore County zu werden“, sagte er betreten. Vic öffnete die Beifahrertür des Trucks und schob den Kuchen hinein, drehte er sich dann um und sah zur Feuerwache hoch. ,,Werde dieses alte Gebäude vermissen.“

,,Wir werden dich vermissen.“

,,Cas, Mann, ich werde die Zeit nie vergessen“, sagte Vic und streckte seine Hand aus. Castiel nahm sie und drückte sie fest. ,,Pass auf unseren Jungen auf, und pass auf dich auf.“

,,Du auch.“ Sie umarmten sich kurz und Victor stieg in den Truck. Er hupte und winkte, während er wegfuhr. Castiel sah dem Truck nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war.

* * *

Dean kam kurz nach sechs nach Hause und lief in einen unglaublichen Geruch hinein. Die Luft in der Feuerwache war mit dem leckeren Aroma von Knoblauch und Olivenöl und etwas, was er nicht kannte, aber mochte, erfüllt. Er ließ seine Mappe direkt hinter der Tür sinken, lehnte sie gegen das Treppenhaus, drehte sich dann um und verschloss die großen Türen.

Gerade bevor er das Licht ausschalten wollte, fiel sein Blick auf die leere Leinwand von Raphael. Bei dem Fakt, dass er noch nicht angefangen hatte, schnitt er eine Grimasse. Er hatte gehofft, dass er bis Weihnachten wenigstens den größten Teil fertig haben würde. Und da stand sie, komplett leer. Mit einem Seufzen stieg er die Treppe hoch, angezogen von dem leckeren Aroma.

Cas stand am Herd und rührte etwas in einem Topf um.

,,Was ist das für ein Geruch?“

,,Spaghetti. Das Rezept meiner Mutter. Ein Mix aus frischen Tomaten, Zwiebeln, Knoblauch, Möhren und Rotwein.“ Er drehte sich um und zwinkerte Dean zu. ,,Und meiner geheimen Kräuter- und Gewürzmischung.“

,,Riecht fantastisch!“ Dean ließ seinen Rucksack sinken und ging in die Küche. ,,Soll ich Knoblauchbrot machen?“

,,Schon fertig.“ Cas lächelte und öffnete die Ofenklappe.

,,Wow! Was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen?“

,,Naja, Vic ist heute ausgezogen und du hattest bis spät Unterricht. Ich weiß, wie du wirst. Du hättest wahrscheinlich nicht gegessen und wärst einfach ins Bett gegangen.“

,,Mhm“, stimmte Dean zu und durchquerte die Küche, um sich hinter Cas zu stellen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn da ritt, doch er lehnte sich vor und legte sein Kinn auf Castiels Schulter. ,,Das sieht wirklich gut aus. Und verdammt, ich verhungere. Ich habe das Mittag verpasst und wie ein Idiot mein Portemonnaie hiergelassen, also hatte ich nicht einmal Geld für den Automaten. Von daher, ja, ich verhungere.“

Cas lachte in sich hinein, ließ Deans Kinn auf und ab hüpfen. ,,Warum holst du dann nicht ein paar Teller heraus und wir essen gleich. Wirf ein Sieb für mich ins Waschbecken, wenn du schon dabei bist.“

,,Okay.“ Widerwillig hob Dean sein Kinn von Cas‘ Schulter und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Geschirr.

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht, ein Korb mit geschnittenem Knoblauchbrot zwischen sich und mit Spaghetti und Parmesan vollbeladene Teller in ihren Händen. Der Fernseher war an, es lief irgendeine neue Serie über Ärzte in Seattle. Der Chefarzt trug Cowboystiefel.

,,Also das ist einfach lächerlich. Weißt du, wie wund seine Füße am Ende des Tages wären? Und muss er mit jeder Schwester im Krankenhaus rummachen?“

,,Es ist fesselnd, Cas, keine Ahnung.“

,,Es muss etwas Besseres laufen.“

,,Lass das einfach, es ist fast vorbei.“

,,Es läuft noch vierzig Minuten. Das ist eine Katastrophe.“ Cas schob sich eine Gabel voll Spaghetti in den Mund und fuhr mit seiner Schimpftirade fort, die durch das Essen leicht gedämpft war. ,,Weiß nicht, wie sie bei all dem Küssen irgendwelche Behandlungen fertigbringen sollen.“

,,Hey, komm schon, ich beschwere mich auch nicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit dieses todlangweilige Law & Order guckst.“

,,Nun, diese Serie ist wenigstens fesselnd.“

,,Meinetwe…“ Das Klingeln des Telefons schnitt Dean das Wort ab. ,,Du bist dran.“ Er grinste Cas an und stopfte sich den Mund mit Nudeln voll.

Castiel warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, stellte seinen Teller auf den Kaffeetisch und ging in Richtung Küche auf das Telefon zu. ,,Hallo?“

Deans Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder vom Fernseher angezogen, wo Dr. Sexy gerade zu Dr. Picollo sagte, dass sie sich besser am Riemen reißen solle.

,,Dean? Es ist für dich. Sam ist dran.“

,,Sammy!“ Dean stellte seinen Teller ab und zwang ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Wenn heute der 1. November war und Sam anrief…konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. ,,Bin gleich zurück“, sagte er und klopfte Cas auf die Schulter, als er das Telefon nahm, in sein Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

,,Was ist los, Sam?“

_,,Ich- Ich brauchte nur jemandem zum Reden.“_

Dean runzelte die Stirn. ,,Führt Dad sich wieder dämlich auf?“

_,,Ja, naja, du weißt schon. Er liefert die Vor-Show für morgen ab.“_

,,Scheiße.“ Dean plumpste auf sein Bett und landete auf dem Rücken. ,,Er ist jetzt schon total besoffen?“

 _,,Jap.“_ Sams Stimme war angespannt. _,,Ist er. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll. Ich habe ihm Abendessen gemacht und er hat es nach mir geworfen. Ich, verdammt, ich wünschte einfach, ich könnte jetzt kommen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir wohnen und diesen Ort vergessen.“_

,,Ich auch, Kleiner.“ Deans Herz zog sich zusammen. ,,Aber du bist nicht achtzehn…“

_,,Ja, ich weiß. Das macht es nicht einfacher.“_

,,Er würde einfach herkommen und dich gewaltsam mitnehmen. 2. Mai, Sam. Musst nur noch so lange durchhalten. Hast du irgendwelche Rückmeldungen von den Colleges bekommen, an denen du dich beworben hast?“

_,,Nein, nur ein ‘Du bist scheiße‘-Brief von Harvard und Princeton, aber das habe ich erwartet. Um ehrlich zu sein, warte ich auf Hopkins oder Georgetown. Sie liegen in der Nähe von dir…“_

,,Das sollte kein entscheidender Faktor sein. Du musst dahingehen, wo du die beste Ausbildung erhältst.“ Dean starrte an die Decke, studierte die freiliegenden Balken und metallenen Rahmen. Er konnte sich Sam vorstellen, wie er mit seinen langen Gliedmaßen und den wirren Haaren in einer ähnlichen Position auf seinem Bett in West Virginia lag. ,,Wobei Hopkins eine verdammt gute Schule _ist_. Hat sie den Studiengang, den du für den in-alte-Bücher-starren-Job brauchst?“

Sam schmunzelte am anderen Ende. _,,Der in-alte-Bücher-starren-Job? Das ist eine Art, es auszudrücken. Ich möchte als Forscher arbeiten und brauche dafür ein Diplom in Anthropologie. Hopkins hat ein fantastisches Anthro-Institut, also ja…“_

,,Oh. Okay. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie dieser ganze Scheiß funktioniert, ich meine, du bist der Schlaue.“

_,,Nicht. Schreib dich nicht auf diese Art ab. Denkst du wirklich, dass haufenweise Kreativität und deine Gemälde nichts ausmachen? Ich meine, Alter, du hast noch nicht einmal deinen Abschluss gemacht und trotzdem schon so viele Aufträge bekommen, dass du dein eigenes Zuhause besitzt.“_

,,Ich würde die Feuerwache nicht als Zuhause bezeichnen…“

_,,Ich schon. Es ist mehr, als ich in diesem scheiß nassen und heruntergekommenen Wohnwagen habe.“_

Ein bitterer Klumpen aus Schuld drehte sich in Deans Magen. ,,Gott, Sammy, ich würde alles geben, um dich da früher rauszubekommen. Ich schwöre.“

 _,,Ich weiß. Ich meinte nicht – wie geht’s Cas?“_ , fragte er und wechselte abrupt das Thema.

,,Cas ist cool. Ich bin heute Abend heimgekommen und er hat mit Spaghetti auf mich gewartet. Wie ‘stand-den-ganzen-Tag-am-Herd-und-aus-dem-Nichts-mit-Tomaten-gemacht-Spaghetti‘. Ich bin reingegangen und der Geruch ist herangeweht und sie haben auch fantastisch geschmeckt.“ Er schmunzelte und begann dann erst wirklich zu reden, über alles, woran er denken konnte: Cas‘ Lächeln und Sinn für Humor, wie er es mit einem ordentlichen und sauberen Badezimmer ganz genau nahm, wie er neulich versucht hatte, Deans Farben zu ordnen, sein Musikgeschmack und seine Leidenschaft für Chris Noth und Jerry Orbach und generell Krimidramen, wie sehr ihn Ellen und Bobby mochten… Er erzählte weiter und weiter, Sam still am anderen Ende.

Als er schließlich keine Details mehr hatte, lachte Sam, gab ein helles und unbeschwertes Geräusch von sich.

,,Was?“

_,,Du magst ihn.“_

Dean errötete. ,,Naja, ja“, stammelte er. ,,Er ist ein netter Typ, ein gutes Freund…“

_,,Nein, Mann, du magst ihn, wie, du weißt schon, magst ihn.“_

,,Äh…“

_,,Was? Das ist großartig. Mein großer Bruder hat einen Schwarm.“_

,,Äh, naja, weißt du, ich… Scheiße.“ Dean fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, rollte dann herum, um auf dem Bauch zu liegen, und stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab. ,,Ja, okay, ich mag ihn. Meinetwegen.“

_,,Nun, mag er dich?“_

,,Ich weiß nicht, manchmal sieht er mich so an und- Ich werde das nicht tun, Sam. Ich spiele mit meinem kleinen Bruder nicht das Dating-Spiel, okay?“

 _,,Alter. Entspann dich.“_ An Sams Ende der Leitung ertönte ein Krachen. _,,Scheiße“_ , murmelte sein kleiner Bruder _. ,,Ich muss gehen.“_

,,Okay. Wir reden später?“

_,,Ja, ich ruf morgen an. Hör mal, Dean, schone dich morgen, ok?“_

,,Ja, Sam, mir wird’s gut gehen.“ Noch ein Krachen, und Dean hörte einen gedämpften Fluch in der knurrenden Stimme seines Vaters. ,,Du gehst besser, Kleiner.“

_,,Jap. Tschau, Dean.“_

,,Tschau, Sam.“

Ein Klicken, und sein Bruder war weg. Dean seufzte, schaltete das Telefon aus und warf es auf sein Bett. Er lag noch einen weiteren Moment da, dann schleppte er sich aus dem Bett, ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. Die Mikrowelle piepte, und eine Sekunde später überreichte Cas ihm einen dampfenden Teller Spaghetti.

,,Ich habe sie für dich aufgewärmt. Du warst da eine ganze Weile drin. Ist alles okay?“

Dean stieß eine Gabel in seine Pasta. ,,Ja. Es ist nur so, dass Sam eine harte Nacht haben wird. Weißt du, wenn er im Mai achtzehn wird, zieht er hier ein. Also müssen wir uns nicht nach einem anderen Mitbewohner umsehen, da Sam das Zimmer brauchen wird.“ Bei _Dr. Sexy_ lief der Abspann. Dean sah auf den Fernseher, enttäuscht, dass er das meiste der Folge verpasst hatte.

,,Was mich daran erinnert: Wenn ich im Frühling meinen Abschluss mache, muss ich dann ausziehen? Ich möchte nämlich eigentlich nicht.“

,,Quatsch, Cas, ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du möchtest.“

,,Großartig.“ Castiel lächelte ihn an, verdammte blaue Augen strahlten. Deans Herz schlug einen Salto.

Sam hatte recht. Er mochte ihn. Sehr.

* * *

_ Jetzt _

Gottverdammt, er hatte diesen beschissenen Schnee satt. Er liebte sein Baby, aber so viel schwerer Detroit-Stahl auf einem Heckantriebsauto ließ eine leichte Fahrt auf vereisten Straßen nicht zu. Der Impala rutschte auf der Avondale entlang und beschwerte sich später, als er in die Einfahrt fuhr. Die Hinterreifen drehten sich verdrießlich. Anna war nicht zu Hause und Dean fühlte sich ziemlich erleichtert. Es war Mittwoch, und sie hatten immer noch nicht über den Streit von Montag gesprochen. Dienstagabend war in Annas Schule Konferenzabend gewesen und Dean hatte bereits halb geschlafen, als sie schließlich heimgekommen war.

Im Innern des warmen, kleinen Hauses holte Dean das Hühnchen heraus, das er gestern Abend aufgetaut hatte, zusammen mit Möhren, Sellerie und einer Zwiebel. Er drückte den Powerknopf an dem kleinen Radio in der Küche und summte kurze Zeit später bei _Fade to Black_ mit, während er das Gemüse in einem tiefen Bratentopf sautierte – der Beginn von Hühnchen mit Klößen.

Draußen war es kalt, trübe und neblig, also ein perfekter Abend für ein Trostessen. Während das Hühnchen briet, sortierte er die Post. Dann fügte er die Brühe hinzu und drehte die Hitze auf eine niedrigere Stufe hinab, damit das Ganze für eine Weile köcheln konnte.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer schaltete er die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung ein und hängte den letzten Schmuck an den Baum. Als Nächstes war der Kranz dran, und als er fertig war, trat Dean zurück und bewunderte sein Werk. Endlich empfand er ein wenig Begeisterung für die Ferien.

Ein Schlüssel im Schloss erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah mit einem Gefühl von Beklommenheit zu, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Anna trat ins Haus und schüttelte den Schnee von ihren Stiefeln ab. Sie sah Dean dort stehen und bot ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln an. ,,Hi, Schatz.“

,,Hey.“

,,Wie war dein Tag?“

,,Schön.“

Sie sah ihn erneut an, als ob sie versucht wollte, ihn zu durchschauen. ,,Etwas riecht gut“, sagte sie schließlich und zog ihren Mantel und ihre Stiefel aus.

,,Hühnchen und Klöße.“

,,Das klingt wunderbar.“

,,Ja. Draußen ist es ekelhaft und ich brauchte einfach etwas Warmes.“

Sie nickte, hob ihre Tasche auf und lief in ihren Socken mit blauen Schneeflocken auf die Küche zu. Er folgte ihr zurück in die Küche und beschäftigte sich mit der Vollendung des Abendessens. Als es fertig war, tat Dean ihr und sich eine Schüssel auf, packte Gabeln und setzte sich hin.

Anna lächelte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. ,,Das sieht wundervoll aus. Ich liebe deine Kochkünste.“

,,Danke“, murmelte er.

Sie aßen schweigend. Anna sah aus, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, tat es aber nie. Danach nahm sie zur Bewertung von Arbeiten ihre Tasche mit ins Wohnzimmer, während Dean die Küche aufräumte. Als er fertig war, setzte er sich an den Tisch, um an den Lehrplänen für die nächsten Wochen zu arbeiten.

Es war ein sehr stiller Abend, beide in getrennten Räumen. Dean fühlte sich für den größten Teil der Zeit unwohl. Sie gingen zur selben Zeit ins Bett und lagen beide auf ihrer einzelnen Seite des Bettes auf dem Rücken.

,,Der Baum sieht schön aus“, sagte Anna unerwartet. ,,Das hast du toll gemacht.“

,,Danke“, murmelte Dean.

Anna seufzte.

,,Und das Abendessen war lecker. Du bist ein großartiger Koch.“

,,Danke, ich bin froh, dass du es mochtest“, erwiderte er steif.

Sie war still. Beide lagen da, keiner sagte ein Wort. Die Spannung war praktisch greifbar und eiskalt. Dean fühlte sich miserabel und hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun sollte.

,,Dean, Baby, es tut mir so leid“, sagte Anna schließlich. ,,Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich schätze, ich habe einfach reagiert und dann die schlimmstmöglichen Dinge gesagt, die mir eingefallen sind.“

Er sagte nichts.

,,Ich weiß, dass du es hasst, wenn ich deinen Job minimiere. Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Ich war sauer und habe nach der Sache gegriffen, von der ich wusste, dass sie dich verärgern würde. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oft ich meine eigenen Familienmitglieder auseinandergenommen habe, wenn sie Scheiße wie diese von sich gegeben haben. Dein Job ist wichtig, Kunstunterricht ist wichtig. Und ich habe dich in Aktion gesehen. Du bist ein großartiger Lehrer.“ Sie rollte sich herum und stützte sich so ab, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Ihre warmen braunen Augen hatten in dem matten Licht des Schlafzimmers einen intensiven Ausdruck. ,,Ich quäle mich seit Montagabend. Es tut mir so leid.“

Dean konnte die Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Augen sehen und spürte, wie die Kälte der Luft ein wenig wich. ,,Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Ich hätte dich Samstag mitnehmen sollen.“

,,Ist schon okay. Wir haben beide Mist gebaut. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen.“ Sie streckte den Arm aus und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. ,,Ich liebe dich so sehr. Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, dass da draußen diese andere Person sein könnte… Ich habe blöd reagiert. Es tut mir leid. Es tut nichts zur Sache, wenn du auch Männer magst, wirklich nicht.“

,,Anna…“

,,Nein, tut es nicht. Du bist jetzt bei mir und wir werden heiraten. Es ist egal, was du in der Vergangenheit getan hast. Gott, Dean, es tut mir so verdammt leid.“

,,Mir tut es auch leid. Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen. Du hättest es nicht auf diese Weise herausfinden sollen.“ Er griff nach oben, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie an seine Brust. Dann streckte er seine andere Hand aus, um eine Strähne ihres roten Haares hinter ihr Ohr zu stecken. ,,Ich liebe dich“, sagte er sanft.

Anna strahlte und beugte sich für einen Kuss hinunter. ,,Ich dich auch“, flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen. Sie küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal ein wenig energischer. Die Eindringlichkeit wuchs von Kuss zu Kuss, bis Dean bemerkte, dass er schwer atmete.

Sie zog ihm seine Jogginghose und sein T-Shirt aus. Mit jeder Bewegung steckte eine Entschuldigung in ihren Händen. Sie küsste ihre scharfen Worte weg und berührte ihn sanft. Dean erlaubte sich, mitgerissen zu werden. Anna kletterte auf ihn, als sie beide nackt waren. Sie ließ sich auf seinem Schwanz nieder, warm und feucht und angenehm eng um ihn herum.

Dean keuchte, griff nach oben und packte ihre Hüften. Seine Finger sanken in ihre weiche Haut. Sie ritt ihn hart und schnell, langte hinab, um ihre Finger über seine Hoden gleiten zu lassen. Mit jeder Bewegung, mit jedem Stoß ihres Körpers gegen seinen drängte sie ihn näher und näher zu einem Orgasmus.

Sie beugte sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen, ihre Zunge drängte sich hart in seinen Mund. Anna war nahe dran, das wusste er, und auch er befand sich am Rand. ,,Dean, Dean“, keuchte sie in sein Ohr. Dean schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, drehte sie beide. Er schob Annas Bein über seine Schulter und glitt erbarmungslos in sie, während er seinem eigenen Orgasmus nachjagte.

Anna schrie, als sie kam, Fingernägel zeichneten Spuren auf seinen Rücken. Gott, er war so verdammt nahe dran-

Er sah zu ihr hinab, doch er sah nicht sie. Nur für eine Sekunde, einen eingefrorenen Moment der Zeit starrte er in blaue Augen hinab, starrte das dunkelbraune Sex-Haar an. Nur für einen Moment starrte er _Cas_ an.

Dean kippte mit einem Schrei und Fluch über den Rand, brach auf Annas Brust zusammen. Seine Arme und Beine zitterten, und nicht nur von dem Orgasmus.

Oh Gott, er war am Arsch. Er war auf jede mögliche Art und Weise am Arsch.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was zur Hölle er deswegen tun sollte.


	7. Old No. 7

Freitagmorgen wachte Dean mit einem Magen auf, der komplett zu Knoten verdreht war. Es war so schlimm, dass er sein Handy nahm und die Nummer der Schule wählte. Eigentlich wollte er anrufen, doch dann realisierte es, wie kindisch er sich benahm. Mit einem Seufzer legte er auf und schleppte seinen lahmen Arsch aus dem Bett und in die Dusche.

Heute war der Abend, der große Abend, der mit-Cas-essen-gehen-Abend. Er war so nervös, schon Stunden bevor es stattfand, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie zum Teufel er es durch das Essen an sich schaffen sollte.

Anna war in der Küche und machte Kaffee, als es Dean schließlich gelang, sich nach unten zu schleppen. In dem hellgrünen Pullover und dem langen Jeansrock sah sie wunderschön aus. Sie lächelte und überreichte ihm eine Tasse, die er dankbar annahm.

,,Du siehst völlig erschöpft aus.“

,,Hab nicht gut geschlafen.“

,,Tut mir leid, Babe. Wünschte, ich könnte dableiben und dir Frühstück machen, aber ich muss los. Wir sehen uns später. Hoffentlich wird dein Tag besser als deine Nacht.“

,,Ja, hoffentlich.“ Dean folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer und sah zu, wie sie ihre ganzen Sachen aufsammelte. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste seine Wange.

,,Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, deinen Freund kennenzulernen“, fügte sie hinzu und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.

,,Anna…“

,,Ja?“, fragte sie und wandte sich ihm zu. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die offene Tür strömte, verwandelte ihr rotes Haar in Flammen.

,,Ich kann absagen.“

Für einen Moment schien sie das zu bedenken. ,,Nein, ist schon gut. Ich möchte ihn kennenlernen. Wir sehen uns später“, sagte sie, trat auf die Veranda hinaus und schloss die Tür, brachte seine Proteste wirkungsvoll zum Verstummen.

Etliche Stunden später hatte er Mittagspause. Der Klassenraum war leer, und er sah die fertiggestellten Stillleben durch, die die Kinder in seinem Kurs _Bildende Kunst_ eingereicht hatten. Die meisten davon waren fantastisch. Die Schüler in Bildende Kunst waren da, weil sie wollten, und eigentlich alle von ihnen waren unglaublich talentiert.

Er begutachtete gerade genau die Schatteneffekte, die Kevin Tran benutzt hatte, als ein Buch laut auf seinem Tisch fallen gelassen wurde. Dean zuckte zusammen.

Charlie kicherte.

,,Verdammt nochmal, Charlie, was hab ich dir hinsichtlich des Heranschleichens an mich gesagt?“

,,Es ist so einfach, Winchester. Da kann ich nicht widerstehen.“

Dean erfasste ihr dämliches Grinsen und seufzte. ,,Was willst du, Bradbury?“

,,Wer sagt, dass ich irgendetwas will?“, fragte sie und täuschte Kränkung vor.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

,,Okay, gut, du hast mich erwischt. Also heute ist der große Abend, richtig?“

,,Charlie…“

,,Was? Abendessen mit dem _verträumten_ Castiel Novak. Das ist aufregend.“

Dean verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schob seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück und stand auf. ,,Ich brauche etwas zum Mittag.“

,,Oh, ich auch, ich komme mit!“, rief sie.

,,Klasse.“

,,Komm schon, es ist Freitag, Pizza-Tag, einer der wenigen Tage, an denen ich in diesem beschissenen Loch Mittagessen kaufe.“ Sie zog ihr Handy heraus und begann darauf herumzudrücken, während sie ein leises ,, _Verdammt!“_ von sich gab.

,,Was?“, fragte er und winkte Pete Evans, einem der Sportlehrer, zu.

,,Verdammter Sam! Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, ihn bei _Words With Friends_ zu schlagen! Ich hätte niemals zustimmen sollen, mit ihm zu spielen.“

Dean lachte und hielt die Kantinentür für sie auf, während sie einen wütenden Text an seinen Bruder schickte.

,,Ich gebe auf! Ich brauche ein neues Spiel.“

,,Man kann einen überqualifizierten Bigfoot nicht schlagen. Kommen Sie, Ihre Hoheit, lasst uns etwas Pizza holen.“

Während sie durch die Kantine gingen, riefen viele Schüler seinen Namen und winkten. Charlie erhielt genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit. Ein schlaksiger Junge namens Garth zog sie sogar beiseite, um ihr etwas auf seinem iPad zu zeigen. Als sie Dean einholte, hatte der sich und ihr bereits Mittagessen gekauft und reichte ihr ein Tablett.

Zurück in seinem Klassenzimmer stellte er sein kleines Radio auf 100.7 ein und sie machten es sich bequem, um ihr Mittag zu genießen. Def Leppards _Rock of Ages_ trieb durch den Raum.

,,Hast du Hard-Rock nicht langsam mal satt?“, fragte Charlie mit dem Mund voller Pizza.

,,Hast du es nicht satt, mit vollem Mund zu reden?“, schoss Dean zurück. Sie streckte ihre Zunge heraus. ,,Oh ja, Bradbury, sehr erwachsen.“

Für eine Weile kauten sie schweigsam, während die Musik zu Pink Floyds _Another Brick in the Wall_ wechselte. Dean räumte sein Mittagessen auf und sang leise vor sich hin. Er nahm den Haufen Zeichnungen und richtete ihn zu einem ordentlichen Stapel. Dann bewegte er den Stapel Stillleben zu seiner Mappe und packte ihn vorsichtig ein, damit er ihn mit nach Hause nehmen und bewerten konnte.

,,Da ist etwas sehr Ironisches dran, wenn ein Lehrer _,We don’t need no education‘_ singt.“

,,Halt die Klappe.“ Er grinste.

,,Also, bist du aufgeregt?“, fragte Charlie.

,,Ja, schätze schon.“

Mehr sagte er nicht, und sie studierte ihn genau. ,,Du bist nervös, Mann, sieh dich an.“

,,Ich bin nicht nervös“, höhnte Dean.

,,Oh, bist du. Definitiv. Du hast Angst, dass du über den Tisch krabbeln und Mr. Engel des Donnerstags direkt vor Anna anbaggern wirst.“ Charlies Augen funkelten unheilvoll.

,,Du gehst mir auf die Nerven, weißt du das?“

,,Naja, ich sag’s ja nur. Wenn dieses Buch irgendeinen wahren Anteil besitzt“, Dean stöhnte laut, aber sie fuhr fort, ,,dann hattet ihr Jungs damals ein paar ziemlich heiße Zeiten, richtig?“

Er sank in seinen Stuhl zurück und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen. ,,Oh Gott, hör bitte auf.“

,,Ich meine, etwas von dem Zeug, worüber er geschrieben hat, ich meine, Alter, du warst ihm verfallen. Verfallen.“

,,Charlie…“

,,Und ich weiß, dass ich Dorothy nicht zu einem Abendessen mit Gilda mitnehmen würde, weißt du, was ich meine? Das ist gruselig. Und wahrscheinlich unangebracht.“

,,Soll das als Rat gemeint sein?“, fragte er, setzte sich auf und starrte sie an. ,,Weil der irgendwie scheiße ist.“

,,Sieh mal, ich versuche nur realistisch zu sein.“ Sie stand vom Stuhl auf und begann, durch den Klassenraum zu schreiten. ,,Erstens war Cas anscheinend deine erste wirklich, wirklich ernsthafte Beziehung. So steht das zumindest im Buch.“

,,Fiktion, Charlie“, erinnerte er sie, doch sie fuhr fort:

,,Zweitens war er während ein paar ziemlich verrückter Zeiten deines Lebens da, wenn ich die Ereignisse richtig zusammengefügt habe. Aber dann bin ich mir wegen des Ganzen nicht mehr sicher, weil David und Carver ein ziemlich glückliches Ende haben und ihr Jungs eindeutig nicht, und…“

,,Charlie, bitte“, sagte Dean leise. ,,Bitte hör auf.“

Sie erstarrte, hielt im Herumschreiten inne und drehte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um. ,,Oh“, murmelte sie. ,,Tut mir leid. Ich bin ziemlich gut darin, mich über etwas auszulassen, stimmt’s?“

,,Ist schon okay. Ich…“

,,Du hast ihn geliebt, nicht wahr?“

Dean starrte auf seinen Tisch hinab. ,,Ja“, flüsterte er.

,,Es tut mir leid, Dean. Ich hätte nicht… Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bremsen.“

Er nickte steif.

,,Ich sollte gehen“, sagte sie leise. ,,Dean… Ich wollte nicht…“

,,Ich weiß.“

Charlie seufzte, sammelte ihre Tabletts ein und verließ den Raum.

Gott, was würde er nicht geben, wenn es schon Samstag gewesen wäre.

* * *

_ November, 2000 _

Cas fuhr mit dem Fahrrad durch Remington, war durch den Regen, der vom wütenden, grauen Himmel herunterkam, bereits durchnässt. Er konnte nicht schnell genug zur Feuerwache gelangen, und als er schließlich da war, war er bestürzt, die Tür verschlossen vorzufinden. Cas murmelte einen Fluch, während er seinen Rucksack zu Boden sinken ließ, ihn durchwühlte und schnell den Schlüssel fand. Er schloss die Tür auf, stieß dagegen und warf seinen Rucksack hindurch. Dann packte er sein Fahrrad und schob es auch hinein.

Im Inneren der Feuerwache war es genauso dunkel wie Draußen. Es war nach acht, aber nach den Standards der Feuerwache war das nicht wirklich spät. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Dean bei seiner Arbeit an der Raphael-Leinwand finden würde. Der andere Mann hatte sich am Tag zuvor darüber beschwert und geklagt, dass er es noch nicht begonnen hatte.

Während Castiel im Laufen seinen Rucksack griff und die Treppe hocheilte, erinnerte er sich daran, was Vic über Dean und den 2. November gesagt hatte. Wenn Dean noch nicht zu Hause war, würde er sich beeilen und irgendeine Art von Abendessen zubereiten. Dean schienen die selbstgemachten Spaghetti von gestern wirklich geschmeckt zu haben, und er wusste, dass er die Zutaten für etliche andere Gerichte im Kühlschrank hatte. Cas hatte auch die Lebensmittel gekauft, die er für den Süßkartoffelkuchen seiner Mutter benötigte. Er freute sich bereits darauf, Dean damit zu überraschen, vor allem da er wusste, was er für Kuchen empfand.

Das Obergeschoss war dunkel und still. Castiel wurde bestätigt, dass Dean nicht da zu sein schien. Er stellte den Rucksack in seinem Schlafzimmer ab, zog seinen Mantel, den Hoodie und seine nasse Jeans aus und eine schäbige, schwarze Jogginghose und einen trockenen UMBC-Hoodie an.

Zurück in der Küche holte er Bratentopf hervor, stellte ihn auf die Kochplatte und drehte den Herd auf mittlere Stufe. Danach suchte Cas ein Hühnchen, Sellerie, Karotten und eine Zwiebel heraus und begann, alle Zutaten zu zerhacken. Draußen war es nass, kalt und ekelhaft. Ein Tag wie dieser rief nach Trostessen. Er hoffte, dass Dean sein Hühnchen und die Klöße schmecken würden.

Kurz bevor er das Hühnchen in den Topf tat, hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer. Castiel runzelte die Stirn und drehte die Hitze herab. Im Badezimmer schaltete er das Licht an.

Der Raum schien leer zu sein. Seine und Deans Kabinentüren hingen auf und der Duschvorhang war zurückgezogen. Er schaltete das Licht aus und ging in den Hauptbereich zurück.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Dean hätte bereits zu Hause sein sollen. Sein Unterricht ging nicht bis nach drei und diesen Abend war er nicht für die Arbeit eingeteilt. Castiel nahm sein Handy zur Hand und rief Dean an. Es wählte einmal und ging dann zur Mailbox über. Er runzelte die Stirn, unterbrach die Verbindung und wählte aus dem Gedächtnis heraus die Nummer vom Roadhouse.

,,Roadhouse“, antwortete Jos gelangweilte Stimme.

,,Hallo, Jo. Hier ist Castiel. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du Dean gesehen hast?“

,,Ne“, sagte sie schroff. ,,Versuch’s bei Benny.“

,,Okay, danke.“

,,Jap.“

Er trennte die Verbindung und wählte Bennys Nummer.

,,Benny’s Sitz“, erklang die langgezogene Antwort mit honigsüßer Stimme.

,,Benny, hier ist Castiel. Hast du Dean gesehen?“

,,Sicher nicht. Hast du das Roadhouse gecheckt?“

,,Ja, sie haben ihn auch nicht gesehen.“

,,Komisch. Keine Ahnung, Kumpel. Wenn ich ihn sehe, sag ich ihm, dass du nach ihm suchst.“

,,Okay, danke.“

,,Kein Problem, Schätzchen.“

Cas legte das Handy auf die Theke und realisierte, dass er wirklich ziemlich besorgt um seinen Freund war. Er wusste nicht, was er deswegen tun sollte, und entschied, einfach weiterzumachen und das Abendessen zu beenden. Eine halbe Stunde später blubberte der Topf und ein großartiger Geruch erfüllte die Küche.

Allerdings war es nun nach neun und immer noch keine Spur von Dean. Castiel runzelte die Stirn, als er auf die Uhr sah. Er versuchte erneut, Deans Handy anzurufen, doch er wurde wieder direkt zur Mailbox weitergeleitet. Er überprüfte Deans Zimmer und Vics altes, sogar sein eigenes. Immer noch kein Dean.

Nun begann er sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen.

Das Abendessen war fertig. Er drehte die Hitze auf ein Minimum herab und bedeckte den Topf. Castiel machte sich erneut auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um seinem natürlichen Bedürfnis nachzugehen. Er ging gerade wieder hinaus, als er ein seltsames, schniefendes Geräusch hörte.

Cas drehte sich langsam um. Ein eigenartiger Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, während er zurück in das Badezimmer starrte. Da war niemand; die ersten drei Kabinen waren leer, ihre Türen hingen auf. Er trat weiter in den Raum hinein, nach hinten, wo der Wäschebereich war und die alten Schließfächer standen.

Castiel fand Dean.

Sein Freund lag flach auf dem Rücken in einer Pfütze von Erbrochenem, sein Handy neben ihm. Ein Pillenfläschchen und eine 750ml Jack Daniels lagen leer auf dem Boden.

,, _Oh mein Gott_ “, flüsterte Cas und stürmte auf ihn zu. Er schlug neben Deans Schultern mit den Knien auf und zog dessen Kopf vorsichtig in seinen Schoß. ,,Dean. Dean, wach auf. Dean!“ Deans Kopf lag schlaff in seinem Schoß. ,,Dean, bitte. Gott, bitte wach auf. Bitte.“ Cas schüttelte ihn sanft, doch Dean zuckte nicht, antwortete nicht.

Castiel legte seine Finger auf Deans Hals und suchte nach einem Puls. Er war erleichtert, als er einen fand. Cas hatte Deans Handy in der Hand und wollte gerade die 911 wählen, als Deans Hand hochschoss und sein Handgelenk packte.

,,Nicht“, krächzte er. ,,Ich hab alles ausgebrochen. Ruf nicht an, bitte, Cas.“ Seine Stimme war schwach und rau, doch seine Augen waren offen. Ein blutunterlaufenes Grün starrte zu ihm hoch. ,,Sie werden meinen Vater anrufen und mich wegsperren. Gott… Bitte ruf nicht an, Cas.“

Cas zögerte, das Handy noch immer in seinen Händen. Deans Blick war verzweifelt, flehend. Er seufzte und legte das Handy auf dem sauberen Teil des Bodens ab. ,,Wider besseren Wissens…okay. Aber wir werden dich saubermachen. Und dann wirst du mir erzählen, warum du so viel Alkohol getrunken hast, kombiniert mit…“, Castiel hob das Pillenfläschchen hoch, ,,Schlaftabletten? Himmel, Dean, was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

,,Keine Ahnung…“, murmelte er.

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Komm schon, hoch mit dir.“ Er stand auf, streckte Dean den Arm hin und half ihm auf die Füße. Der andere Mann schwankte, schaffte es aber, aufrecht zu bleiben. ,,Zieh dich aus. Ich werde das Wasser aufdrehen und dann hier saubermachen, während du duschst. Lass deine Klamotten auf dem Boden liegen.“

Er ließ Dean in der Umkleide zurück und ging zur Dusche, drehte das heiße Wasser an und ließ den Dampf den Raum füllen. Cas lehnte sich gegen die Wand und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Seine Hände zitterten. Dean so vorzufinden – das war eins der erschreckendsten Dinge, die ihm je passiert waren.

Dean kam in seiner Boxer um die Ecke, ein verlegener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

,,Geh rein“, befahl Cas.

Dean nickte, stieg in die Dusche, zog den Vorhang zu und warf seine Boxer hinaus. Castiel nahm sie, ging in die Umkleide zurück und startete die Waschmaschine am hinteren Ende des Raumes. Er kippte eine großzügige Menge an Seife in die Trommel. Während er Deans Klamotten einsammelte, zog er dessen Portemonnaie aus seiner schmutzigen Jeans und stopfte den ganzen Haufen in die Maschine. Cas benutzte mehrere Handtücher, um das Erbrochene aufzuwischen, die er dann auch hineinsteckte.

Er schlug den Deckel zu, lehnte sich gegen die Waschmaschine und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf, doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass Dean ihn weinen hörte.

Wie aufs Stichwort stoppte das Wasser und eine kratzige Stimme rief seinen Namen. Castiel nahm ein weiteres frisches Handtuch und ging zur Dusche zurück. ,,Hier“, sagte er und schob es durch den Vorhang.

,,Danke“, murmelte Dean. Einen Moment später zog er den Vorhang beiseite. Seine Haut war durch die Hitze der Dusche gerötet und ein beschämter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Cas versuchte nicht allzu genau auf die ganze nasse, tätowierte, zur Schau gestellte Haut zu gucken.

,,Zieh dich an. Ich hab Essen gemacht.“

,,Okay“, sagte Dean leise. Im Türrahmen hielt er inne. ,,Cas? Hör mal, ich…“ Er verstummte und starrte zu Boden.

,,Zieh dich einfach an“, sagte Cas mit schwacher Stimme.

Dean nickte und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Es war ein sehr stiller Abend. Castiel sprach das Ereignis im Badezimmer nicht an. Überhaupt nicht. Er wickelte Dean einfach in eine Decke und stationierte ihn mit einer Schüssel Hühnchen und Klößen auf der Couch. Die Mahlzeit war lecker, warm und beruhigend, doch Dean brachte nichts herunter. Er schob das Essen in der Schüssel nur hin und her. Schließlich gab er auf und stellte sie auf den Kaffeetisch.

Castiels Blick folgte der größtenteils vollen Schüssel, aber er sagte nichts, als Dean sie wegstellte.

Er stellte keine Fragen, verlangte keine Erklärung, und das machte Dean verrückt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er sich erklären, wollte Castiel alles erzählen. Sie aßen schweigend. Castiel drückte ihn auf die Couch zurück, als er versuchte, ihm beim Aufräumen zu helfen. ,,Bleib einfach sitzen. Ich schaff das.“

Also saß Dean einfach nur da. Er starrte aus dem Fenster, sah dem Regen zu und zuckte zusammen, als ein besonders naher Donnerschlag die Fenster klappern ließ.

Dean blickte auf sein Handy, das harmlos auf dem Kaffeetisch lag. Ein Anruf, und er hätte fast das Undenkbare getan. Er hatte es fast beendet. Hätte es auch, wenn dieser Körper nicht die Kontrolle übernommen hätte. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Was hätte Sam getan, wenn es ihm gelungen wäre? Gott, war er wirklich so schwach?

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er weinte, bis sich Cas ihm gegenüber auf den Kaffeetisch setzte und ihm mit dem Daumen ein paar Tränen von seiner Wange wischte. Die Geste war so vertraulich, so liebevoll, dass sie Dean überrumpelte. Als Nächstes war er von Cas‘ Armen umgeben. Schluchzend und zitternd klammerte sich mit allem, was er hatte, an Cas fest.

,,Dean was ist, was ist los? Bitte rede mit mir.“ Cas rutschte auf die Couch, ließ ihn nicht los, und Dean klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. ,,Was ist passiert, Dean?“

,,Wer sagt sowas? Wer sagt sowas zu seinem eigenen Kind?“, schluchzte Dean.

,,Sagt was? Was ist passiert?“ Cas‘ hellblaue Augen waren geweitet und besorgt. ,,Bitte rede mit mir, Dean.“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf, warf die Decke ab, drückte Cas weg und stand auf. ,,Dean?“

,,Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht“, flüsterte er. Er lief über den Flur, stellte sich ans Fenster und blickte die Remington Avenue entlang. Dean sah zu, wie der Platzregen auf die Straße klatschte, zu schnell für die Abflüsse.

Die Tränen rannen immer noch seine Wangen herunter und er wischte sie verärgert weg. ,,Cas, wenn du ein Kind hättest, würdest du…“ Er verstummte, wollte seinen verworrenen und verdrehten Gedanken keinen freien Lauf lassen.

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter. ,,Rede mit mir. Vielleicht hilft das.“

Dean drehte sich. ,,Ich weiß, was helfen würde“, murmelte er, streckte die Arme nach Cas aus, ergriff mit beiden Händen seinen Hoodie und zog ihn näher heran. Er presste ihre Münder zusammen, leckte Cas‘ Lippen entlang und versuchte den anderen Mann dazu zu bringen, seinen Mund zu öffnen.

Cas zog sich zurück, drückte ihn von sich weg. ,,Was tust du da?“, knurrte er.

,,Als ob du das nicht wollen würdest“, zischte Dean und wollte Castiel wieder zu sich heranziehen.

,,Nicht so“, sagte er bestimmt und drückte Dean fort. ,,Nicht, wenn du so durcheinander bist, dass du nicht einmal weißt, was du tust!“ Castiel trat von Dean weg. ,,Ich versuche dir zu helfen. Das wird dir nicht helfen.“

,,Woher zur Hölle willst du das wissen? Woher willst du wissen, was ich brauche? Vielleicht brauche ich nur jemanden, der mich über den Tisch beugt und mich fickt! Vielleicht brauche ich nur einmal das verdammte Gefühl, dass mich jemand braucht! Vielleicht brauche ich nur jemanden, der sich für zwei Minuten für mich interessiert!“

,,Mir bist du wichtig! Deshalb lasse ich nicht zu, dass du das tust! Ich werde dich nicht auf diese Weise ausnutzen, Dean!“

Wut flammte in ihm auf. Dean griff nach dem ersten Gegenstand, den seine Hände fanden, und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Seine 1959 Les Paul Gibson Gitarre kam hart auf. Der Hals trennte sich vom Körper, und Dean sah entsetzt zu, wie sie auf dem Boden aufkam. Der ganze Zorn wich mit einem Schlag aus ihm heraus.

Er sank an Ort und Stelle auf die Knie, Schluchzer erbebten seinen Körper. Cas war sofort bei ihm. Seine starken Arme schlangen sich fest um ihn. ,,Es ist okay, Dean, was auch immer los ist, das wird schon wieder.“

,,Oh Gott, Cas, die gehörte meiner Mutter! Ich habe die Gitarre meiner Mutter zerstört.“ Dean vergrub seine Hände in Cas‘ Hoodie und schluchzte. ,,Was zur Hölle ist los mit mir?“, schrie er.

,,Du bist durcheinander, weil heute der Todestag deiner Mutter ist und du einen schlechten Tag hast. Aber etwas ist passiert. Bitte sag mir, was passiert ist. Bitte, Dean.“

Dean schniefte und versteckte sein Gesicht in Cas‘ Hoodie. ,,Wer sagt zu seinem verdammten Kind, er wünsche, es wäre tot? Wer sagt sowas, Cas?“ Dean zitterte erneut. Die Erinnerung an die Worte seines Vaters schwirrte in seinem Kopf umher.

_Ich wünschte, du wärst es gewesen. Ich wünschte, deine Mutter würde anstelle von dir leben. Jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich sie. Warum warst du es nicht, Dean? Warum darfst du leben und sie musste sterben?_

Es spielte keine Rolle, dass der Mann betrunken gewesen war. Dean wusste, dass John Winchester jedes Wort so gemeint hatte.

,,Dein Vater hat angerufen“, sagte Cas ausdruckslos. ,,Und das hat er zu dir gesagt? Dass er wünschte, du wärst tot?“

Dean nickte.

,,Das ist… Das ist einfach… Das ist unglaublich beschissen.“ Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Dean und hielt ihn so nahe bei sich, wie er konnte. ,,Deshalb hast du den Whiskey mit den Tabletten getrunken? Du wolltest ihm das geben, was er wollte?“

,,Ja. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe.“

,,Du hast nicht gedacht. Gott, Dean. Ich hätte heute mit dir zu Hause bleiben sollen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Victor hat mich gestern gewarnt, dass der heutige Tag hart für dich sein würde. Ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen.“

Dean schniefte. ,,Schon okay. Nicht deine Schuld.“

,,Es ist aber auch nicht deine Schuld, weißt du? Das Feuer? Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du überlebt hast und deine Mutter nicht.“

,,Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich schuld bin. _Er_ vermittelt mir das Gefühl, ich wäre schuld.“ Dean schniefte.

,,Bist du nicht. Du warst praktisch selbst noch ein Baby. Weißt du, was für ein Wunder es ist, dass du Sam und dich da rausbekommen hast? Du hast deinen Bruder gerettet, Dean. Das ist ein Wunder.“

Er sagte nichts weiter, sondern hielt Dean einfach weiterhin fest und schaukelte ihn leicht. Irgendwann hörte Dean auf zu weinen. Cas half ihm vom Boden hoch und zurück auf die Couch, wo er wieder die Decke um ihn wickelte. Dean ließ sich von Castiel in die Arme nehmen.

Sie saßen für eine lange Zeit so da, während Dean sich langsam beruhigte. Er lehnte sich gegen Cas, sein Kopf auf seiner Schulter, und stellte sich vor, dass er den Trost aufnehmen konnte, den Cas anbot.

,,Es tut mir leid. Ich bin so ein beschissenes Wrack. Wette, du wünschst dir, dass du nie eingezogen wärst.“

,,Hör auf, dich deswegen fertig zu machen. Ich mag dich. Und ich bin froh, dass ich eingezogen bin.“ Der Arm um seinen Rücken drückte ihn ein wenig stärker. ,,Mir tut es leid, dass ich nicht hier war, als er angerufen hat.“

,,Schon okay.“

,,Ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen sollen, Dean. Nicht, nachdem Victor mir gesagt hatte, wie schwer der heutige Tag werden würde.“

Dean schmiegte sich weiter in Cas‘ Wärme. ,,Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe“, sagte er plötzlich.

Zu seiner Überraschung schmunzelte Cas. ,,Dieser Teil wäre unter anderen Umständen okay gewesen.“

Dean spürte seine Wange erröten. ,,Ja?“

,,Ja.“ Cas lächelte ihn in der Dunkelheit an. Seine Hände glitten unter die Decke und fanden Deans. Cas verschränkte ihre Finger. ,,Vielleicht sollten wir das irgendwann noch einmal versuchen, okay?“

,,Okay“, sagte er leise.

Sie saßen im Dunkeln und sahen dem Toben des Gewitters zu. Ihre Hände waren verwoben, eine angenehme Stille umgab die beiden. Ein warmes Gefühl von Hoffnung machte sich in Deans Magen breit. Er ließ zu, dass sich sein Körper entspannte, ließ sich von der Müdigkeit überschwemmen.

Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war das Gefühl von sanften Lippen auf seiner Stirn, als er in einen friedlichen Schlaf glitt.


	8. Du kennst mich nicht

_ November, 2000 _

Dean wachte langsam auf. Es war warm und gemütlich. Die Sonne strahlte durch die Fenster. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von der Sonne, und fand Cas dort liegen. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und er hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

,,Guten Morgen“, sagte er leise mit rauer Stimme.

,,Morgen.“ Dean lächelte zurück. Er streckte sich aus und wurde sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er in Cas‘ Zimmer war, in Cas‘ Bett. ,,Bin ich nicht auf der Couch eingeschlafen?“

,,Ja, aber ich habe dich hierhergeschleppt. Ich dachte, das sei bequemer. Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst.“ Dean errötete. ,,Eigentlich bist du die ganze Zeit süß. Besonders wenn du so errötest wie jetzt.“

Deans Gesicht erhitzte sich umso mehr und er vergrub es im Kissen.

,,Hey. Nicht verstecken.“

,,Peinlich“, grummelte Dean. ,,Hab mich letzte Nacht zum Idioten gemacht.“

,,So schlimm war es nicht, aber ja, bitte tu das nicht noch einmal.“

,,Tut mir leid, Cas. Ich hätte ihn nicht so an mich heranlassen dürfen. Ich hätte nicht einmal den Anruf annehmen sollen.“

Er drehte auf dem Kissen seinen Kopf und bewunderte die Art und Weise, wie das Sonnenlicht Cas‘ Augen erhellten. Ein tiefes Blau strahlte zu ihm zurück und Dean merkte, dass er nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte. Er war wunderschön. Sein Freund war wunderschön.

,,Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Probleme mit seiner Familie hat, weißt du? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir schon direkt gesagt habe, aber ich bin schwul. Und meine Eltern sind unglaublich konservativ. Ich habe nie jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht, weil ich wusste, dass das nicht gut gehen würde. Mein Vater ist definitiv aufgeschlossener als meine Mutter, und Michael und Gabriel haben mich sehr unterstützt, doch Lucifer… Naja, er ist ein Fall für sich. Außerdem hat meine Mutter sich geweigert, uns zu erlauben, die ganze Sache Raphael zu erklären. Also, ja, meine Familie, meine Wenigkeit, auch ich habe Probleme. Die Frage ist nur, wie man damit umgeht.“

Dean grinste. ,,Wobei ich wusste, dass du schwul bist.“

,,Hast du?“

,,Jap. Dieser erste Tag, als Victor uns einander vorgestellt hat? Du konntest nicht aufhören, auf meine Brust zu starren.“

Cas errötete, etwas, das Dean bei ihm bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es verursachte ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Innersten.

,,Naja, all diese Tattoos… Außerdem warst du oben ohne und siehst nicht gerade schlecht aus.“ Cas schmunzelte. ,,Aber was ist mit dir? Bist du schwul?“

,,Ich denke nicht. Bis vor kurzem dachte ich, ich sei ziemlich hetero, aber jetzt- Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, ich bin an diesem Punkt wahrscheinlich bereit, überall Liebe zu finden.“

,,Was lässt dich so denken?“

Dean lächelte. ,,Du.“

Castiel streckt den Arm quer über das Bett und fuhr sanft mit seinen Fingern Deans Wange entlang. Langsam bewegten sie sich weiter aufeinander zu. Cas stützte sich auf seinem Ellbogen auf und sah zu Dean hinab. ,,Cas, ich weiß nicht- Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier tue“, flüsterte er.

,,Keine Sorge. Ich werde einfach…“ Seine Augen glitten zu, als er näher kam. Auch Dean schloss seine Augen. Es war soweit. Das war der Moment, wo die Freundschaft aufhören und etwas Neues beginnen würde, und…

…es läutete an der Tür.

,,Ernsthaft?“, stöhnte Cas.

Dean schmunzelte. ,,Merk dir, wo wir stehengeblieben sind. Ich werde die Person loswerden, wer auch immer es ist, und dann können du und ich dahin zurückkehren – was auch immer es ist.“ Er lächelte.

Cas zog sich dramatisch ein Kissen über sein Gesicht. ,,Beeil dich“, murmelte er, die Stimme durch das Kissen gedämpft.

Mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verließ Dean den Raum. Im Wohnzimmer ergriff er die Rutschstange und glitt hinunter. Er lächelte immer noch wie ein Idiot, als er steifbeinig zur Tür hinüberging, doch als er sie öffnete, verschwand das Lächeln.

Ein großer, schlaksiger Junge mit langen Gliedmaßen stand auf der anderen Seite. Eine schäbige Reisetasche war über seine Schulter geworfen und ein großer, violetter und gelber Bluterguss erblühte auf seiner Wange. Er starrte Dean mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Ein Durcheinander von kastanienbraunen Fransen hing ihm über die Stirn.

,,Sammy?“, flüsterte Dean.

Die verzweifelten haselnussbraunen Augen seines Bruders füllten sich mit Tränen. ,,Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu, zurückzugehen. Bitte, Dean.“

* * *

Sam Winchester war etliche Zentimeter größer als Dean, genauso attraktiv wie sein Bruder, doch auf eine andere Art. Trotz seiner langen Haare waren seine Züge schärfer, ein wenig männlicher als Deans. Seine Lippen waren voll und seine Wangen sanft abgerundet. Er besaß die Anfänge einer eindrucksvollen Reihe an Muskeln, kombiniert mit dem unpassenden Ausdruck eines übergroßen Welpen.

Dean hatte ihn hochgebracht und Cas entschuldigend angesehen, der restlos abgewunken hatte. Sam war Familie. Außerdem brauchte er Dean definitiv, dem schlimmen Veilchen auf seinem linken Auge und der Art, wie er sich an seinen älteren Bruder klammerte, nach zu urteilen. Auch seine ruckartigen Bewegungen verrieten es, besonders die Art, wie er sich seine linke Seite hielt.

Sie setzten Sam mit einer frischen Tasse Kaffee und einer Decke um seine Schultern auf die Couch. Für Cas sah er erschöpft aus. Dean setzte sich mit einer eigenen Tasse Kaffee neben ihn auf das Sofa und beobachtete Sam vorsichtig. Seine Schultern waren starr und angespannt.

,,Wie bist du hergekommen, Sammy?“

,,Per Anhalter.“

Deans Gesicht wurde blasser. ,,Dad hat dich geschlagen?“, fragte er leise.

Sam nickte elendig und nippte an seinem Kaffee. ,,Ich habe ihn für das zur Rede gestellt, was er zu dir gesagt hat. Es begann als Schreiduell und wurde dann körperlich. Er hat versucht, auf mich einzuprügeln, doch den Hieb habe ich abgeblockt, und dann wurde es einfach gewalttätig. Dad fing an, mich mit allem zu schlagen, was er finden konnte. Ich versuchte zurückzuschlagen, aber dieses alte Arschloch kann stark sein, wenn er will. Als nächstes lag ich plötzlich auf dem Boden und starrte zur Decke hoch.“

Deans Gesicht verdunkelte sich und ein gefährliches Funkeln trat in seinen Blick. ,,Und dann?“

,,Dann hat er mich getreten. Zweimal.“ Sam lachte bitter. ,,Als ich wieder aufstehen konnte, hab ich so viel Zeug gepackt wie ich konnte, so viel von meinen Schulunterlagen aufgetrieben wie ich konnte, Impfpass, Geburtsurkunde, alles, von dem ich dachte, dass ich es eventuell gebrauchen könnte, weil ich nicht-“ Seine Stimme brach und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. ,,Ich kann nicht zurückgehen, Dean.“

Dean streckte einen Arm aus, schlang ihn um Sams Schulter und zog ihn nah zu sich heran. Sam verlagerte sein Gewicht in den Griff und vergrub sein Gesicht in Deans Hals. ,,Ich werde dich nicht zurückschicken. Aber Dad könnte – er könnte uns vielleicht Schwierigkeiten bereiten.“

,,Wie alt bist du, Sam?“, fragte Cas sanft und setzte sich an Sams andere Seite.

,,Werde am 2. Mai achtzehn. Warum?“ Er schniefte laut.

,,Mein Bruder Michael – er ist Anwalt. Ich kann ihn anrufen. Eventuell gibt es etwas, dass wir tun können, vielleicht eine Emanzipation einreichen oder so. Das könnte eine Aussage gegen euren Vater bedeuten. Aber wir müssen etwas tun, sonst werden sie wahrscheinlich versuchen, dich in irgendein Pflegeheim zu stecken. Willst du, dass ich Michael anrufe und ihn frage, ob er zum Abendessen vorbeikommen kann? Er arbeitet hier in der Stadt.“

Sam sah Dean an, der nickte. ,,Das ist eine tolle Idee, Cas. Das wäre wirklich nett von dir.“

,,Okay. Habt ihr Hunger? Ich könnte Frühstück machen oder zu Ellen’s rennen und uns etwas holen.“

,,Ja, warum holst du nicht einen Stapel Pfannkuchen und Speck, und ich stelle Sammy unter die Dusche, während du weg bist. Okay?“

Cas nickte, stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Auf seinem Weg nach draußen blickte er zu Sam und Dean, die ineinander verschlungen auf der Couch saßen. Zwei gebrochene Jungs, welche sich an die letzte feste Sache klammerten, die sie tatsächlich auf der Welt hatten. Er verspürte eine unerwartete Welle von Zuneigung für beide von ihnen.

Zuerst Frühstück, dann würde er seinen Bruder anrufen. Cas würde den Winchester-Brüdern helfen. Ganz egal, was dazu nötig war.

* * *

_ Jetzt _

Dean rutschte unbehaglich auf der gepolsterten Bank hin und her, während er in den frittierten Tintenfischen auf seinem Teller herumstocherte. Das Restaurant war wunderschön, nahe an Annas Straße dran, doch Dean fühlte sich mehr als fehl am Platz. Er war kein Stadtmensch mehr, und dieser Teil von North Charles war eindeutig zu nahe an seiner alten Nachbarschaft und seinem früheren Leben mit Cas dran. Sicher, das Essen war gut, abgesehen von dem Fakt, dass es in seinem trockenen Mund stecken blieb. Anna und Cas verstanden sich, also war auch das klasse.

Ihre Vergangenheit wurde sorgsam vermieden. Anna, in einem umwerfenden königsblauen Etuikleid, diskutierte mit Cas über das UMBC. Sie hatte zwei Jahre nach ihm ihren Abschluss gemacht, doch sie waren beide Englischprofessoren und hatten viele gemeinsame Lehrer gehabt. Derzeit lachten sie über den anscheinenden Mangel an korrekter Bartpflege eines gewissen Professor Alvin Myers.

Anna sah Cas mit einem Ausdruck von Faszination und Bewunderung an. Immerhin war er ein berühmter Autor und ein Absolvent derselben Schule, auf die sie gegangen war. Annas Eltern hatten sie in ihrer Erziehung als Lehrerin vorbereitet. Seit sie ein kleines Kind war, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie das später machen würde, aber – sie _wollte_ Schriftstellerin sein. Dean war einer von den wenigen Menschen auf der Welt, die von den vollständigen Manuskripten wussten, die auf ihrem Laptop verkümmerten. Und sie war auf ihre eigene Art genauso talentiert wie Cas.

Er wusste, dass er zufrieden sein sollte, dass sie sich verstanden. Cas sah in dem schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug und der blauen Krawatte, die seine Augen leuchten ließ, sehr hübsch aus. Ganz nüchtern betrachtet sahen Anna und er aus, als ob sie sich so gekleidet hatten, um einander zu vervollständigen. Dean trug den dunkelgrauen Anzug, den Anna ihm letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag gekauft hatte, und eine blutrote Krawatte. Er sah völlig unscheinbar aus. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach.

Dean schob die Überreste seiner Polenta auf seinem Teller umher. Um ehrlich zu sein glaubte er nicht, dass er sich schon jemals so unwohl gefühlt hatte.

,,Also, wie habt ihr zwei euch kennengelernt?“, fragte Cas und leerte sein Glas Wein.

Anna kicherte. Dean blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr hinüber. Sie kicherte tatsächlich.

,,Naja, ich unterrichte Englisch an der Parkville Middle. Da ich die Beraterin der achten Klassen bin, war ich einer der Lehrer, die sie auf ihrer Orientierungstour der High School begleitet haben. Dean war einer der Lehrer, die die Tour geführt haben. Ich schätze, wir haben uns direkt gut verstanden und ich habe ihn um eine Verabredung gebeten. Der Rest ist bekannt, stimmt’s, Schatz?“

,,Ja“, murmelte er. Seine Stimme war rau, da er sie lange nicht benutzt hatte.

,,Das ist schön“, sagte Cas und stieß die Gabel in sein Kalbfleisch. ,,Es ist eine süße Geschichte. Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“

,,Ungefähr zwei Jahre“, zwitscherte Anna glücklich. Sie trank ihren restlichen Wein. ,,Und es waren wundervolle zwei Jahre. Ich bin nie glücklicher gewesen.“

,,Und was ist mit Victor und Sam?“, fragte er, versuchte offensichtlich, Dean ins Gespräch einzubeziehen.

,,Ihnen geht’s gut“, sagte er kurz. Cas und Anna sahen bei seiner Antwort enttäuscht aus. Ein seltsamer Schmerz machte sich in Deans Magen breit. Er schob seinen Teller fort und lehnte sich gegen die Bank zurück.

,,Ich bin gleich wieder da. Zu viel Wein.“ Anna zwinkerte, als sie aufstand und in Richtung der Damentoiletten ging.

Dean starrte auf seinen Teller hinab, wollte Cas‘ Blick nicht begegnen. Er hoffte, dass Anna nicht lange brauchen würde, da der Grad an Unbehaglichkeit, den dieses Abendessen erreicht hatte, ihn schnell erdrückte.

,,Dean? Alles okay?“

,,Bin in Ordnung“, murmelte er, ohne hochzusehen.

,,Nein, bist du nicht.“

,,Warum spielt das eine Rolle?“

Cas seufzte. ,,Es ist wichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst, doch wenn ich dich ansehe, weiß ich, dass du das tust.“

Er spürte eine Welle von Zorn in sich aufsteigen und sah zu Cas hoch. ,,Woher zur Hölle willst du das wissen?“, fragte er wütend.

,,Dean…“

,,Nein. Du kannst das nicht machen, du kannst nicht einfach auftauchen und so tun, als ob du immer noch…“ Er verstummte, als Anna wieder um die Ecke kam und auf ihre Seite der Bank rutschte.

,,Ich habe gehört, dass die Desserts hier gut sind“, sagte sie freundlich und lächelte, während ein Ober ihren Wein auffüllte. Falls sie die Spannung am Tisch bemerkte, sagte sie zumindest nichts. ,,Also, besuchst du deine Familie oder bist du nur wegen der Buchsignierung hier?“

Dean stieß wieder mit der Gabel auf seinen Teller und spießte eine schwarze Olive auf.

,,Eigentlich hatte ich vor, zurückzuziehen.“

Ein Strahl kalten Wassers ergoss sich über Deans Schoß, er schrie auf und sprang von seinem Platz. Das Wasserglas spritzte seinen Inhalt über den Rand des Tisches. Annas Augen waren aufgerissen, und er weigerte sich strikt, Cas‘ Blick zu begegnen. Dean riss die Stoffserviette vom Tisch und wischte über seine Hose. Die Stille um ihn herum war ohrenbetäubend, und er wagte sich im Restaurant umzusehen. Geradezu jeder Blick hier lag auf ihm, einige amüsiert, andere besorgt, aber alle sahen ihn an, als ob er nicht dazugehörte.

Seine Wangen wurden heiß. Er murmelte etwas von der Toilette und stolperte auf seinem Weg dahin rückwärts über einen weiteren Stuhl. Dean hatte sich nie sehnlicher gewünscht, der Boden möge sich öffnen und ihn komplett verschlingen, während er sich seinen Weg durch weitere Gäste und Mitarbeiter bahnte, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach der Privatsphäre der Toilette.

Erleichtert, dass der Raum leer war, ergriff er einen Stapel Papiertücher und hielt sie unter das kalte Wasser. Er presste ihn gegen seine heißen Wangen und versuchte das Brennen der Tränen in seinen Augen zu ignorieren. Das pisste ihn mehr als alles andere an: Der Gedanke, dass er wegen dieser ganzen dummen, lächerlichen Situation das Bedürfnis verspürte zu weinen.

Cas wollte also nach Baltimore zurückziehen. Na und? Er war hier aufgewachsen, er hatte jedes recht auf diese Stadt. Verdammt, er hatte mehr recht darauf als Dean. Außerdem war Baltimore eine große Stadt. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde Cas hier irgendein niedliches, kleines Reihenhaus oder eine Wohnung oder irgendeinen Scheiß bekommen. Dean kam selten in die Stadt. Er war jetzt immerhin ein County-Mann.

Er packte mit gesenktem Kopf die Ränder des Waschbeckens.

Nun, das war ja einfach klasse. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, was Anna denken musste und worüber sie auf ihrem Heimweg reden würden. Dean hätte zu diesem bescheuerten Essen niemals zustimmen sollen. Er hätte Cas einfach sagen sollen: ,, _Danke, aber nein danke.“_

Gott, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hätte er nie zu dieser verdammten Buchsignierung auftauchen sollen. Das war der Moment, als alles auseinanderzufallen begann. Er würde heiraten, um Himmels willen! Es war ihm nicht gestattet, die alte Liebe zu besuchen.

Dean seufzte erneut. Dieser Abend konnte nicht viel schlimmer werden. Er sollte vermutlich hier rauskommen und versuchen, den Schaden ein wenig zu beheben. Er wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Cas den Raum betrat.

* * *

,,Was zur Hölle?“, flüsterte Anna.

Castiel lächelte die hübsche Rothaarige ihm gegenüber beruhigend an. ,,Ich werde nach ihm sehen“, sagte er und legte seine Serviette auf den Tisch. ,,Bin gleich wieder da.“

Anna nickte. Da war ganz eindeutig Misstrauen in ihrem Blick, als sie zu ihm hochsah, doch er ignorierte es und lief zum hinteren Teil des Restaurants. Dean stand an der Tür, als er hineinging, und sah aus, als ob er die Toilette gerade verlassen wollte. Seine Wangen waren immer noch feuerrot gefärbt. Er schreckte zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. ,,Was machst du hier drin?“

,,Wollte nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht.“

Der andere Mann lachte verächtlich. ,,Ja, genau.“

,,Dean, ich versuche hier nicht, dir Ärger zu bereiten. Ich schwöre. Ich wollte nur auf den neusten Stand gebracht werden.“

Dean trat von ihm weg, griff sich einen Stapel Tücher und presste sie auf seinen Schritt. ,,Klar. Ich verstehe.“ Seine Stimme war gepresst. Er wandte sich ab und blickte ganz absichtlich den Mülleimer an, damit er Cas nicht ansehen musste.

Selbst nach all der Zeit konnte er ihn immer noch deuten. Seine hängenden Schultern, die Vermeidung seines Blicks und das eingefallene Kinn – er fühlte sich entsetzlich unwohl und wollte wegrennen, wollte das Restaurant verlassen und gehen.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Das war die letzte Art von Ort, zu dem man Dean Winchester bringen sollte. Der Dean, an den er sich erinnerte, mochte unauffällige, gemütliche Plätze. In die Wand eingebaute Buden, wie Ellens Roadhouse. Er befasste sich nie mit den schicken Sachen, bevorzugte Orte, wo seine Jeans und Bandshirts willkommen waren. Wo die Speisekarte kleine Portionen und Cheeseburger beinhaltete, Menüs, die mit einem großen Stück Kuchen endeten.

Dieses Restaurant lag so weit außerhalb von Deans Wohlfühlzone, wie es nur möglich war.

,,Dean, es tut mir leid. Du hast dich den ganzen Abend unbehaglich gefühlt. Ich weiß, dass du solche Orte nicht magst. Ich hätte irgendeinen anderen aussuchen sollen.“

,,Du weißt, dass ich solche Orte nicht mag? Verdammt, Cas“, knurrte er und drehte sich, um ihn anzusehen. ,,Du kennst mich nicht mehr! Es ist zwölf verfluchte Jahre her!“

,,Du hast dich so sehr verändert? Wirklich?“

Dean starrte ihn an, Feuer in seinen grünen Augen. ,,Ja, vielleicht!“

,,Sicher? Du liebst also kein Bier mehr? Und Kuchen? Burger, Led Zeppelin, _Dr. Sexy_? Du liebst es nicht mehr, an einem Samstagmorgen auszuschlafen?“ Mit jeder Frage fühlte Cas sich mutiger und trat näher an Dean heran, bis er weniger als einen Fuß von ihm entfernt stand.

,,Verdammt, Cas, persönlicher Freiraum, Mann. Komm schon.“ Dean zog sich zurück und drückte sich gegen die Toilettenwand. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, die Pupillen weiteten sich leicht. ,,Und was, wenn ich diese Dinge immer noch mag? Bedeutet nicht, dass ich derselbe Typ bin. Du hast mich verlassen, erinnerst du dich?“

,,Nun, du hast mir keine große Wahl gelassen, oder?“ Er kam näher, jetzt so nah an Dean dran, dass er seinen Atem spüren konnte.

,,Fick dich“, knurrte Dean und presste sich flach gegen die Badezimmerwand.

Oh Gott, er wollte ihn küssen. Dean atmete schwer, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Falls er Cas mitteilen wollte, dass er nicht angeturnt war, würde er ihm unter keinen Umständen glauben. Seine Augen waren verengt und dunkel, die Pupillen riesig.

,,Ich hasse dich“, zischte er. ,,Ich hasse dich dafür, dass ich mein ganzes Leben auf die Reihe bekommen habe und du dir denkst, dass du hier einfach antanzen kannst und alles wieder so wird, wie es vorher war. So läuft das nicht, Cas. Du bist gegangen. Du hast mich verdammt nochmal verlassen. Und ich habe _Jahre_ gebraucht, um wieder normal leben zu können. Du wirst nicht noch einmal so übel mit mir spielen.“ Er legte seine Hände auf Cas‘ Brust und schob ihn weg. ,,Fick dich, du bescheuertes Arschloch. Fick dich.“

Cas stolperte unter der Kraft von Deans Stoß zurück. ,,Dean…“

,,Nein, ich werde das nicht tun, ich werde dieses beschissene Spiel nicht mit dir spielen. Ich werde da wieder rausgehen und mein Abendessen beenden, dann fahren Anna und ich nach Hause. Und das war’s. Das ist mein Ernst. Ruf mich nicht an, tauch nicht bei meiner Schule auf, verpiss dich verdammt nochmal einfach, Cas.“

Er zerknüllte seine Papiertücher und warf sie in den Eimer.

,,Wir beenden dieses Essen und gehen dann getrennte Wege. Verstanden?“

,,Ja, Dean. Wie du willst“, sagte Cas traurig.

Dean starrte ihn mit wütendem, misstrauischem Blick an, nickte einmal, drehte sich und verließ das Bad. Er beobachtete Dean beim Hinausstürmen und sackte in sich zusammen. Die ganze Luft in seinen Lungen kam in einem Rausch heraus.

Das hätte wirklich nicht schlimmer laufen können.

Der Rest des Essens verlief angespannt und unbehaglich. Dean starrte auf seinen Teller, aß seinen Nachtisch mit mechanischer Distanz. Anna tat ihr Bestes, um eine angenehme Unterhaltung am Laufenden zu halten, und Castiel war ihr dafür dankbar.

Sie war wirklich eine liebenswerte Frau, selbstsicher und elegant, süß und nett. Sie schwärmte von seiner Arbeit, umschmeichelte ihn mit ihren charmanten Worten, brachte ihn mit amüsanten Anekdoten über ihre Schüler zum Lächeln und hielt die Stimmung generell unbeschwert. Das konnte nicht leicht sein, wenn man neben einem mürrischen Nervenbündel namens Dean Winchester saß.

Er bezahlte die Rechnung und hinterließ ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. Dann wartete er mit ihnen, während der Diener Annas kleinen, blauen Honda brachte.

,,Nun, es war schön, dich kennenzulernen, Castiel“, sagte Anna mit einem Lächeln und einer Umarmung. ,,Und danke für das Abendessen.“

,,Gern geschehen.“ Er lächelte.

Dean hielt ihr die Tür auf, schloss sie, als Anna saß, und ging zur Fahrerseite herum.

,,Dean?“

Der andere Mann ignorierte ihn, öffnete die Tür und rutschte hinein. Er sah nicht zurück, als er das Auto auf die Charles Street hinausmanövrierte.

,,Sir? Wir haben Ihr Taxi“, teilte der Diener ihm mit.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die kleiner werdenden Rücklichter des Hondas und seufzte. Cas kletterte ins Taxi, nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse seines Hotels und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück.

Alles in allem war dieses Essen ein gewaltiger Misserfolg gewesen.

Und jegliche Hoffnung, die er vielleicht gehabt hatte, Dean zurückzugewinnen, glitt langsam davon.


	9. Neuland

Die Alpträume kamen nach diesem Desaster von Abendessen zurück.

An dem Abend mit Anna nach Hause zu fahren war unangenehm gewesen. Sie war sich mehr als bewusst, dass in dem Badezimmer etwas passiert war, doch sie schien nicht gewillt zu sein, nachzuhaken und zu drängeln und Antworten aus Dean herauszuquetschen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Angst vor den Antworten hatte und bestimmt glücklicher war, es nicht zu wissen. Nicht, dass irgendetwas passiert war, wobei…

Nein. Er wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken.

Sie waren einfach nach Hause gekommen, hatten sich Pyjamas angezogen und waren ins Bett gekrochen; Anna auf ihrer Seite, von Dean abgewandt, und Dean auf dem Rücken, wo er für den größten Teil der Nacht die Decke anstarrte. Als er schließlich einschlief, träumte er von Cas, wie er mit ihm stritt, wie er _Ich liebe dich nicht_ schrie und zusah, wie sein Gesicht in sich zusammenfiel. Er träumte davon, wie er auf einem Bett saß, unfähig sich zu bewegen, sich hilflos und verängstigt fühlte.

Dean wachte nach Luft ringend auf. Seine Hände zitterten und seine Haare waren verschwitzt. Es ärgerte ihn, dass die Alpträume zurück waren, doch das Beben seiner Hände ärgerte ihn mehr.

So verging eine Woche voller Schlaflosigkeit und Alpträume. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen wurden größer.

Charlie fragte ihn nicht nach dem Abendessen. Am Montag danach war sie mit strahlenden Augen und Fragen auf ihrer Zungenspitze in seinen Klassenraum geplatzt, doch ein Blick auf ihn ließ sie ihren Mund schließen und leise rückwärts aus der Tür gehen.

Seine Schüler benahmen sich so vorbildlich wie noch nie. Andere Lehrer schienen einen großen Bogen um ihn zu machen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig zu wissen, wie durchsichtig er sein musste, dass jeder um ihn herum sehen konnte, wie sehr er am Arsch war.

Jetzt, zwei Samstage vor seiner Hochzeit, waren er und Sam im Smokingladen in der Innenstadt von Towson und gingen durch ihre endgültigen Anproben. Victor, ebenfalls ein Mitglied von Deans Hochzeitsfeier, hätte sie eigentlich begleiten sollen, doch durch irgendeinen FBI-Notfall war er das Wochenende über nicht in der Stadt.

Dean agierte auf Autopilot. Er hatte es geschafft, Castiel in der letzten Woche kein einziges Mal zu begegnen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er über diesen Fakt glücklich oder unglücklich war, und die Ungewissheit ließ ihn verdammt verrückt werden, transportierte ihn in einen endlosen Kreis aus Ärger und Zweifel. Dean war unausgeglichen, abgelenkt und frustriert.

Vor zwei Wochen war sein Leben so einfach gewesen. Er würde heiraten, er war glücklich gewesen, alles lief super. Jetzt hatte sich der verdammte Cas mit seinen verdammten blauen Augen in sein Leben zurückgeboxt, und das war eindeutig die letzte beschissene Sache, die er brauchte.

Sam und er saßen im Essensbereich. Dean stocherte verwirrt auf einen mittelmäßigen Burger ein und schob die Pommes auf seinem Teller umher. Er schenkte Sam nicht wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit, der wie ein Wasserfall über irgendein neues altes Buch redete, das er bekommen hatte, um seine magische alte-Bücher-Sache damit zu machen, und was für eine Ehre es war, mit so einem historischen Buch betraut worden zu sein. Dean hatte Sam nicht ausblenden wollen, wirklich nicht. Er wusste, wie sehr Sam es hasste, wenn er das tat.

,,Hast du bei irgendeiner verdammten Sache zugehört, die ich erzählt habe?“, fragte Sam schließlich gereizt.

,,Ja, du hast ein neues altes Buch bekommen. Unglaublich.“

Sams Seufzer sagte ihm, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sein Bruder schob seinen leeren Salatteller zur Seite. ,,Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich sagte, dass ich Dad besucht habe.“

,,Prima. Wie ist es gelaufen?“

,,Es war gut. So ist er meistens. Er wollte wissen, wie es dir geht.“

,,Was hast du ihm erzählt?“

,,Dass es dir gut geht. Allerdings wünscht er sich, dass du vorbeikommst und ihn besuchst.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Wird nicht passieren.“

,,Nun, vielleicht…“

,,Nein.“

,,Okay, ganz ruhig. Sorry.“

Deans Appetit war komplett verschwunden und er schob sein Tablett weg. ,,Und was jetzt?“

,,Was?“

,,Fahren wir zu meinem Haus zurück? Wir sind mit dieser ganzer Smoking-Sache fertig.“

,,Weihnachtseinkäufe? Ich muss noch etwas für Ellen holen.“

,,Oh. Richtig. Ich habe noch für niemanden etwas, außer für dich, Anna und Vic. Ich muss etwas für Charlie besorgen. Und anscheinend brauche ich immer noch Geschenke für die Trauzeugen. Hochzeiten, Alter.“

Sam grinste. ,,Kauf mir etwas Schönes, Bruder.“ Er nahm einen Schluck von seiner Limonade. ,,Kommst du eigentlich an Heiligabend mit zu Ellen’s?“

,,Hatte ich nicht vorgehabt.“

,,Warum nicht?“

Dean seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand sein Gesicht. ,,Sam, dieses Leben ist für mich vorbei. Du weißt das. Ich rufe alle zwei Monate an. Das reicht, richtig?“

,,Keine Ahnung, Mann, das sind wir Ellen und Bobby schuldig.“

,,Sieh mal, ich – ich fahre nach Hause. Ich will das nicht mit dir machen.“

Sam sah ihn verwirrt an. ,,Mit mir was machen? Ich verstehe nicht.“

,,Ich begreife nicht, warum du denkst, dass es so verdammt wichtig für mich ist, wieder ins bescheuerte Remington zurückzukehren.“

,,Ja, naja, ich verstehe nicht, warum du so wütend wirst. Wir quatschen doch nur. Ich meine, Mensch, Dean, wenn du bereit wärst, loszulassen, hättest du die Feuerwache schon längst zum Verkauf gestellt.“

,,Okay, ernsthaft, ich bin fertig. Fertig.“ Der Stuhl wurde kräftig nach hinten gedrückt, als Dean aufstand und steifbeinig davonging.

Hinter ihm war ein Trampeln zu hören, und er wusste, dass Sam ihn erwischen würde. Immerhin gab es kein Entkommen, wenn ein Bigfoot auf einer Mission war.

Wie erwartet holte Sam ihn einen Moment später ein. ,,Was ist dein Problem?“, schnaubte er wütend. ,,Sei nicht so gereizt und renn dann einfach ohne Erklärung weg. Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir? Hat das etwas mit dem Essen von neulich Abend zu tun?“

,,Nein“, knurrte Dean und schritt den Gang des Einkaufzentrums entlang.

,,Schwachsinn“, zischte Sam. ,,Du scheinst mich mit irgendeinem anderen Bruder zu verwechseln, der dich nicht in- und auswendig kennt. Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?“

Dean seufzte und drehte sich zu Sam. ,,Sieh mal, ich habe mein Leben _endlich_ auf die Reihe bekommen. Du weißt, wie schwer das für mich war. Jetzt ist Cas zurück, lässt mich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, und du verlangst von mir, ich solle zu Ellen und Bobby’s gehen und so wieder in mein altes Leben zurückkriechen. Ich kann nicht, Sam, ich kann nicht.“

Ein trauriger Ausdruck kreuzte Sams Gesicht. ,,Alter, so ist das nicht. Sie vermissen dich halt einfach. Wir sind für sie wie Söhne, und es verletzt sie beide, dass du sie nie sehen willst.“

,,Checkst du es nicht? Da unten schickt mich alles direkt wieder in die Vergangenheit, aber ich versuche etwas aus dem Rest meines Lebens zu machen, der noch übrig ist! Ich lasse all diesen Scheiß hinter mir. Ich will nicht zurückkehren, ich will unseren beschissenen Vater nicht besuchen und ich will garantiert auch nicht- “

Oh Scheiße. Nein. Nein, nein, nein.

Cas kam mit mehreren Tüten in der Hand aus einem Laden heraus, gefolgt von seinem älteren Bruder Gabriel, der auf den Tasten eines Handys herumdrückte. Blaue Augen begegneten seinen, weiteten sich überrascht. Dean spürte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich.

,,Was? Was ist los, du siehst aus, als würdest du kotzen müssen.“ Sam folgte seinem Blick. ,,Oh Scheiße. Cas.“

,,Er stalkt mich, verdammt nochmal“, flüsterte Dean.

Er machte auf der Stelle kehrt und flitzte den Gang entlang. Er hörte Sam nach ihm rufen, doch er ignorierte ihn. Sie waren beide mit ihren eigenen Autos gekommen, und Dean war fort. Auf keinen verdammten Fall würde er hierbleiben. Nee. Weg. Er holte nicht wirklich Luft, bis er im Parkhaus war und sicher im Impala saß. Sein Handy summte.

_-Also ich schätze, ich sehe dich später?_

_-Ja. Sorry. Musste da raus._

_-Ok. Ich ruf dich später an._

_-Ok._

Dean startete das Auto. Der Sender mit klassischem Rock war in seiner Stereoanlage bereits eingestellt und _In My Life_ lief. Er schnaubte und stieß mit seinem Finger auf den Aus-Knopf.

Es war, als ob die ganze beschissene Welt entschlossen war, seine Vergangenheit noch einmal aufleben zu lassen.

* * *

,,Ist also nicht so gut gelaufen, was? War die Verlobte ein Miststück?“

,,Nein, sie war wundervoll. Liebenswürdig, lustig, charmant. Anna ist eine sehr nette Frau.“

,,Halb so wild, dass sie zwischen dir und Dean steht.“

Cas seufzte, drehte den Ständer mit Krawatten und versuchte eine passende für Michael zu finden. ,,Dean will nichts mit mir zu tun haben, Gabe. Das hat er sehr deutlich gemacht. Anna ist wundervoll. Ich hoffe, dass sie sehr glücklich werden.“ Cas nahm eine rote Krawatte vom Ständer. ,,Die wird für Michael reichen, oder? Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm kaufen soll.“

,,Krawatten passen immer. Und du wechselst das Thema. Ich will nicht von Anna hören, erzähl mir von Dean.“

,,Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, Gabe, ich werde ihre Ehe nicht zerstören.“ Cas ging zur Kasse. Er bezahlte die Krawatte und lächelte der Angestellten sein Danke zu, als sie sie vorsichtig in eine Geschenkbox packte. ,,Ich brauche Kaffee. Auf meine Rechnung?“

,,Sicher“, sagte Gabe schnell und folgte ihm aus dem Laden heraus, während er auf die Tasten seines Handys drückte.

Die Samstagnachmittagsmenge im Kaufhaus lächelte und lachte. Ihre Arme waren voller Pakete, während sie ihre Runden durch die Läden und Buden machten. Cas kämpfte sich auf dem Weg zu Starbucks durch die Menschen, als er eine vertraute Gestalt nur ein paar Meter entfernt stehen sah. Grüne Augen trafen auf seine und ein entsetzter Ausdruck trat auf Deans Gesicht. Er drehte sich um und flitzte den Gang entlang, weg von ihm und dem großen Mann, der ihm hinterherrief.

Sams Schultern sackten frustriert nach unten und er drehte sich, um die Novak-Brüder anzusehen.

,,Wow, ist er groß geworden!“, sagte Gabe fröhlich. ,,Und hübsch.“

,,Nein, Gabe, nein. Einfach nein.“

Sam begann mit einem Ausdruck von Aufruhr auf seinem Gesicht auf sie zuzukommen. Cas sah fasziniert zu, wie er sichtbar seinen Ärger hinunterdrückte. Seine Züge glätteten und entspannten sich, bevor sie sich vor dem Essensbereich trafen.

,,Cas. Schön, dich zu sehen, Mann.“ Sam lächelte und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Cas ergriff sie und lächelte zu Sam zurück. Sam hielt seine Hand dann Gabe hin, der sie mit einem viel zu erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck nahm. ,,Wie geht’s, Gabe?“

,,Alles prima, Sam, alles prima.“

Sam sah Gabe mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, bevor er Cas wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. ,,Also, äh, Dean denkt, dass du ihn stalkst.“

Cas seufzte. ,,Mach ich nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er heute hier sein würde.“

,,Ich weiß.“

,,Du bist groß geworden, Bursche. Und wunderschön.“

Sam errötete, seine Wangen wurden bei Gabes Worten heiß. ,,Äh“, er rieb sich seinen Nacken, ,,danke?“

,,Gabe, warum fährst du nicht nach Hause? Wir sehen uns später.“

,,Sicher, ich weiß, wann ich nicht gewollt bin“, sagte er in einem fröhlichen Tonfall. ,,Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Sammy.“ Gabe zwinkerte und winkte, als er sie verließ.

,,Tut mir leid.“

,,Nein, ist schon okay, er hat schon immer mit mir geflirtet. Bin das irgendwie gewohnt.“

,,Es ist wirklich schön, dich zu sehen, Sam. Kann ich dir eine Tasse Kaffee spendieren? Dahin wollten Gabe und ich jedenfalls.“

,,Sicher.“

Eine kurze Zeit später saßen sie einander an einem Cafétisch gegenüber und tranken ihre Getränke.

,,Wie ist es dir so ergangen, Sam? Dean sagt, du arbeitest für das Smithsonian.“

,,Jap. Ich wurde bei der Dibner-Bibliotheksgemeinschaft aufgenommen. Im Grunde bezahlen sich mich fürs Lesen und Übersetzten alter Bücher und Texte. Das ist so ziemlich mein Traumjob. Und du bist ein publizierter Autor. Gute Arbeit, Mann.“ Sams Worte waren ungezwungen, tröstlich, doch etwas versteckte sich in seinen Augen.

,,Wie geht’s ihm wirklich?“

Sam seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Es war eine vertraute Bewegung, die ihn nach einfacheren Zeiten sehnen ließ. ,,Er- Es geht ihm besser. Er kommt voran.“

,,Ellen sagte, er sei ganz schön durcheinander gewesen, nachdem ich gegangen war.“

,,Ja. Das schwächt es allerdings ein wenig ab.“

,,Wirst du es mir erzählen? Bitte?“

,,Nicht meine Geschichte zum Erzählen, Cas.“ Sam rührte seinen Kaffee um und starrte ins Kaufhaus hinaus. Ein distanzierter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. ,,Er ist nicht mehr der Typ, der er war, als du gegangen bist. Und ein Teil von mir will zornig auf dich sein und hier sitzen und alle Arten aufzählen, auf die du ihn übel mitgenommen hast, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass er es dir nicht leicht gemacht hat, oder? Ich denke, dass ihr beide Dinge verbockt habt. Keine Ahnung.“

,,Sam, das letzte Woche… Das war unerträglich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst noch tun sollte.“

,,Denkst du, ich wüsste das nicht? Ich war da, ich sah es live und in Farbe den Berg hinabgehen. Glaub mir. Ich weiß.“

,,Was ist mit deinem Vater passiert? Ellen hat etwas erwähnt.“

,,Er sitzt im Gefängnis“, sagte Sam ausdruckslos.

,,Wofür?“

Sam lehnte sich vor. Ein sehr dunkler und gefährlicher Ausdruck schimmerte in seinen Augen. ,,Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das erzählen sollte. Ich denke nicht, dass Dean es begrüßen würde, wenn ich dir von dem ganzen Zeug erzählen würde. Es geht dich nicht mehr wirklich etwas an, oder?“

,,Nein“, sagte Cas leise. ,,Ich schätze nicht.“ Er rutschte unbehaglich auf dem harten Plastikstuhl umher.

,,Du liebst ihn immer noch.“ Sam verkündete es als Fakt, nicht als Frage.

,,Das spielt keine Rolle. Sam, was ist mit ihm passiert?“

Der andere Mann starrte für lange Zeit, ohne etwas zu sagen, in seine Kaffeetasse. Schließlich hob er den Kopf. ,,Ich werde dir alles erzählen. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich werde. Doch ich schwöre bei Gott, Cas, wenn du ihn wieder verarschst, wenn du das versaust, was er die letzten Jahre versucht hat sich aufzubauen, scheiße, wenn du ihn irgendwie verletzt, dann schwöre ich, dass ich…“ Er verstummte.

,,Sam, ich will sein Leben nicht durcheinanderbringen. Wenn er glücklich ist, dann ist er glücklich. Ich werde sein Leben nicht ruinieren. Ich will nur wissen, was passiert ist.“

Er schien Cas‘ Worte für einen Moment zu überdenken, während er sich abwesend mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr. ,,Okay“, sagte Sam schließlich. ,,Aber wir werden irgendeinen Ort mit Alkohol finden müssen, weil ich ihn brauchen werde. Und du kannst mir das Essen bezahlen.“

,,Deal.“

* * *

_ November, 2000 _

Dean starrte im Benny’s auf die Menge und grinste, als er noch ein paar Töne auf seiner Stratocaster spielte. Der glitzernde weiße Lack reflektierte die Bühnenlichter. Er spielte selten im Benny‘s, da er die kleinere Menge am Abend bei Ellen’s bevorzugte, doch die bestellte Band für diesen speziellen Freitagabend hatte abgesagt. Außerdem hatte Benny darum gebeten, weshalb Dean die letzten zwei Stunden damit verbracht hatte, sich selbst durch eine Reihe seiner liebsten Classic Rock Lieder zu begleiten. Gerade hatte er _Carry On My Wayward Son_ beendet.

Ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren und einem engen, roten Minikleid grinste ihn vom Tisch nahe der Bühne an. Ihre Zunge schoss heraus und sie leckte sich provokativ ihre Unterlippe, während weiterhin ihr Blick auf ihm lag. Dean lächelte zu ihr zurück und zwinkerte. Sie zog das Rührholz aus ihrem Getränk und leckte es langsam ab.

Sein Schwanz zuckte in seiner Jeans interessiert. Er beendete den Song, dankte der verständnisvollen Menge, legte seine Gitarre nieder, stieg von der Bühne und ging zur Bar hinüber. Benny schob ihm einen Whiskey zu.

,,Danke Bruder, weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen.“

,,Kein Problem“, sagte Dean abgelenkt und suchte die Menschenmassen nach dem Mädchen ab.

,,Wo ist eigentlich Cas?“, fragte Benny demonstrativ.

,,Äh, keine Ahnung. Zu Hause, schätze ich?“

,,Mh.“

Das Mädchen kam auf ihn zu. Ihre Hüften schwangen, während sie den Raum durchquerte. Sie setzte sich auf den Hocker neben ihn.

,,Hi.“ Sie lächelte und fuhr mit einer Hand seinen Arm hoch. ,,Ich bin Lilith. Du bist sehr talentiert“, fügte sie hinzu.

,,Dean“, sagte er, ,,und danke.“

,,Spendierst du mir einen Drink, Dean?“

,,Sicher“, sagte er locker. ,,Benny, bring der Dame, was sie möchte.“

Lilith lächelte, perfekte weiße Zähne schimmerten im Halbdunkeln der Bar. Sie rückte näher, ihr Knie streifte seinen Oberschenkel. ,,Also stell dir mal vor, einen so talentierten Mann in solch einer Kneipe zu treffen.“

Benny knallte ihren Gin Tonic auf den Tresen und grummelte vor sich hin, als er davonging. ,,Ich würde es nicht als eine Kneipe bezeichnen“, teilte Dean ihr mit, von Bennys Reaktion amüsiert.

,,Nun, wenn ich es nicht als Kneipe bezeichnen soll, wie sollte ich sonst dazu überleiten, dich zu fragen, ob du hier rauswillst?“

,,Verdammt, du verschwendest keine Zeit, Lady.“

Sie rückte sogar noch näher. Ihre blasse Hand glitt noch oben, um über den Kragen seines Shirts zu streichen. ,,Oh, du hast keine Ahnung, Baby.“ Eine Sekunde später kreischte sie auf und sprang halb von ihrem Hocker.

,,Ups“, gluckste Jo, die ein leeres Glas in ihrer Hand hielt. ,,Meine Schuld“, sagte sie unschuldig, die Augen gespielt aufgerissen.

Lilith starrte sie an und drehte sich dann zu Dean zurück. ,,Entschuldige mich für einen Moment“, sagte sie mit einem knappen Lächeln. ,,Ich muss mal kurz zur Damentoilette.“

Dean sah ihr beim Weggehen zu und wandte sich dann an Jo. ,,Was zur Hölle?“

,,Komm mit. Jetzt.“ Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus Benny’s auf die Straße hinaus. Jo stieß die Tür zum Roadhouse auf und schob ihn hinein. ,,Setz dich.“

,,Was zum Teufel, Weib?! Ich werde zu Benny’s zurückgehen!“

,,Nein, wirst du nicht! Setz dich! Wir müssen reden!“ Sie drehte das Geöffnet-Schild zu Geschlossen und deutete auf eine Nische. ,,Hinsetzen. Ich hol dir etwas Kuchen, okay? Setz dich einfach.“

,,Gut“, sagte er eingeschnappt und setzte sich auf die Bank. Einen Moment später war sie mit Kaffee und Kuchen zurück und setzte sich auf die Bank ihm gegenüber.

,,Was zur Hölle tust du, Dean?“

,,Offensichtlich Kuchen essen.“

,,Nein, das Mädchen, Arschloch! Was sollte das? Ich dachte, du und Cas wärt… Du weißt schon.“

,,Nein. Ich meine, ich weiß es nicht. Weil Sammy doch eingezogen ist. Keine Ahnung.“

Jo seufzte und spießte ihren Kuchen auf. ,,Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?“

,,Hab ich schon gehört“, antwortete er trocken.

,,Weißt du, warum ich vor ein paar Wochen von dir angepisst war?“

,,Nein.“

,,Weil du dich durch alle meine Freunde gearbeitet hast. Du hast mit jedem Mädchen geschlafen, das ich kenne, aber du hattest keine Zeit für mich. Und das tat weh. Du flirtest nonstop mit mir, doch du warst nie an mir interessiert. Kein bisschen.“

Dean wand sich. ,,Weil du wie meine kleine Schwester oder so bist. Das wäre einfach komisch, Jo.“

,,Gut. Ich verstehe das. Aber jetzt ist da Cas. Und etwas ist dort passiert, da bin ich mir sicher. Ihr Jungs verbringt eure ganze Zeit miteinander, du scheinst jede mögliche Vorstellung von persönlichem Freiraum vergessen zu haben, und, Himmel, Dean, hast du gesehen, wie der Typ dich ansieht? Offensichtlich hast du ihn heute Abend nicht bemerkt!“

,,Er war da?“

,,Ja, er war da. Saß während deiner gesamten Vorstellung in der hinteren Reihe. Und dann musste ich mit ansehen, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck in sich zusammenfiel, als du angefangen hast, mit dieser kleinen, blonden Schlampe zu flirten!“

,,Oh“, sagte Dean leise und starrte auf seinen Kuchen hinab. ,,Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass er da war.“

,,Er mag dich. Und ich denke, du magst ihn auch.“

,,Ich bin nicht schwul…“, konterte er schwach.

,,Verdammt, na und? Wen interessiert das?“

,,Leute…“

,,Was für Leute? Dein wertloser Vater? Der, der dich regelmäßig verprügelt? Warum zur Hölle interessiert es dich überhaupt ein bisschen, was er denkt?“

,,Jo…“

,,Alter, ernsthaft, wenn es nicht daran liegt, was ist dann das Problem?“

,,Keine Ahnung, ich bin einfach… Ich habe Angst, schätze ich. Ich weiß es nicht. Sieh mal, ich mag Cas, ich mag ihn sehr, aber ich will nicht… Ich will nicht…“ Er rang nach den richtigen Worten.

,,Du willst keinen One-Night-Stand. Dieses Mal denkst du tatsächlich über eine Beziehung nach, oder?“, murmelte sie. ,,Heilige Scheiße, Dean. Du magst ihn _wirklich_.“

,,Ja.“ Er kratzte sich geistesabwesend am Nacken. ,,Und die Sache ist die, Jo, wir waren uns neulich Morgen so nahe, als Sam aufgetaucht ist. Keine Ahnung, etwas wäre passiert. Die Wahrheit ist, Cas ist unglaublich. Er verdient etwas viel Besseres als mich.“

,,Vielleicht solltest du ihn entscheiden lassen, was er verdient. Und weißt du was? Du bist auch ziemlich unglaublich. Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Geh heim und rede mit ihm. Doch wahllos mit Schlampen zu flirten? Dieser Scheiß muss aufhören. Geh nach Hause, Dean.“

Er nickte und stand auf. ,,Was zur Hölle soll ich ihm überhaupt sagen, Jo?“

,,Beginne mit einem Danke dafür, dass er Michael geholt hat, um mit Sams Emanzipation zu helfen. Warte ab, was dann passiert. Eine Entschuldigung wegen des Mädchens dürfte auch nicht wehtun. Back ihm einen Kuchen, spiel ihm einen Song vor. Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?“

,,Jo, alles, was ich je hatte, ist – Ich meine, da war Cassie, aber ansonsten…“ Dean zupfte an einem Faden an seiner Jacke. ,,Denkst du, ich hätte irgendeine Ahnung, was ich hier mache?“

,,Dann sag ihm das. Sei ehrlich. Sag ihm, dass du mehr willst und nicht weißt, was du tust.“ Sie schob ihn sanft zur Tür. ,,Geh nach Hause. Trau dich, Winchester. Sei ein Mann.“

Dean seufzte und ließ zu, dass sie ihn aus der Tür schob. Dann schloss sie hinter ihm zu. Er ging die Straße hinunter und stoppte vor der Feuerwache.

Scheiße, war er nervös.

* * *

Cas schob ein weiteres Buch in den Bücherschrank seines Zimmers und gab sich größte Mühe, seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Vor sieben Tagen hatten er und Dean an der Schwelle zu etwas Neuem, etwas Unglaublichem gestanden. Dann hatte Sam Winchester an ihre Tür geklopft.

Für keine Sekunde würde er es Sam übelnehmen, der auch schnell zu einem seiner besten Freunde geworden war, die er je hatte, doch etwas an seiner Ankunft hatte Dean dichtmachen lassen. Er war verschlossen und distanziert, und dann heute Abend, heute Abend-

Cas knurrte bei dem Gedanken an diese Frau, die ihre Hände auf ihm hatte, doch schlimmer als das war, dass Dean zurückgeflirtet hatte. Als er Benny’s verlassen hatte, waren sie fast verschlungen gewesen. Die Blonde hatte sich mit jeder Bewegung weiter in Deans Bereich gedrückt.

Dean hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was zwischen ihnen passieren könnte. Cas wusste es, Sam wusste es, jeder außer Dean wusste es.

Sam hatte ihn mit einem traurigen Blick angesehen, als er in die Feuerwache zurückgestürmt war. ,,Tut mir leid“ war alles, was er gesagt hatte. Damit hatte er wieder einmal seine seltsame Neigung gezeigt, scharfsinniger zu sein als sein Alter vermuten ließ. Ganz abgesehen davon kannte er Dean. Besser als irgendjemand anders.

Cas hatte nicht geantwortet, sondern war einfach in sein Zimmer gegangen, hatte die Tür geschlossen und zu putzen begonnen. Jedes Buch zurück ins Regal, seinen Tisch aufgeräumt und die Schulaufgaben verstaut, dreckige Klamotten in den Wäschekorb, die Laken abgezogen und das Bett neu gemacht.

Ihm ging die Puste aus, Müdigkeit und Enttäuschung lasteten auf ihm. Cas sank auf sein frisch gemachtes Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Tür öffnete sich, doch er sah nicht auf. ,,Was ist, Sam?“

,,Nicht Sam“, sagte Dean leise. ,,Hey, Cas.“

,,Hallo, Dean“, seufzte Cas. ,,Was brauchst du?“

,,Ich, ähm, ich muss mit dir reden. Wenn du eine Minute hast.“ Er klang unglaublich nervös. Cas hob den Kopf. Dean stand in der Türöffnung, eine Hand in der Hüfte, die andere rieb seinen Nacken. Er zappelte herum und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

,,Was willst du?“

,,Ich wollte dir danken. Du weißt schon, weil du Michael geholt hast, um Sam und mir zu helfen. Das war wirklich toll.“

Cas nickte, sagte jedoch nichts.

,,Und, äh. Ähm. Ich, äh. Ja.“ Er seufzte. ,,Hör mal, es tut mir leid wegen heute Abend“, stieß er schließlich aus.

,,Wegen was?“

,,Scheiße. Das Mädchen, Cas. Das tut mir leid.“

,,Warum?“

,,Weil ich…“ Er seufzte. Sein Blick irrte umher, sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Cas. ,,Du wirst mich dazu bringen, das alles auszuspucken, oder?“ Dean holte tief Luft. Seine Wangen wurden sogar noch röter. ,,Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle ich hier tue. Ich bin so verdammt verwirrt, Cas, und ich hatte noch nie eine richtige Beziehung, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du ein Typ bist. Außerdem mag ich dich sehr, aber diese ganze bescheuerte Sache ist so verdammt verwirrend und ich weiß nicht, was zum Teufel ich hier mache. Wirklich nicht.“

_Oh._

,,Du hast Angst.“ Cas stand auf und durchquerte sein Schlafzimmer. ,,Du hast Angst“, sagte er erneut, ,,weil das alles neu für dich ist. Nichts davon passt in deine sorgfältig vorbereiteten Kisten. Also bist du rausgegangen und hast vertrauten Boden gefunden. Um dich abzulenken.“ Dean ging rückwärts auf die Wand zu, als Cas näherkam. Er streckte den Arm aus und schloss seine Schlafzimmertür. ,,Du hast Angst, weil ich dich Dinge fühlen lasse. Es ist anders. Du weißt nicht, wie du dich verhalten sonst, weil du hier noch nie zuvor warst. Du wolltest nie mehr als eine Nacht. Doch jetzt schon, und du hast Angst. Das ist schlimmer, weil ich nichts verkörpere, was du vorher mal hattest. Habe ich recht?“

Dean drückte sich gegen die Wand, als Cas noch näher rückte, jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Sein Blick war gleichermaßen angeturnt und entsetzt. ,,Ich weiß nicht, was ich tue“, flüsterte er hilflos.

,,Mmm. Aber ich schon. Und ich kann es dir zeigen.“

Cas streckte eine Hand aus, schlang sie um Deans Hals, zog ihn herunter und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Deans Lippen waren weich und schmeckten nach Kuchen und Whiskey. Zuerst erwiderte er den Kuss nicht, doch dann schien die Anspannung von ihm abzufallen. Seine Hände bewegten sich nach oben und blieben auf seinen Hüften liegen. Schließlich küsste er ihn zurück.

Gott, er küsste zurück, und Cas war verloren. Er drückte Dean hart gegen die Wand, schob seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Deans Beine, schluckte das Keuchen, das entwich, und glitt mit der Zunge in Deans Mund.

Als sie schließlich in das Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrten, waren Deans Pupillen riesig, nur noch ein dünnes, grünes Band um sie herum. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und er atmete schwer.

,,Wow“, flüsterte er mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Castiel grinste.

,,Das war noch gar nichts.“


	10. Sonnenschein und Schatten

_ November, 2000 _

Sie bewegten sich von der Tür zum Bett. Dean federte auf der Matratze, als Cas ihn hinunterstieß, ihm folgte und seinen Körper mit seinem eigenen bedeckte. Castiel glitt mit einer Hand unter sein Shirt und schob den Stoff zu Deans Brust hoch. Seine Fingerspitzen waren kühl und hartnäckig, während seine Lippen seinen Hals fanden und daran saugten und ihn küssten.

,,Cas…“

,,Geht es dir zu schnell?“

,,Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich will.“

,,Warum lässt du es mich dir nicht einfach zeigen?“ Er vergrub erneut die Nase in Deans Hals. ,,Wir müssen nichts tun, weißt du? Wir könnten einfach knutschen. Nur hier liegen und reden. Das hat keine Eile, Dean.“

Dean drehte den Kopf zu Cas, kam ihm auf halbem Wege entgegen. Er presste ihre Lippen sanft, aber drängend zusammen. Cas fuhr mit einer Hand um Deans Nacken, zog ihn noch weiter zu sich heran und leckte seinen Mund entlang. Dean öffnete ihn und ließ seine Zunge hinein. Der Geschmack von Cas war berauschend.

Als sie sich trennten, atmete Dean schwer. ,,Wow. Ich könnte… Ich könnte das die ganze Nacht lang machen.“

,,Fühlt sich besser mit Haut an Haut an. Willst du das ausprobieren?“

Dean schluckte. ,,Sicher.“

Cas grinste, fuhr mit der Hand zu Deans Brust und schob sein Shirt hoch. Dean setzte sich auf und ließ zu, dass Cas ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Er drückte Dean zurück in die Kissen und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, kurz unter seinen Schritt.

Seine Finger glitten Deans Brust hinab und fuhren leicht die Linien seiner Tattoos entlang. ,,Die sind alle so wunderschön“, murmelte er. ,,Ich wollte sie seit dem Tag berühren, an dem wir uns getroffen haben.“ Er strich über Deans rechte Schulter. ,, _It’s time to ramble on…_ Zeppelin?“

,,Ja. Und die Rosen und der Dolch… Weil es mein erstes war und ich ein wandelndes Klischee bin.“

,,Nein, ein Klischee ist das Logo und der Schriftzug der Winchester Arms hier Ihre Seite entlang, Mr. Winchester. Den eigenen Namen auf sich selbst tätowieren zu lassen ist wirklich klischeehaft.“ Cas grinste, während er seine Finger Deans Flanke hinunterzog. Der Kontakt ließ ihn leicht erschaudern. ,,Was ist das für eins?“ Seine Finger glitten über Deans Bauch.

,,Äh, das ist ein Colt. Mein Vater hatte einen, als ich klein war.“

,,Was bedeutet der Schriftzug?“

,,Non timebo mala… Ich werde das Böse nicht fürchten.“

,,Cool. Und das da?“ Seine Hand fuhr Deans rechten Arm hoch.

,,Der Eremit. Er ist eine Tarot-Figur, aber ich habe ihn mir machen lassen, weil er sich im Zentrum des Zep IV Albumcovers befindet.“

Cas summte. Seine Finger wanderten Deans Arm hoch und über sein Schlüsselbein. ,,Das?“, fragte er, während seine Finger einen Kreis um das Tattoo auf Dean linker Brust fuhren. ,,Es sieht okkultistisch aus.“

,,Hab’s in einem Buch gefunden. Es ist eine Anti-Besessenheits-Sigille. Hält die Dämonen draußen.“ Er hob seinen linken Unterarm hoch. Die Haut dort war mit orangenen, gelben und roten Flammen bedeckt. ,,Das hier ist für Sammy. Weil ich ihn in der Nacht rausgetragen habe, als unser Haus gebrannt hat. Die Initialen sind so gemacht, dass sie aussehen wie die, die er in das Holz unter dem Vorleger im Impala geritzt hat. Das Datum ist sein Geburtstag.“

,,Mir gefällt es. Du meintest, Pam habe deine ganzen Verzierungen gemacht?“

,,Ja, sie ist wirklich gut.“

,,Kannst du dich umdrehen, damit ich die Flügel sehen kann?“

,,Sicher.“

Cas erhob sich von Deans Hüften und gestattete ihm, sich auf den Bauch zu legen. Er spürte Cas‘ Lippen seine Flügel entlangstreifen, als der jede einzelne Feder küsste. ,,Wunderschön“, stieß er hervor und folgte dem Pfad von Federn hinab zur Gürtellinie von Deans Jeans. ,,Mir gefällt auch das dort unten“, sagte er. Seine Finger fuhren die Umrisse des Tattoos an Deans unterem Rücken nach. ,, _Peace when you are done_ , und Rosen. Die Klinge ist ungewöhnlich.“

,,Das ist die Darstellung meiner Artistin, wie ein Engelsschwert aussehen könnte. Ich denke, die meisten Menschen würden annehmen, dass ein Engel etwas Langes mit sich führen würde, zum Beispiel ein Flammenschwert oder ein Breitschwert, doch meiner Meinung nach würde ein Engel etwas Glattes und Tödliches tragen, etwas, das sie leicht verstecken könnten…“ Er verstummte, wieder einmal verlegen wegen seiner Leidenschaft für die ganzen Engelssachen.

,,Ich liebe es. Unglaublich.“ Cas küsste den unteren Teil von Deans Wirbelsäule und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben. Als er eine Reihe von Küssen auf seinen Nacken presste, war Dean verloren. Er schwitze, war angeturnt und mit _Lust_ erfüllt.

,,Cas…“

,,Schh, lass mich einfach machen, Dean. Lass mich.“ Cas glitt mit der Hand unter Deans Körper, seine Finger fanden den Hosenstall seiner Jeans. Dean hob leicht sein Becken, um einfacheren Zugriff zu gewähren. Cas öffnete seine Jeans, setzte sich dann auf und schob sie von seinen Hüften runter. Er rutschte vom Bett, beseitigte die Hose, zog ihm die Socken aus und warf sie beiseite.

,,Ist das wirklich ein Impala-Logo auf deinem Knöchel?“

Dean errötete. ,,Ja.“

Cas hob sein anderes Bein. Seine Finger strichen über seine Wade und das Tattoo dort. ,, _No damn cat, and no damn cradle._ Du bist ein Fan von Vonnegut? Ich bin beeindruckt.“

Dean spürte Lippen an seinem Knöchel, und Hände glitten über die Haut seiner Beine. Cas küsste sich seinen Weg Deans Körper hoch, nahm sich genüsslich Zeit, wie er so jeden verfügbaren Zentimeter von Deans Haut küsste und leicht in sie biss.

,,Cas, du bringst mich hier um.“

,,Mmm“, summte Cas. ,,Bisher habe ich nicht einmal wirklich etwas gemacht.“ Er hakte seine Finger in Deans Boxershorts. Dean hielt den Atem an. ,,Bist du damit einverstanden?“

,,Ja, mach.“

Cas zog sie herunter und das war’s. Er war nackt. Er war einhundert Prozent nackt, lag auf seinem Bauch auf Cas‘ Bett. Sein Schwanz war hart und tropfte auf die weiche Daunendecke. Dean war angeturnter, als er es je in seinem Leben gewesen war, und er konnte nicht anders, als seine Hüften in das Bett zu stoßen.

,,Da ist ein Kleeblatt auf deinem Po, Dean.“

,,Ja. Ähm. Ich bin kein Ire. Zumindest soweit ich weiß. St. Patrick’s letztes Jahr. Gib Benny die Schuld.“

,,Lass uns nicht über Benny reden.“ Finger strichen über seine Poritze. Ungewollt stieß er seine Hüften erneut in die Matratze, dieses Mal mit einem rauchigen _Cas_. ,,Sieh dich an. Total angeturnt, nicht wahr“, flüsterte Cas in sein Ohr. Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt hatte der andere Mann seine Klamotten verloren und presste sich in einer langen Linie aus Hitze gegen Deans Rücken. Härte drückte in seine Hüfte, während Cas‘ Atem heiß auf seinen Nacken und sein Ohr fiel. Seine Hand glitt langsam nach oben, Finger fuhren durch seine Haare. ,,Dreh dich um, Baby“, schnurrte Cas.

Dean gehorchte und starrte dann in Cas‘ blaue Augen. Das Zimmer war immer noch voll beleuchtet, beide Lampen auf Cas‘ Nachttisch waren an. Als er hochsah, lächelte Cas ihn an. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz vor Lust.

,,So wunderschön“, murmelte Cas und senkte den Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Seine Lippen waren hartnäckig, seine Zunge zwang sich erneut ihren Weg hinein. Deans Körper erinnerte sich endlich, wie er funktionierte. Er streckte seine Arme aus, um Cas näher heranzuziehen, stellte ein Bein über seins. Dean stöhnte in Cas‘ Mund, als sich ihre Erektionen berührten. Ein sofortiger Erregungsrausch verursachte ein Schaudern am ganzen Körper.

Heilige Scheiße, es hatte sich noch nie zuvor so gut angefühlt, obwohl sie kaum etwas gemacht hatten.

Cas grinste. ,,Halt mich auf, wenn ich etwas tue, was du nicht magst, okay?“

Dean nickte.

Immer noch grinsend küsste Cas ihn erneut und rutschte seinen Hals hinab. Er hielt inne, um an Deans Nippeln zu saugen, bevor er mit seinen trägen, herabwandernden Küssen den Weg zu seiner Brust fortfuhr. Cas war fast da, als Dean realisierte, was er da tat.

,, _Oh Gott_ “, wimmerte er, als Cas‘ Mund ihn fand. Hitze durchflutete ihn. Er schloss den Mund um Deans bestes Stück, leckte an der Spitze und schluckte ihn bis zur Basis. Cas wand seine Zunge durch Deans Spalt, senkte dann wieder seinen Kopf und nahm so viel von ihm auf, wie er konnte. Deans Rücken krümmte sich über der Matratze. Cas streckte seinen freien Arm aus, legte ihn über Deans Hüften und nagelte ihn so am Bett fest.

Seine andere Hand weigerte sich, an einer Stelle zu bleiben. Während er damit beschäftigt war, Deans Gehirn durch seinen Schwanz herauszusaugen, glitten seine Finger nach unten und fanden Deans Eier.

,,Ahh, scheiße“, zischte Dean, als Cas seine Hoden mit geschickten Fingern bearbeitete. Sein Mund war beharrlich, nahm seinen Schwanz immer wieder auf. Er war bereits so nahe dran, da war nicht mehr viel nötig. Verlangen und Hitze vereinigten sich in seinem Bauch, und Gott, er war einfach _so verdammt nahe dran_.

Cas blickte auf und starrte ihn mit diesen gottverdammten wunderschönen blauen Augen an. Das war’s. Das war alles, was es benötigte.

Deans kompletter Körper spannte sich an, seine Hüften zuckten hilflos nach oben. Cas saugte weiterhin an ihm und summte, als er kam.

Er war benommen und sah leicht gleichgültig zu, wie Cas wieder auf ihn kletterte und sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Dean konnte nichts weiter tun als gebannt dort zu liegen, während Cas‘ Hand seinen eigenen Schwanz hoch und runter glitt. Seine Hüften stießen in seinem Schoß vor und zurück, und dann kam der andere Mann komplett auf ihm. Dicke Tropfen von Sperma waren über seiner Brust verteilt, seine Tattoos waren mit der Flüssigkeit bedeckt.

,,Heilige Scheiße“, flüsterte Dean. ,,Heilige Scheiße.“

Cas grinste zu ihm hinab, wunderschön errötet. Ein selbstgefälliger Ausdruck lag auf seinem hinreißenden Gesicht. ,,Hast du es genossen?“

,,Ja, ging einfach nur…so verdammt schnell.“

,,Es ist allerdings nicht so, als ob wir es nicht wiederholen könnten, richtig?“

Dean nickte hilflos. Cas lachte über ihn und beugte sich für einen Kuss nach unten.

,,Das ist erst der Anfang, Winchester. Erst der Anfang.“

* * *

Sonnenstrahlen strömten durch das Fenster und erwärmten sein Gesicht. Da war eine sogar noch wärmere Hitzequelle an seinem Rücken, und ein Arm lag träge über seiner Hüfte. Cas verlagerte sein Gewicht und drehte sich auf die Seite. Deans Gesicht war halb in seinem Kissen vergraben, ein friedlicher Ausdruckt auf dem kleinen Stück, das er sehen konnte.

Er hörte Sam in der Küche herumklappern. Der Geruch von Kaffee lag in der Luft, doch er hatte gar keine Lust aufzustehen. Nein, wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er den ganzen Tag hierbleiben, von einem wunderschönen Mann umschlugen, der gerade in seinem Bett schlief.

Letzte Nacht hatte ihn überrascht. Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass, als er aus Benny’s gestürmt war, das blonde Mädchen praktisch auf Deans Schoß, er mit Dean in seinem Bett landen würde, warm und nackt, dicht an sich gedrückt.

Cas‘ Finger fuhren die Seite seines Gesichts hinab. Er lächelte, als Dean das Gesicht verzog und seine Stirn leicht runzelte. Er machte ein leises Geräusch und vergrub sich tiefer in Cas, suchte in der frühmorgendlichen Kühle der Feuerwache unbewusst nach der Wärme eines anderen Körpers.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Cas überprüfte zuerst, dass sie auch wirklich vollständig bedeckt waren, bevor er leise rief: ,,Komm rein.“

Sam steckte den Kopf durch die Tür, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. ,,Die Dinge sind also geklärt?“, fragte er leise, während sein Blick auf seinen friedlich schlafenden Bruder fiel.

,,Allerdings.“ Cas lächelte.

,,Cool. Jedenfalls wollt ich euch Jungs nur wissen lassen, dass ich jetzt weg bin. Ellen nimmt mich mit ins Kaufhaus, um ein paar Sachen für die Schule zu holen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mich adoptiert.“

,,Das tut sie. Viel Spaß. Ich werde Dean Bescheid geben.“

,,Okay.“ Er begann die Tür zuzuziehen, steckte seinen Kopf dann aber wieder hinein. ,,Ich freue mich für euch“, sagte er.

,,Ich mich auch. Geh, Sam, amüsiere dich. Wir sehen uns später.“

Sam nickte, winkte und zog die Tür zu.

Irgendwann später wachte Cas erneut auf. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war. Im anderen Raum konnte er leise Klaviermusik hören, und er war enttäuscht, das Bett leer vorzufinden. Er warf die Laken zurück, zog sich schnell eine Jogginghose und einen Pulli an, riss die Daunendecke vom Bett, wickelte sich darin ein und tapste ins Wohnzimmer.

Er ließ sich neben Dean auf die Klavierbank plumpsen und schlang die Decke um sie beide. Dean hörte zu spielen auf und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss zu Cas.

,,Morgen, Engel.“

,,Guten Morgen, Dean.“

Castiel lächelte ihn an und rutsche auf der Bank hinüber. Dean ließ von den Klaviertasten ab und vergrub seine kalten Hände stattdessen in Cas‘ Sweatshirt. ,,Mhh, du bist warm.“

,,Die Feuerwache ist eine Kühlanlage.“

,,Macht nichts. Ich kann dich warm halten.“ Dean schwang ein Bein über die Bank, setzte sich rittlings darauf und zog Cas auf seinen Schoß. Er nahm sein Kinn in seine Handfläche und zog ihn in einen tiefen Kuss, während er den anderen Arm um seine Taille schlang. ,,Ich kann uns beide warm halten.“

,,Ich bin mit dem Plan einverstanden, aber ich würde dich gerne mit ins Bett zurücknehmen.“

,,Kein Problem.“

Die Klamotten, die Cas angezogen hatte, verschwanden, als sie wieder in sein Schlafzimmer taumelten. Während sie ihr Bestes gaben, in der Senkrechten zu bleiben, trennten sich ihre Lippen nie. Dean trat die Tür hinter ihnen zu, und sie stürzten aufs Bett.

,,Uns also warmhalten? Irgendeine Idee?“

Dean grinste. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten und strahlten.

,,Oh, ich denke, ich habe da ein paar.“

* * *

_ Jetzt _

Irgendwie ergab es Sinn, dass Dean nach seiner Flucht aus dem Kaufhaus bei der Feuerwache landete. Nach all seinen Protesten, nirgendwo in der Nähe von Remington sein zu wollen, schien es leider vorhersehbar gewesen zu sein, dass er hier gelandet war. Dean zog die großen Doppeltüren hinter dem Impala zu und lehnte sich gegen sie. Die Stabilität war beruhigend, während er sein Herz dazu zwang, mit dem Hämmern gegen sein Brustbein aufzuhören. Er stand für eine ganze Weile an den Türen und hörte dem Ticken des Impalas zu, als er abkühlte.

In der Feuerwache war es kalt und die Luft roch abgestanden. Als seine Augen sich an das Halbdunkel der Fahrzeughalle gewöhnt hatten, ließ er den Blick über die mit Blasen bedeckten Leinwände schweifen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Das Gerüst stand an Ort und Stelle, Staub lag auf den Brettern. Die vermessingte Rutschstange hatte durch die Jahre, die sie nicht benutzt worden war, viel von ihrem Glanz verloren. Staub haftete an jeder flachen Oberfläche und Spinnenweben hingen von den ungeschützten Balken und Leuchtkörpern.

Eine hohe Leinwand stand hinter dem Gerüst, komplett von einem weißen Stofflaken bedeckt. Er war erleichtert, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte, dass er das Thema nicht sehen konnte. Die ganzen alten Lattenkisten und Behälter voll mit Fundsachen waren genau da, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Nichts hatte sich wirklich verändert. Wie sollte es auch, wenn er sich weigerte, das Gebäude auszuräumen, sich weigerte, es zum Verkauf anzubieten, sich weigerte, dieses letzte Stück seiner Vergangenheit loszulassen?

Dean seufzte und stieß sich von den Türen ab. Er wanderte durch die Fahrzeughalle, während seine Finger durch den Staub strichen und kleine Spuren hinterließen, berührten und fühlten, Dinge hochhoben und sie beiseite stellten.

Ein ausgeblichener, rostroter Klecks befand sich auf dem Betonboden in der Nähe einer Kiste mit alten Verzierungen von Motorhauben. Er erschauderte, als er realisierte, dass es Blut war. _Sein_ Blut. Dean verdrängte die Erinnerung, die damit einherging, und ging zu einem weiteren Bereich der Halle.

Er fand sich unter dem Gerüst wieder. Seine Finger spielten mit der Ecke des Stoffes, der die hohe Leinwand bedeckte. Es würde nicht viel nötig sein, es herunterzuziehen und es sich anzusehen. Er wollte nur nicht. Sein Arbeitstisch war staubig, ein paar Boxen standen übereinander darauf. Sein Plattenspieler und seine Schallplattenkollektion befanden sich in diesen Boxen. Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Hendrix, The Doors, Derek and the Dominos, The Beatles – Alben, die der ganze Stolz seiner Mutter gewesen waren, die er heimlich von seinem Vater gestohlen hatte, als er von zu Hause weggegangen war. Es war Jahre her, seit er sich eins davon angehört hatte.

Seufzend ging Dean vom Gerüst weg und wanderte langsam auf das Treppenhaus zu. Sein Blick fiel auf einen matten Schein roter Farbe. Cas‘ Fahrrad. Er hatte es zurückgelassen, als er gegangen war.

Dean starrte es für einen Moment an, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte ins Treppenhaus.

Das Obergeschoss ähnelte einem Zimmer voller Geister, jedes Möbelstück war in weiße Abdeckplanen gehüllt. Zuerst lief er in Sams altes Zimmer. Das Bett und die Kommode waren mit denselben weißen Tüchern bedeckt. Ein Buch lag in der Mitte des Bettes, Vonneguts _Schlachthof 5_. Das Cover wurde teilweise von einem dünnen Staubfilm verdunkelt.

Sein Zimmer sah im Wesentlichen genauso aus, Abdeckplanen und Boxen voller Mist, die in Annas perfektem kleinem Haus keinen Platz hatten. Dean öffnete die Schranktür. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die dort hängende alte Lederjacke, die, die er nicht loswerden konnte, aber es kaum noch ertrug, sie anzusehen. Er schloss die Tür und ging vom Schrank weg. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über die Reihen von kunstgeschichtlichen Texten und Romanen, und er starrte träge auf die staubigen Spuren, die zurückblieben.

Er wanderte langsam in den Hauptbereich der Feuerwache zurück und zitterte ein wenig in der Kühle. Dean hatte die Temperatur den Winter über nur auf fünfzig Grad eingestellt, gerade warm genug, damit die Rohre nicht einfroren, wenn es kalt wurde.

Die Sonne war hinter eine Wolke geglitten. Es war dämmrig in der Feuerwache. Tiefe Schatten trafen auf die weißen Abdeckplanen und ließen die Umgebung ziemlich unheimlich erscheinen.

Da war noch eine weitere Tür. Ein weiteres Schlafzimmer. Wie benebelt drückte Dean sie langsam auf.

Nichts hatte sich verändert, und aus einem guten Grund. Er hatte diese Tür geschlossen, nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass Cas nicht zurückkommen würde. Seither hatte er sie nicht mehr geöffnet. Die Luft war abgestanden, dickere Staubschichten lagen auf den Oberflächen darin.

Die Bücherregale waren immer noch fast komplett gefüllt. Da waren Kleidungsstücke im Schrank. Das Bett war noch immer teilweise gemacht, eine Ecke der Daunendecke heruntergezogen, als ob sie jederzeit einen Bewohner erwartete. Bücher stapelten sich auf jeder Oberfläche. Ein verkrustetes Glas stand auf dem Nachttisch, ein Notizbuch und ein Stift lagen daneben.

Ein schäbiger hellbrauner Trenchcoat lag über dem Bett, eine stille Anklage des Versagens.

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er stand für eine ganze Weile in der Türöffnung und starrte auf den Trenchcoat, während seine Augen brannten.

Sein Versagen. Alles seins.

Cas war gegangen, doch Dean hatte ihn dazu gebracht. Sein Verhalten hatte ihn zum Gehen gebracht. Und er konnte wieder und wieder versuchen, sich zu überzeugen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, sondern die Schuld bei Cas lag, aber Dean kannte die Wahrheit. Er hatte Cas vergrault, hatte ihn zum Gehen gebracht, sein Verhalten hatte ihn fortgeschickt.

Er konnte Cas‘ Zimmer nicht mehr ansehen. Dean zog die Tür zu und ging rückwärts durch die Feuerwache, wobei er geistesabwesend mit dem Rücken gegen etwas Hartes stieß. Er drehte sich um und fuhr mit einer Hand über das mit einem Laken bedeckte Klavier. Die Feuerwache war jetzt komplett dunkel, nur der orangene Schimmer einer Straßenlaterne lieferte Licht.

Seine Hand glitt über die Oberseite des Klaviers und ergriff die Abdeckplane. Mit einem schnellen Ruck und einer scheußlichen Staubwolke enthüllte Dean das Instrument. Das schwarze Holz war immer noch glänzend und einladend. Er ließ sich seufzend auf die Bank plumpsen und strich mit einer Hand über den Deckel.

Es war Jahre her. Er hob den Deckel trotzdem hoch, bewegte seine Finger und streckte seine Hände aus. Die erste Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen mit dem Elfenbein zeigte, dass einige Töne verstimmt waren, doch nichts klang schrill. Er spielte ein paar Tonleiter, die schwarzen und weißen Tasten rauf und runter. Sein motorisches Gedächtnis setzte ein. Musik klimperte durch die leere Feuerwache.

Dean begann, einzelne Noten auszuwählen. Unzusammenhängende Töne formten sich zu Melodien, und von da aus zu einem Lied. Er ließ sich von der Musik davontragen. Led Zeppelin, Mozart, Richard Marx, Chopin, Metallica, Coldplay, Pearl Jam, John Williams, sie trieb ihn davon und er ließ zu, dass sie ihn ergriff.

 _Hey Jude_ entkam, dann _Wonderwall_. Er wusste nicht, wann er zu weinen begonnen hatte, nur, dass er es tat. Sein Gesicht war nass; da waren Klecke auf seiner Jeansjacke, sogar nasse Flecken auf den Tasten und seinen Fingern.

Dean weinte und konnte nicht aufhören. Er stoppte auch sein Stück nicht, sondern ging einfach in einen anderen Song über. _In My Life_ floss vom Klavier.

Etwas brach in ihm. Etwas zersprang. Eine Mauer, die er sorgfältig aufgebaut hatte, jeder Ziegel handverlegt, verstärkt mit dem besten Mörtel und versiegelt mit seinem eigenen Schmerz und Blut.

Dean konnte das Klavier nicht mehr sehen, aber die Töne kamen weiterhin, flossen weiterhin von den Saiten und den Hämmern, und er war unfähig, den Strom aufzuhalten. Er schluchzte jetzt, und es tat weh. Es tat so verdammt weh.

Arme schlangen sich um ihn, warme Arme. Sie zogen ihn vom Klavier auf die mit einem Laken bedeckte Couch und schaukelten ihn sanft, während er schluchzte. Weiche Lippen drückten sich gegen seine Stirn, und Ellen flüsterte leise Worte in sein Ohr.

Er weinte und weinte, ließ sich so gehen, wie er es seit Jahren nicht getan hatte. Ellen hielt ihn fest, während er auseinanderbrach.

Und durch all seinen Schmerz, all seinen Kummer, gestand sich Dean schließlich das ein, wogegen er seit dem Moment anzukämpfen versuchte, als er Cas in dem Buchladen gesehen hatte.

Er war immer noch komplett, offensichtlich, eindeutig in Cas verliebt.


	11. Du wirst der sein, der mich rettet

Sie fanden ein kleines Bistro in der Nähe des Kaufhauses an der York Road. Die Musik war fröhlich und der Raum war voller Studenten der Towson Universität, die über Weihnachtsgeschenke lachten und Pläne für die Ferien schmiedeten. Sam winkelte seine langen Beine an, um sich zu setzen, lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

Sam sah gut aus. Er hatte diesen kindlichen Ausdruck eines übergroßen Welpen abgelegt und sah nun auch wie ein Erwachsener aus. Da waren sogar ein paar Fältchen um seine Augenwinkel herum. Er zappelte leicht auf seinem Stuhl herum und lächelte der Kellnerin zu, als sie ihnen Wasser brachte. Sein Unbehagen und seine Nervosität waren nur zu offensichtlich. Was auch immer er Cas erzählen wollte, würde nicht schön sein. Ein fester Klumpen aus Furcht machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

Er bestellte ein Steak und eine Backkartoffel, dazu ein hausgemachtes Bier. Sam bestellte das Gleiche, nur mit gedünsteten Brokkoli anstelle der Kartoffel, und eine Whiskey Cola. Das Abendessen an sich war angenehm. Sam war ein sehr guter Begleiter, fröhlich und optimistisch trotz seiner darunterliegenden Nervosität. Sie quatschten über die alte Nachbarschaft und die Leute, die dort gewohnt hatten.

Sie sprachen über Cas‘ Familie und wie es jedem ging. Sam war sehr erfreut zu hören, dass Michael Geschäftspartner seiner Anwaltskanzlei geworden war, und drückte seine Dankbarkeit für die Hilfe aus, die Michael Sam und Dean entgegengebracht hatte, als sie jünger gewesen waren. Sam erzählte ihm von Vics Hochzeit, wie viel netter seine neue Frau war und wie viel besser sie zu ihm passte als Bela. Er sprach davon, wie Benny, Ellen und Bobby zurechtkamen. Sie vermieden gezielt alles, was mit Dean zu tun hatte. Castiel fand es schwer zu essen. Die Tatsache, dass sich Sam in kurzer Zeit drei Whiskey Colas hinterkippte, sagte einiges aus. Außerdem stocherte er in seinem Steak herum, anstatt es wirklich zu essen.

Nachdem er es für eine hoffnungslose Sache erklärt hatte, ließ Cas sein Essen in eine Box zum Mitnehmen packen. Sam folgte seinem Beispiel. Der andere Mann war jetzt viel lockerer, seine Handzeichen ein wenig deutlicher, als er seinen vierten Drink bestellte. Cas fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er Sam für diese Nacht ein Hotelzimmer besorgen musste. Sam hatte noch nie wirklich viel getrunken, erinnerte sich Cas, trotz der Tatsache, dass es in der Feuerwache nie einen Mangel an Alkohol gegeben hatte. John Winchester war ein alarmierend schwerer Säufer gewesen, und das war eine der wenigen Sachen, über die sich Sam bei Dean ausließ. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sein älterer Bruder der schwierige Alkoholiker wurde, der ihr Vater war.

Von daher gab es Cas definitiv allen Grund zur Beunruhigung, als er Sam dabei zusah, wie er sich so beiläufig Drinks hinterkippte.

,,Er hat nach dir gesucht“, platze Sam heraus.

,,Was?“

,,Nachdem du gegangen bist. Er hat nach dir gesucht. Aber deine Familie wusste nicht, wo du hingegangen warst, und du hast dein Handy in der Feuerwache gelassen.“

,,Ich musste gehen, Sam. Er hat mit diesem Mädchen geschlafen, und ich konnte nicht…“ Cas seufzte. ,,Du konntest von mir nicht erwarten, dass ich bleiben würde. Er hat an diesem Morgen da gestanden und mir gesagt, er liebe mich nicht. Was hätte ich deswegen tun sollen? Er ist fremdgegangen, Sam, und hat mir das Herz gebrochen. Er wollte mich rauswerfen. Also habe ich ihm das gegeben, was er wollte, und bin gegangen.“

,,Er ist in Panik geraten. Zwischen euch beiden ist es ernst geworden. Er hat auf lange Zeit gedacht und entschieden, dass du ihn auf gar keinen Fall so lange haben wollen würdest. Also hatte er seine große Bindungsangst und ist durchgedreht. Er hat die nächsten drei Tage mit dem Versuch verbracht, dich zu finden. Wir haben mit Privatdetektiven geredet und alles.“

,,Was ist nach drei Tagen passiert, dass ihn mit der Suche hat aufhören lassen? Ich war eigentlich noch gar nicht so weit gekommen. Ich habe bei einem Freund in Cockeysville gewohnt.“

Ein sehr düsterer Ausdruck legte sich auf Sams Züge. ,,Ja.“ Er rieb sich mit einer seiner großen Hände das Gesicht und gab der Kellnerin ein Signal für einen fünften Drink.

,,Denkst du nicht, dass du aufhören solltest? Du hattest bereits eine ganze Menge.“

Sam sah überrascht aus. ,,Ja, ich schätze, ich sollte. Aber das ist schlimmes Zeug, Cas. Ich will es nicht noch einmal erleben, weißt du? Also lass mich noch den einen haben und dann werde ich keinen mehr bestellen, okay?“

,,Okay.“

,,So, äh. Scheiße. Ich sollte dir das nicht einmal erzählen. Das ist nicht meine… Ach, scheiß drauf.“ Sam holte tief Luft. ,,Drei Tage, nachdem du gegangen warst, war ich drüben im Roadhouse und habe Jo und Ellen geholfen, ein paar Dinge umzuräumen. Dean war in der Feuerwache geblieben. Er war sehr entschlossen. Er wusste, dass er es versaut hatte, und Gott, Cas, er hat dich so vermisst. Er hat den ersten Tag damit verbracht, sich zu betrinken. Der nächste Tag war der 11. September, und an dem Abend entschied er, dass er dich finden musste. Also begann er am nächsten Tag alle aus deiner Kontaktliste anzurufen. Wir verabredeten uns mit einem Privatkommissar. Er war entschlossen, dich zu finden. Ich habe ihn noch nie so – _engagiert_ gesehen.“

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Drink. ,,Ellen rief mich an, fragte, ob ich rüberkommen und im Roadhouse aushelfen könne. Eine Stunde, nachdem ich gegangen war, kam Benny rein und sagte, dass ein rostiger, alter Truck mit West Virginia Kennzeichen vor der Feuerwache stehe. Ich wusste, dass es mein Vater war. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich die Straße hochgerannt bin und die Tür aufgestoßen habe, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen…“

Sam schluckte laut. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. ,,Gott, Cas. Er hat ihn geschlagen. Mein Vater… Sie hatten offensichtlich gekämpft. Dean hatte eine blutige Lippe und Nase, und mein Vater hatte auch ein paar Schläge eingesteckt, aber ich bin da reingestürmt, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie mein Vater ein Holzbrett hochhob.“ Sam schluckte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Tränen zurückblinzelte und sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr. ,,Ich habe eine Warnung ausgerufen, doch ich war zu spät. Er traf Dean an der rechten Seite seines Gesichts. Hart.“ Sams Hand zitterte, als er nach seinem Glas griff. ,,Direkt unter dem Ohr, etwas weiter zum Hinterkopf hin.“ Sam hob seine eigene Hand an sein Gesicht, um Castiel zu zeigen, was er meinte.

Cas sagte nichts, war von Sams Geschichte so schockiert, dass ihm keine Worte einfielen.

,,Und Dean, er ist, er ist einfach _zusammengesackt_. Seine Beine haben nachgegeben und er konnte sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Ich bin zu ihm rüber gerannt. Er blutete aus seinem Ohr und seinem Hinterkopf und er war so…“, Sam erschauderte. ,,Er war so verdammt verstört. Er konnte nicht reden, konnte sich nicht bewegen.“

,,Mein Gott…“

,,Ja. Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel mehr. Ich weiß, dass Benny kam und sich auf meinen Vater setzte, bis die Bullen da waren.“ Er trank die letzten Reste seines Drinks. In seinen Augen glitzerten noch die Tränen. ,,Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so viel Angst, Cas.“

,,Was ist dann passiert?“, hakte Cas vorsichtig nach.

,,Saß stundenlang im Krankenhaus. Nichts. Keine Neuigkeiten. Ich glaube, es vergingen ungefähr acht Stunden, bis wir eine beschissene Sache hörten. Er wurde operiert. Es war einfach einer dieser Momente. Ein perfekter Schlag“, sagte er bitter. ,,Dad hat ihn genau richtig getroffen und schwere Schäden verursacht. Dean ist immer wieder zusammengebrochen und sie mussten seinen Kopf öffnen, um die Schwellung und Blutung zu stoppen, und…“ Sam nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. ,,Sie konnten ihn schließlich stabilisieren. Dann verbrachte er den nächsten Monat damit, immer wieder ins Koma zu gleiten und aufzuwachen. Die meiste Zeit wurde er komplett künstlich am Leben gehalten. Beatmungsgerät, Magensonde, das volle Programm. Ständig fing er sich Infektionen ein. Sie haben mir drei verschiedene Male gesagt, dass er die Nacht nicht überstehen werde. Drei Mal sagten sie mir, ich solle auf seinen Tod vorbereitet sein.“

Cas konnte nichts weiter tun als Sam anzustarren. Der jüngere Mann war den Tränen nahe. Sein Gesicht war ein offenes Buch und so voller Emotionen, dass es wehtat, ihn anzusehen.

,,Dann begann er…zu reagieren. Fing an aufzuwachen. Er konnte nicht reden, doch er hatte die Augen geöffnet und _starrte_ mich einfach an. Die nächsten acht Monate verbrachte er in einer Rehaklinik, lernte wieder, wie man spricht und geht und isst. Und während all dem sagten mir die Ärzte immer wieder, dass er nie mehr derselbe sein werde, dass er durchgängige Pflege brauchen werde, dass er nie wieder komplett selbstständig sein werde.“ Sam lächelte, ein richtiges Lächeln, und sagte: ,,Aber als ich das alles Dean erzählte, meinte er ,Scheiß auf die.‘ Und zwei Jahre später ging er wieder zur Uni, um seinen Lehrabschluss zu beenden, holte sich seine eigene Wohnung und begann wieder sein Baby zu fahren. Er war entschlossen, wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Und das ist er. Größtenteils.“

,,Größtenteils?“

Sam schnitt eine Grimasse. ,,Er ist nie wirklich wieder derselbe geworden. Er ist still und reserviert und hat irgendwie… Keine Ahnung. Er hat etwas verloren. Vielleicht war es dein Verlust, vielleicht die Verletzung, vielleicht der Verlust des Zeichnens…“

,,Er sagte, er habe mit dem Zeichnen aufgehört, weil ich gegangen sei. Und Ellen meinte, dass er nicht lange nach meinem Weggang ins County gezogen sei. Ich bekomme hier ein paar sehr verwirrende Informationen“, sagte Cas mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

,,Naja, nichts für ungut, aber ich schätze, Ellen dachte vielleicht, dass dich das nichts angehe. Und nein, er hat nicht mit dem Zeichnen aufgehört. Er _kann_ nicht zeichnen. Zumindest nicht so wie vorher. Er fängt ein Projekt an, aber es gelingt nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat. Dann wird er total depressiv und wütend und…hört einfach auf. Die Ärzte meinten, einige der kreativen Bereiche seines Gehirns seien beschädigt, doch wenn er weiterüben würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich zurückkommen. Er kann noch Klavier und Gitarre spielen. Ich weiß nicht, Cas, vielleicht sind es 50% nicht können und 50% _nicht wollen_. Es ist Dean. Er ist immer noch genauso dickköpfig wie gehabt. Verdammt, es ist diese Dickköpfigkeit, die ihm half, gesund zu werden.“

,,Hattest du jemanden um dich herum, der dir helfen konnte?“

,,Ja, Bobby und Ellen, und Jo, Benny, Pam und Tessa.“ Sam lächelte traurig. ,,Tessa ist jetzt nicht mehr da. Krebs.“

,,Ja, hat mir Ellen erzählt.“

,,Ich bin froh, dass du sie besucht hast.“

,,Ja. Hab mir ganz schön was anhören müssen, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst.“

,,Oh ja, kann ich.“ Sam schmunzelte. ,,Ich – wir – schulden ihnen so viel. Sie haben eine zweite Hypothek für das Restaurant aufgenommen und ihre Wohnung in Ocean City verkauft, um Deans medizinische Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Und Dean will sie nicht einmal sehen. Pisst mich an, aber ich weiß, dass er seine Gründe hat. Er will einfach so weit wie möglich von Remington fernbleiben.“

,,Was ist mit eurem Vater passiert?“

Sam stieß einen weiteren schweren Seufzer aus. ,,Naja, Dean war für eine Aussage nicht in der Lage, also waren wir besorgt, dass Dad davonkommen würde. Doch Michael…“

,,Michael? Michael wusste Bescheid? Er hat nie ein Wort gesagt!“

,,Ähm, ich weiß nicht warum, aber, ich meine, du warst mehr oder weniger von der Bildfläche verschwunden, Cas.“

,,Ich habe seit fast fünf Jahren nicht mehr mit meiner Familie gesprochen. Trotzdem hätte ich gedacht, ich meine, Michael und ich standen uns so nahe…“ Cas seufzte. ,,Ich bin froh, dass er da war, um euch zu helfen.“

,,Er half uns, einen Antrag für Opferunterstützung zu stellen, half mir, mit dem Staatsanwalt fertig zu werden. Benny und ich waren beide bereit, gegen ihn auszusagen. War allerdings nicht notwendig. Dad hat alles gestanden und sich wegen Körperverletzung und einem Haufen anderer Scheiße schuldig bekannt. Er sitzt in Jessup. Wird es für eine lange Zeit. Ich besuche ihn einmal im Monat oder so. Er ist ein trauriger, alter Mann und hasst sich. Außerdem will er wirklich dringend Dean sehen. Er möchte sich entschuldigen. Dean, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.“

Stille senkte sich über den Tisch. Sam zupfte an der Tischdecke, seine Fingernägel zogen an einem losen Faden. Cas saß stumm da und verarbeitete alles, was Sam ihm erzählt hatte. Sein Herz tat bei dem Gedanken daran weh, was Dean alles durchgemacht hatte.

,,Ist er glücklich?“, fragte er schließlich. ,,Du kennst ihn besser als jeder andere. Ist er glücklich, Sam?“

Der andere Mann antwortete nicht. Er spielte mit seinem Besteck herum, bewegte seine Serviette umher und wischte Wasser von seinem Glasrand. Sam checkte sein Handy und runzelte bei einer Nachricht die Stirn. Er weigerte sich, Cas‘ Blick zu begegnen, und die Stille am Tisch nahm einen Zug von Anspannung an.

Die Kellnerin brachte die Rechnung und Cas bezahlte, während er auf die Nachricht antwortete und wegen der folgenden Rückmeldung noch mehr die Stirn runzelte.

,,Besteht irgendeine Chance, dass du mich fahren kannst? Ich bin zu betrunken.“

,,Natürlich. Wohin?“

,,Ellen’s.“ Sam ging nicht näher darauf ein.

,,Okay.“

Sie standen auf, holten ihre Jacken und Mitnehmboxen. Cas war dabei, das Restaurant zu verlassen, stoppte aber, als Sam ihm seine große Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er drehte sich um, sofort perplex über die Eindringlichkeit in haselnussbraunen Augen.

,,Nein, Cas. Er ist nicht glücklich. Nicht so, wie er es mit dir war.“ Er glitt in seine Jacke und zog den Reißverschluss hoch. ,,Und wenn du es wieder gut machen willst, nun, du hast ungefähr zwei Wochen, um etwas deswegen zu unternehmen.“

Er ging aus dem Bistro, trat auf den Bürgersteig hinaus und ließ Cas verblüfft und sprachlos hinter sich.

* * *

_ November, 2000 _

Dean blies ein wenig Luft in Cas‘ Ohr.

,,Hör auf, du Blödmann.“

Er leckte Cas‘ Hals.

,,Ich schwöre, so wahr mir Gott helfe…“

Finger kitzelten seine Seiten.

,,Dean Winchester, wenn du diesen gottverdammten Kuchen irgendwann diesen Jahres fertig haben möchtest, schlage ich vor, dass _mmff_!“

Cas schmolz in Deans Umarmung. Die Lippen seines festen Freundes lagen weich auf seinen. Deans Hände glitten unter den Saum von Cas‘ Sweatshirt und seine Finger fuhren Muster auf seiner Haut nach.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, grinste Dean. ,,Hi.“

,,Hallo, Dean. Das hast du vor zehn Minuten gesagt. Also? Da ist stahlblaue Farbe auf deiner Augenbraue.“

,,Das ist nichts Neues. Arbeite an Raphs gruseligen, zerschmetternden Augen. Wann wird der Kuchen fertig sein?“ Er lehnte sich vor, knabberte an Cas‘ Hals und versuchte seine Hand an Cas vorbeigleiten zu lassen, um Kuchenteig zu ergattern.

,,He! Nein. Ich brauche diesen Teig, du Idiot!

Dean schmunzelte. ,,Ach, komm schon, nur ein bisschen?“

,,Nein!“

,,Ach Mann.“ Dean gab vor, beleidigt zu sein. ,,Schätze, ich muss einfach warten, bis er fertig ist“, sagte er traurig.

Castiel drehte sich wieder zur Theke und rollte den Teig fertig aus. Dean drückte seine Brust an Cas‘ Rücken, starke Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille. Er presste süße, kleine Küsse auf Cas‘ Hals und summte irgendeine leise Melodie vor sich hin.

,, _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_ “, sang er in sein Ohr, ,, _and after all, you're my wonderwall_.“

Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als Dean weiterhin an seinen Hals summte und zwischen sanften Küssen kleine Bruchstücke des Liedes entschlüpften.

Zwei Wochen.

Die besten zwei Wochen in Castiels Leben. Dean war aufmerksam und süß und alles, was sich Cas je in einer Beziehung gewünscht hatte. Sie waren widerlich glücklich; etwas, worauf Jo und Sam scheinbar unnatürlich gerne hinwiesen.

Meistens schliefen sie in Cas‘ Zimmer, weil Deans Matratze beschissen war und der Raum zwischen Cas‘ und Sams Zimmer so etwas wie einen Geräuschdämpfer darstellte. Nicht, dass es Sam stoppte, sich über Töne aus dem Mund seines Bruders zu beschweren, die er in seinem ganzen Leben lieber nicht gehört hätte.

Sam hatte sich eingelebt. Seine perfekten Noten und Deans Versprechen, ein neues Porträt des heiligen Schulpatrons St. Franz von Assisi zu zeichnen, hatten Sam einen kostenlosen Platz im Seniorkurs an der Archbishop Curley eingebracht, eine von Baltimores besten Privatschulen. Mit seinen Träumen von Hopkins und seinen alten Büchern passte er perfekt zu den High School Jungen. Er schloss bereits gute Freundschaften und liebte seine Lehrer.

Der Emazipationsprozess hing noch über ihren Köpfen; Dean war deswegen weitaus besorgter als Sam. Sam war sich sicher, dass alles klappen würde. Dean wartete auf die nächste Hiobsbotschaft. Aber sie machten weiter mit ihren Leben, und das Leben in der Feuerwache war lustig und entspannend.

Sie schmiedeten Pläne für Thanksgiving in nur einer Woche. Castiel hatte keinerlei Absicht, zu seiner Familie nach Hereford zu fahren, und Sam und Dean hatten garantiert nicht vor, John in West Virginia zu besuchen. Ellen und Bobby hatten sie und Benny eingeladen, den Tag in ihrer Wohnung über dem Roadhouse zu verbringen.

,,Ich brauche jetzt Kuchen“, jammerte Dean über seine Schulter.

Cas trug die obere Kruste auf und drückte die Ränder zusammen. ,,In fünfundvierzig Minuten. Du kannst so lange warten.“ Er schnitt ein Pluszeichen in die Mitte der Kruste, um die Hitze herauszulassen, und schob den Apfelkuchen in den Ofen. Dann stellte er den Wecker. ,,Fünfundvierzig Minuten. Du wirst es überleben.“ Er grinste.

Dean seufzte dramatisch und steuerte auf das Klavier zu. Er ließ sich auf die Banken plumpsen und begann auf die Tasten zu drücken. ,,Dummes Oasis. Kann diesen verdammten Song nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen.“ _Wonderwall_ erklang vom Klavier. Dean summte bei den Tönen mit und sang kleine Bruchstücke des Songs. Cas ließ sich auf der Couch gegenüber vom Klavier nieder, damit zufrieden, Dean beim Spielen zuzusehen, obwohl er wusste, dass er für die Halbjahresprüfungen lernen sollte.

,,Mir gefällt das Lied.“

,,Ja? Okay.“ Dean spielte es ein wenig länger. Sein Blick schweifte zu Cas, während seine Finger über die Tasten tanzten. ,,Ich werde es dir nicht vorsingen“, sagte er nachdrücklich.

,,Sicher“, antwortete Cas gelassen.

Dean schnaubte. ,, _And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don‘t know how_.“ Dean hörte zu spielen auf und bewegte sich von der Bank zum Sofa. Er sank bei Cas‘ Füßen zu Boden und kroch an seinem Körper hoch, während er die ganze Zeit ,, _Because maybe, you‘re gonna be the one to save me._ “ sang. Dean lehnte sich vor und küsste Cas. ,, _And after all, you’re my wonderwall._ “

Cas zog ihn zu sich heran, fuhr mit den Händen über seine Brust und zog das Shirt hoch und aus. Sanfte Küsse gingen in etwas Stürmischeres über.

,,Gott, Jungs, euch stehen zwei Zimmer zur Verfügung. Das ist verdammt ekelig.“ Sam ließ seine Büchertasche auf die Küchentheke fallen.

Dean vergrub das Gesicht in Cas‘ Brust. Seine Schultern bebten durch das lautlose Lachen. ,,Hallo, Sam“, rief Cas. ,,Wie war die Schule?“

,,Ziemlich gut. Hab einen Berg an Hausaufgaben auf.“

Dean befand es als aussichtlose Sache, kletterte von Cas herunter, hob sein Shirt auf und zog es an. Er ging in die Küche hinüber, um mit Sam zu reden. Ihre Stimmen waren leise und verschwörerisch. Cas‘ neu gekauftes Handy summte. Er hatte eine Nachricht von Michael.

,,Hey, Jungs? Michael parkt gerade das Auto. Meinte, er kommt hoch, weil er uns etwas zu zeigen hat.“

Die Augen der beiden Winchester-Brüder weiteten sich.

,,Denkst du, dass es was wegen der Emanzipation ist?“

,,Vielleicht“, sagte Dean langsam. ,,Schätze, das werden wir gleich herausfinden.“

Michael ließ nicht auf sich warten. Er erschien ungefähr zehn Minuten später. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und er hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. ,,Also, ich hab heute ein Packet bekommen.“ Er legte eine Aktenmappe auf die Theke. ,,Dein Vater hat die Papiere unterschrieben und deine Schulunterlagen geschickt. Du bist ein freier Mann, Sam Winchester.“

Sams Gesicht leuchtete auf. ,,Wirklich? Einfach so?“

,,Jap. John hat die Emanzipationseinwilligung nicht angefochten. Er hat sie unterschrieben und zurückgeschickt. Das war's. Du bist ein freier Mann“, sagte er erneut.

Sam stieß die Faust in die Luft und ließ einen lauten Freudenschrei vernehmen. Dann drehte er sich um, packte Dean und zog seinen älteren Bruder in eine feste Umarmung.

,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sam!“, sagte Cas freudig.

,,Freu mich für dich, Sammy“, murmelte Dean. Seine Stimme wurde durch Sams Schulter gedämpft.

,,Komm schon, lass es uns Bobby und Ellen erzählen“, meinte Sam aufgeregt. Dean warf Cas ein entschuldigendes Grinsen zu, als Sam ihn zum Treppenhaus zog.

,,Bin gleich zurück“, rief er. ,,Und lass diesen Kuchen nicht anbrennen!“

Michael schmunzelte. ,,Schön, auch mal gute Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Diese beiden brauchen ein paar gute Neuigkeiten."

,,Allerdings.“ Cas ging in die Küche und öffnete den Ofen, um den Kuchen zu überprüfen. ,,Möchtest du zum Abendessen bleiben, Michael?“

,,Nein, ich muss nach Hause. Hör mal, Castiel“, sagte er leise. ,,Ich habe Mom von Sam und Dean und ihrer Situation erzählt, und sie möchte, dass ich dir sage, dass du sie zu Thanksgiving mitbringen sollst.“

,,Nein“, sagte Cas ausdruckslos.

,,Ich glaube nicht, dass dir hier wirklich eine Wahl gelassen wird, Bruder. Da war eine ungenaue Erwähnung von wegen ‘es dir zu streichen‘, was, schätze ich, auf deinen Unterhaltszuschuss anspielt. Es ist nur ein Abendessen, wie schlimm kann das schon werden?“

,,Dean und ich daten.“

,,Oh.“

,,Ja.“

,,Naja, du musst das nicht erwähnen“, schlug Michael entschuldigend vor.

,,Wird Luc da sein?“

,,Nein.“

,,Hmm.“

,,Castiel…“

,,Ich werde darüber nachdenken und es mit Dean diskutieren. Und ich werde es dich wissen lassen.“

Michael lächelte erneut und richtete seine rote Krawatte. ,,Nun, mehr als das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Hoffentlich sehe ich dich dort.“ Er klopfte auf seine Aktenmappe. ,,Sam sollte das mal durchsehen. Da sind ein paar Broschüren von einigen Universitäten drin. Ich habe auch ‘Hopkins‘ auf einer stehen sehen. Erinnere ihn daran, dass ich ein ehemaliger Schüler von ihnen bin. Könnte ihm helfen, ein wenig Unterstützung zu erhalten, falls er angenommen wird.“

,,Werde ich. Und danke, Michael. Ich weiß, dass sie es zu schätzen wissen, aber ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken, dass du Sam und Dean hilfst.“

,,Kein Problem.“ Er umarmte Cas flüchtig. ,,Bis dann, kleiner Bruder.“

,,Jap.“

Michael verschwand im Treppenhaus, und Cas lehnte sich gegen den Herd. Thanksgiving zu Hause. Das wäre mal etwas Neues.

Er fragte sich, ob Sam und Dean Winchester für die Naturgewalten namens James und Amelia Novak bereit waren. Cas lachte. Das Geräusch hallte von den Wänden der leeren Feuerwache wider.

Die bessere Frage war, ob seine Eltern auf Dean Winchester vorbereitet waren.


	12. Die Familie, die wir uns aussuchen

_ November, 2000 _

Dean wusste nicht, mit was er rechnen sollte, als er die Einfahrt zu den Novaks hochfuhr, doch er hatte garantiert kein Eingangstor erwartet, das mit großen Eichenbäumen gesäumt war, und garantiert hatte er nicht erwartet, dass das Haus von Cas‘ Eltern eine Villa war.

Er tippte den Code ein, den Cas ihm gegeben hatte, und das schwere, schmiedeeiserne Tor schwang gemächlich auf. Dean manövrierte den Impala die Auffahrt hoch und parkte ihn neben dem Mercedes-Cabrio, den er als Michaels erkannte. Daneben stand auch ein schnittiger, brandneuer, kirschroter Corvette. Cas hatte ihm erzählt, dass das Gabes Wagen war.

Bis vor zwei Tagen hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Cas aus einer Familie mit viel Geld kam. Er hatte keine Vorliebe für teure Sachen. Er war kein Snob wie die reichen Treuhandfonds-Arschlöcher in der Schule. Er behandelte Dean nicht von oben herab wie einige der Leute, die ihn beauftragten. Er tat nicht so, als ob Dean weniger wert war, nur weil der keinen adeligen Stammbaum hatte.

Cas war einfach… _Cas_.

Eine Welle von Nervosität rollte durch seinen Magen. Ein starkes Gefühl von _hier gehöre ich nicht her_ machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, hart und schwer und sehr ungewollt.

In dem Sitz neben ihm seufzte Cas und murmelte ,,Wird schon schiefgehen.“ vor sich hin. Es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, dass er viel lieber irgendwo anders wäre, nur nicht hier, an Thanksgiving im Hause seiner Eltern. Dean verstand das nicht wirklich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand mit zwei fürsorglichen, _lebenden_ Elternteilen nicht die Feiertage mit ihnen verbringen wollte. Cas hatte ihm erzählt, dass seine Eltern seine Homosexualität nicht billigten. Aber ernsthaft, wie schlimm konnten sie schon sein?

Dean parkte das Auto und sah zu Cas hinüber, der elendig aus dem Fenster der Beifahrertür starrte. Er streckte den Arm aus und verschränkte ihre Finger.

,,Das wird schon, Cas. Es ist nur deine Familie. Wie schlimm kann das werden?“

Cas drehte den Kopf und sah Dean an. Furcht schimmerte in seinen Augen, als er seine Hand wegzog. ,,Frag mich das, wenn es vorbei ist.“

Sam lehnte sich über den Sitz. ,,Dean hat recht. Wir beide sind mit dir hier, und es wird gut laufen. Du hast Unterstützung mitgebracht.“

,,Ja…“ Cas seufzte. ,,Kommt schon, lasst es uns hinter uns bringen.“

Die Hintertür öffnete sich und Sam stieg aus. Cas‘ Hand streckte sich nach dem Griff der Beifahrertür aus, als Dean sich herüberbeugte und erneut Cas‘ Finger ergriff. Blaue Augen starrten zu ihm zurück, und Dean konnte tatsächlich Angst in Cas‘ Blick erkennen.

,,Hey. Ernsthaft. Ich werde bei dir sein. Das wird schon klappen. Ich verspreche es.“ Er streckte den Arm aus, umfasste Cas‘ Kinn mit seiner Hand und zog ihn in einen sanften Kuss. Cas erwiderte ihn flüchtig und lehnte sich dann mit einem verärgerten, kleinen Seufzer zurück.

,,Ich kann dich nicht einmal als meinen festen Freund vorstellen. Sag mir, in welchem Universum das klargeht. Das kann nur in einem Desaster enden.“

,,Oh komm schon, Mann, so schlimm kann es nicht werden. Sie sind deine Eltern und lieben dich, richtig?“

Cas nickte.

,,Nun, das ist doch schon mal die halbe Miete. Mein Vater hasst mich.“

,,Dean… Ich denke nicht, dass das wahr ist…“

,,Ist es, vertrau mir. Nun komm schon, lass uns Mr. Optimistisch finden und dann geht’s los.“

Castiel seufzte erneut, drückte Deans Hand und stieg aus dem Auto. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten, als er begann auf die Tür zuzugehen.

,,Das wird ja spitze laufen“, murmelte Dean, stieg ebenfalls aus und gesellte sich zu Sam und Cas auf den Türstufen. Cas drückte auf die Türklingel und wippte auf den Absätzen. ,,Ich will hier nicht sein“, brummte er verdrießlich. ,,Wir könnten Kuchen haben und bei Ellen’s Fußball gucken. Ich will hier nicht sein.“

,,Das wird schon“, sagte Dean leise.

,,Ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal erzählen…“, erwiderte Cas leise. ,,Ich kann ihnen nicht von uns erzählen. Das Beste in meinem Leben und ich kann nicht darüber reden.“

Dean grinste bei _das Beste in meinem Leben_ , doch er wusste, wie unglücklich Castiel war. ,,Es wird schon gut gehen“, sagte er erneut und drückte Cas‘ Schulter.

,,Ja. Du hast uns, Cas“, bekräftigte Sam.

Die Tür schwang auf, und eine ältere Version von Cas lächelte sie an. Die blauen Augen funkelten. Er streckte den Arm aus, zog Cas durch die Tür und hüllte ihn in eine Umarmung. ,,Hallo, Sohn. Schön, dich zu sehen, Bursche.“

,,Hey, Dad“, antwortete Cas. Seine Stimme wurde durch die Schulter seines Vaters gedämpft. Sie trennten sich, und Cas zeigte auf Sam und Dean, die hinter ihm standen. ,,Dad, das sind Sam und Dean Winchester, meine Mitbewohner. Jungs, das ist mein Vater, James Novak.“

,,Bitte, nennt mich Jimmy.“ Er lächelte, und Sam und Dean schüttelten ihm beide die Hand. ,,Es freut mich, euch endlich kennenzulernen. Michael hat meiner Frau und mir ziemlich viel von euch beiden erzählt.“

,,Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits“, sagte Sam freundlich, und Dean nickte zustimmend.

,,Nun, kommt herein, Jungs, ich wette, Amelia stellt schon das Abendessen auf den Tisch.“

,,Es tut mir leid, dass wir so spät sind, Dad.“

,,Das macht nichts, du weißt ja, wie deine Mutter ist.“

,,Ja“, murmelte Cas und folgte seinem Vater ins Haus.

Das Innere des Novak-Hauses war genauso nobel wie das Äußere. Anscheinend wurde man extrem gut bezahlt, wenn man Senior-Vizepräsident der Gemeinde und der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit für die Baltimore Ravens war. Dean war ein wenig fasziniert und beeindruckt gewesen, als Cas ihm erzählt hatte, was sein Vater machte, und hatte ihn gewarnt, einen gewissen Rufus Turner nicht auf so eine Information aufmerksam werden zu lassen. Bobbys alter Freund würde ihm wegen Tickets bald in den Ohren liegen.

Während sie Jimmy einen langen Flur entlang folgten, nahm Dean die teuer aussehenden Kunstwerke an den Wänden in sich auf. Er erkannte sogar ein paar der Künstler und musste sich zwingen, den Mund zu halten, da er nicht wie ein Idiot dastehen wollte.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so fehl am Platz gefühlt. Er war auf manch nobler Kunstausstellung gewesen, wo der Eintrittspreis teurer als ein gebrauchter Volvo war, aber er war einer der Künstler gewesen, deren Arbeit gezeigt wurde. Das ließ ihn sich ein wenig wohler fühlen und war sein Ticket, da reinzupassen.

Hier hatte er nichts.

Castiels Eltern waren konservativ. Sie weigerten sich, Cas‘ Sexualität anzuerkennen. Sie, naja, Cas‘ Mutter zumindest, glaubten, dass Cas seine Intelligenz damit verschwende, ein Diplom in Englisch und Kreatives Schreiben anzustreben. Sie hatten gehofft, dass Castiel den Rechtsweg beschreiten würde, so wie Michael und Lucifer es getan hatten. Allerdings war, soweit Dean verstanden hatte, keiner richtig glücklich mit der Art und Weise, wie Luc sein rechtswissenschaftliches Diplom verwendete, nämlich dafür, ein Anwalt für Unfallmandate geworden zu sein. Michael hatte sich währenddessen auf das weit ansehnlichere Gebiet Familienrecht und Recht der Älteren spezialisiert.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was Gabriel machte, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Cas es nicht genau wusste, aber er meinte, dass es irgendeine Art von Medien- oder Unterhaltungsunternehmen war. Was auch immer es war wurde gut genug bezahlt, um einen ’01 Vette zu fahren.

Cas kam normalerweise ganz gut mit seiner Familie aus, doch jetzt fühlte er sich zu Hause nicht mehr wohl. Er glaubte nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand aus seiner Familie wirklich verstand; wer er war und was er sich vom Leben erhoffte.

Er hatte Dean erzählt, dass er sich wie ein unglaublich runder Pfahl in einer Welt voller quadratischer Löcher fühle.

Dean konnte das nachempfinden.

* * *

Deans Augen hatten sich beim Anblick von Amelia Novaks modischem Esszimmer geweitet. Castiel sah fasziniert zu, als Deans Mauern in ihren Platz einrasteten. Er konnte geradezu beobachten, wie sein fester Freund eine Maske für seine Eltern aufsetzte und sich hinter der Sicherheit des Charakters versteckte, den er für diesen Anlass kreiert hatte.

Sam hingegen war total er selbst. Freundlich, entspannt, selbstbewusst; der Siebzehnjährige passte mit seiner frisch gewillten Akzeptanz für Hopkins und seinen gebildeten, höflichen Manieren perfekt zu den Novaks.

Jimmy saß am Kopf des Tisches, Amelia zu seiner Rechten, Gabriel neben ihr, und Sam neben ihm. Cas saß an der anderen Seite seines Vaters, Dean neben ihm, und Michael am anderen Ende. Raphael befand sich auf dem Platz neben Dean. Seine blauen Augen waren groß und neugierig, und beobachteten jeden Schritt der Winchesters.

Dean schien eine natürliche Verbundenheit mit Kindern zu haben. Mehrere Male während des Essens lachte Raffy laut über irgendeine dämliche Sache, die Dean sagte oder tat, um ihn zu amüsieren.

Amelia schien den Mangel an Anstand an ihrem Thanksgiving-Tisch nicht zu schätzen, doch Cas war froh, seinen zehnjährigen Bruder lachen zu sehen. Der Junge war oft viel zu ernst.

Der Unterschied zwischen den Winchesters wurde deutlicher, als Deans Meinung zur Erderwärmung gefragt war und er sich bei den Worten verhaspelte und stotterte. Sam erbarmte sich seines Bruders und setzte zu einer Erklärung an, inwieweit Al Gore mit seinen Aussagen recht hatte. Selbstbewusst diskutierte er seinen Standpunkt mit Amelia. Seine Mutter war von Sam beeindruckt, so viel war klar. Auch Michael hatte bereits eine Schwäche für den jungen Mann entwickelt.

Sein Bruder Gabriel verbrachte ziemlich viel Zeit damit, Sam offen anzustarren. Gelegentlich ließ er einen komplett unangebrachten und nicht sehr lustigen Witz in das Gespräch einfließen, doch er schien von Sam ungeheuer fasziniert zu sein.

,,Also, Dean“, begann Amelia, während sie eine Gabel voller Süßkartoffeln in der Hand hielt, ,,erzähl uns von deinen Gemälden.“

Dean errötete und fummelte verlegen an seiner Stoffserviette herum. Cas legte ihm unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und tätschelte beruhigend sein Bein.

,,Ich, ähm, ich male Engel.“

,,Wirklich? Das ist faszinierend. Bist du also ein Gläubiger?“ Amelia tupfte sich mit ihrer Serviette vorsichtig den Mund ab und hob die Augenbrauen, als sie über den Tisch zu Dean blickte.

,,Äh… Nun, nein, nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt wirklich an Engel glaube.“

,,Warum malst du sie dann?“

,,Ich… Ich denke, dass sie irgendwie cool sind. Ich meine, man sieht diesen ganzen Scheiß über flauschige, kleine Cherubim und dann liest man erst richtig die Bibel. Sie sind nicht wie kleine, geflügelte Kinder, sie sind Krieger, Hüter.“ Dean nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Cas konnte den Wechsel in seinem Gesicht sehen, als er sich für sein Thema erwärmte, das eine, das er besser als alle anderen kannte. ,,Gott nutzte sie, um seinen Willen auszuführen, um über seine Leute ein Urteil zu vollstrecken oder um wichtige Nachrichten zu überbringen. Die Erzengel waren absolut unerschütterlich. Wenn man sie mit menschlichen Gegenstücken verglichen werden müssten, würde ich sagen, dass sie Gottes Generäle auf dem Schlachtfeld sind.“

,,Du scheinst über dieses Thema ziemlich gut Bescheid zu wissen, Dean. Ich nehme an, dir sind die Namen unserer Söhne aufgefallen?“

,,Jap“, sagte Dean mit einem Grinsen. ,,Michael, der Stellvertreter Gottes.“ Michael lächelte darüber. ,,Sein mächtigster Erzengel, allerdings war er mit der unangenehmen Aufgabe beauftragt, seinen Bruder Lucifer in die Hölle zu werfen, als dieser Befehle missachtete. Lucifer war der Schönste, der Morgenstern, doch seine Gehorsamkeitsverweigerung und Rebellion vernichteten ihn. Gabriel“, Dean lächelte Cas‘ Bruder an, ,,der Botschafter, von Gott damit betraut, Maria die Neuigkeiten von Jesus‘ bevorstehender Geburt zu überbringen. Außerdem wird ihm nachgesagt, dass er starke Gefühle für die Menschheit habe. Er war bei der Geburt und Auferstehung Christi dabei.“ Dean drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Raphael. ,,Und Raphael, der Heiler, der den Menschen Gnade bringt, aber trotzdem mächtig und kein Engel ist, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte.“ Er streckte den Arm aus und zerzauste Raffys blonde Haare. Der Junge strahlte Dean an. Ganz egal, was der Rest des Novak-Klans von Dean dachte, er hatte definitiv Raffy für sich gewonnen.

Castiel bemerkte, dass Sam Dean mit einem tiefen Ausdruck von Stolz auf seinem Gesicht beobachtete. Cas wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Obwohl Dean sich als der ‘dumme‘ Winchester darstellte und behauptete, dass Sam das Genie von ihnen beiden war, glänzte er nun. Sein Engelswissen und seine Leidenschaft für das Thema waren eindeutig in seiner Stimme und seinem lebhaften Ausdruck zu erkennen.

,,Und was ist mit Castiel?“, fragte Jimmy mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Cas war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dean auch seinen Vater schon für sich gewonnen hatte.

,,Castiel, Engel des Donnerstags. Spezieller Hüter über die, die an diesem Tag geboren werden, und Wächter der Gebete, die an einem Donnerstag verrichtet wurden. Gerüchten zufolge ist er der Seraph, der die Garnison leitete, die mit der Zerstörung von Sodom und Gomorra beauftragt war.“

,,Ironisch“, sagte Amelia in einem kühlten Ton.

Cas‘ Herz sank. Er starrte auf seinen Teller hinab.

,,Ironisch?“, fragte Dean. Seine Hand fand Cas‘ unter dem Tisch. Er verschränkte ihre Finger und drückte sie.

,,Ja. Schließlich wähnt Cassie sich als Homosexueller“, sagte eine gedehnte Stimme. Ein großer, blonder Mann mit eisblauen Augen schlenderte ins Esszimmer. Cas‘ Herz sank.

,,Nenn mich nicht so.“

,,Luc“, sagte Michael kurz angebunden. Auch er schien nicht erfreut zu sein, seinen Bruder zu sehen.

,,Entschuldige meine Verspätung, Mutter“, er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange, ,,aber ich hatte einen Mandanten, mit dem ich reden musste. Es war wichtig.“

,,Dieser Drecksack Alastair? Der Pädophile?“, fragte Michael vernichtet, Abscheu in seiner Stimme.

,,Oh, jetzt geht’s los“, murmelte Gabe.

,,Unschuldig, bis die Schuld bewiesen ist.“ Lucifer grinste. Er zog einen Stuhl zwischen Sam und Michael, und grinste zu dem Teenager herüber. ,,Nun, hallo. Wer bist du?“

,,Sam Winchester“, erwiderte er ausdruckslos, weigerte sich, eingeschüchtert zu werden.

,,Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Sammy.“

,,Ich heiße Sam.“

,,Luc Novak. Ich bin sicher, Cassie hat dir alles über mich erzählt, wenn du der Sam bist, mit dem er vermutlich wohnt. Was dich zu Dean machen würde?“

Dean nickte argwöhnisch.

,,Jetzt hört mal, lasst uns ein friedliches Thanksgiving verbringen, Jungs.“ Jimmy blickte demonstrativ zu Lucifer. ,,Ich werde dich rausschmeißen. Sohn oder nicht.“

,,Ich werde keine Probleme verursachen.“

,,Gut.“

,,Obwohl du Cassie hier wahrscheinlich fragen möchtest, warum er unter dem Tisch die Hand dieses Jungen hält.“

Das Blut wich aus Cas‘ Gesicht. Ihm war schlecht. Dean drückte seine Hand fester.

,,Willst du das erklären, Castiel?“, fragte Amelia.

Cas schüttelte den Kopf und weigerte sich, von seinem Teller hochzusehen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er klammerte sich an Deans Hand fest.

,,Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung, Castiel.“

,,Lass ihn in Ruhe, Amelia“, sagte Jimmy leise.

,,Er weiß, was wir davon halten“, zischte sie ihrem Mann zu.

,,Nun, Sie liegen falsch.“

Jeder Blick am Tisch richtete sich auf Dean, der so leise gesprochen hatte, dass Cas sich sicher war, er habe sich verhört.

,,Entschuldigung?“

,,Sie liegen falsch“, sagte er erneut. Seine Stimme gewann an Selbstvertrauen.

,,Raphael, geh auf dein Zimmer.“

,,Aber Mom!“

,,Jetzt.“

Raffy stand auf und blickte seine Mutter finster an, bevor er seinen Teller nahm und aus dem Zimmer stampfte.

,,Erklärt euch.“

,,Cas und ich sind zusammen. Wir sind ein Paar. Ich schäme mich nicht deswegen. Und wenn Sie irgendeinen Zug einer Mutter hätten, würden Sie sich nicht dafür schämen, wer Ihr Sohn ist. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob jemand aufwacht und sagt: ,Oh okay, ich denke, heute werde ich schwul sein‘!“

Sams Mund klappte auf. Gabe und Michael versteckten beide ein Grinsen und riskierten einen Blick auf das empörte Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

,,Aber die Bibel sagt, dass es falsch ist, Sohn“, sagte Jimmy leise. Er klang nicht allzu überzeugt.

,,Ja, naja, die Bibel sagt eine Menge Dinge, die Schwachsinn sind. Zum Beispiel sagt die Bibel, dass wir kein Schweinefleisch essen sollen. Sie schmeißen diesen leckeren Schinken mit Ananas lieber in den Müll, Mrs. Novak. Oh, und ich habe Tattoos auf den meisten Teilen meines Körpers. Das ist eine direkte Fahrkarte in die Hölle.“

An der Stelle konnte Gabe nicht mehr an sich halten und versteckte sein Lachen in seinem Weinglas.

,,Du stellst dieses Weinglas besser hin, Gabe, du sollst auch nicht trinken.“

,,Machst du dich über meine Mutter lustig?“, fragte Lucifer in einem kühlen Ton.

,,Ich mache mich über niemanden lustig. Aber weißt du was? Die Bibel, naja, eigentlich Jesus, sagte, Sünde sei Sünde und keine Sünde sei schlimmer als eine andere. Und wenn du vehement eine Regel der Bibel wahrst, solltest du besser bereit sein, dich an alle zu halten. Ansonsten siehst du am Ende nach einem totalen Heuchler aus. Meiner Meinung nach ist Cas‘ Homosexualität im Großen und Ganzen also nicht schlimmer als deine Verteidigung von widerlichen Pädophilen.“

Lucs Gesicht wurde leuchtend rot vor Wut. Michael grinste und schlug Luc auf die Schulter. ,,Jetzt hat er dich drangekriegt, Bruder“, sagte Michael fröhlich. ,,Ich mag dich, Dean. Du sagst, wie es ist.“

Amelia war während Deans gesamter Rede still gewesen. ,,Ich schätze, du findest dich wohl witzig, Dean?“, sagte sie eisig.

,,Ich finde mich hinreißend.“

,,Nun, ich bin nicht beeindruckt. Ich denke, du und dein Bruder solltet gehen.“

,,Also, Amelia…“

,,Nein. Ich werde mich nicht für die Überzeugungen in meinem eigenen Zuhause schämen.“

,,Weißt du was?“, sagte Castiel, nachdem er endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, ,,Ich wäre sowieso viel lieber nicht hier. Danke, Mutter, für das angenehme Essen. Wir werden uns selber hinausbegleiten.“ Er stand auf und zog Dean auf die Füße.

Sie waren zur Tür hinaus, im Impala und auf halbem Weg zurück zur Feuerwache, bevor er sich schließlich ans Atmen erinnerte.

,,Das war schrecklich!“, platzte er heraus und erschrak Dean damit so sehr, dass der Impala leicht schlingerte.

,,Gott, Cas!“

,,Naja, er hat recht. Das war ziemlich schrecklich. Und dein Bruder Luc? Verdammt gruselig“, fügte Sam hinzu.

,,Er hätte nicht da sein sollen. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr beide euch mit ihm auseinandersetzen musstet. Und meine Mutter…“ Mit einem Seufzer verstummte Cas.

,,Aber weißt du was? Ich habe dir wahrscheinlich keinen Gefallen getan, indem ich die Klappe aufgerissen habe. Tut mir leid, Cas. Ich habe die Dinge nur schlimmer gemacht.“

,,Nein! Du hast dich für mich eingesetzt, Dean. Das hat bisher noch niemand gemacht.“

,,Weißt du, sie definieren nicht, wer du bist, Cas“, sagte Sam leise, beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand auf Cas‘ Schulter. ,,Sie bestimmen nicht über dein Leben. Sieh mich und Dean an. Dad hat sein Bestes gegeben, uns zu versauen, und es geht uns gut.“

Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf Deans Gesicht. ,,Ja. Freier Wille, Mann. Niemand kann uns zwingen, etwas zu tun, das wir nicht wollen. nicht einmal unsere Eltern. Ich meine, sieh uns an.“ Er deutete auf sich. ,,Ein an Schlaflosigkeit leidender, verrückter Kunstfreak“, er bewegte seine Hand zu Cas, ,,ein streberhafter, schwuler, abgelehnter Englischstudent“, er zeigte auf Sam auf dem Rücksitz, ,,und ein bedauernswertes Kind, das beruflich in alte Bücher starren möchte. Check uns aus. Team Freier Wille.“

Sam und Cas lachten beide. Sam legte seine andere Hand auf Deans Schulter. ,,Ich persönlich denke, dass wir harte Typen sind.“

,,Ja, naja, das auch.“ Dean sah Sam im Rückspiegel an. ,,Hey, rutsch zurück und schnall dich an!“

Sam schnaubte, gehorchte aber, und lehnte sich wieder gegen seinen Sitz. Cas streckte den Arm aus und nahm Deans Hand.

Immerhin hatte er immer noch eine Familie. Die, die er sich aufgebaut hatte. Zwei gebrochene Brüder, Ellen, Bobby, Jo und Benny… Er hatte eine Familie. Er liebte sie. Und sie liebten ihn.

Fürs Erste würde das reichen müssen.

* * *

_ Jetzt _

Die Fahrt auf der I-83 war sehr still. Sam starrte aus dem Fenster des Mietwagens und sah zu, wie Baltimore vorbeizog.

,,Ich denke nicht, dass du mit mir ins Ellen’s kommen solltest“, sagte Sam plötzlich.

,,Ähm, okay?“

,,Dean ist da. Ellen meinte, er habe… _einen seiner Momente_. Und während ich komplett damit einverstanden bin, dass du eventuell seine Hochzeit stoppst, bin ich nicht damit einverstanden, ihn zu foltern, wenn er sowieso schon einen schlechten Tag hat.“

,,Okay.“

,,Gut.“

Erneut erfüllte peinliche Stille das Auto.

,,Sam? Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt? Warum hast du nicht weiterhin versucht mich zu finden?“

Sam seufzte. ,,Ich war ein wenig beschäftigt. Und als ich dann schließlich darüber nachdachte, dich zu finden, sagten sie mir immer wieder, dass er starb. Ich dachte nicht… Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich finden sollte, nur damit du ihn wieder verlierst. Dann, als es ihm besser ging und er wieder redete und kommunizierte, sagte er mir, ich solle nicht nach dir suchen. Er wollte nicht, dass du ihn siehst. Ich hätte trotzdem Ausschau nach dir halten sollen. Aber lass uns an dieser Stelle mal ehrlich sein: Wir haben die Situation alle drei versaut.“

Cas nickte.

,,Und jetzt können wir das wieder geradebiegen. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass eine Heirat mit Anna ihr gegenüber nicht fair ist, weil er sich ihr nie so hingeben wird, wie es ein Ehemann tun sollte. Weil er immer _Was wäre, wenn_ sagen wird. Sie verdient etwas Besseres als das.“

Cas sagte nichts weiter. Sein Blick war auf den Highway vor ihm fixiert. Sam starrte aus dem Fenster und tippte abwesend mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne.

Der Himmel war dunkel. Ein leichter Sprühregen fiel auf die Windschutzscheibe, als ob es zu schneien oder regnen versuchte, das Wetter sich aber nicht entscheiden konnte.

Die Stille im Auto war bedrückend, doch Cas wusste nicht, was er zu Sam sagen sollte. Er hatte keine tröstenden Worte anzubieten. Außerdem drehten sich seine Gedanken um Dean und was mit ihm passiert war, seit er ihn im Einkaufszentrum gesehen hatte, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, bei Ellen’s zu landen.

Sam schniefte. ,,Ich möchte nur, dass er glücklich ist“, sagte er leise. ,,Ich möchte nur…“ Er schniefte wieder. Cas riskierte einen Blick zu ihm und war überrascht, dass dem anderen Mann ungehindert Tränen die Wangen herunterrollten. ,,Cas, ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier das Richtige tue, dich dazu zu ermutigen. Was, wenn ich ihn verliere? Was, wenn es zu viel ist? Ich stecke meine große Nase darein, wo sie wirklich nicht hingehört. Was, wenn er mich dafür hasst?“

,,Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll, Sam. Ich fühle mich selber ziemlich verloren. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich überhaupt anfangen würde… Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, sagte er mir, ich solle fernbleiben. Er will nichts mit mir zu tun haben und ich werde mich ihm nicht aufzwingen.“

Cas parkte den Prius in einer freien Parklücke vor dem Roadhouse.

,,Ich denke, du solltest mit ihm reden. Nicht heute Nacht, aber bald. Ich könnte-“ Sam holte tief Luft und wischte sich energisch die Augen. ,,Ich könnte etwas planen. Irgendeine Art und Weise für dich, einfach, du weißt schon, in ihn hineinzulaufen. Es ahnungslos aussehen lassen.“

,,Glaubst du, das ist eine gute Idee?“

,,Keine Ahnung. Hast du eine bessere?“

,,Nicht wirklich.“

Sam seufzte. ,,Bleib in Kontakt, okay? Gib mir dein Handy.“ Er nahm das Handy von Cas und beschäftigte sich kurz damit. ,,Hier. Ich habe meine und Deans Nummer eingespeichert. Aber benutz Deans nicht. Noch nicht. Ok?“

,,Natürlich.“

,,Ich werde mich melden. Und danke für die Fahrt.“ Sam stieg aus dem Auto und eilte ins Roadhouse.

Als Cas vom Bordstein wegfuhr, hielt er für eine Minute an und starrte auf die verdunkelten Fenster der Feuerwache.

Mit einem Seufzer fädelte er sich in den Verkehr ein und ließ Baltimore – und seine Erinnerungen – zurück.


	13. All die Wärme, die wir finden können

Dean hörte die Stimmen, hörte, wie sie über ihn und das, was passiert war, diskutierten, aber er wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen. Er war vollkommen glücklich damit, so zu tun, als würde er sie nicht bemerken. Das Gespräch hörte sich ziemlich ernst an. Bobbys tiefer Ton und Sams leicht erhöhten, besorgten Worte mischten sich unter Ellens leise Stimme.

Sie hatte Sam angerufen.

Natürlich hatte sie Sam angerufen. Weil man Dean nicht mehr vertrauen konnte, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Dazu war es nun gekommen. Der kleine Bruder wurde der große Bruder. Er war nicht mehr der Aufpasser, er war der, auf den man aufpassen musste.

Dean dachte, dass er deswegen vielleicht sauer sein sollte, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich dafür zu interessieren. Er rollte sich in Ellens und Bobbys großem Bett einfach auf die Seite, weg von der Tür und den Stimmen, die über ihn diskutierten, als ob er gar nicht da wäre. Zu ihrer Verteidigung musste natürlich gesagt werden, dass sie alle dachten, er schliefe.

Nachdem er zusammengebrochen war, hatte Ellen ihn zu ihrem Haus zurückgebracht und in ihr Bett gesteckt. Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Naja, eigentlich hatte er sich wie ein übermüdetes Kleinkind in den Schlaf geweint, während Ellen seinen Rücken gerieben hatte, doch hoffentlich würde sie das nicht Sam gegenüber erwähnen.

Er hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und schloss, und die Stimmen verstummten komplett. Die Matratzenfedern wurden zusammengedrückt, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte.

,,Ich weiß, dass du wach bist. Du atmest anders, wenn du schläfst.“

,,Halt die Klappe.“

,,Ist doch wahr.“

,,Wer hat dich danach gefragt?“ Er drehte sich um und starrte zu Sam hoch. ,,Und wer hat dich überhaupt angerufen? Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen.“

,,Sicher.“

,,Kann ich!“

,,Dean, du drehst gerade ein wenig am Rad, das weißt du, stimmt‘s?“

Dean schnaubte und drehte sich von Sam weg. ,,Lass mich in Ruhe.“

,,Hörst du einfach mal auf, mir zu sagen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung sei? Ich war da. Ich habe dich weiß werden und aus dem Einkaufszentrum rennen sehen. Das war erbärmlich, Alter. Ernsthaft.“

,,Ich… Cas… Ich weiß nicht…“ Dean haderte mit den Worten, versuchte etwas zu sagen, das nicht lächerlich oder wie ein Haufen Schwachsinn klang.

,,Was ist mit Cas?“

,,Nichts, Sam, nichts.“ Er schob das Laken zurück, stieg aus dem Bett und sah sich nach seiner Jeans um. ,,Ich will nicht über Cas reden. Ich will nach Hause.“

,,Nun, ich bin immer noch ein bisschen betrunken, also werde ich dich in absehbarer Zeit nicht hinbringen können.“

,,Ich kann selber fahren, danke. Und warum bist du betrunken?“

,,Weil ich Alkohol getrunken habe. So funktioniert das normalerweise, oder?“

Dean starrte ihn an. ,,Nein, wirklich. Aber warum? Wo bist du nach dem Einkaufszentrum hin?“

,,Essen gegangen.“

,,Mit?“

Sam wich seinem Blick aus. ,,Einem Freund.“

,,Ein Freund… Aha…“

,,Ja. Das ist keine große Sache, also mach auch keine draus.“

,,Ja. Sicher, Sam.“ Dean zog seine Jeans an und glitt mit den Füßen in seine Sneakers. ,,Das ist schön. Betrink dich mit Cas, während ich hier die Krise kriege wegen…wegen…“ Dean konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Worte auszusprechen. Er stürmte aus Ellens Schlafzimmer und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, während er Sams Stimme ignorierte, die nach ihm rief. Er stapfte die Treppe zum Roadhouse hinunter.

Ellen und Bobby waren mit Kunden beschäftigt und bemerkten ihn nicht, als er aus der Hintertür schlüpfte. Er ging die Gasse hoch, an Benny’s vorbei, und zur Hintertür der Feuerwache.

Sie war verschlossen. Und die Schlüssel steckten innen.

Fluchend zog er Bennys Tür auf und hoffte, dass er ohne große Diskussion den Ersatzschlüssel vom ihm bekommen könnte. Die Bar war durch die Samstagabendmenge brechend voll. Es war laut, der Lärm störte ihn. Er sah am Tresen nach Benny, doch sein alter Freund war nirgendwo zu finden.

Dean bahnte sich durch die Masse, eilte durch die Vordertür auf die Straßen Remingtons und rannte direkt in knappe zwei Meter harter Muskeln.

,,Du bist wirklich einfach vor mir weggerannt. Wo wolltest du hin? Ellen hatte deine Schlüssel.“ Sam klapperte mit dem Schlüsselring. Dean griff danach, doch Sam hielt ihn über seinen Kopf.

,,Verdammt, Sam!“

,,Komm schon. Wir müssen reden.“

,,Ich will nicht! Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Reden. Ich werde mein Auto holen und nach Hause fahren.“

,,Schön. Wenn du mir die Autoschlüssel abnehmen kannst, kannst du gehen. Einverstanden?“

Dean brummte und stürzte sich auf Sam los, doch das Arschloch war einfach zu groß. Nach ein paar gescheiterten Versuchen gab er auf.

Er stand still da, während Sam die Feuerwache aufschloss und die Lichter anschaltete, nachdem er die Tür wieder verschlossen und die Schlüssel sicher in seiner Jeanstasche verstaut hatte. Dean schmollte den ganzen Weg die Treppe hoch und ließ sich dann mit einem Seufzer auf die Couch plumpsen.

,,Nun, ich schätze, du brauchst jemanden, der dich irgendwo hinfährt, Mr. Betrunkener Arsch.“

,,Nein, alles gut. Ich habe deine Schlüssel“, sagte Sam mit einem Grinsen. ,,Also werden wir einfach warten, bis ich nüchtern bin, kapiert?“

,,Meinetwegen“, grummelte Dean und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sam lief in der Feuerwache umher, schaltete die Lichter ein und ging zum Thermostat hinüber, während er über die Kälte murrte.

,,Hey, ich muss dafür bezahlen, weißt du!“

,,Nun, es ist kalt hier drin! Wir werden die Temperatur wieder runterdrehen, wenn wir gehen.“ Sam verschwand in seinem alten Zimmer und kam einen Moment später mit zwei alten, schäbigen Hoodies wieder. ,,Hier, zieh den an, bevor du einfrierst oder so“, sagte er und warf Dean einen zu.

Widerwillig zog Dean ihn an, ohne Sam anzusehen. Er sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Sam. Er zupfte an einem abstehenden Stück seines Nagels, zog an einem Faden seiner Jeans, spielte mit einem Stück Papier, das er in seiner Tasche gefunden hatte, starrte aus dem Fenster und ignorierte seinen Bruder absichtlich.

,,Er war, _ist_ , auch mein Freund, weißt du?“, sagte Sam leise. ,,Du warst nicht der Einzige, der ihn verloren hat.“ Er kratzte sich an der Innenseite seines Ellbogens. ,,Ich verstehe das. Wirklich. Aber ich habe immer noch das recht, sein Freund zu sein. Du besitzt keinen von uns beiden.“

Dean stand auf, stürmte durch das Wohnzimmer in sein Schlafzimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie.

,,Dean! Komm schon, Mann, sei nicht so.“ Sam klopfte an die Tür. ,,Komm schon, ernsthaft, tu das nicht. Wir müssen reden. Wir müssen.“ Stille. Dann ein knarrendes Geräusch – wahrscheinlich hatte Sam sich gegen die Tür gesetzt. ,,Dean, komm schon. Du musst die Tür nicht öffnen, hör einfach zu.“

Dean seufzte, ließ sich an der geschlossenen Tür nieder und zog seine Knie an die Brust. Er konnte fast das Herz seines Bruders durch die Tür schlagen fühlen, aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Wunschvorstellung. Er wusste, dass er sich wie ein Kind benahm, doch die Situation war so ein Durcheinander. Sie ließ ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und ließ ihn alles hinterfragen. Das war einfach etwas, was er im Moment nicht brauchte.

,,Dean, ich wollte nicht… Scheiße. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich… Du bist nicht glücklich. Und das stört mich. Du heiratest jemanden, den du nicht einmal liebst.“

,,Was gibt dir das Recht, Sam?“, fragte Dean leise.

,,Nichts, schätze ich.“ Sam seufzte. ,,Ich… Ich hasse es, dich so zu sehen. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, ich möchte, dass du wieder malst, ich möchte meinen… Ich möchte meinen…“

,,Was?“

,,Ich möchte meinen Bruder zurück“, flüsterte Sam.

Deans Herz zog sich zusammen. Manchmal vergaß er. Er vergaß, dass es Sam gewesen war, der jeden Tag an seinem Krankenhausbett gesessen hatte. Er vergaß, dass es Sam gewesen war, der seine Hand gehalten und ihn angefleht hatte, nicht zu sterben. Er vergaß, dass es Sam war, der bei jedem Schritt seiner Genesung dabei gewesen war.

Er stand auf, klopfte sich die Hände ab und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Sam blinzelte mit Tränen in seinen großen Welpenaugen zu ihm hoch. Dean ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Beide lehnten sich gegen die Wand zurück, die Cas‘ Zimmer von Deans trennte.

,,Tut mir leid.“

,,Muss es nicht.“

,,Es ist nur… Ich war mir über alles klargeworden, Sam. Ich würde heiraten, und unterrichte, und es ging mir gut. Es ging mir gut. Und jetzt… Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was zur Hölle ich tue.“

,,Du hast Angst.“

Dean schnaubte verächtlich. ,,Vor was? Vor Cas? Ich habe keine Angst vor Cas.“

,,Nein. Du hast Angst vor dem, was Cas dich fühlen lässt.“

,,Sam. Nicht. Komm schon, Mann.“

,,Du bist immer noch verrückt nach ihm. Und du siehst ihn und es kommt alles direkt wieder zurück.“

,,Sam…“

,,Hast du immer noch das Tattoo, Dean? Kein Wrecking Balm? Keine Operation? Es ist immer noch da, richtig? Wie hast du es Anna erklärt?“

,,Verdammt, Sammy, was willst du von mir?“ Dean rappelte sich hoch und schritt wütend hin und her.

,,Ich möchte, dass du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist!“

,,Und was heißt das? Na? Worüber genau lüge ich hier?“

,,Du liebst Anna nicht!“

,,Woher zur Hölle willst du das wissen?!“, brüllte Dean.

,,Denn wenn du es wärst, würde Cas‘ Anblick dich nicht so übel mitnehmen!“, schrie Sam zurück.

Dean taumelte. ,,Sam…“

,,Nein, Dean. Wenn du wirklich über ihn hinweg wärst, aufrichtig und vollkommen in Anna verliebt, dann würde Cas‘ Anwesenheit bis auf ein wenig Nostalgie keinen Einfluss auf dich haben. Du- Du liebst ihn immer noch!“

,,Nein“, flüsterte Dean.

Sam stand auf. ,,Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du keinen Scheiß für ihn empfindest. Sag mir das, Dean, und ich schwöre, ich werde das Thema ruhen lassen. Ich schwöre.“

Dean ließ sich in die Couch sinken. Er hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sam hatte recht. Sam hatte recht, und er war komplett am Arsch. ,,Was soll ich nur tun, Sam? Was soll ich tun?“

,,Beende die Verlobung. So schnell wie möglich.“

,,Ich kann nicht, Sammy. Ich kann Anna das nicht antun.“

Sam setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. ,,Und sie zu heiraten, wenn du sie nicht liebst, ist das Richtige?“

,,Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine verdammte Ahnung mehr.“

,,Nun, ich denke, du findest das besser heraus. Und zwar bald. Bevor du einen riesigen Fehler machst.“

Sam stand wieder auf und verschwand im Badezimmer, ließ Dean mit seinen aufgewühlten Gedanken alleine.

* * *

_ November, 2000 _

,,Also ich werde mit Bobby, Ellen und Jo fernsehen und Karten spielen. Sie meinten, ich könne die Nacht über bleiben. Tschau!“, rief Sam freudig, der sich in der Minute verdrückte, in der sie in der Feuerwache ankamen.

Es könnte etwas mit den glühenden Blicken zu tun haben, die sich Dean und Cas die ganze Fahrt zurück von den Novaks zugeworfen hatten.

Es hatte angefangen, als Cas sich abgeschnallt hatte und auf den mittleren Sitz gerutscht war. Cas glaubte nicht, dass Sam alles sehen konnte, was seine Hände auf dem Vordersitz taten, doch er hatte wahrscheinlich Deans abgehackten Atem und den Hydranten bemerkt, der fast zu einer bevorstehenden Gefahr aka Tod-durch-Impala geworden war.

Sam schloss freundlicherweise die großen Türen hinter sich. Cas drehte sich zu Dean und sah zu, wie er den Impala abschaltete. Sie saßen für eine Minute da und hörten dem Ticken des Motors zu. Dean streckte den Arm aus und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare an Cas‘ Nacken.

,,Hey. Es tut mir leid. Ich schätze, ich habe die Dinge für dich heute ziemlich vermasselt.“

,,Nein. Nein, hast du nicht. Luc kann die Schuld dafür auf sich nehmen. Das Ganze ist ganz gut gelaufen, bis er aufgetaucht ist.“

,,Ja, aber ich hatte eine große Klappe.“ Dean seufzte. ,,Ich bin sicher, dass das für die Situation nicht gerade hilfreich war.“

,,Ganz ehrlich? Als du dich für mich eingesetzt hast? Dean, das hat sich so gut angefühlt.“ Er griff nach Deans anderer Hand, hob sie an seinen Mund und küsste die durch die Arbeit rauen Fingerspitzen. ,,Du bist großartig.“

Dean schnaubte verächtlich.

,,Das ist wahr. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich sehen lassen, wie wunderbar du bist.“ Deans Hand fiel von Cas‘ Nacken, als der seine Position änderte, auf Deans Schoß kletterte und seine Oberschenkel spreizte. Sein Rücken drückte sich gegen das Lenkrad. Er neigte Deans Kopf zurück, beugte sich für einen Kuss vor und teilte Deans Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

Finger fanden seine Hüften, glitten unter die Jacke und den Hoodie und gruben sich in seine Haut.

,,Schmeckst so gut, Cas“, murmelte Dean und zog ihn noch weiter zu sich heran. Cas drückte seine Hüften in Deans Schoß nach unten und entlockte dem anderen Mann ein Keuchen. Deans Hand verließ seine Taille, und es gab ein Klicken, als sich der Sicherheitsgurt löste. Dean veränderte ihre Positionen, rutschte zurück und legte Cas auf den Sitz.

Er rieb ihre Hüften aneinander und knabberte an seinem Hals. Seine Hand rutschte unter die Klamottenschichten, um die nackte Haut von Cas‘ Brust zu erreichen.

,,Gott, will dich, Cas. Will dich so sehr“, flüsterte er.

,,Du hast mich. Alles, was du willst. Alles.“ Sie bewegten sich zusammen auf dem Sitz, die Hüften verbunden. Dean rieb sich verzweifelt an Cas, dessen harter Schwanz heiß gegen seinen eigenen stieß.

Er schob seine Zunge in Cas‘ Mund und leckte über seine Zähne und sein Zahnfleisch. Es war wild, chaotisch und viel zu schnell. Beide erreichten ihren Orgasmus, ohne auch nur ein Kleidungsstück auszuziehen. Danach lag Dean auf Cas‘ Brust und saugte die kühle Luft des beschlagenen Impalas ein.

Cas fuhr mit einer Hand durch Deans verschwitzte Haare und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

,,Dusche?“, fragte er sanft.

,,Gott, ja.“

Vorsichtig stiegen sie aus dem Auto. Cas schnitt wegen der abkühlenden Sauerei in seiner Hose eine Grimasse. Er wartete darauf, dass Dean den Impala ab- und die Feuerwache aufschloss, dann nahm er ihn an der Hand und führte ihn die Treppe ins Badezimmer hoch.

,,Kalt hier drin“, jammerte Cas, während er aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte.

,,Ich kann das in Ordnung bringen“, sagte Dean mit einem Lächeln. Er streifte seine Sachen ab und trat in die Dusche, öffnete alle acht Hähne und drehte sie auf Heiß. Innerhalb weniger Momente war das Badezimmer mit Dampf erfüllt. ,,Besser?“, fragte er mit einem Grinsen und drehte die Temperatur ein bisschen runter, damit sie sich nicht verbrühten.

,,Viel besser.“ Cas grinste, zog seine eigenen Klamotten aus und stieg in die Dusche.

,,Komm her.“ Dean lächelte und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

Cas trat in seine offenen Arme und ließ zu, dass Dean ihn zu sich heranzog, ließ zu, dass er seinen Kopf zurückneigte und ihn küsste. Er schlang seine Arme um Dean Taille, während er unter dem Strahl stand. Cas genoss den nassen Haut-an-Haut-Kontakt und das Geräusch von Deans leisem Summen.

,,Was summst du da?“

,,Zep.“ Er drückte kleine, flüchtige Küsse auf Cas‘ Hals, seine Hände glitten seinen Rücken hinab. Dean legte seinen Kopf auf Cas‘ Schulter, vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Hals und begann leise zu singen: ,, _Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time, his is the force that lies within_.“ Sanft küsste er seinen Hals weiter, seine Finger fuhren seine Wirbelsäule nach. ,, _Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find, he is a feather in the wind_.“ Dean hob den Kopf, legte seine Handflächen auf Cas‘ Gesicht und küsste ihn lang und innig, bevor er den Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter legte. ,, _All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you_.“

Castiels Herz schwoll an. Er schlang seine Arme um Deans Schultern und hielt ihn nahe bei sich, als sie sich langsam in der Dusche wiegten, in den warmen Strahl rein- und raustraten.

Irgendwann, als zwischen den Küssen Shampoo und Seife gefunden und sie mehr oder weniger sauber geworden waren, drehte Dean alle Hähne zu, während Cas frische Handtücher holte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie schließlich in Cas‘ Bett getaumelt waren und die Decken über ihre noch feuchtwarmen Körper gezogen hatten, waren beide wieder hart.

Cas schmiegte sich an Deans Seite. Seine Finger wanderten über seine Schultern und fuhren die Linien des Anti-Besessenheit-Tattoos nach.

,,Bist du sicher, dass es dir gutgeht?“, fragte Dean ihn leise.

,,Ja. Denke ich jedenfalls. Das war schon lange zu erwarten gewesen.“

,,Aber ich denke wirklich, dass ich es verschlimmert habe. Außerdem sind sie deine Familie.“

,,Dean, was ich sagte, meinte ich auch so. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich.“ Cas stützte sich auf seinem Ellbogen ab und lächelte im Halbdunkeln des Schlafzimmers zu Dean hinunter. ,,Du hast dich für mich eingesetzt. Weißt du nicht, was das in mir ausgelöst hat? Ich habe mich gewollt gefühlt, als ob ich einmal jemandem wichtig war.“

,,Du bist mir wichtig, Cas, sehr. Verdammt, ich würde dir fast alles geben, was du wolltest.“ Dean errötete leicht. ,,Ich bin ziemlich verrückt nach dir“, sagte er sanft.

,,Ich bin auch verrückt nach dir.“ Cas lächelte und beugte sich herab, um ihn zu küssen. Deans Finger krallten sich in sein feuchtes Haar und zogen leicht daran. Es war wie ein Streichholz, erleuchtete ihn von innen her. Er küsste Dean stärker, saugte seinen Atem ein und schluckte jedes kleine Geräusch, das Dean von sich gab.

,,Gott, Cas“, stieß Dean aus, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten.

,,Dean, ich möchte… Ich möchte…“

Grüne Augen funkelten zu ihm hoch, ein süßes Lächeln auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht. ,,Was möchtest du, Cas? Ich werde es dir geben.“

,,Ich möchte…“ Cas‘ Wangen flammten auf. Er vergrub das Gesicht in Deans Hals und flüsterte die Worte in die sommersprossige Haut: ,,… in dir sein.“

,,Oh“, sagte Dean leise.

Nach all den Sachen, die sie getan, all den Arten, wie sie einander berührt, einander mit Fingern, Mündern und süßen Worten Vergnügen bereitet hatten, hatten sie nie diesen nächsten Schritt gewagt.

,,Äh… Ich habe, äh… Ich habe noch nie…“, stotterte Dean.

,,Ich auch nicht“, teilte Cas ihm sanft mit.

,,Aber du- Ich dachte, du…?

,,Nicht das.“

,,Oh.“

Cas spürte seine Wagen erneut heiß werden. ,,Ich kenne die grundlegenden Funktionsweisen. Ich habe ein paar – ein paar…“

,,Schwulenpornos gesehen?“

,,Ja.“

,,Oh“, sagte Dean erneut.

,,Du musst nicht. Das war eine dumme Idee.“

,,Nein. Ich möchte, Cas. Wirklich. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, was ich tue. Ich war bisher bloß mit, du weißt schon, Mädchen zusammen, und keine wollte… Also bin ich hier auch eine Jungfrau, schätze ich. Von daher werden wir es zusammen lernen müssen, stimmt’s?“

Die Wärme, die ihn immer erfüllte, wenn Dean wahnsinnig süß war, stieg in seiner Brust auf. ,,Ja, ich, äh, ich schätze, das werden wir.“

Cas griff über Deans Körper, zog seinen Nachttisch auf und holte eine Flasche Gleitgel und ein Kondom heraus. Deans Blick folgte seinen Bewegungen, und er lächelte. Seine Augen funkelten im orangenen Schimmer der Straßenlaterne draußen vor dem Fenster. ,,Sieht aus, als wärst du auf jeden Fall vorbereitet gewesen.“

Heftig errötend legte er die Artikel auf das Bett. ,,Ich habe gehofft…“

,,Ist okay, Cas. Ist okay“, versicherte ihm Dean.

,,Ich, äh, vielleicht solltest du beim ersten Mal auf deinen Händen und Knien sein.“

,,Nein. ich möchte dich sehen. Wir werden das hinkriegen.“

Castiel nickte und nahm ein Kopfkissen von der oberen Seite des Bettes.

,,Tu dir das unter. Um dich ein bisschen abzustützen.“

,,Okay.“

Dean brachte sich in Position und Cas klappte den Deckel der Flasche auf. ,,Bist du sicher?“

,,Ja.“

Cas nickte. ,,Okay, okay.“ Er beschichtete seine Finger vorsichtig mit dem Gel. ,,Bist du bereit?“

,,Ich, äh, ich denke schon. Mach halt nur, du weißt schon, mach langsam, weil ich nicht… Mach einfach langsam.“

,,Okay.“ Cas fuhr eine Hand an der Innenseite von Deans gespreizten Beinen hinab, genoss sein leichtes Erschaudern. Er umkreiste seinen Eingang mit einem schmierigen Finger, und Dean erzitterte erneut.

,,Komm schon, Cas, na los.“

,,Okay, okay. Ich will dir nur nicht wehtun.“

,,Wirst du nicht. Ich werde dir Bescheid geben. Versprochen.“

Cas nickte erneut und ließ dann seinen Finger vorsichtig und behutsam in Dean gleiten. Dean keuchte.

,,Hat das wehgetan?“

,,Nein. Nein…fühlt sich nur komisch an. Tut aber nicht weh, ich schwöre.“

Seufzend schob Cas seinen Finger tiefer hinein. Die Hitze und Enge, die seinen Finger umhüllten, waren unglaublich. Sich vorzustellen, wie sein Schwanz von Deans Körper umgeben wurde, ließ Cas in ungefähr fünf Sekunden von nervös zu schmerzvoll hart und tropfend werden.

Dean atmete schwer, bewegte seine Hüften gegen seine Hand und drückte sie auf Cas‘ Finger hinab.

,,Du magst das, nicht wahr?“, fragte Cas ihn. ,,Fühlt sich gut an, was?“

,,Ja“, keuchte Dean. ,,Cas, mehr, komm schon, mehr.“

Vorsichtig zog Cas seinen Finger heraus und steckte dann zwei hinein. Deans Rücken wölbte sich über dem Bett.

,,Heilige Scheiße“, wimmerte er. ,,Gott, Cas, fuck!“

Mit einem Grinsen neigte Cas seinen Kopf und schluckte Deans roten, geschwollenen Schwanz. Dean stöhnte, ein tiefer Ton aus dem hinteren Teil seines Halses, als Cas hart saugte. Er experimentierte mit den Lauten, die er aus Dean herausbekommen konnte, was für Kombinationen aus Mund und Fingern ein Jammern, ein Stöhnen, ein Wimmern, einen Fluch, einen rauen Schrei produzieren konnten.

Dean konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, die Hände in die Laken gekrallt, als Cas einen dritten Finger hinzufügte. Seine Hüften kreisten hilflos, sein Schwanz pulsierte in Cas‘ Mund.

,,Oh, fuck, ich bin bereit, Cas, ich bin bereit. Ich bin bereit, bitte, bitte, oh fuck“, brabbelte er. Cas‘ Finger fanden im Innern einen erhöhten Punkt, und er strich mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, was Dean den absolut gebrochensten Schrei und eine intensive Wölbung seines Rückens entlockte. ,,Gott, fick mich jetzt, Cas, komm schon, fick mich!“

,,Okay, okay“, murmelte Cas, als er nach dem Kondompäckchen griff. Er rollte es sich mit zitternden Händen über und positionierte sich über Dean, nachdem er sich mit mehr Gel eingeschmiert hatte.

,,Komm schon, Cas, bitte“, jammerte Dean.

Cas beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn sanft. Dean wand seine Arme um seinen Hals und wickelte eine Hand in sein Haar. Cas griff zwischen sie und strich einmal an seinem Penis entlang, bevor er dessen Kopf an Deans offen gedehntes Loch setzte. ,,Oh scheiße“, wimmerte er und stieß hinein. Der Kopf glitt durch den engen Muskelring.

Dean stöhnte, als Cas weiterhin kontinuierlich in ihn drang. Nachdem er sich richtig platziert hatte, zog er sich behutsam zurück und sah in Deans mitgenommenes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geweitet, das Grün vom Schwarz seiner riesigen Pupillen überwältigt. Da war gerade genug Licht, um die Rötung seiner Haut und den Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn zu sehen.

,,Tut es weh? Tue ich dir weh?“

,,Es ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig“, sagte Dean atemlos.

,,Aber tut es weh? Ich will dir nicht wehtun.“

,,Alles gut, Baby. Mach schon, Cas, beweg dich, na los.“

Er zog sich zurück und glitt wieder hinein. Deans Hüften bewegten sich mit ihm vor und zurück, angepasst an Cas‘ Rhythmus, Keuchen, Stöhnen und andere wunderbare Geräusche, die ihm mit jeder Bewegung entlockt wurden.

Dean schlang seine Beine um Cas‘ Taille, während er sich immer nach verzweifelt an seinem Hals festklammerte.

,,Oh Gott, ich halte das nicht länger aus, Dean, ich halte das nicht… Gott, es ist zu viel, es ist zu viel!“ Die Hitze und Enge waren überwältigend, und mehr, als Cas ertragen konnte.

,,Es ist dein erstes Mal, Baby, ist okay, ist okay“, beruhigte Dean ihn. Er ließ eine Hand von Cas‘ Nacken gleiten, bewegte sie zwischen ihnen nach unten und rieb seinen eigenen, unbeachteten Schwanz, während Cas überwältigt fortfuhr, in ihn zu stoßen und seinem Orgasmus nachzujagen.

,,Lass los, Baby, lass los. Komm für mich“, flüsterte Dean. Das war’s.

Cas krümmte seinen Rücken und schrie auf. Heißes Sperma schoss aus ihm heraus und füllte das Kondom.

,,Scheiße“, stöhnte Dean. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten, als er zwischen sie spritzte. Cas brach auf seiner Brust zusammen. Die klebrige Sauerei unter ihm interessierte ihn nicht.

Sie lagen für eine lange Zeit so da, benommen von der Intensität. Dean fuhr mit den Fingern durch Cas‘ Haare, und Cas fuhr ziellos Muster auf Deans Brust nach.

,,Wir sollten das irgendwann noch einmal machen“, sagte Dean leise.

,,Mhm, sollten wir.“

Cas rollte vorsichtig von Dean herunter, kümmerte sich um das Kondom und hob ein dreckiges Shirt vom Boden auf. Er wischte sie beide sauber, krabbelte dann in Deans Arme zurück und zog die Decken über sie.

Dean küsste seine Stirn. ,,Du bist unglaublich“, murmelte er.

,,Du bist auch unglaublich“, flüsterte Cas zurück.

Eine angenehme Stille senkte sich über sie. Cas merkte, wie er in einen friedlichen Schlaf glitt, sein Kopf auf Deans Schulter gebettet.

Sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen war, dass dieses Thanksgiving bis jetzt das Beste aller Zeiten gewesen war.


	14. Vergrab mein Herz neben den Kohlen

_ Dezember, 2000 _

November ging in Dezember über. Castiel überlebte wie Sam seine Halbjahresprüfungen, und die beiden führten den Haushalt, während Dean Fortschritte bei dem Raphael-Gemälde machte. Winterferien entließen Cas aus seiner Schulpflicht, und eines Tages, ungefähr zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten, kam er nach Hause und fand Dean komplett im Malen vertieft vor. Er benutzte seine Finger und ganze Hand, um Farbe auf der Leinwand aufzutragen.

Raphael war eine majestätische afrikanisch-amerikanische Frau, groß und königlich, elegant mit einem maßgeschneiderten, auberginefarbenen Anzug bekleidet. Dean hatte sie so gezeichnet, dass ihre hellblauen, von der Gnade erleuchteten Augen gebieterisch zu dem herunterstarrten, wer auch immer zu dem Gemälde hochsah. Sie war in ihrem Auftreten und dem Ausdruck von absoluter Verachtung auf ihrem Gesicht so vollkommen anders als Lucifer.

Cas stand für eine Weile da und sah zu, wie Dean über den mittleren Bereich des Gerüsts tanzte. Er hatte ihr ein Engelsschwert gegeben, und das war es, wo das Rot auf seiner Hand hinging. Es tropfte auf etwas zu ihren Füßen, das wie eine Leiche aussah.

Ausnahmsweise einmal spielte keine Musik. Das einzige Geräusch war das raue Kratzen von Deans Fingernägeln, als er die rote Farbe auf die Leinwand brachte. Er war in seiner eigenen Welt, verloren in dem, was er tat, und er hatte Cas nicht hereinkommen, seine Sachen abstellen und die Tür schließen gehört.

Er stand da und beobachtete seine Bewegungen. Die farbbefleckte, schäbige, blaue Jeans hing tief auf seinen Hüften. Dean bewegte sich anmutig. Die Rücken- und Schultermuskeln wölbten sich gegen den abgetragenen Stoff des schwarz-roten Hemdes, das er trug. Er war wunderschön, ein Zusammenspiel aus Bewegung und purer Eleganz. Jeder Teil seines Körpers war in den Malprozess mit einbezogen.

 _Ich liebe ihn_ , dachte Cas unerwartet. Sein Herz schwoll vor Wärme an. _Ich liebe ihn_.

Der unwiderstehliche Drang, Dean zu berühren, ließ Cas das Gerüst hochklettern. Er räusperte sich, nachdem er die Ebene erreicht hatte, auf der sich Dean befand. Dean drehte sich um, die Hände mit roter Farbe bedeckt. Ein Lächeln erblühte auf seinem Gesicht, als er Castiel erblickte.

,,Hey. Hab dich gar nicht reinkommen gehört.“

,,Du warst abgelenkt. Und beschäftigt.“

Dean wischte sich mit einem Lappen das Rot von den Händen. ,,Niemals zu beschäftigt für dich.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. ,,Hat sich das so kitschig angehört wie ich denke, dass es das tat?“

,,Ja, aber das macht nichts.“

Sie schmunzelten beide.

,,Das sieht wirklich gut aus.“ Cas lächelte.

,,Danke.“ Dean setzte sich auf dem Gerüst hin und starrte zu dem Bereich hoch, an dem er gerade noch gearbeitet hatte. ,,Sie ist ganz anders als Lucifer, oder?“

,,Ja, aber das sollte sie auch. Raphael war gehorsamer.“

,,Mhm.“ Dean fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, und Cas brach in Lachen aus. ,,Was?“

,,Du hast rote Farbe in deinen Haaren, Dummerchen.“

Dean grinste, streckte den Arm aus, ergriff Cas‘ Hand und zog ihn in seinen Schoß hinab. Er ließ seine Finger durch Cas‘ Haare gleiten. ,,So. Jetzt passen wir zusammen.“

Das _Ich liebe ihn_ -Gefühl wallte wieder auf, während Cas in funkelnde grüne Augen schaute. Deans hübsche Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hinreißenden Grinsen, als er zu Cas hochsah. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. Deans Hände glitten hinab, blieben auf seinen Hüften liegen und zogen Cas näher heran, als sich der Kuss vertiefte.

Castiel nahm sich die Zeit, jeden Zentimeter von Deans Mund zu schmecken, bevor er seine Zunge hineingleiten ließ und sanft auf seine Unterlippe biss.

Dean öffnete Cas‘ Hoodie und schob ihn von seinen Schultern. Seine Hände rutschten unter Cas‘ T-Shirt. Er konnte die klebrige Farbe an Deans Fingern an seiner Haut haften bleiben fühlen und er lächelte in den Kuss. Seine eigenen Hände umrahmten Deans Gesicht und hielten ihn still, während er die Kontrolle über den Kuss an sich nahm.

,,Verdammt, Cas“, murmelte Dean und riss sich für einen dringenden Atemzug los. Seine Sommersprossen zeichneten sich gegen seine erröteten Wangen ab und er atmete schwer.

,,Wo ist Sam?“, fragte Cas und fuhr mit den Lippen Deans Hals entlang nach unten.

,,Oben. Lernt.“

,,Müssen also leise sein, oder?“

,,Fuck“, stöhnte Dean.

,,Mhmm.“

Cas schob Deans Hemd von seinen Schultern, ergriff dann den Saum seines abgetragenen T-Shirts, zog es hoch und aus und warf es beiseite. Dean erwiderte den Gefallen und schmiss Cas‘ gelbes Pearl Jam T-Shirt achtlos über den Rand des Gerüsts.

Er drückte Dean auf seinen Rücken, während er sich breitbeinig auf ihn setzte. Dean streckte den Arm aus und strich mit den Fingern über Cas‘ Kinn und runter über seine Brust. Seine Augen waren geweitet und verfolgten Cas‘ Bewegung, doch da war ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den Cas nicht zuordnen konnte.

,,Alles okay?“, fragte er sanft.

,,Ja, Cas, mir geht’s gut.“

,,Bist du sicher?“

Dean nickte. ,,Ich bin sicher.“ Er griff hoch, umklammerte Cas‘ Nacken, zog ihn herunter und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sein anderer Arm schlang sich um Cas‘ Taille, der das Gleichgewicht verlor. Seine Hände schossen hervor, um ihn davon abzuhalten, mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Dean zu landen.

Eine Handfläche kam in Kontakt mit etwas Feuchtem und Klebrigen. Cas setzte sich wieder auf und starrte seine Hand an.

,,Alles in Ordnung?“

Cas zeigte Dean seine mit Farbe bedeckte rechte Hand, und der andere Mann fing an zu lachen.

,,Hab dich auf frischer Tat ertappt!“, gluckste er.

,,Du bist ein Idiot.“

,,Du bist der, der seine Hand auf meine Palette getan hat!“

,,Du bist der, der mich mein Gleichgewicht verlieren lassen hat!“

Er starrte Dean an, doch es lag kein Feuer darin, obwohl Dean viel zu zufrieden mit sich aussah. Cas griff nach unten, packte Deans linken Arm und hinterließ einen großen, roten Handabdruck auf seinem Bizeps. ,,So, jetzt wurdest du auch erwischt!“

[ ](https://ibb.co/TgL72b2)

Dean blickte an seinem Arm herab und starrte ihn für einen langen Moment an, bevor sich ein weiterer unlesbarer Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht legte. Als er jedoch wieder hochsah, waren seine Augen dunkel und die Pupillen geweitet. Cas war von der ungezügelten Wildheit in seinem Blick überrascht. Dann bewegte er sich unglaublich schnell, und Cas fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder, während er zu einem intensiven Ausdruck hochstarrte. Seine Finger fuhren die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels entlang und über seinen Hosenstall. Er öffnete die Jeans und glitt hinein, schwielige Fingerspitzen schlangen sich um sein bereits hartes Stück. 

Cas keuchte, und Dean küsste ihn, drückte ihn mit seinem gesamten Körper auf das Gerüst. Der Kuss war wild und leidenschaftlich, die rauen Bewegungen an seinem Schwanz unerbittlich. Deans eigene Erektion presste sich gegen Castiels Oberschenkel und wurde in sein Bein gedrückt. Er war wie ein besessener Mann, etwas hatte das bei ihm ausgelöst. Es war nicht so, dass Cas sich beschwerte, aber in all der Zeit, in der sie Sex gehabt, einander Vergnügen bereitet hatten, war es nie so gewesen – dieser harte, brutale Anspruch auf seinen Körper, eine Intensität, die ihn weit schneller über den Rand zu spülen drohte als er es gerne hätte.

,,Dean, Dean, oh- Oh!“, brabbelte Cas. Seine Finger krallten sich sinnlos in Deans nackte Schulter, hilflos gegenüber dem Angriff. Lippen fanden erneut seinen Mund, leckten und knabberten. Dean war Feuer auf seinem Mund, Feuer auf seinem Schwanz, er war überall und alles: besitzergreifend, fordernd, zügellos. Die Hitze sammelte sich schnell und kompromisslos, und Castiel kam heftig. Seine Hüften wölbten sich über den Holzbrettern des Gerüsts, seine Fingernägel hinterließen kleine Blutspuren auf Deans Schulterblättern. Dean rieb sich hart an seinem Bein, nur einmal oder zweimal, dann war auch er verloren. Er kam mit einem gequälten Stöhnen und brach auf Cas‘ Körper zusammen.

Für eine Weile lagen sie so da. Deans Herz schlug so sehr, dass Cas es gegen seine eigene Brust fühlen konnte. Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch Deans verschwitzte Haare, während die klebrige Sauerei zwischen ihnen abkühlte. Auf seinem Hals war heiße Nässe, und er realisierte, dass Dean weinte.

,,Dean? Geht’s dir gut?“, fragte er besorgt.

,,Ja, ich bin nur…“, schniefte er. ,,Alles okay, Cas, ich schwöre.“

Cas hakte seine Finger unter Deans Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Deans Augen waren wunderschön, wenn er weinte, da das Grün durch das Salzwasser noch verstärkt wurde. Allerdings machte er keinen traurigen Eindruck. Er sah, wenn auch nicht wirklich glücklich, _zufrieden_ aus.

,,Wir sollten duschen gehen, bevor Sammy uns findet“, sagte Dean leise.

,,Okay.“

Sie setzten sich auf und Dean küsste ihn sanft, bevor er sich hochrappelte und seine weggeworfenen Kleidungsstücke einsammelte. Cas beobachtete seine Bewegungen, verfolgte mit den Augen den eleganten Bogen seiner Muskeln. Sein Blick blieb an dem perfekten roten Handabdruck auf seinem linken Arm hängen.

,,Komm schon, lass uns duschen gehen.“

Castiel nickte, sprang vom Gerüst, rutschte nach Dean die Stange herunter und folgte ihm die Treppe hoch. Sams Tür war geschlossen. Dean huschte für einen Moment in sein eigenes Zimmer, kam dann zurück, nahm Cas an der Hand und führte ihn in die Dusche.

Sie drehten erneut alle acht Hähne auf und ließen den Raum mit Dampf füllen, bevor sie hineinstiegen.

Dean murmelte die Worte von _Wonderwall_ vor sich hin, obwohl er behauptete, er hasse den Song. Dann zog er Cas in seine Arme und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Hals.

,,Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“, fragte Cas ihn und fuhr eine Hand seinen Rücken hinab.

,,Mir geht‘s mehr als gut.“

,,Wirklich?“

,,Ja.“

,,Okay.“

In dem heißen Wasser hielten sie einander nahe bei sich. Cas‘ Herz war ausgefüllt und zufrieden. Er erglühte bei der Erkenntnis, dass er verliebt war.

Und er war sich sicher, dass Dean dasselbe empfand.

* * *

_ Jetzt _

,,Die Sache ist die – er war vom ersten Tag an komisch. Wir haben dir das alle gesagt, Anna.“ Hester lächelte kurz über den Rand ihrer Tasse. ,,Und offensichtlich ist er nicht über ihn hinweg. Ansonsten wäre das Abendessen nicht auf diese Art verlaufen.“

Anna seufzte und rührte in ihrer eigenen Teetasse. ,,Ich weiß nicht… Es könnte nur der Stress sein, ihn nach all den Jahren zu sehen.“

,,Hast du jemals dieses Buch gelesen?“

,,Ja“, erwiderte Anna ausweichend.

,,Und du denkst immer noch, er ist darüber hinweg? Mein Gott, Anna, diese Beziehung…die war intensiv. Dean war eindeutig sehr verliebt in Castiel.“

,,Das ist erfunden, Hester. Castiel hat vermutlich eine Menge davon ausgeschmückt“, sagte Anna, wobei sie es hasste, wie unüberzeugt sie klang.

,,Ich denke nur, dass du einen schrecklichen Fehler machst.“

Anna drehte den Diamanten auf ihrem Ringfinger und rutschte auf ihrem Platz umher. ,,Du, Mom, Rachel… Ihr sagt das alle vom ersten Tag an. Keiner von euch hat Dean jemals gemocht. Es ist alles Schwachsinn, dass Kunst zu unterrichten nicht wirklich unterrichten sei. Du hast immer auf ihn herabgeblickt. Vom ersten Tag an, Hester.“

,,Naja, er ist seltsam“, sagte ihre Schwester. ,,Das musst du zugeben.“

,,Er hat eine Menge durchgemacht, weißt du? Er hat das Glück, überhaupt am Leben zu sein. Gib ihm eine Chance.“

Hester seufzte und schob ihre Tasse in die Mitte des Küchentisches. ,,Denkst du nicht, dass er diese alte Feuerwache verkaufen sollte? Warum hält er daran fest? Das klingt nicht nach jemandem, der weitergemacht hat.“ Sie griff über den Tisch und nahm Annas Hand. ,,Ich liebe dich, Anna, und ich möchte nicht sehen, wie du heiratest und es dann in einer Scheidung endet.“ Sie steckte sich eine blonde Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. ,,Du verdienst es, komplett glücklich zu sein. Du verdienst jemanden, der sich ganz dir widmet. Und wenn Dean das wäre, hätte er dich wegen seines Besuchs bei der Buchsignierung nicht angelogen und er hätte sich bei dem Essen nicht so verhalten.“

,,Ich weiß nicht…“ Anna begann es wirklich zu bereuen, Hester von dem Essen erzählt zu haben, wobei Deans Verhalten sie ziemlich verstört hatte. Trotzdem war es nicht fair von ihr, Hester noch etwas zu geben, das sie zu ihrer Sammlung gegen Dean hinzufügen konnte.

,,Ich meine, er war wegen allem schon immer so unentschlossen und unsicher. Du hast ihn gefragt, ob er dich heiraten wolle, es ist dein Haus, fütterst du ihn nicht praktisch durch?“

,,Nein, er ist ein Lehrer, Hester, er verdient ordentlich. Das weißt du verdammt gut! Und wen interessiert es, wer es vorgeschlagen hat? Mich nicht! Checkst du es nicht? Er ist durch die Hölle gegangen. Sein eigener Vater hat ihn fast getötet, um Himmels willen.“

,,Und damit willst du dich dein ganzes Leben lang herumschlagen?“

,,Hester!“

,,Es ist nur, ernsthaft, Annie, willst du ihn wirklich heiraten? Mit all seinen komischen kleinen Problemen und seiner Hilflosigkeit, und diesem Beweis?“

,,Beweis?“, fragte Anna kühl. ,,Er war einmal in jemand anders verliebt? Oh, ja, das ist ein unglaublich ausreichender Beweis. Gott bewahre, mein fünfunddreißigjähriger Verlobter hatte eine ehemalige Beziehung“, sagte sie sarkastisch. Sie stand auf, schob ihren Stuhl vom Tisch weg und ergriff ihre Tassen. ,,Ich denke, du solltest gehen.“

,,Schön. Aber beantworte mir das: Er war den ganzen Tag weg. Wo, denkst du, steckt er?“

Anna runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Tassen ins Waschbecken stellte. ,,Er hatte diese Smokinganprobe mit Sam. Sie sind vermutlich essen gegangen.“

,,Das war um zwei, richtig? Es ist nach neun, Anna.“

,,Geh einfach. Dieses Gespräch ist beendet. Geleite dich bitte selbst hinaus.“

Anna stützte sich auf der Küchentheke ab und starrte hinunter ins Waschbecken. Hester schnaubte hinter ihr, und einen Moment später hörte sie, wie sich die Tür schloss.

Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, doch Hester hatte die Samen des Zweifels gesät. Verdammt, um ehrlich zu sein waren die Samen des Zweifels am Wochenende der Buchsignierung gesät worden. Alles, was Hester wirklich getan hatte, war sie zu gießen.

Ihr Telefon rang. Sie war erleichtert, Deans Namen auf der Anruferkennung zu sehen.

,,Hey, Schatz, wie ist der Smokingtermin gelaufen?“, fragte sie und zwang Fröhlichkeit, die sie nicht empfand, in ihre Stimme.

,, _Äh, gut. Es war, ich meine, ich, es war gut_ “, stammelte Dean.

,,Geht’s dir gut?“

,, _Ja, ja, alles super. Mir geht’s gut. Ähm, Sammy und ich, naja, er hat sich beim Abendessen ein wenig betrunken, und wir sind in der Feuerwache gelandet, und er schläft auf der Couch. Deswegen werde ich… Ich werde heute Nacht hierbleiben, wenn das okay ist, ich meine, wenn dir das recht ist? Ist dir das recht?_ “

Anna rieb sich mit ihren Fingern die Stirn und versuchte die Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen, die sich formten. ,,Ist gut, Dean.“ Ja, alles war gut. Anscheinend das Wort des Abends.

,, _Okay, ich sehe dich morgen, nachdem ich Sam bei seinem Auto abgesetzt habe. ‘Nacht_ “, sagte er und legte abrupt auf.

,,Gute Nacht“, murmelte sie in die tote Leitung. Seufzend schaltete sie die Lichter in der Küche aus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung am Baum blinkte fröhlich, und darunter waren bereits einige Geschenke aufgestapelt, mit Etiketten für Dean, ihre Mutter und ihren Vater, Rachel, Hester und Sam.

Da war noch nichts für sie, doch Dean war ein Last-Minute-Einpacker und hielt die Sachen vermutlich irgendwo versteckt.

Anna griff hinter den Baum, zog den Stecker und tauchte das Wohnzimmer in Dunkelheit. Als sie sich umdrehte, stieß sie sich ihren Zeh am Stuhl unter dem Fenster, fegte etwas darauf herunter und fluchte, als sie realisierte, dass sie Deans Laptoptasche umgekippt hatte und der Laptop zu Boden gefallen war.

,,Oh, verdammt“, murmelte sie und bückte sich, um alles wieder in die Tasche zu schieben. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihm keinen neuen Computer schulden würde.

Ein weißes Taschenbuch rutschte aus der Hülle. Die Abbildung des Erzengels Michael war sogar im gedämpften Licht einer Straßenlaterne vor dem Fenster sichtbar.

Sie hielt das Buch in der Hand. Die zerfledderten Kanten bewiesen, dass Dean _Painted Angels_ mehr als einmal gelesen hatte. Die rechte obere Ecke des Covers war an einer Stelle leicht eingerissen und die äußeren Kanten der Seiten waren mit den Jahren vergilbt.

Anna sank mit dem Buch in der Hand auf die Couch und streckte abwesend den Arm aus, um eine Lampe einzuschalten, während sie das Cover aufschlug.

Die Widmungsseite war das Erste, zu dem sie kam. Der Beweis von Deans Ausflug zur Buchsignierung stand in schwarzer Handschrift da: _Seite 78, C. Novak_. Mit sinkendem Herzen blätterte sie das Buch zu der Seite durch und begann zu lesen.

,,Er stand da und beobachtete seine Bewegungen. Die farbbefleckte, schäbige, blaue Jeans hing tief auf seinen Hüften. David bewegte sich anmutig. Die Rücken- und Schultermuskeln wölbten sich gegen den abgetragenen Stoff des schwarz-roten Hemdes, das er trug. Er war wunderschön, ein Zusammenspiel aus Bewegung und purer Eleganz. Jeder Teil seines Körpers war in den Malprozess mit einbezogen.

 _Ich liebe ihn_ , dachte Carver unerwartet. Sein Herz schwoll vor Wärme an. _Ich liebe ihn_.“

Darunter war eine Notiz, nur ein paar Worte. Als Anna sie las, zerbrach etwas in ihr.

_Und ich empfinde immer noch so. -Cas_

* * *

Dean wachte desorientiert und zitternd in einem unbekannten Bett auf, das gleichzeitig auch sehr vertraut war. Seine Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und er starrte zu den freiliegenden Balken der Feuerwache hoch, zu der Decke seines alten Schlafzimmers. Er stöhnte, rollte sich auf die Seite und vergrub das Gesicht in dem muffigen Kissen.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er vergessen, wie ungemütlich seine beschissene alte Matratze war. Deshalb hatten sie immer in Cas‘ Bett geschlafen, mit seinen weichen, flauschigen Kissen und den ausgefallenen, ägyptischen Baumwolllaken, die sich an seiner Haut seidig anfühlten.

Es war mehr als zwei Jahre her, seit er eine Nacht in der Feuerwache verbracht hatte, und mehr als zehn, seit er tatsächlich in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte. Die Beulen waren seitdem nicht verschwunden, genauso wenig wie diese grässliche Feder, die ständig in seinen unteren Rücken drückte. Dean hätte auf der Couch geschlafen, doch dann hatte Sam beschlossen, die halbvolle Flasche Jim Beam auszutrinken, die er unter dem Waschbecken in der Küche gefunden hatte, und eine Bruchlandung auf dem Sofa hingelegt. Dean waren also drei Optionen geblieben. Sams altes Bett war mit Büchern und anderem Scheiß bedeckt, für dessen Wegräumen er einfach zu müde gewesen war. Er war hundertprozentig nicht dafür bereit, eine Nacht in Cas‘ Bett zu verbringen. Von daher war sein Zimmer die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen.

Die Feuerwache fühlte sich für ihn nicht mehr nach Zuhause an, obwohl sie immer noch die Erinnerungen an die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens beinhaltete. Dean wollte nicht erkunden, warum die Gefühle von Haus und Wärme von den Wänden geglitten waren oder warum er scheinbar nicht das Glück finden konnte, das er einmal hier gehabt hatte.

Es ging nicht nur ihm so. Sam hatte ihm mehr als einmal erzählt, dass in seinen Erinnerungen die Tage in der Feuerwache mit goldenem Licht erleuchtet waren.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ging knarrend auf. Ein gründlich zerzauster Sam steckte seinen Kopf hindurch und hielt einen Getränkehalter mit zwei Schaumstoffbechern und eine braune Papiertüte hoch.

,,Frühstück?“, fragte er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

Dean grunzte, rollte sich auf den Bauch und versteckte sein Gesicht im Kissen.

,,Oh, komm schon, du kannst nicht immer noch so sauer sein“, jammerte Sam, als er sich auf das Bett setzte. ,,Das sind Ellens hausgemachte Donuts. Du weißt schon, die, die sie nur fürs Sonntagsfrühstück macht? Wette, es ist Jahre her, seit du einen von diesen Babys hattest.“ Dean hörte das knisternde Geräusch der Papiertüte, als Sam sie öffnete. Selbst mit im Kissen vergrabenem Gesicht konnte er die zimtige Qualität des warmen, gebackenen Teigs riechen. ,,Mmmhhhhhhhh,. Du weißt, dass du sie willst. Sie sind noch heiß. Und ich habe auch Kaffee.“

Dean bewegte sich nicht. Sam stach ihm in die Seite.

,,Komm schon, Alter.“

,,Lass mich in Ruhe, Sam.“

,,Nein. Komm schon. Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir leidtut, nicht wahr?“

,,Nicht wirklich.“

,,Oh. Naja, dann tut es mir leid.“

Dean drehte sich um und starrte zu Sam hoch. ,,Weißt du überhaupt, wofür du dich entschuldigst?“

Sam stieß den Atem aus. ,,Ähm, nicht wirklich.“

Mit einem Seufzer setzte Dean sich auf, lehnte sich hinüber und riss die Tüte aus Sams Händen. ,,Nervensäge“, murmelte er und griff in der Tüte nach einem Donut. ,,Gib mit den Kaffee.“

Sam grinste und überreichte ihm einen der Schaumstoffbecher. ,,Bitte sehr, schwarz und eklig, genau wie du es magst.“

,,Du bist der, der ihn so süß macht, dass er einen Diabetiker töten könnte. Das ist eklig.“

,,Meinetwegen.“

Sie legten sich auf Deans Bett zurück und aßen ihr Frühstück, während die äußeren Umrisse ihrer Oberschenkel zusammengepresst waren. Eine gesellige Stille senkte sich über sie, nur gelegentlich von den Geräuschen des Essens und Trinkens unterbrochen.

,,Ich muss nach Hause fahren“, sagte Dean leise und stellte den leeren Becher auf seinen Nachttisch.

,,Was wirst du tun? Du weißt schon, wegen dir und Anna?“

,,Nichts.“ Dean stand vom Bett auf, öffnete die Schubläden seines Kleiderschrankes und zog eine uralte Jeans und ein fast abgetragenes AC/DC T-Shirt heraus. ,,Ich werde duschen und nach Hause fahren. Wenn ich dich zu deinem Auto bringen soll, schlage ich dir vor aufzustehen und dich fertigzumachen.“

,,Dean…“

,,Nein“, sagte er verärgert und wandte sich Sam zu. ,,Ich bin fertig mit Reden. Ich werde duschen und nach Hause fahren. Du wirst das Thema in Ruhe lassen und verdammt nochmal aufhören, mich wegen Cas zu nerven. Vielleicht macht es mir noch etwas aus, vielleicht… Aber ich lasse es sein. Ich habe weitergemacht. Anna und ich werden heiraten, und das ist mein letztes Wort dazu. Ich will verdammt nochmal nicht mehr darüber reden. Hast du verstanden?“

Sam war völlig perplex. ,,Dean, es tut mir leid. Ich versuche nicht, dich aufzuregen, ich schwöre. Ich möchte nur, dass du ehrlich mit dir selber bist.“

,,Warum ist dir mein Liebensleben überhaupt so scheiß wichtig?“

,,Weil ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, du es aber nicht bist. Du warst es schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr!“

,,Alter, meinst du, seit Dad mir mit einem Holzbrett eins übergebraten hat? Ja, ich versteh schon. Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe Dean, doch glaubst du wirklich, dass ich etwas daran ändern kann? Er hat meinen Kopf beschädigt, Sam, es ist ein gottverdammtes, beschissenes Wunder, dass ich überhaupt reden, alleine laufen oder fahren kann oder so. Und Anna interessiert es nicht. Sie interessiert es nicht, dass ich abgefuckt bin oder nicht mehr malen kann, sie interessiert es nicht! Aber du, du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht einfach ruhen lassen, was? Du kannst nicht aufhören, mich daran zu erinnern, dass du ‘deinen Bruder vermisst‘, und du tust so, als ob ich gestorben wäre, doch ich bin verdammt nochmal noch hier, Sam, ich bin verdammt nochmal noch hier!“

,,Scheiße, Dean, so hab ich das nicht gemeint…“

,,Ich verstehe schon, du warst damals glücklich, doch hörst du jemals jemandem sagen, dass kein Weg zurückführt? Das trifft auch auf diese Situation zu. Cas und mich wieder zusammenzubringen wird dein Leben nicht in Ordnung bringen, Sam. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was du hier tust? Ich verstehe schon, du hast auch eine Menge verloren, ich verstehe, dass du scheiß einsam bist, aber ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, das wieder hinzukriegen, verdammt! Ich kann mich verdammt nochmal kaum selbst über Wasser halten!“

Eine einzelne Träne rollte Sams Wange herunter, als er sich scheinbar in sich zusammenfaltete. Er zog seine Knie an die Brust und schlang seine Arme darum. ,,Es tut mir leid, Dean, ich wollte nicht… Es tut mir leid. Ich schwöre. Ich wollte dir die Dinge nicht durcheinanderbringen.“ Er schniefte. ,,Aber er war auch mein bester Freund, weißt du? Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich mich komplett sicher gefühlt. Und du warst so glücklich. Ich war glücklich. Und die Dinge liefen gut, verdammt, die Dinge liefen hervorragend. Kannst du mir vorwerfen, dass ich das zurückhaben möchte?“ Eine weitere Träne rollte Sams Wange herunter. Dean spürte, wie der ganze Kampf aus ihm herausfloss.

,,Sammy…“ 

,,Nein, du hast recht. Es geht mich nichts an.“ Er schniefte erneut und wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen von seiner Wange. ,,Mach dich einfach fertig. Ich muss auch nach Hause. Geh einfach.“

Dean seufzte und grub ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank heraus. Sein Blick streifte kurz über die Lederjacke, die dort hing. ,,Ich persönlich glaube, Sam, dass ich die Dinge ändern würde, wenn ich zurück könnte. Ich würde…“

,,Aber?“

,,Der Zug ist abgefahren. Wirklich. Ich kann nicht zurück. Und lass uns ehrlich sein, ich bin nicht der Typ, in den Cas sich verliebt hat. Er würde diesen Dean vermutlich nicht mehr mögen als du es tust.“

,,Nein, Dean“, stammelte Sam mit geweiteten Augen. Dean hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

,,Ist okay. Ich werde duschen und dich dann mitnehmen, um dein Auto zu holen. Und dann werde ich nach Hause fahren. Zu Anna. Das war’s. So wird es halt einfach sein. Ich hoffe, du respektierst mich genug, um das Thema sein zu lassen.“

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu seinem Bruder drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bild von [Linneart](https://linneart.tumblr.com/)


	15. Glocken werden läuten

Dean fuhr den Impala die Auffahrt hoch und schaltete ihn ab. Er saß für eine Weile da, lauschte dem abkühlenden Motor und trat sich gedanklich selbst in den Hintern. Anna würde ihn zur Rede stellen. Und er verdiente es. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr letzte Nacht nicht einmal Tschüss gesagt hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er seine Schlüssel aus der Zündung, drückte die Tür auf und wurde mit einem feuchten Windstoß Schnee in sein Gesicht belohnt.

_Igitt, Winter._

Annas Auto stand auf der Straße eng am Bordstein. Er war irgendwie überrascht, dass sie zu Hause war. Normalerweise war sie an einem Sonntagmorgen um diese Zeit in der Kirche.

Dean zog seine Jacke fester um sich herum, senkte das Kinn, rann auf das Haus zu und rutschte leicht auf den Eingangsstufen aus. Er fummelte an den Schlüsseln herum, die Hände von der Kälte durchgefroren, und war dankbar für die Wärme des kleinen Hauses, als er es endlich schaffte, hineinzukommen.

,,Anna?“, rief er und klopfte den Schnee von seinen Stiefeln. ,,Ich bin zu Hause.“

,,Hier drin“, rief sie aus der Küche.

Er öffnete die Schranktür, zog seine Jacke aus und griff nach einem Bügel. Dean schloss die Tür und ging in die Küche. ,,Es tut mir leid wegen letzter Nacht, aber Sam war nicht in der Verfassung, um-“

Er stoppte im Türrahmen.

Anna saß am Tisch, die schlanken Finger um eine Tasse Tee geschlungen. Zu ihrer Linken saß ihre Schwester Hester mit einer eigenen Tasse Tee. Sie starrte Dean von oben herab an, die eisblauen Augen verengt.

,,Ähm, hey“, sagte er, griff hoch und kratzte sich am Nacken. ,,Ich, äh, ich wusste nicht, dass du Gesellschaft hast.“

,,Macht nichts“, sagte Anna leise, ohne ihn anzublicken. Sie sah für einen Moment zu Hester. Zwischen den beiden wurde mit nur einem Blick mysteriöse Schwestern-Kommunikation ausgetauscht. Dann schob sie sich vom Tisch weg, stand auf und bot Dean ihre Hand an.

,,Kommst du bitte mit mir ins Schlafzimmer?“

Dean rutschte das Herz in die Hose und er wurde mit einem plötzlichen Rausch an Furcht erfüllt. Trotzdem nahm er ihre Hand und folgte ihr aus der Küche raus.

In dem Moment sah er die beiden Koffer inmitten des Wohnzimmers.

Er erstarrte. Seine Füße waren am Boden festgeklebt, der Blick auf die Taschen gerichtet.

,,Anna? Was läuft hier?“, fragte er beklommen und zog seine Hand aus ihrer.

Sie seufzte schwer. Ihre Augen folgten seinem starren Blick zu den Koffern. ,,Komm einfach mit ins Schlafzimmer, damit ich unter vier Augen mit dir reden kann. Bitte?“

Dean konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, schlug so sehr, dass es tatsächlich wehtat.

,,Anna? Ist alles okay?“ Hester erschien um die Ecke und streckte den Arm aus, um eine Hand auf Annas Schulter zu legen.

,,Alles gut. Dean und ich müssen reden. _Allein_.“

,,Okay. Ich werde dann einfach im Auto warten.“

Während seine Füße immer noch fest im Boden verwurzelt waren, sah Dean mit distanziertem Interesse zu, wie Hester ihren Mantel anzog und sich bückte, um den größeren der beiden Koffer vom Boden zu heben. Ein Schaudern rann durch seinen Körper, als er schließlich zu begreifen schien, was zur Hölle vor sich ging.

,,Du gehst“, krächzte er. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. ,,Du verlässt mich.“

Anna seufzte erneut, trat ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Seine Augen folgten ihr, und nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er, dass sie schön war. Elegant, graziös, lange und wohlgeformte Beine, perfekte, helle Haut, und diese umwerfenden, roten Haare, mit denen er viele Nächte gespielt hatte, während sie schlief.

Er hatte sich oft gedacht, dass sie genug sein müsste, um seine Muse wieder aufzuwecken. Anna hätte einen wunderschönen Engel abgegeben. Er hätte sie als Anael gemalt, mit einem dunkelgrünen Umhang und einem Engelsschwert. Eine weibliche Kriegerin, eine Anführerin einer Garnison.

Als ob er es geahnt hätte, fiel sein Blick auf _Painted Angels_ , das harmlos auf dem Beistelltisch lag. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Dean stolperte zwei Schritte zurück, sein Kopf drehte sich.

_Nein._

Das geschah nicht wirklich. Tat es nicht.

,,Dean?“ Annas Stimme drang von irgendeinem weit entfernten Ort zu ihm durch, als er noch zwei Schritte zurück stolperte, rückwärts zum Flur, bis sein Rücken Kontakt mit der Wand machte. Seine Knie gaben nach. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er die Wand herunterrutschte. Das geschah nicht wirklich. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen, er hatte sie gewählt.

,,Dean!“

Er zog seine Knie an die Brust und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Einen Moment später fühlte er Annas Hände auf ihm. Ihre Stimme flüsterte sanft seinen Namen. Die Panik wurde beiseite gewischt, als eine Welle von Ärger in ihm aufwallte. Er stieß sie weg, ließ sie nach hinten taumeln.

,,Hat sie dich dazu verleitet?“, zischte er. ,,Hat die beschissene Hester dir gesagt, dass du mich verlassen sollst? Ist es das, was hier abläuft? Gibst du deiner Familie endlich, was sie wollen?“

Anna verengte die Augen und zwang ihn zum Wegsehen. ,,Nein. Sie haben damit nichts zu tun.“ Sie schnaubte. Der ganze Zorn verließ ihr Gesicht, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte und die jeansbedeckten Beine unter sich faltete. ,,Dean. Lass uns ehrlich sein, das funktioniert jetzt schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog seine Beine enger an sich heran. ,,Es war gut, Anna.“

,,Genau. Es war gut. Aber es sollte besser als gut sein.“ Anna atmete erschöpft aus und rutschte mit ihrem Körper so lange hin und her, bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand neben ihm saß. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, bedeckte sie mit ihren beiden, und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Der Ärger war verschwunden, genauso schnell ausgebrannt, wie er gekommen war. Nun wurde er mit einer distanzierten Akzeptanz ersetzt. Dean konnte dagegen nicht ankämpfen. Ihre Taschen waren gepackt und sie ging.

Er fühlte sich so unglaublich müde.

,,Die Dinge haben sich seit der Buchsignierung angespannt. Du bist nicht glücklich, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du es je wirklich warst. Dein Verhalten, besonders als wir im Sotto Sopra waren, war einfach so… _instabil_. Und ich möchte nicht die Person sein, mit der du dich zufriedengibst, Dean. Ich verdiene es, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der mich zu 100% liebt. Und der mit mir zusammen sein will, nur mit mir. Jemand, der nicht den ganzen Keller voller dunkler Geheimnisse hat. Die Sache ist, dass ich es hätte sehen müssen. Du willst die Feuerwache nicht verkaufen. Es ist, als ob du sehr entschlossen wärst, dieses Leben hinter dir zu lassen, dich aber vom größten Teil davon nicht trennen willst.“

Dean fühlte sich betäubt. Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie auf seiner Hand Muster nach, doch es war so, als ob seine Nerven gestorben waren. Er wusste, dass sie es tat, aber er konnte es nicht fühlen. Er konnte überhaupt nichts fühlen.

,,Sam ist nicht besser, weißt du? Auch er will die Vergangenheit nicht loslassen. Ihr steckt beide fest, wartet auf etwas…wartet auf Cas? Ich weiß es nicht.“ Für eine Weile war sie still, während sie sanft seine Hand streichelte. ,,Also, ja, ich gehe. Denn ich tue das lieber jetzt als durch den Alptraum einer Scheidung zu müssen, wenn es eventuell auseinanderbricht. Das wird es nämlich. Und du und ich wissen das beide. Ich beginne den Urlaub, den ich ein paar Tage vor der Hochzeit genommen hätte. Ich werde bei Hester bleiben. Du wirst deine Sachen packen und vor dem Ersten des Jahren ausziehen.“

Anna setzte sich auf und rutschte so lange hin und her, bis sie vor ihm kniete. Sie zog seine beiden Hände an ihre Brust.

,,Dean? Siehst du mich bitte an?“

Er sah in ihre Augen. Sie waren so schön, geweitet und besorgt, und so unglaublich ehrlich. Er war betäubt, doch nicht taub genug, und es _tat weh._

,,Die Wahrheit ist, Dean, dass ich dich immer noch liebe. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es schmerzt. Aber du bist nicht glücklich. Nicht wirklich. Du bist gut darin, es zu verstecken, doch das ist nicht gesund und kein guter Weg, eine Hochzeit anzufangen. Also lasse ich dich gehen. Denn ich liebe dich genug, dass ich will, dass du das findest, was dich glücklich macht, dass du liebst und zurückgeliebt wirst. Das möchte ich für dich. Selbst wenn…“ In Annas Augen traten Tränen, als sie seine Hand nach oben drehte, etwas Kaltes und Metallenes in seine Handfläche legte und Deans Finger darum schloss. ,,Selbst wenn es nicht mit mir ist.“

Sie lehnte sich vor, küsste ihn sanft und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Er sah ihr distanziert und unfokussiert beim Gehen zu, bevor sie ihren Mantel anzog und den anderen Koffer hochhob.

Die schließende Tür hinter Anna sagte alles. Als er seine Hand öffnete und ihren Ring fand, registrierte er endlich.

Es war vorbei.

Er hatte versagt.

_Schon wieder._

Dean saß für lange, lange Zeit auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht.

* * *

_ Dezember, 2000 _

Ungefähr eine Woche vor Weihnachten drängten sich Dean, Sam und Cas auf die Vordersitze von Bennys schwarzem F-150 und fuhren nach Norden, zirka dreißig Minuten aus der Stadt raus, zu einer Baumschule in Middletown, nicht allzu weit von Cas‘ Elternhaus entfernt.

Cas war von Dean und seinem zügellosen Weihnachtsenthusiasmus amüsiert. Er und Sam hatten nie wirklich ein richtiges Weihnachten gehabt, und Dean war entschlossen, Sam einen bilderbuchperfekten Feiertag zu geben – vom Baum und dem Schmuck über die Dutzenden von Cookies, die er gebacken und eingefroren hatte bis hin zu den Tausenden von Weihnachtslichtern, die an jeder verfügbaren Oberfläche in der Feuerwache hingen. Er hatte sogar eine Reihe Eiszapfenlichter um das Loch der Rutschstange gelegt.

Raphael war fertig, und bis er Gabriel anfing, hatte Dean seine freie Zeit genutzt, die Feuerwache in ein einziges Weihnachtsland zu verwandeln.

Zep und Metallica waren von Sinatra und Andy Williams ersetzt worden. Im ganzen Gebäude roch es nach Cookies und Kiefern-Duftkerzen. Neben den Lichtern, die überall drapiert worden waren, lagen Lametta und Kränze über verschiedene Flächen verteilt. Auch Mistelzweige hingen an strategischen Orten.

Nicht, dass Dean jemals auf eine Entschuldigung wartete, Castiel zu küssen.

Heute trug sein fester Freund einen roten Pullover mit weißen Kiefern und einem Rentier darauf, und eine violette Ravens-Weihnachtsmannmütze. Dean lächelte, zwischen Benny und Cas gequetscht, und heulte schief Weihnachtslieder in Bennys Ohr, während sie die I-83 entlangfuhren.

Der bärtige Mann schlug ihn immer wieder und schob ihn zu seiner Seite der Bank zurück. Daraufhin beschwerte sich Sam, dass er jedes Mal, wenn sein Bruder zurückgeschoben wurde, gegen die Tür und Cas‘ knochige Hüfte gedrückt werde.

Sam war der Erste, der draußen war, nachdem Benny den Truck geparkt hatte. Er brummelte immer noch vor sich hin, dass er von Anfang an da drinnen zerdrückt worden war. Cas glitt nach ihm heraus und streckte die Arme über den Kopf, während er auf Dean wartete. Dann gingen die vier auf die Bäume zu.

Cas lernte sehr schnell, dass Dean ein fast unerträglicher Perfektionist war, zumindest wenn es darum ging, die perfekte Kiefer auszusuchen. Benny hatte seinen eigenen Baum innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten ausgewählt. Dean hingegen ging von Baum zu Baum.

,,Zu klein. Zu dürr. Zu hässlich.“ Dean inspizierte alle Bäume einer Reihe und ließ immer wieder schnell von ihnen ab.

,,Was is‘ mit dem, Bruder? Der is‘ schön.“

,,Nicht grün genug.“

,,Der hier?“, fragte Cas ihn.

,,Riecht nicht genug nach Kiefer.“

,,Ich hab einen gefunden!“, schrie Sam.

,,Schief.“

Benny zeigte auf einen anderen.

,,Verdammt komische Nadeln, sieht wie einer von Star Treck aus.“

,,Hier ist eine schöne Blautanne.“

,,Warum ist da gelbe Scheiße drauf?“

,,Ich mag den hier, Dean.“ Sam deutete auf eine hübsche, große Balsam-Tanne. Dean musterte sie.

,,Ja, die ist gut.“ Er sah genauer hin. ,,Jedoch ist da ein Vogelnest drin. Flop.“

,,Wir könnten es rausnehmen“, grummelte sein Bruder. Sam deutete auf den Baum daneben. ,,Was ist mit dem? Der ist schick.“

,,Der ist auf einer Seite platt.“

Mit schnell hitzig werdendem Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Sam auf einen weiteren Baum. ,,Dann der da.“

,,Der sieht wie Ron Jeremys Schwanz aus, und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.“

,,Woher willst du das wissen?“, sagte Sam herausfordernd.

,,Alter, ich weiß das.“

,,Du bist so schwul, Dean.“

,,Niemand hat dich gefragt, Bigfoot!“

Sam und Cas wurden immer genervter von Dean, als jeder Baum, den sie für geeignet erachteten, kurzerhand abgelehnt wurde. Dean führte sie durch die Baumreihen und murmelte vor sich hin, während er jeden inspizierte.

,,Ernsthaft, diese Künstler-Typen“, grummelte Benny, als sie eine weitere Baumreihe entlangliefen.

,,Dean, vielleicht sollten wir einfach den nehmen, der weitestgehend okay ist?“

,,Nein, Cas, er muss perfekt sein.“

Sam warf frustriert die Hände hoch. ,,Schön! Du wählst ihn aus. Ich werde mir etwas Apfelwein holen.“ Mit steifen Bewegungen ging er die andere Reihe entlang fort.

,,Ich denk‘, ich werd‘ mir auch Apfelwein holen. Wir warten auf euch zwei in der Nähe der Kasse, ok?“ Glücklich verschwand Benny hinter Sam.

Dean streckte den Arm aus und berührte den Baum, der ihm am nächsten war. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Sam und Benny beim Davongehen beobachtete. ,,Ich bin eine Nervensäge, nicht wahr?“

,,Ein wenig. Warum ist dir das überhaupt so wichtig?“

Ein schwermütiger Blick trat in seine Augen. Er sah von Cas weg, die Baumreihe hinab. ,,Sammy und ich hatten noch nie zuvor ein richtiges Weihnachten. Vic und ich haben früher einen kleinen Baum aufgestellt, aber ich hatte nie – und ich wollte einfach…“ Er sah auf seine behandschuhten Hände hinab. Seine Wangen waren durch die Kälte und einen kleinen Touch von Scham rosa gefärbt. ,,Es ist unser erstes zusammen“, sagte er leise, ,,und ich will nur, dass es perfekt wird.“

Cas lächelte und zog Dean in seine Arme. ,,Wir sind zusammen. Sam ist hier und gesund, er macht sich super in der Schule, du hast Raphael vor Weihnachten fertiggestellt, genau wie du es wolltest. Es ist bereits perfekt. Der Baum wird das Erlebnis nur verbessern. Außerdem, sobald du ihn mit Lichtern und Schmuck und Lametta bedeckst, wird sowieso niemand in der Lage sein zu sagen, wie er aussieht.“

Dean lächelte und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Seine Lippen waren kalt gegen seine eigenen. ,,Du hast recht, weißt du?“

,,Das weiß ich. Habe ich nicht immer recht?“

,,Ja, mehr oder weniger.“ Dean küsste ihn erneut, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. ,,Lass uns einfach einen zusammen aussuchen, bevor Benny uns hierlässt.“

,,Er wird _dich_ hierlassen. Sam und ich werden keine Probleme haben.“

,,Klugscheißer.“ Dean nahm Cas‘ Hand in seine und führte ihn die Reihe zurück. ,,Der, den Sam uns gezeigt hat, war ziemlich gut“, sagte er. ,,Schätze, den können wir nehmen.“

Sie fällten ihren Baum und zerrten ihn rüber zur Kasse, wo Benny und Sam beide mit den Mädchen flirteten, die dort arbeiteten. Cas sah amüsiert zu, wie eine hübsche Jugendliche mit langen, dunklen Haaren ihre Nummer auf Sams Hand schrieb, während Dean den Baum bezahlte.

,,Hey.“ Er stieß Dean leicht an.

,,Was?“

,,Guck dir dein Brüderchen an.“

Deans Blick folgte Cas‘ dorthin, wo Sam und das Mädchen standen. Seine große Hand lag in ihrer winzigen, als sie die Zahlen auf seine Haut schrieb. ,,Nun sieh mal einer an.“

,,Blamier ihn nicht, Dean.“

,,Würde ich so etwas etwa tun?“

,,Ja. Tu’s nicht.“

Er öffnete den Mund und Cas boxte ihm leicht in den Bauch. Dean grinste. ,,Ach, es ist Weihnachten. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Dieses Mal.“ Er beende seine Zahlung für den Baum und rief dann in Sams Richtung: ,,Komm schon, ich bin _endlich_ fertig. Lass uns fahren!“

Sam lächelte das Mädchen entschuldigend an. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Seine Wangen färbten sich sofort rot und er fuhr sich verlegen mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Das Mädchen warf ihm einen frechen, kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davonging.

Benny hatte bereits beide Bäume verladen, als Sam sie einholte. Er starrte verwundert auf die Zahlen auf seiner Hand und errötete wieder.

,,Awwwww.“ Dean grinste. Sam wurde sogar noch röter.

,,Halt die Klappe“, sagte er gereizt, versuchte, und scheiterte, ein Lächeln zu verbergen.

,,Wie heißt sie?“, fragte Cas.

,,Sarah“, antwortete er verträumt. ,,Sie trug einen Hopkins-Hoodie. Sie wird dort nächstes Jahr auch ein Studienanfänger sein.“

Dean gluckste. Benny und Cas stießen ihm beide einen Ellbogen in die Rippen, als er sich im Truck zwischen sie setzte.

Sam bemerkte es nicht. ,,Ich brauche ein Auto“, sagte er plötzlich, ,,und einen Job.“

,,Nun, wir werden sehen, was wir wegen des Autos tun können“, sagte Dean. ,,Vielleicht können wir für dich ein verbilligtes Haus finden.“

,,Wirklich?“

,,Ja, wirklich.“

,,Cool.“

,,Und Ellen braucht noch einen Kellner. Hat sie mir gestern Abend gesagt. Jo arbeitet zu hart, bekommt ihr Studium nicht gebacken“, fügte Benny hinzu.

,,Na bitte. Besuch Ellen, wenn wir zu Hause sind.“

Sam nickte und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er dachte zweifellos an die reizende Sarah.

Dan verschränkte seine Finger mit Cas‘ und lehnte sich so weit rüber, dass er den Kopf auf seine Schulter legen konnte. ,,Das war lustig“, sagte er leise.

Castiel nickte, küsste Deans Stirn und machte es sich für die Fahrt zurück in die Stadt bequem.

* * *

Weihnachten brach kalt an. Dean war sich sicher, dass er seinen eigenen Atem sehen konnte, als er an diesem Morgen erwachte. Gottverdammte Feuerwache und ihr bescheuerter, uralter Boiler. Er musste sich wirklich darum kümmern.

Draußen fiel weicher Schnee, das Licht in Cas‘ Schlafzimmer war grau. Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr entschied er, dass 6 Uhr früh es nicht wert war. Also vergrub er sich wieder unter den Decken und zog sie über seinen und Cas‘ Kopf. Er schlang einen Arm um die Taille des anderen Mannes und rückte so nah zu ihm heran wie es ging. Cas‘ Haare kitzelten an seiner Nase.

Nein, er würde in absehbarer Zukunft nicht aufstehen.

Mit einem leisen Grunzen wand und bewegte sich Cas, bis er Brust an Brust mit Dean lag, den Kopf unter sein Kinn geklemmt. ,,Kalt“, brummelte er und schlang einen Arm um Deans Taille.

Dean zog ihn näher zu sich heran. ,,Schon okay, Baby, ich halte dich warm.“

,,Mhh. Lieb dich“, murmelte er, entspannte sich und glitt in den Schlaf zurück.

Eine Welle aus Wärme breitete sich in Deans Körper aus, besser als alles, was sich der Ofen je erhoffte, anbieten zu können.

Cas liebte ihn. Er _liebte_ ihn. Leute sagten nichts, was sie nicht auch so meinten, wenn sie im Halbschlaf waren. Cas liebte ihn. Niemand außer Ellen und seiner Mutter hatte das jemals zuvor zu ihm gesagt.

Jap, es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er jetzt in der Lage wäre, wieder einzuschlafen.

Er wollte es Cas noch einmal sagen hören, aber er wollte ihn nicht aufwecken. Dean drückte Cas einen Kuss auf den Kopf und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch das weiche Haar an seinem Nacken.

Jemand liebte ihn.

Cas liebte ihn.

Scheiße, das erwies sich als das beste Weihnachten, das er je gehabt hatte, und es hatte noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen.

Cas liebte ihn.

Dean wollte lachen, wollte singen, wollte Cas auf den Rücken drehen und ihn mit Küssen bedecken.

Cas liebte ihn.

Jetzt war er ruhelos. Er wollte aufstehen, vielleicht Frühstück machen, doch auf gar keinen Fall würde er aus dem Bett steigen. Nicht, wenn er Cas hatte, der warm und gemütlich in seinen Armen lag. Sein Herz schwoll mit der Erinnerung an Cas‘ Worte an.

,,Warum bewegst du dich so viel?“, fragte Cas irritiert. Seine Stimme wurde von Deans Brust gedämpft.

,,Ich bin glücklich.“ Dean lächelte.

,,Weil Weihnachten ist?“

,,Wegen dir. Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?“

Cas stützte sich auf und blinzelte ihn mit blauen Augen verschlafen an. ,,Was hab ich getan?“

,,Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich.“

,,Oh. Ist das alles?“ Cas schmiegte sich wieder an Deans Seite.

,,Ist das alles?“, spuckte Dean aus. ,,Alter, du hast gesagt, du liebst mich!“

,,Naja, tue ich. Können wir jetzt weiterschlafen? Es ist zu früh.“

Dean lachte. ,,Du mürrischer Engel des Donnerstags, du sagst das zu mir und willst weiterschlafen? Weißt du nicht, was für eine große Sache das ist?“

Cas stützte sich wieder auf. Er lächelte und beugte sich vor, um Deans Nase zu küssen. ,,Es ist eine große Sache. Tut mir leid. Aber ich tue es, weißt du? Ich liebe dich.“

,,Weißt du was? Ich liebe dich auch. Ich… Keine Ahnung, ich dachte, es müsste irgendeine große Sache sein, wenn man das jemandem sagt.“

,,Ach Quatsch. Verliebt zu sein muss keine Seifenoper sein. Ich liebe dich, du liebst mich, das ist gut genug, stimmt’s?“

,,Mehr als gut genug. Ich bin nur irgendwie immer noch…nicht baff, aber…“

,,Überwältigt?“, fragte Cas wissend.

,,Ja.“ Dean zog Cas zu sich heran und brachte ihre Lippen zusammen. ,,Überwältigt“, flüsterte er, als sie sich trennten. ,,Das ist ein treffendes Wort dafür.“

Cas drückte Dean flach auf seinen Rücken und bedeckte ihn mit seinem Körper. Seine Hände glitten unter sein Shirt. ,,Ich kenne andere Arten, dich zu überwältigen, Hübscher.“

,,Ja?“

,,Ja.“

Es klopfte an der Tür. ,,Hey Jungs, seid ihr wach?“, flüsterte Sam laut durch die geschlossene Tür.

,,Nein“, stöhnte Dean. ,,Nee. Nicht wach. Überhaupt nicht.“

Sam stieß die Tür auf. ,,Wenigstens bekleidet?“

,,Größenteils“, grummelte Dean, als Cas von ihm herunterrollte und sich im Bett aufsetzte. ,,Warum?“

,,Ich glaube, der Boiler ist kaputt. Ich habe die Temperatur hochgedreht, aber es passiert nichts. Und ich friere.“

,,Argh, dieses dumme Stück alter, beschissener, unzuverlässiger, abscheulicher Scheiße!“

,,Sag uns, wie du dich wirklich fühlst, Babe“, witzelte Cas und streckte den Arm nach dem Hoodie aus, der über dem Bettende hing. ,,Komm schon, steh auf und lass deinen Zauber wirken. Ich setzte den Kaffee auf. Sam wird mir beim Frühstück machen helfen.“

,,Jap, werde ich“, sagte Sam erfreut und verließ das Zimmer.

,,Verdammt!“, jammerte Dean.

,,Hey.“ Cas beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn. ,,Ich liebe dich.“

Dean grinste. ,,Ich dich auch“, murmelte er an Cas‘ Lippen. ,,Fröhliche Weihnachten.“

,,Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten.“

Zwei Stunden später funktionierte der Boiler wieder. Dean war frisch geduscht und angezogen und alle drei öffneten ihre Geschenke.

Sam bewunderte die neue Uhr, die er von Cas bekommen hatte, und die antiken Jules Verne Bücher, die Dean ihm gekauft hatte. Er saß in einem der Fernsehsessel, ein langes Bein über die Armlehne gestreckt, während er vorsichtig durch die Seiten von _20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer_ blätterte. Außerdem trug er den neuen Hopkins-Hoodie, den Michael ihm geschickt hatte.

Cas sah das Buch über Engel durch, welches Dean ihm neben dem Led Zeppelin Shirt, das über seinen Beinen lag, besorgt hatte. Ein paar neue CDs waren auf dem Kaffeetisch aufgestapelt. Er sah hoch, begegnete Deans Blick, lächelte und formte _Ich liebe dich_ mit seinen Lippen.

Deans Wangen erhitzten sich, doch er grinste und sah auf die Lederjacke in seinem Schoß hinab. Es war rotbraunes Leder, überall Taschen und Riemen. Sie passte ihm, als ob sie für ihn gemacht worden wäre. Er liebte sie jetzt schon und konnte es nicht erwarten sie zu tragen, wenn sie zum Abendessen zu Ellen’s gingen. Dean hatte auch ein schönes Set neuer Pinsel von Sam bekommen.

Cas legte seine Geschenke auf den Kaffeetisch, stand auf, streckte sich und verschwand dann für eine Minute in seinem Zimmer. Als er zurückkam, hielt er ein langes und unförmiges Objekt in den Armen, das von einem Tuch bedeckt wurde. Er legte es auf den Kaffeetisch.

Sam lächelte ihn wissend an, als Cas sich neben Dean auf die Couch setzte. ,,Ich habe noch eine weitere Sache für dich, Dean. Sie ist darunter.“ Er lächelte und deutete auf das Tuch.

,,Okay.“ Dean streckte den Arm danach aus und zog es behutsam herunter.

Die ganze Luft verließ seine Lungen.

Er beugte sich vor, seine Finger geisterten über das lackierte Holz und zupften leicht an den Saiten. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

,,Wie?“, krächzte er.

,,Gabriel kennt einen Mann, der sie repariert. Ich weiß, was sie dir bedeutet, und ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du sie nicht mehr hast.“

Dean hob die Gitarre hoch. Seine Finger strichen liebevoll über die Stelle am Hals, wo die Gitarre kaputt gegangen war. ,,Du hast sie reparieren lassen. Du hast die Gitarre meiner Mutter repariert“, flüsterte er. Die Worte kamen durch den Kloß in seinem Hals ins Stocken. ,,Gott, Cas, das ist einfach, das ist einfach… Danke. Vielen Dank.“ Er spielte ein paar Töne an und stimmte sie vorsichtig. ,,Ich kann nicht mal… Ich meine, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Gott, Cas. Ich liebe dich“, sagte er und legte die Gitarre auf den Tisch zurück, bevor er sich in Cas‘ Arme warf.

,,Ich dich auch“, murmelte Cas und erwiderte die Umarmung.

* * *

Weihnachten war wunderbar, entspannend und angenehm, eingehüllt von der Wärme der Familie, die er ausgesucht hatte. Cas wurde von jedem mit Geschenken überhäuft. Im Roadhouse schoben sie für ein großes Gruppenabendessen die Tische zusammen.

Benny hatte mehrere Pekannusskuchen und einen großen Topf voll Gumbo gemacht. Ellen und Bobby stellten Schinken, Kürbiskuchen und Brötchen bereit. Tessa und Pamela brachten Kartoffel- und Krautsalat mit, Rufus Johnnie Walker und Blattkohl, Andy und Ash Süßkartoffeln und einen ordentlichen Rausch.

Dean stellte Cookies bereit und Cas machte Apfelkuchen.

Alle lachten und hauten rein, dann holte Dean seine neu reparierte Gitarre hervor und sie sangen Weihnachtslieder. Rufus kramte Dreideln und Schokomünzen hervor und brachte ihnen das Spiel bei.

Als Sam, Dean und Cas zurück zur Feuerwache liefen, waren sie alle aufgewärmt und satt. Dean war vom Johnnie Walker leicht angetrunken. Sie wünschten Sam _Gute Nacht_ und _Fröhliche Weihnachten_ , und gingen auf Cas‘ Zimmer.

,,Hey, hast du dein Engelbuch mit reingebracht?“

,,Ja, hier ist es.“ Cas reichte es ihm. ,,Warum?“

,,Ich muss dir darin etwas zeigen.“ Dean warf seine Jeans auf den Boden, zog seinen roten Weihnachtspullover aus, warf diesen auch zu Boden und krabbelte in seinen Boxern und einem schwarzen T-Shirt ins Bett.

,,Komm her, sieh mal.“

Cas zog sich bis auf sein T-Shirt und seine Boxers aus, kroch neben Dean hinein und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Dean hatte das Buch bei einem Gemälde geöffnet, das offensichtlich im Mittelalter gezeichnet worden war. ,,Also da ist diese Geschichte über einen Mann, der seinen Bruder liebte. Er liebte seinen Bruder so sehr, dass er, als sein Bruder starb, nun, ermordet wurde, seine Seele an Lucifer verkaufte und das Leben seines Bruders für seinen Platz im Himmel eintauschte. Er wurde in die Hölle geschleppt, aber sein Bruder lebte. Sie nannten ihn den Rechtschaffenen Mann.“

Das Gemälde stellte einen Mann dar, der flehend die Hände erhoben hatte, von Flammen umgeben. Ein Engel griff nach ihm, klammerte seine Hände fest um den Arm des Mannes.

,,Weil er rechtschaffen war“, las Dean vor, ,,und seine Seele für das Leben seines Bruders eingetauscht hatte, befahl Gott, dass er aus der Verdammnis gerettet werden sollte. Er sandte seine Engel aus, um die Seele des Rechtschaffenen Mannes zu befreien. Der Kampf war erbittert, die Engel wurden an jeder Ecke von den Dämonen der Hölle zurückgedrängt, doch am Ende war ein tapferer und grimmiger Seraph siegreich. Er trug die Seele des Rechtschaffenen Mannes in Sicherheit.“ Dean lächelte. ,,Lies den Namen des Engels“, sagte er und deutete auf die Beschreibung unter dem Gemälde.

,,Castiel, Engel des Donnerstags“, las Cas ungläubig vor. ,,Wow“, flüsterte er.

,,Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als wir auf dem Gerüst rumgemacht haben?“

,,Ja, ich habe Farbe auf deinen…“ Cas‘ Augen weiteten sich, als er vom Gemälde zu Deans Arm sah. ,,...auf deinen Arm geschmiert. Auf deinen linken Arm. Genau wie auf dem Gemälde.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Oh, das ist verrückt. Das ist… Das ist unglaublich.“

,,Das dachte ich auch“, sagte Dean und legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch. ,,Deswegen, du weißt schon, deswegen hat es…etwas in mir bewegt.“ Er kratzte sich am Kopf. ,,Als wir hochgegangen sind um zu duschen, bin ich in mein Zimmer gelaufen und habe ein paar Fotos davon gemacht. Es schien nicht einfach nur wie ein Zufall, es hat sich wie… Es hat sich wie Schicksal angefühlt.“ Dean holte tief Luft. ,,Also habe ich gestern Pam besucht. Und sie machte mir das.“

Dean setzte sich im Bett auf und zog sein Shirt aus. Auf seinem linken Arm war ein perfekter Handabdruck in roter Tinte.

Cas‘ Handabdruck.

,,Fröhliche Weihnachten, Cas“, sagte Dean sanft.

,,Oh“, stieß Cas aus. Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie geistesabwesend auf das Mal auf Deans Arm. ,, _Oh_ “, sagte er erneut, komplett mit Emotionen überwältigt.

,,Ich liebe dich, Cas. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

Ihm fehlten die Worte. Er konnte einzig und allein auf den perfekten Umriss seines eigenen Handabdrucks auf Deans Arm starren.

,,Du hast mich gerettet. Weißt du das? Du hast mich gerettet“, sagte Dean sanft, hauchte die Worte in Cas‘ Haut, während er kleine Küsse auf seinen Hals drückte. ,,Ich liebe dich“, sagte er erneut. ,,Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich.“

Endlich kam Bewegung in ihn. Er drehte sich, drückte Dean auf das Bett hinab und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. ,,Ich liebe dich auch, Dean, ich liebe dich so unglaublich.“ Cas lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihn hart, ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Atmen. Seine Hand griff vorsichtig um das frische Tattoo. ,,Und heute Nacht, Baby, werde ich dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich doch liebe.“

In dieser Nacht brauchten sie keinen Boiler, um sich warm zu halten.


	16. Nichts mehr in meiner Brust

_ Januar, 2001 _

Nach den Feiertagen fielen sie in eine Routine. Dean arbeitete weiter, begann das Gabriel-Gemälde und übernahm ein paar Schichten bei Benny’s. Sam hatte drei Schichten die Woche im Roadhouse. Außerdem verbrachte er so viele Abende wie möglich mit Sarah Blake, fuhr den kleinen Honda Civic, den Dean gefunden hatte, die I-83 zu ihrem Zuhause in Hunt Valley hoch und runter.

Castiel wurde komplett von seinen Eltern abgeschnitten, obwohl sein Vater im Dezember einen 500 Dollar-Scheck schickte und dann erneut im Januar. Danach wurde es zu einer regelmäßigen Sache. Cas nahm einen Job in einem Antiquariat um die Ecke an, das von einem alten Verrückten mit Regierungsparanoia geleitet wurde. Frank war kein schlechter Chef, aber definitiv ein seltsamer.

Nach Neujahr zog Dean dauerhaft in Cas‘ Zimmer. Er nannte seine beschissene Matratze als einen guten Grund, den Platz zu teilen, doch es war nicht so, dass Cas ihn zuerst abgewiesen hätte. Sie feierten Deans zweiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag am 24. mit einer lauten Party und viel Alkohol bei Benny’s. Vier Tage später schafften sie es, diese mit einer sogar noch lauteren Party zu übertreffen, als die Ravens ihren ersten Super Bowl gewannen.

Castiel wurde nicht lange danach mit Schulaufgaben überhäuft, da sich sein letztes Schuljahr rasch dem Ende zuneigte. Er begann mit der Suche nach möglichen Praktika.

Zwischen der Arbeit und Schule verbrachten Dean und er all ihre freie Zeit miteinander. Sie lernten alles, was es über den anderen zu wissen gab, erkundeten den Körper des anderen und verliebten sich mit jedem verstreichenden Tag mehr und mehr.

Das Wochenende des Valentinstags legte Dean und Sam mit einem schrecklichen Fall von Grippe flach. Cas musste die übliche Arbeit und die Schulansprüche unter einen Hut bekommen, während er sich um zwei sehr kranke Winchesters kümmerte. Ellen brachte ihm bei, wie man ihre unverkennbare Hühnernudelsuppe machte. Er verlegte Sam zu Dean in sein Zimmer, damit es ihm leichter gelang, die beiden zu umsorgen. Es war ein hartes Wochenende, bevor einer von beiden sich gut genug fühlte, sich auf die Couch zu setzen und fernzusehen. Insgesamt dauerte es ungefähr drei Wochen, bis Sam wieder zur Schule ging und Dean an Gabriel weiterarbeitete.

Der März verging ohne Zwischenfälle. Dean stellte Gabriel fertig. Der Erzengel war als ein kleiner Mann mit hellbraunen Haaren und interessanten honigbraunen Augen abgebildet. Ihm hing ein Lolli aus dem Mund, und als Anspielung auf Cas‘ eigenen Bruder war ein feuerroter Corvette in den Hintergrund gemalt worden. Deans Vorliebe für die Benutzung von Fundsachen zeigte sich in der realen Radkappe auf dem Rad des Corvettes und den Süßigkeitenverpackungen zu Gabriels Füßen. Sein Heiligenschein war aus weiteren Verpackungen hergestellt worden; in seinem Fall aus Gold- und Silberfolien von Hunderten Hershey’s Kisses.

In der Tiefkühltruhe lag immer noch eine große Tüte davon.

St. Patrick’s Day war für Cas nur noch eine verschwommene Erinnerung, denkwürdig für einen kleinen, amüsierenden Moment. Nun, auf jeden Fall amüsierend für Dean. Cas war am 18. mit einem seltsamen Schmerz am Po nackt im Bett neben einem genauso nackten Dean aufgewacht. Er war überrascht gewesen, herauszufinden, dass er der stolze Besitzer eines brandneuen Kleeblatt-Tattoos war, identisch mit dem auf Deans (und vermutlich auch Bennys) Po. Der Zorn hatte nicht sehr lange angehalten, da Dean ihn kurz darauf mit gut eingeschmierten Fingern und seinem wunderschön versauten Mund abgelenkt hatte.

Die Routine war angenehm. Schule, Arbeit, Zeit mit Dean, Sams Schulmittagessen machen, Abendessen kochen, sich mit den Jungs die Hausarbeiten teilen, Wäsche waschen, Drinks bei Benny’s, gelegentliches spätabendliches Rummachen am Klavier, Doppeldates mit Vic und Bela, Doppeldates mit Sam und Sarah, private Dates, Filme, Essen im Restaurant, Konzerte, Kunstausstellungen – es war das Leben, das Cas sich nie hätte erträumen lassen.

Die Freude in seinem Herzen drohte ihn manchmal zu überwältigen. Dann schlich sich Angst ein, Geflüster in seinem Kopf, dass das nicht lange halten werde, dass es nicht immer so gut laufen könne.

Und eines Aprilnachmittages spitzten sich seine ganzen Ängste zu.

Es war ein großartiger Schultag gewesen. Er hatte eine unglaublich gute Note für eines seiner Abschlussprojekte bekommen und hatte auf dem Heimweg beim Supermarkt angehalten. Es fühlte sich nach einem perfekten Tag für Shrimp Creole an, also hatte er grünen Pfeffer, Zwiebeln und Sellerie geholt, plus einen Pfund Garnelen. Alles andere hatten sie in der Feuerwache.

Cas stieg von seinem Fahrrad ab, stieß die Tür auf und lief fast in einen alten, rostigen Pick-up, der neben Deans Baby geparkt worden war.

Dean stand mit dem Gesicht zur Tür. Von seiner aufgerissenen Lippe tropfte langsam Blut an seinem Kinn herab. Die Arme hatte er fest vor der Brust verschränkt. Er hatte sich halb in sich zusammengekauert, was ihn aussehen ließ, als ob er sich verstecken oder kleiner machen wollte.

Sam stand neben ihm und schrie zusammenhanglos einen Mann an, von dem Cas nur den Rücken sehen konnte. Er schien ungefähr Deans Größe zu haben, mit breiten Schultern und dunklen Haaren, die an seinem Nacken und über seinen Ohren grau geworden waren.

,,Du hast dazu kein Recht, du Mistkerl! Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn zu schlagen?“

Dean schrumpfte in sich zusammen, als Sam mit der Hand in seine Richtung deutete. Cas hatte Dean noch nie so gesehen; die Angst und der Scham in seinen Augen erschraken ihn. Die Einkaufstüte glitt vergessen aus seinen Fingern.

Er realisierte, dass er wusste, wer der Mann war.

_John Winchester._

Sein Herz sank. Während er starr in der Türöffnung stand, holte John mit dem rechten Arm aus und schlug Sam ins Gesicht. Sam stolperte geschockt rückwärts. Seine Hand griff zu seinem Gesicht und berührte das Blut, das aus seiner Nase strömte.

Cas schwor später, dass Sams Augen rot wurden, als der Teenager angriff und seinen Vater zu Boden brachte.

Benny und Bobby erschienen aus dem Nichts und schafften es zusammen, John und Sam zu trennen. Der jüngere Mann beschimpfte seinen Vater immer noch zornig.

Dean war mit aufgerissenen Augen und entsetztem Blick unter das Gerüst zurückgewichen und verfolgte jede Bewegung, die sein Vater und Bruder machten. Seine Füße schienen sich endlich vom Boden zu lösen, und Castiel hastete um die Fahrzeuge und rannte durch die Feuerwache dorthin, wo Dean immer noch stand, die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt.

,,Was zur Hölle, Winchester?! Wie kommst du dazu, deine eigenen Jungs zu schlagen?!“ Bobby war wütender als Cas ihn je gesehen hatte. Die Truckermütze war verrutscht und sein Gesicht rot, als er Sam mit seinen Armen zurückhielt.

,,Diese zwei verdammten, undankbaren Bälger!“, brüllte John und drückte gegen Bennys starke Arme. Cas spürte ein Schaudern durch Deans Körper laufen, als er seinen Arm um seine Schulter schlang. Deans Knie knickten ein. Er sackte hinab und sah zu Cas hoch. Seine grünen Augen waren abgestumpft und leblos.

,,Du Mistkerl!“, schrie Sam. ,,Wir sind ohne dich besser dran, du kranker, alter Bastard! Dean ist mehr wie ein Vater für mich als du es je sein wirst!“

Ein weiteres starkes Schaudern durchlief Dean. Cas zog ihn näher zu sich heran und hielt ihn fest. ,,Ist okay“, flüsterte er beruhigend. ,,Ich bin hier, schon okay.“

Johns Blick fand Cas‘. Ihm gefiel der Ausdruck in den Augen des älteren Mannes nicht. Es fröstelte ihm, doch es war schwer, wegzusehen.

,,Cas, schaff Dean nach oben. Benny, du stellst sicher, dass dieser Arsch in seinen Truck steigt und verdammt nochmal hier wegfährt. Sam, du schwingst deinen Po diese Treppe hoch, Junge.“ Bobby ließ Sam los und drückte ihn in Richtung des Treppenhauses.

,,Komm verdammt nochmal nie wieder, alter Mann. Wir brauchen und wollen dich nicht“, knurrte Sam.

,,Sam, geh!“ Bobby schob ihn über den Flur.

,,Komm schon, Dean, lass uns hochgehen.“

Endlich wandte Cas den Blick von John ab. Dean ließ zu, dass Cas ihn auf die Füße zog, und sie gingen schnell davon.

,,Ich meinte das ernst, was ich sagte, Junge. Verstanden? Ich meinte das ernst, was ich sagte.“ Das Lallen in Johns Stimme war jetzt offensichtlicher. Seine dunklen Augen starrten Dean bedrohlich an.

,,Halt deine beschissene Klappe, Winchester, hast du nicht schon genug Schaden für einen Tag angerichtet?“, knurrte Bobby, zog John an seinen Armen zurück und auf die Türen zu.

Dean zitterte, zitterte _am ganzen Körper_. Sein Kinn bebte. Castiel gab sein Bestes, ihn zum Treppenhaus zu bringen, doch Dean konnte nicht aufhören, seinen Vater anzustarren. Sam erfasste den Ausdruck seines Bruders. Sein ganzer Zorn wich von seinem Gesicht, als er vortrat, Deans anderen Arm nahm und ihn auf das Treppenhaus zu zog.

,,Komm schon, Dean“, sagte Sam sanft. ,,Benny hat ihn. Lass uns einfach hochgehen. Komm schon.“

Oben angekommen setzten sie Dean auf die Couch und er zog seine Knie an die Brust. Unten wurde noch mehr geschrien, es krachte mehrmals laut. Dean zuckte bei jedem einzelnen Mal zusammen. Er hatte große Angst. Cas hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Es beunruhigte ihn.

Ein lautes Motorgeräusch kam durch das Treppenhaus, und Sam ging hinüber zum Fenster. ,,Er ist weg“, sagte er einen Moment später und tupfte mit einem feuchten Handtuch seine Nase ab. Cas konnte auf der Seite seines Gesichts einen blauen Fleck erblühen sehen, und der Bereich um seine Nase wurde auch ein wenig violett. Er ließ seinen Blick über seinen Bruder gleiten. Ein Ausdruck müder Traurigkeit trat auf sein Gesicht. ,,Dean? Bist du okay?“

Dean antwortete nicht, sondern zog seine Beine nur näher an sich heran.

Ein schnaufendes Geräusch vom Treppenhaus kündigte Bobby an, dicht gefolgt von Benny. ,,Ist er okay?“, fragte Bobby und deutete auf Dean.

,,Wird er“, sagte Sam leise.

,,Er is‘ weg. Wir haben ihn abfahren sehen und die Feuerwache abgeschlossen. Was zur Hölle is‘ passiert?“

,,Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Benny. Ich bin von der Schule nach Hause gekommen und habe ihn und Dad über etwas diskutierend vorgefunden. Keine Ahnung, was es war.“

,,Er sagte mir, er wünschte, ich wäre tot. _Nachdem_ er mich geschlagen hat“, flüsterte Dean.

,,Und warum zur Hölle würde dein eigener Vater so etwas sagen, Bursche?“ Bobby kratzte sich durch seine Mütze hindurch am Kopf.

,,Meinte, er wünschte, er könne mich für Mom eintauschen. Ich wünsche mir auch, dass er das könnte.“

Die Stille in der Feuerwache war erdrückend. Sam sah aus, als ob er gleich weinen würde, Benny und Bobby machten beide den Eindruck, als hätten sie John zu früh gehen lassen.

,,Der taucht hier besser nicht nochmal auf“, knurrte Benny.

,,Dean, du glaubst doch nicht…“

,,Ich will mich betrinken. Ich will so voll sein, dass ich mich nicht an meinen eigenen Namen erinnern kann, okay?“

,,Denkst du, dass das eine so gute Idee ist?“, fragte Cas ihn sanft und griff nach seiner Hand. ,,Nach dem letzten Mal…“

Dean schob ihn weg, sprang von der Couch auf, ging in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Das Geräusch des verriegelten Türschlosses folgte dem Knall.

,,Was für ein letztes Mal?“, fragte Sam mit geweiteten Augen und besorgtem Ausdruck.

,,Letzten November. Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde versuchen mit ihm zu reden.“ Er überquerte den Flur, während er ihre Blicke auf sich spürte. ,,Dean? Lass mich bitte rein.“ Cas klopfte an die Tür.

Keine Antwort.

,,Hier“, sagte Bobby leise. Er hatte von irgendwoher einen Kleiderbügel aus Draht geholt, den er nun aufbog und durchs Knaufloch steckte. Das Schloss sprang sofort auf.

,,Danke, Bobby.“

Der ältere Mann nickte. ,,Kümmere dich einfach um ihn. Ich schwöre, sein alter Herr ist ein verdammtes Arschloch.“

Cas öffnete die Tür, ging hinein und schloss sie hinter sich. Das Zimmer war dämmrig, doch er konnte Dean sehen. Seine eingerollte Gestalt war unter den Decken vergraben.

,,Geh weg“, kam ein raues, krächzendes Flüstern von unter den Bezügen.

,,Nein.“ Er krabbelte auf das Bett, hob die Decke und kroch darunter. Cas schlang einen Arm um Dean und zog ihn fest an sich.

Dean wehrte sich nicht, sondern drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Cas. Für eine lange Zeit waren sie still, während das Licht von draußen zum Abend hin verschwand und den Raum verdunkelte. Nach einer Weile drehte Dean sich in Cas‘ wartende Arme um und kuschelte sich mit dem Kopf unter Cas‘ Kinn eng an ihn.

,,Meiner Meinung nach ist deine Matratze wirklich beschissen“, sagte Cas leise und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel.

,,Ja, ich weiß.“ Dean seufzte. ,,Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er. ,,Denke, ich sollte daran gewöhnt sein. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er das gesagt hat, und es ist garantiert nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich geschlagen hat.“

,,Das heißt nicht, dass es in Ordnung ist.“

,,Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so ausgeflippt bin. Großes, altes Weichei. Es tut mir leid, Cas.“

,,Muss es nicht. Er definiert dich nicht. Weißt du noch? Team Freier Wille.“

,,Ja.“ Dean erschauderte. ,,Ja.“

,,Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er in Deans Haare.

Dean wimmerte und zog Cas näher. Warme Feuchtigkeit drang durch sein T-Shirt, doch Dean gab kein weiteres Geräusch von sich. Cas brachte die Tränen nicht zur Sprache. Er hielt Dean einfach nur so nahe wie möglich und bot ihm so viel Trost an, wie er konnte.

Der Nachmittag ging in die Nacht über. Vielleicht schliefen sie beide ein, doch Cas ließ ihn keine einzige Sekunde los.

* * *

_ Jetzt _

,,Mr. Winchester?“

Dean schreckte auf und sah zu den sehr besorgten Augen einer gewissen Krissy Chambers hoch.

,,Ja?“

,,Geht es Ihnen gut?“

,,Ja, warum?“

Krissy trat unbehaglich auf einer Stelle umher, ihre Finger spielten mit ihrem dunklen Pferdeschwanz. ,,Naja, es hat vor ungefähr zehn Minuten geklingelt und Sie… sitzen hier einfach nur so. Sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?“

Dean blickte in die Klasse. Alle Schüler beobachteten mit aufgerissenen Augen das Gespräch. Er spürte seine Wangen heiß werden, als er sich mit der Hand das Gesicht rieb. Gott, war er erschöpft. Er glaubte nicht, dass er letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Dean hatte auf der Couch geschlafen, oder es zumindest versucht, da er es nicht über sich bringen konnte, dem leeren Schlafzimmer gegenüberzutreten.

Anna hatte ihn verlassen. Er hatte sie gewählt, Sam seine Wahl klar gemacht, und sie hatte ihn trotzdem verlassen. Es war nicht so, dass er ihr die Schuld gab. Er war ein Wrack, das wusste er, und es war nicht so, als ob…

,,Mr. Winchester?“, fragte Krissy erneut.

,,Äh, ja. Ähm. Arbeitet einfach weiter. Arbeitet an euren Stillleben.“

,,Die haben wir schon vor einer Weile abgegeben. Wir machen gerade Selbstporträts“, sagte Kevin Tran sanft.

,,Sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?“, fragte Krissy vorsichtig.

,,Ja, ich… Ich muss nur… Toilette. Bin in einer Minute zurück.“ Er schob sich vom Tisch weg und taumelte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Dean stieß die Tür auf und rannte praktisch in Charlie hinein.

,,Woah, Cowboy, wo brennt‘s denn?“, fragte sie grinsend.

Dean antwortete nicht, sondern schob sich nur an ihr vorbei und ging den Gang zum Lehrerzimmer entlang. Er fühlte sich als ob er brechen musste, ignorierte ihre besorgte Stimme, als sie seinen Namen rief. Er schaffte es gerade noch so in eine Klokabine, bevor seine Knie nachgaben und er seinen Magen in die Toilette entleerte. Nachdem er fertig war, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand zurück, angewidert von seinem Mangel an Kontrolle.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort in dem winzigen Lehrerklo gesessen hatte, doch es war lange genug gewesen, um sich zu beruhigen und das zu verarbeiten, bis Charlie ihn fand.

,,Alter. Was zur Hölle? Geht’s dir gut?“

Dean starrte zu ihr hoch, sagte jedoch nichts.

,,Ne, dir geht’s nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht. Was ist passiert?“ Sie quetschte sich in das kleine Badezimmer und setzte sich neben Dean und der Wand auf den Boden.

,,Anna, sie, äh, sie…“ Er holte tief Luft. ,,Sie ist gegangen. Sie hat mich verlassen.“

,,Oh nein“, murmelte Charlie, streckte die Hand aus und ergriff Deans. ,,Das tut mir so leid.“

,,Meine Schuld“, antwortete er leise.

,,Was ist passiert?“

,,Cas. Cas ist passiert.“

Charlie sagte nichts weiter, sondern legte nur ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und drückte fest seine Hand.

,,Ziemlich scheiße, weißt du. Erst meine zweite ernsthafte Beziehung und ich habe es geschafft, alles zu vermasseln. Warum zur Hölle bin ich überhaupt zur Buchsignierung gegangen?“

,,Vielleicht, weil…“

,,Wag es ja nicht zu sagen, dass es daran liegt, weil ich immer noch etwas für Cas übrig habe. Ich bin es so verdammt leid, das zu hören.“

,,Ist es wahr?“

,,Spielt das eine Rolle?“

,,Ja.“

,,Warum?“

,,Weil wenn du für Cas immer noch heimlich etwas empfindest, wird nie jemand gut genug sein.“

,,Anna war gut genug.“

,,War sie das wirklich?“

Dean seufzte. ,,Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten, Charlie?“

,,Ich sag’s ja nur. Du hättest in zwei Wochen heiraten sollen. Aber du schienst nie, ich weiß nicht, aufgeregt? Alter, du hast für eine lange Zeit so getan, als ob. Ich kenne dich länger als Anna es hat, und du hast nie den Eindruck gemacht… Es schien einfach so, als ob du heiraten würdest, weil sie das so wollte. Als ob du es für sie tun würdest. Ich denke nicht, dass du dich überhaupt dafür interessierst, was du willst.“

,,Weißt du, ich bin verdammt froh, dass du und Sam anscheinend wissen, was ich will oder was ich denke. Da ich es offensichtlich nicht weiß“, erwiderte Dean bissig.

,,Werd‘ nicht sauer auf mich, Prinzessin, ich sage nur, wie ich das sehe.“ Charlie drückte erneut seine Hand. ,,Glaub es oder nicht, Sam und ich sorgen uns mehr um dich als um irgendjemand anderen in dieser beschissenen, tollen Welt. Mich interessiert, was dir passiert. Mich interessiert’s, ob du glücklich bist. Du, Sam und Dorothy. Das ist alles, was ich habe, Dean. Meine Familie ist nicht mehr da. Du bist meine Familie. Also, ja, mich interessiert’s, wenn dir etwas zustößt. Mich interessiert’s, ob du glücklich bist. Checkst du’s nicht, du Depp? Du bist mein Bruder und ich liebe dich. Sam liebt dich.“

Tränen traten in seine Augen, die er zurückblinzelte, entschlossen, nicht vor ihr zu weinen. Er hatte das Weinen satt, er hatte das Zusammenbrechen satt, und er hatte es satt, nicht mit seiner eigenen Scheiße klarzukommen.

,,Ich habe Steve überredet, deinen Unterricht für den Rest des Tages zu übernehmen. Warum fährst du nicht nach Hause?“

,,Nach Hause.“ Dean schnaubte. ,,Anna will mich bis Neujahr raus haben. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll.“

,,Was ist mit der Feuerwache? Oder du kannst für eine Weile bei Dorothy und mir bleiben. Keine Ahnung.“ Dean lehnte sich gegen Charlie. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht traf ihn schwer. ,,Willst du, dass ich Sam anrufe? Weiß er es schon?“

,,Nein. Aber ja, du kannst ihn anrufen. Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.“

,,Reg dich ab und erhol dich endlich. Iss eine Menge Eiscreme. Back einen Kuchen. Komm vorbei und guck Dr. Sexy.“ Charlie zog ihr Handy hervor. ,,Allerdings werde ich Sam schreiben. Ich denke nicht, dass du fahren solltest. Du siehst aus, als ob du gleich umkippst, und ich glaube nicht, dass wir beide damit davonkommen, den Unterricht zu schwänzen, Schätzchen.“

,,Ja, okay.“

Für eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort. Charlies flinke Finger tanzten über die Tastatur ihres Handys, während sie Sam schrieb. Dean lehnte sich gegen sie und nahm ein wenig Trost von ihrer Anwesenheit in sich auf. Sie war die kleine Schwester, die er unbewusst immer gewollt hatte. Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft, das nicht auch noch zu versauen.

,,Sam kommt. Warum bringen wir dich nicht aus diesem Badezimmer raus? Du könntest auf dem Sofa liegen, bis er hier ist. Ich bleibe bis zur nächsten Schulstunde bei dir.“

Dean nickte steif und ließ zu, dass Charlie ihm hoch half.

Sie hielt ihr Wort – saß auf der Couch im Lehrerzimmer, redete ziellos über Star Wars und Harry Potter – hielt ihn für den Rest der dritten Schulstunde abgelenkt. Charlie drückte ihn, als es klingelte, und entschuldigte sich, dass sie gehen musste. Jedoch war Sam kurz darauf da und begleitete Dean wieder in sein Klassenzimmer, um seine Sachen einzusammeln. Sie nahmen Sams Auto zurück zu Annas Haus.

Dean stand im Wohnzimmer und fühlte sich in dem kleinen Haus, das sich für ihn nie wirklich nach Zuhause angefühlt hatte, unglaublich unwohl.

,,Soll ich dir beim Packen helfen?“, fragte Sam leise.

,,Ja, ist vermutlich besser. Wir brauchen Kisten und so ein Zeug, und ich…“ Dean verstummte. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten. ,,Man könnte meinen, ich müsste in der Lage sein, wenigstens eine Beziehung zu halten.“

,,Ist wahrscheinlich das Beste so.“

,,Ja. Schätze, du hast bekommen, was du wolltest, oder?“, fragte er kühl.

,,Dean, so meinte ich das nicht. Komm schon, Alter, ich versuche nur zu helfen“, sagte Sam und zuckte hilflos die Achseln.

,,Du willst helfen? Find einen Laden und hol ein paar Kisten und Klebeband. Ich habe hier nicht viel, sollte nicht allzu lange dauern.“

,,Dean…“

,,Hol einfach die verdammten Kisten, Sam, okay?!“

,,Ja, okay, okay.“

Sam ging zur Vordertür hinaus und Dean sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Der ganze Zorn verließ ihn so schnell wie er gekommen war, und er sank erschöpft auf die Couch. Gott, war er müde. Wenn er lange genug auf dem Sofa saß, würde er vermutlich einschlafen. Wahrscheinlich.

Stattdessen stand er wieder auf, ging den Flur entlang und öffnete den Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer. Dean holte seinen Anzug und ein paar Jacken hervor und legte sie auf das Bett.

Er könnte genauso gut anfangen.

* * *

Cas schlief aus, erwachte gegen zehn und rief den Zimmerservice für eine Bestellung an. Während er wartete, duschte er und versuchte nicht bei den Ereignissen des Wochenendes und den Dingen, die Sam ihm erzählt hatte, zu verweilen. Der Gedanke, wie nahe Dean dem Tod gewesen war, bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen. Er wusste, dass John Winchester ein Fall für sich war, doch er hatte nie etwas in der Art erwartet. Das Wissen, dass Dean vorgehabt hatte, nach ihm zu suchen…

Cas hätte ihm vergeben. Dean hätte ihn gefunden und alles erklärt, und Cas hätte ihm vergeben und wäre in die Feuerwache zurückgekehrt. Zuerst wäre es vermutlich angespannt gewesen, doch sie hätten es wieder hinbekommen.

Er hatte Dean geliebt, tat es immer noch. Vor Dean war Cas noch nie verliebt gewesen. Und die Dinge waren so leicht geschehen, die Stücke hatten sich ohne irgendwelche Probleme eingefügt. Sie waren glücklich gewesen.

Mit einem Seufzer trocknete er sich ab und tapste ins Schlafzimmer der Hotelsuite zurück, wo er sich eine Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt anzog. Es klopfte an der Tür. Er ließ den Hilfskellner hinein, nahm ihm das Tablett ab und hielt dem Burschen einen Fünfer entgegen. Cas aß sein Frühstück und blätterte durch die Zeitung, ohne aber die Artikel wirklich zu lesen. Er war einfach zu abgelenkt.

Cas faltete die Baltimore Sun, legte sie auf den Tisch zurück, stand auf und streckte sich. Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und sah auf den Innenhafen hinab. Der Verkehr bewegte sich langsam die Light Street entlang. Fahrer hupten einen Lieferwagen an, der im Parkverbot stand. Die Blockade verursachte einen unerfreulichen Engpass.

Es war grau und düster. Der Patapsco River sah trüb und leblos aus. Der Harborplace war weitestgehend verlassen, da der Tag wirklich zu kalt war, um Touristen anzulocken, und die meisten Baltimorer waren bei der Arbeit oder drinnen.

Er fragte sich, was Dean tat; ob er vor einer Klasse aufmerksamer High School Schüler stand oder ob er bereits für seine Hochzeit frei hatte, mit Anna Pläne schmiedete und sich darauf vorbereitete, vor den Altar zu treten. Er fragte sich erneut, ob Sam seinen Wunsch, dass Cas das Ganze stoppte, ernst meinte.

Es klopfte ein weiteres Mal an der Tür. Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und überquerte den Flur mit großen Schritten. Gabe stand auf der anderen Seite der Tür, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. ,,Hey Bruder“, lächelte er, ,,wie geht’s?“

,,Habe ich dich nicht neulich erst gesehen?“

,,Oh, das tut weh. Das ist keine schöne Art, deinen lieben Bruder zu begrüßen.“ Gabe drückte sich an ihm vorbei, betrat das Zimmer und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. ,,Wow, schöne Bude. Wo ist die Minibar?“

,,Es ist nicht mal Mittag.“

,,Irgendwo ist es fünf Uhr.“ Gabe zog den Schrank auf, ging den Inhalt durch und wählte eine Miniaturflasche Godiva Schokoladenlikörs. ,,Perfekt.“ Er lächelte, drehte den Deckel ab und begann zu trinken.

,,Also was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs, Gabe?“, fragte Cas trocken.

,,Ist es mir nicht erlaubt, meinen Bruder nur aus Spaß zu besuchen?“

,,Nein. Ich brauche eine Ankündigung von mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden vorher.“

,,Oh, du bist witzig.“ Gabe ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und legte ein Bein über die Armlehne. ,,Dachte, wir könnten vielleicht zusammen Mittag essen.“

,,Ich habe gerade gegessen.“

,,Dann der Hafen? Wir könnten shoppen gehen.“

,,Ja, schätze schon… Ich habe ansonsten nicht wirklich etwas vor.“

,,Also keine Veränderung bei Operation: Den grünäugigen Hottie zurückgewinnen?“

Cas seufzte und plumpste auf die Couch. ,,Nein, aber… Oh mein Gott – die Sachen, die Sam mir Samstag erzählt hat…“

,,Oh. Er hat dir erzählt, dass ihr Vater Dean fast getötet hat?“

,,Du wusstest es auch? Hat es jeder außer mir gewusst?“, fragte Cas wütend.

,,Nun, ja. Sam hat Michael wegen Rechtsauskünften kontaktiert. Wenn du dich genau erinnerst, kleiner Bruder, bist du von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Sam brauchte Hilfe. Michael hat sie ihm gegeben. Und da ich schon immer eine Schwäche für Sammy hatte, habe ich auch geholfen. Wir reden hier über ein achtzehnjähriges Kind mit der Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern. Ihm wurde ständig gesagt, Dean werde den Löffel abgeben. Also ja, da habe ich geholfen.“

,,Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt, verdammt?!“

,,Weil Sam mich gebeten hat, es nicht zu tun. Und das war fünf, fast sechs Jahre, bevor einer von uns irgendetwas von dir gehört hat. Gib nicht mir die Schuld, Kleiner.“ Gabe war äußerst ruhig, während Cas kurz vor dem Explodieren stand. ,,Du hättest gelegentlich anrufen können, weißt du? Du bist gegangen. Du bist verschwunden. Wir alle waren immer noch hier.“

Castiel lehnte sich gegen die Kissen zurück und spürte den ganzen Ärger dahinschwinden. Zurück blieb ein Gefühl von Erschöpfung bis auf die Knochen. ,,Es tut mir leid. Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid.“ Er beugte sich vor, stellte die Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

,,Wohin bist du überhaupt abgehauen? Du schienst dich einfach in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Ich bin neugierig. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du jemals darüber geredet hast“, sagte Gabe leise.

,,Am Anfang? Da war ich hier, bin bei einem Freund, Balthazar, untergekommen. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Aber er war an mehr als Freundschaft interessiert und ich konnte nicht… Also hat das nicht lange angehalten.“ Cas setzte sich wieder auf und lehnte sich erneut gegen die Kissen. ,,Mom hatte mich von den Geldzuschüssen abgeschnitten. Dad hat mir jeden Monat Schecks geschickt. Schätze, er hat sich schuldig gefühlt. Auf jeden Fall habe ich sie nicht benutzt. Ich hatte einen Job und von daher einen ordentlichen Batzen Kohle. Ich habe mir ein Ticket nach Heathrow gekauft und die nächsten Monate damit verbracht, durch Europa zu ziehen. Dann habe ich mich in Paris niedergelassen und wurde zu dem klischeehaften pleiten Schriftsteller, der mit einem abgewetzten Notizbuch unter dem Eifelturm sitzt. Und ich habe getrunken. Ich habe jeden Penny weggetrunken, den ich hatte. Trotzdem liebte ich Paris. Wenn ich betrunken war, bin ich normalerweise durch die nächtlichen Straßen gelaufen und habe so getan, als ob ich mit Dean unterwegs wäre. Es war erbärmlich.“ Er stand wieder auf, ruhelos, und ging zurück zum Fenster. ,,In einer Nacht habe ich dann einfach mit dem Schreiben begonnen. Ich habe über den Tag geschrieben, an dem wir uns begegneten, darüber, wie er mich dieses erste Mal angesehen hat – es ist einfach alles herausgeströmt.“

Er drehte sich um und sah Gabriel an, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

,,Ich hatte einen Kumpel, ein anderer Betrunkener in Paris, so wie ich. Er hat aus Versehen mein Notizbuch mit nach Hause genommen, im Badezimmer liegengelassen und sein Vater hat es in die Finger bekommen. Ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass sie mir dann ein Angebot machten. Überarbeite es, wurde mir gesagt, also habe ich das getan. Dean wurde David, Castiel wurde Carver. _Painted Angels_ war geboren. Ich habe alles in das Buch fließen lassen.“

,,Es hat sich ausgezahlt.“

,,Ja. Ja, ich schätze, das hat es.“

,,Und du bist nach Hause gekommen. Weißt du, ich war so froh, dich zu sehen. Ich habe dich vermisst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir erzählt habe, aber ich habe dich jeden Tag vermisst, an dem du fort warst. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder und wahrscheinlich der beste Freund, den ich habe, weißt du?“

Cas lächelte. ,,Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“

Ein kurzes Klingeln unterbrach sie, als Cas‘ Handy ihn auf eine neue Nachricht aufmerksam machte.

,,Guck sie dir besser an, könnte wichtig sein, Mr. Spitzenmäßiger Autoren-Typ“, witzelte Gabe. Cas schmunzelte.

,,Jaja“, sagte er und nahm das Handy vom Tisch. ,,Sie ist von Sam“, murmelte er und öffnete die Nachricht.

_-Es ist vorbei. Anna und Dean haben Schluss gemacht._

,,Heilige Scheiße“, flüsterte er.

_-Ich werde versuchen dich später anzurufen. Kontaktiere Dean noch nicht. Er ist ein Wrack._

,,Was ist?“, fragte Gabe.

,,Dean und Anna. Es ist vorbei. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Sam meinte, ich solle Dean nicht kontaktieren.“ Cas schickte ein _Okay_ zurück. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. ,,Er hat es ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er vorhatte, die Hochzeit durchzuziehen. Ich frage mich, ob sie Schluss gemacht hat…?“

,,Welchen Unterschied macht das? Die Tür ist wieder offen, Bruder. Jetzt musst du ihn nur davon überzeugen, dich reinzulassen.“

,,Ja.“ Cas starrte auf das Handy in seinen Händen hinab und fragte sich, was er als Nächstes tun sollte.

,,Nun, ich denke, wir sollten feiern. Lass uns für eine Weile draußen rumlaufen, ich kann dir einen Drink spendieren.“

,,Ich denke eher nicht, Gabe. Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich bei dieser Sache tun soll, und feiern erscheint mir ziemlich unhöflich.“

,,Okay“, sagte Gabe locker, verbarg seine Enttäuschung. ,,Ich werde dann aufbrechen. Sehen wir uns gegen Ende der Woche wieder?“

,,Sicher.“

,,Und halte mich auf dem Laufenden, okay? Lass mich wissen, wenn ich helfen kann.“

,,Natürlich. Danke, Gabe.“

,,Kein Problem.“ Er ging hinaus und ließ Cas aus dem Fenster starrend zurück.

Von seinem Aussichtspunkt der zehnten Etage des innerstädtischen Hyatts konnte Cas leicht das Barnes & Noble sehen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was passiert wäre, wenn Dean an diesem Tag nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Und warum er es überhaupt getan hatte.

Cas erinnerte sich an das Feuer in Deans Augen in dieser Nacht im Restaurant, als er ihn im Badezimmer in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Dean immer noch etwas für ihn empfand.

Nun stand nichts im Weg. Nichts außer Dean selbst. Es wäre eine Herausforderung, das war sicher. Aber Castiel war bereit dafür.

Und auf gar keinen Fall würde er dieses Mal fortlaufen.


	17. Nur Gott weiß

,,Hier is‘ die letzte“, rief Benny und stellte die Kiste auf der Küchentheke ab. ,,Hast wirklich nich‘ viel gehabt, was?“

Dean antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Der Verkehr bewegte sich langsam durch Remington. Er sah Menschen ihr Leben anpacken, während er sich die ganze Zeit so fühlte, als ob seins stillstand.

,,Dean?“

,,Ja, Ben, danke, Mann“, sagte er leise.

,,Willst du was zu Mittag essen? Geht auf mich, Bruder.“

,,Nee, mir geht‘s gut. Danke für deine Hilfe.“

,,Dean…“

,,Mir geht’s gut.“

Benny seufzte. ,,Alles klar. Ich bin gleich nebenan, falls du was brauchst. Das ist mein ernst, Dean, irgendwas.“

Dean nickte, brachte aber wieder keine Antwort zustande. Das Glas trübte sich um die Stellen, die seine Finger berührten, während der Regen die Straße unter ihm in einen Bach verwandelte. Er seufzte, lehnte sich vor und drückte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas.

Erschöpfung war nicht einmal mehr das richtige Wort für diese Müdigkeit, die bis zu seinen Knochen durchgedrungen war. Er hatte seit dem Tag nicht mehr geschlafen, als Anna gegangen war. Jede Nacht lag er im Bett, wälzte sich hin und her, bevor er sich schließlich auf den Rücken legte und die Decke anstarrte.

Dean verlor ab und zu sein Zeitgefühl. Das war nichts Neues, seit dem sogenannten Unfall, doch über die letzten paar Tage war es ein wenig schlimmer als sonst geworden. Manchmal saß er einfach nur da und starrte die Wand an oder aus dem Fenster, und die Zeit verging, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkte. Es war mehr als frustrierend, denn es geschah immer wieder. Beispielsweise war er sicher, dass Benny gerade erst Tschüss gesagt hatte, doch als er sich vom Fenster abwandte, stand der in Deans Küche und summte, während er grünen Pfeffer schnitt.

,,Was tust du da?“

Benny sah mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht hoch. ,,Siehst aus, als hättest du seit ‘ner Weile kein ordentliches Essen gehabt. Wollte das sowieso zum Abendessen machen. Jetzt mach ich’s einfach hier.“

,,Benny…“

,,Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich bin hungrig und du wahrscheinlich auch. Welchen Unterschied macht das?“

,,Ich will von niemandem bemitleidet werden.“

,,Mach ich nicht. Nur Gumbo. Und Reis. Oh, und meine Spezialität: Jalapeño-Maisbrot.“ Benny zuckte die Achseln und kehrte zum Schnippeln zurück. Es war klar, dass er die Angelegenheit als erledigt betrachtete. ,,Warum räumst du nicht ein paar dieser Kisten aus, während ich koche?“

Dean schnaubte und griff gereizt nach der ersten Kiste. Er trug sie in sein Zimmer und stellte sie auf das Bett. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, die Klamotten in seine Kommode umzulagern. Als das geschafft war, erinnerte er sich, dass seine Laken gewaschen werden mussten. Also zog Dean das Bett ab, brachte sie ins Bad und zur Umkleide, wo die Waschmaschine und der Trockner waren.

Sobald er einmal in Bewegung war, war das Anhalten schwer. Als sich die Feuerwache mit dem guten, verführerischen Duft von Bennys Essen füllte, schaffte er es, die Hälfte der Kisten auszupacken. Dean steckte die Laken in den Trockner, räumte noch ein paar Kisten aus und drückte sie dann zum Recyceln platt. Er benutzte seinen Computer, um seine Post und Zeitschriften nachschicken zu lassen, und änderte die Adresse auf seinem Bankkonto.

Irgendwann ließ er sich auf die Couch plumpsen. Die Müdigkeit drang zu ihm durch. Er starrte in die Luft, bis Benny sich neben ihn setzte und eine große Schüssel Gumbo und Reis in seinen Schoß stellte.

,,Iss auf, Bursche“, sagte er gedehnt und stürzte sich auf sein eigenes Essen.

Dean gab sein Bestes, wirklich, doch am Ende konnte er nur ungefähr einen Drittel der Schüssel essen, bevor er sie zurück auf den Kaffeetisch stellte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Benny die Stirn runzeln sehen, doch der kräftige Mann sagte nichts.

Dean saß da und starrte die Wand an, sah zu, wie das Tageslicht allmählich abnahm. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen, der Schmerz drückte direkt hinter seinen Augen.

,,Wann bin ich so verdammt kaputtgegangen?“, fragte er Benny leise.

,,Bist nich‘ kaputt, Bruder. Nur n‘ bissl verbogen, das is’ alles.“

,,Verbogen, was?“

Benny nickte und tätschelte beruhigend Deans Knie. ,,Jap. Die besten von uns sind alle n‘ bissl verbogen.“ Er stand auf, nahm die Schüsseln vom Tisch und ging in die Küche zurück.

Gott, war er müde. Dean dachte darüber nach, früh ins Bett zu gehen, doch nachdem er sein Handy gecheckt und gesehen hatte, dass es erst 16:30 Uhr war, beschloss er, dass das dann doch zu früh war. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete den Fernseher an und behielt den ersten Sender bei, zu dem er kam. Der Nachrichtensprecher redete und redete über einen weiteren nächtlichen Mord in der Stadt und dann über irgendwelche Unruhen in Nordkorea.

Er blinzelte den Fernseher an und seine Augen glitten zu.

Als er aufwachte, befand sich ein Kissen unter seinem Kopf, eine Decke auf ihm, und eine Notiz von Benny auf dem Kaffeetisch, die ihn wissen ließ, dass sich die Reste im Kühlschrank befanden. Es war nach acht, und Dean war immer noch müde. Auf schwachen Beinen ging er durch die Feuerwache, machte die Lichter aus, überprüfte den Temperaturregler und fiel schließlich ins Bett, obwohl er immer noch überzeugt war, dass er nicht schlafen würde.

Für eine Weile lag er auf seiner Seite, dann drehte er sich um und wurde mit Castiel konfrontiert.

,,Cas? Was tust du hier?“, fragte er erschrocken.

Cas summte und streckte die Finger aus, um Deans Wangenknochen entlangzufahren. ,,Ich vermisse dich“, flüsterte er. Seine Hand glitt zu Deans Hals herunter, weiter zu seinem Oberkörper und immer weiter hinab. ,,Ich vermisse die Art, wie du riechst, die Art, wie du dich anfühlst, die Art, wie du schmeckst. Ich vermisse es, neben dir zu liegen. Ich vermisse es, dich beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Ich vermisse alles an dir. Lass mich es dir zeigen, lass mich dich lieben, Dean. Lass mich dir alles geben.“

Blaue Augen funkelten; Hände drückten ihn sanft flach gegen das Bett. Wo waren ihre Klamotten hin? Cas‘ Hände rieben ihn, machten ihn hart. Sein Mund war heiß auf seiner Brustwarze. Dann schwebte Cas über seinen Hüften, sank nach unten und umgab Dean mit seiner engen Wärme.

,,Oh scheiße“, wimmerte Dean. ,,Wie kannst du hier sein? Ich, ich, _scheiße_ , Cas – Cas!“

Cas rollte seine Hüften hart nach unten und nahm jeden Zentimeter von Deans Schwanz in sich auf. Er krümmte sich über ihm, Ekstase war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Castiel starrte mit diesem einen Blick zu Dean herab, der eine, an den Dean sich so gut erinnerte. Der, der sagte: _Ich sehe dich. Selbst wenn niemand sonst es tut, ich sehe dich._

Mit einem Knurren packte Dean Cas‘ Hüften, setzte sich auf, zog ihn näher heran und stieß mit aller Kraft in den anderen Mann. Ihre Lippen krachten zusammen, Cas knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, während Dean an Cas‘ saugte. Seine Hände fuhren Cas‘ Rücken zu seinen Schultern hoch und drückten ihn fest an seine Brust.

,,Hab dich so vermisst, scheiße, Cas, du hast keine Ahnung…“

,,Ich habe dich auch vermisst, ich brauche dich, Dean, du bist alles, weißt du das nicht? Weißt du das nicht, Baby?“ Cas war atemlos, keuchte die Worte in sein Ohr, während sich seine Hüften unerbittlich bewegten und ihn auf Deans Schwanz hinabstießen. ,,Oh, Dean. Dean“, stieß er aus. ,, _Ich liebe dich_.“

Dean schrie auf. Seine Hüften stießen gegen Cas, und er kam so stark, dass er sich sicher war, dass er ohnmächtig wurde.

Stattdessen richtete er sich keuchend in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers auf. Er war verschwitzt und seine nassen Boxers klebten an seinem immer noch pochenden Schwanz. Dean fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch seine feuchten Haare.

,,Scheiße“, murmelte er in die Dunkelheit. ,,Scheiße.“

* * *

_ Mai, 2001 _

Noch tagelang nach Johns Besuch war Dean sehr still und verschlossen. Sam schien ratlos. Dean wies Cas‘ Versuche, ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu holen, immer wieder zurück, ungeachtet seiner besten Absichten. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf Cas‘ liebevolle Gesten reagieren sollte, wenn seine Gedanken so verdreht und unangenehm waren.

Johns Worte hallten weiterhin in seinem Kopf wider: _Du hast sie mir weggenommen, du hast mir Sammy weggenommen, ich wünschte, ich könnte dich für Mary eintauschen_. Sie hielten ihn nachts wach, während Cas um ihn geschlungen war und sein Bestes tat, Dean zu beruhigen, wenn die Alpträume ihn aufweckten. Er hatte John seine Mutter nicht weggenommen. Wenigstens wusste er das. Es war schlicht und einfach ein Unfall gewesen.

Der 2. Mai nahm eine große Last von seinen Schultern. Sam wurde achtzehn und war nun gesetzlich ein Erwachsener. Trotz der Emanzipation hatte Dean immer noch Angst, dass John Sam holen kommen würde. Nun, da er ein Erwachsener war und niemand ihm sagen konnte, was er tun oder wo er leben sollte, lebte er wirklich sein Leben. Sie schmissen eine Party für ihn, mit all ihren Freunden und seinen Kumpels aus der Schule, und natürlich der reizenden Miss Blake.

Dean liebte es, sie zusammen zu beobachten; das Licht, das in Sams Augen tanzte, wenn er bei ihr war, war eins der schönsten Dinge, die er je gesehen hatte.

Als der Frühling sich dem Ende entgegenneigte, hängte Dean sich voll ins Zeichnen rein, um die Dämonen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen. Michael war der letzte Erzengel. Er wollte ihn fertigstellen, bevor Sam und Cas Anfang Juni ihren Abschluss machten. Wenigstens musste er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen, da er selber früher als erwartet, im Januar, vom Maryland Institut abgegangen war.

Juni war zumindest etwas, auf das er sich freuen konnte. Ellen und Bobby hatten ihnen ihre Wohnung direkt am Meer in Ocean City angeboten, und die drei hatten vor, ihren ganzen Kram in den Impala zu schmeißen und nach Sams Abschlussfeier dorthin zu fahren. Dean freute sich auf die Sonne und den Sand, darauf, etwas mehr zu trinken als er sollte, und seine Zeit mit den zwei wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben zu verbringen.

Mitte Mai hatte er bei Michael erhebliche Fortschritte gemacht. Der Erzengel war eine modernisierte Version von Renis Meisterwerk. Er hatte Lucifer durch eine grellgrüne Schlange ersetzt. Diese lag auf dem Boden, der Kopf wurde unter einem schwarzen Arbeitsschuh aus Leder zerdrückt. Michael nutzte die Hülle eines Arbeiters. Abgetragene, blaue Jeans, schlichtes schwarzes T-Shirt, rotes Flanellhemd, olivfarbene Jeansjacke – seine Hülle war jemand, der von den Jahren des harten Lebens ermattet war.

Dean malte seinen Körper, den Hintergrund und die Hand des Mannes. Ein tödliches Engelsschwert wurde fest von seiner Faust umschlossen. Allerdings konnte er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen, und als Sams Abschluss näher rückte, wuchs sein Frust.

Er wusste, wie er das Gemälde fertigstellen wollte. Die Radkappen für den Heiligenschein waren bereits zu Keilen geschnitten worden, bereit, in die größere Formation über dem Kopf des Engels eingefügt zu werden. Der Hintergrund war fertig – eine bröckelnde Mauer und ein asphaltierter Parkplatz. Gegen Ende März war das Gemälde so gut wie fertig, _außer_ Michaels Gesicht. Der Heiligenschein war befestigt, das Gemälde war bis auf das verdammte Gesicht fertig.

Cas‘ Abschluss war in seiner Erinnerung verschwommen. Er war die ganze Zeit von dem Gemälde abgelenkt gewesen. Glücklicherweise schien Cas das zu verstehen, doch während die Zeit verging, verschlechterte sich Deans Laune. Der Auftraggeber, ein unglaublich reicher Mistkerl, der dachte, er sei besser als alle anderen, hatte klar gemacht, dass er die Gemälde bis zum 1. Juni fertig haben wollte. Dean war so verdammt nah dran, dass er es schmecken konnte. Er brauchte diese Zahlung.

Eines Nachts kroch er neben Cas ins Bett, wälzte sich hin und her und konnte nicht einschlafen. Cas rieb seinen Rücken, doch es half nicht. Der Blowjob lenkte ihn ab (und fühlte sich fantastisch an), doch er half nicht. Dean konnte nicht einschlafen. Michaels leeres Gesicht tauchte immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Irgendwann vor zwei wachte er plötzlich auf, überrascht, dass er überhaupt geschlafen hatte.

Er hatte ihn gesehen. Er hatte Michaels Gesicht gesehen.

Dean verschwendete keine Zeit, hastete in sein Atelier hinunter und schaltete nur die Strahler über der Leinwand an. Er ergriff seine Palette, drückte Farbkleckse darauf, holte seine Pinsel hervor und verlor sich in der Arbeit.

Sonnenlicht drang durch die Fenster der großen Türen, als Cas ihn fand. Dean war erschöpft, aber triumphierte. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, als er zu dem Gemälde hochlächelte.

,,Mein Gott, du bist er“, murmelte Cas. Er stand auf der obersten Ebene des Gerüstes und blickte in Michaels grüne Augen. ,,Du bist er. Ich bin beeindruckt. Es ist wunderschön, Dean.“

,,Ich habe das letzte Nacht geträumt. Der Rechtschaffene Mann. _Die_ Hülle. Michaels Schwert. Alles von seiner Überlieferung und Geschichte ist einfach erstarrt. Ich weiß nicht, ich musste einfach aufstehen und ihn beenden. Er ist fertig. Er ist endlich fertig.“ Dean sank auf den Brettern zu Boden. Die Erschöpfung traf ihn mit voller Wucht. ,,Ich habe es gesehen. Er war auf einem Friedhof mit dem Lucifer, den ich gemalt habe. Sie umkreisten sich gegenseitig. Es war, als ob ich nur seinen Rücken sehen konnte, und ich erinnere mich, dass ich so wütend geworden bin, weil ich sein Gesicht sehen wollte. Er drehte sich um und es war, als würde ich in einen Spiegel blicken. Ich wachte auf und boom!“ Dean rieb sich seine müden Augen. ,,Er ist fertig“, stieß er aus, als Cas sich neben ihn setzte, Deans Kopf in seinen Schoß zog und seinen Rücken rieb.

,,Es ist der beste von allen.“

,,Danke. Ich bin so verdammt froh, dass er fertig ist.“ Dean gähnte, wurde nun sehr müde. Cas‘ Finger fuhren beruhigend durch seine Haare.

,,Warum duschst du nicht, während ich Sams Mittagessen mache? Ich leg mich für eine Weile mit dir hin, wenn du möchtest.“

,,Mmm“, murmelte Dean.

,,Nein, Baby, auf dem Gerüst wird nicht geschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn du das tust, wachst du total verkrampfst auf. Nicht gut.“

Dean grummelte, ließ sich aber von Cas auf die Füße ziehen. Er rutschte erschöpft die Stange hinunter und schleppte sich dann die Treppe hoch. Cas ließ ihn im Duschraum zurück. Dean stand eine lange Zeit unter dem Strahl und ließ das heiße Wasser auf seine müden Schultern herunterprasseln.

Nach seiner Dusche zog er sich eine abgenutzte Jogginghose und sein liebstes altes Zep-Shirt an. Dean rief den Assistenten seines Auftraggebers an und hinterließ die Nachricht, dass die Erzengel fertig waren. Dann stieg er zu Cas ins Bett und schmiegte sich an ihn. Das Sonnenlicht sickerte durch die Rollläden und warf warme Streifen auf die weiche Daunendecke. Cas küsste seine Stirn, als sich Deans Blickfeld trübte und er in den Schlaf glitt.

Michael war fertig.

An diesem Morgen schlief er gut.

* * *

Der 4. Juni 2001 brach strahlend und wunderschön an. Cas schoss ein Foto, als Dean Sams rote Krawatte richtete und mit den Händen über die Schultern seines schwarzen Anzugs strich. Er half Sam in seinen Talar und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, während Sam den Reißverschluss hochzog.

,,Siehst gut aus, kleiner Bruder“, sagte Dean leise.

,,Danke, Mann.“ Sam überbrückte die Distanz und schloss ihn in die Arme. ,,Hätte das ohne dich nicht geschafft. Vielen Dank, Dean.“

Dean nickte, als Cas ein Foto machte. Nachdem sie sich trennten, drehte Sam sich weg, um seinen Doktorhut vom Kaffeetisch zu nehmen. Cas schoss ein weiteres Foto von Dean, der sich seine feuchten Augen wischte, und dann noch eins von ihm, wie er ihn böse anstarrte.

,,Ich werde dir diese Kamera sonst wohin stecken, Cas!“

,,Nein, wirst du nicht“, schmunzelte Cas und machte noch ein paar mehr. ,,Du liebst mich.“

,,Jaja.“

Cas beobachtete Deans Gesicht, als Sam sich die zartblaue Ehrenstola und die goldene National Honor Society-Kordel umhängte.

,,Nicht schlecht, weißt du, die Schule im November anzufangen und als Klassenbester abzugehen“, sagte Dean.

,,Ich meine es ernst – ohne dich hätte ich das nicht hinbekommen. Bei Dad hätte ich das niemals geschafft.“ Sam nestelte an einem Blatt Papier herum, faltete es sorgfältig und schob es in die Tasche seiner Anzughose. ,,Ich bin wegen meiner Rede so unglaublich aufgeregt.“

,,Das wird schon werden. Scheiße, Sam, ich bin einfach so… Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich.“

Sam sah hoch und erblickte Deans Gesichtsausdruck. Sein eigener wurde weicher. ,,Ich bin auch stolz auf dich. Du bist fantastisch.“

,,Du bist fantastisch… _Schlampe_.“ Dean lächelte.

,,Idiot. Kommt schon, lasst uns gehen.“

Sam hastete mit dem Doktorhut in der Hand die Treppe hinunter. Dean ergriff seine Anzugjacke von der Rückenlehne der Couch und schniefte, als er hineinschlüpfte. Cas streckte den Arm aus, packte seine Hand und zog ihn zurück. Er küsste ihn sanft, ließ Dean gegen sich sinken.

,,Alles wird gut. Du weißt das, stimmt’s?“

,,Natürlich, alles ist gut. Ich… Ich habe nur Angst, dass Dad auftaucht und eine Show abzieht. Er hat letzte Nacht angerufen, und ich weiß nicht, wie er überhaupt herausgefunden hat, welcher Tag es ist. Das ist Sams Tag. Er hat es sich rechtmäßig verdient, zu entspannen und das zu genießen. Ich werde Dad umbringen, das schwör ich…“

,,Bobby und Benny werden da sein. Wenn du ihnen sagst, dass du besorgt bist, werden sie garantiert die Augen offen halten. Wir werden alle aufpassen. Konzentrier dich auf Sam. Lass nicht zu, dass dein verdammter Vater deinen Tag ruiniert, okay?“

Dean nickte an Cas‘ Hals. ,,Okay, dann mal los.“

* * *

,,Ich würde diese Gelegenheit gerne nutzen, Ihnen ein wenig mehr über den diesjährigen Abschlussredner zu erzählen. Sam Winchester kam im November nach einem unerwarteten Umzug aus West Virginia zu uns. Die Lehrer seiner ehemaligen Schule konnten gar nicht aufhören, über den Wert von Sams Charakter zu reden. Die Lehrerschaft und die Schüler konnten das ganze Schuljahr hindurch Beispiele davon sehen. Es reicht nicht zu sagen, dass Sam ein exzellenter Schüler ist. Er ist auch freundlich, respektvoll, sympathisch und motiviert. Sam hat ein Vollstipendium für die Johns Hopkins Universität erhalten, wo er plant, im Hauptfach Anthropologie zu studieren. Ich glaube, dass wir in ein paar Jahren von seinen Leistungen hören werden. Ohne weitere Umschweife präsentiere ich Ihnen nun Archbishop Curleys besten Schüler 2001, Samuel Winchester.“

Cas machte mehrere Bilder, als Sam aufstand. Seine Wangen waren durch das Lob, mit dem Kardinal Anders ihn überschüttet hatte, gerötet. Es war eine interessante Erfahrung, Fotos mit einer Hand zu schießen, da Dean seine andere Hand so fest packte, dass sie brechen würde. Die Angst, dass John Winchester auftauchen könnte, machte das Erlebnis für ihn weniger angenehm.

Sam breitete seine Notizen auf dem Pult aus und lächelte die Zuhörer an. Er sah gut aus, groß und selbstsicher, kein Junge, sondern ein junger Mann.

,,Schüler, Lehrer, Familie und Freunde; 2001 war ein erfolgreiches Jahr für Archbishop Curley. Die jungen Männer dieser Schule haben viele Erfolge in Wissenschaft und Athletik errungen, Ruhm für die Schule erlangt. Viele Stipendien wurden verdient, die gewährleisten, dass sich im Herbst viele Curley-Absolventen zu Colleges im ganzen Land aufmachen. Wir alle sollten stolz auf unsere vielen Leistungen sein. Ich weiß, dass ich es bin. Jahrelang habe ich davon geträumt, auf ein College zu gehen, das meine Berufspläne fördern könnte. Ich habe mir nie zu träumen gewagt, dass ich auf das gehen würde, was ganz oben auf meiner Liste steht. Es ist alles schön und gut, dass wir unsere Erfolge feiern. Stolz kann eine Sünde sein, aber ich denke, dass es eine größere Sünde ist, Gott nicht dafür zu danken, was wir mit Seiner Hilfe erreicht haben.“

Dean schnaubte und Cas stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an.

,,Das ist eine katholische Schule. Benimm dich“, zischte Ellen, die an Deans anderer Seite saß. Er sah richtig bestraft aus.

,,Aber es wäre ein Versäumnis, hier an diesem Pult zu stehen und nicht den alleinigen Grund dafür anzuerkennen, dass ich heute überhaupt vor Ihnen stehe. Wie viele meiner Freunde und Mitschüler wissen, starb meine Mutter, als ich gerade einmal ein Baby war. Mein Vater hat sich nie wirklich von ihrem Tod erholt. Doch da war Dean, mein älterer Bruder. Dean war erst vier, als unsere Mutter starb, aber er schlüpfte fast sofort in ihre Rolle. Er machte mir mein Mittagessen, er badete mich, wechselte meine Windeln – Dean hat mich großgezogen. Dean zieht mich immer noch groß. Ich kann Ihnen ohne den geringsten Zweifel sagen, dass ich jetzt nicht hier stehen würde, kurz davor, mit einem Vollstipendium nach Hopkins zu gehen, wenn Dean nicht gewesen wäre. Er ist mein Bruder, mein bester Freund, und meine Mutter und mein Vater in einem. Vielen Dank, Dean. Danke für alles.“ Sams Blick scannte die Menge und blieb schließlich auf Dean liegen, der nicht einmal mehr versuchte, die Tränen zu verbergen, als er laut schniefte. Ellen hielt eine Hand, Cas die andere, und er klammerte sich an ihnen beiden fest.

,,Hast es mit dem wirklich gut hinbekommen“, flüsterte Bobby. Dean lächelte unter seinen Tränen und nickte.

,,Also wenn ihr heute euer Diplom bekommt, erinnert euch, wer euch auf dem Weg dorthin geholfen hat. Und vergesst nicht, euch bei ihnen zu bedanken. Kursus 2001, das ist unsere Zeit. Machen wir etwas daraus. Danke sehr.“

,,Ich bin so stolz auf ihn“, murmelte Dean sanft, als die Menge um ihn herum zu Sams Worten applaudierte.

,,Solltest du. Sei auch auf dich stolz“, flüsterte Cas zurück, beugte sich herüber und küsste seine Wange. Er freute sich über das friedliche Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht.

,,Bin ich.“

* * *

Zwei Tage nach Sams Abschluss tauchte Dick Roman in Deans Atelier auf. Er war CEO von Roman Enterprises und ein sehr reicher Mann in einem sehr modischen Anzug, der mit perfekten weißen Zähnen lächelte. Dick Roman hatte die Erzengel für die Lobby seines luxuriösen, innerstädtischen Bürohochhauses in Auftrag gegeben und ein großzügiges Bezahlungsangebot gemacht, doch er verursachte bei Dean eine Gänsehaut.

Die letzten zwei Tage waren friedlich und glückselig gewesen. John tauchte nicht auf. Sie begannen die ganzen Dinge einzupacken, die sie fürs Meer brauchen würden, und stopften sie in den Kofferraum des Impalas. Jetzt warteten sie nur noch darauf, dass Deans Auftraggeber für seine Engel bezahlte.

,,Sie sind perfekt!“, rief Dick aus. Er bewegte sich von Leinwand zu Leinwand und inspizierte jedes Gemälde, während Dean mit klopfendem Herzen hinter ihm stand. ,,Nun, Dean, ich würde liebend gerne von deinem Prozess hören und warum du entschieden hast, dich selber als Michael zu malen, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass es mich wirklich nicht interessiert. Sie sind fertig und sehen super aus. Susan, gib dem Mann seinen Scheck.“

Seine Assistentin überreichte ihm den Bankscheck. Sein Blick glitt schnell darüber.

,,150.000 Dollar wie vereinbart, Dean. Geringer Preis für solch eine qualitative Arbeit. Die Firma, die ich angeheuert habe, um sie hier wegzubringen, wird in ungefähr einer Stunde hier sein. Ist das okay für dich?“

,,Ja, Sir“, antwortete er, faltete den Scheck und schob ihn in seine Tasche.

,,Ich muss sagen, sie sind besser, als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe. Du wirst es weit bringen, Dean, das sehe ich. Susan, ich bin fertig.“

,,Ja, Mr. Roman.“

,,Ich werde mich melden, Dean.“

Sie rauschten mit dem Auto rückwärts aus der Feuerwache raus und Dean atmete endlich auf. Ein Paar Arme schlang sich von hinten um ihn, erschreckte ihn und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. ,,Verdammt, Cas, trag ‘ne Glocke!“

Castiel schmunzelte. Sein Atem war heiß an Deans Hals. ,,Sorry“, sagte er unehrlich. ,,Also bist du gut bezahlt worden? Können wir jetzt ans Meer fahren?“

,,Jap. Benny wird das Umzugsunternehmen hereinlassen und wir werden uns hier verpissen. Ein Sommer unten in Ocean, Babe“, sagte Dean albern und nahm den _Bawlmer_ -Akzent an. ,,Wie steht’s mit’n O’s, Babe?“, sagte er und gluckste über seinen eigenen Witz.

,,Du bist kein Baltimorer, Dean, du bist ein Balti-Idiot.“

,,Haha, sehr witzig.“ Dean drehte sich in Cas‘ Armen um und schlang seine eigenen um Cas‘ Schultern. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste seine Stirn. ,,Werde Sam einsammeln, den Rest unseres Zeugs ins Auto quetschen und dann losfahren. Gegen sechs werden wir Karamellpopcorn auf der Strandpromenade essen.“

,,Mhm. Wir sollten anhalten und den Scheck bei der Bank einreichen.“

Dean nickte.

,,Ich wünschte, ich könnte den ganzen Sommer mit euch beiden da unten verbringen.“

,,Kannst du.“

,,Nee. Meine Eltern schicken mir keine Zuschüsse mehr. Muss mir einen besseren Job besorgen.“

,,Alter, ich wurde gerade bezahlt. Ich unterstütze dich. Verbring den Sommer mit uns; faul sein, trinken, schwimmen, die ganze Nacht wach bleiben, den ganzen Tag schlafen…und hab ich den Sex erwähnt? Jede Menge Sex, Cas. Wir werden nichts Besseres zu tun haben, also werden wir einfach die ganze verdammte Zeit ficken.“ Während er das sagte, trieb Dean Cas langsam rückwärts und hielt an, als dessen Rücken auf die Wand traf.

,,Du bist wirklich einverstanden, mich den ganzen Sommer zu unterstützen?“

,,Mmhmm“, summte Dean. ,,Allerdings…“ Er lächelte, als er hinabgriff, seine Hände unter Cas‘ Oberschenkel klemmte, ihn mühelos hochhob und gegen die Mauer drückte. ,,…würde ich dich viel lieber gegen diese Wand stützen und dich ficken, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wo dir der Kopf steht.“

Cas‘ Augen weiteten sich und er schlang seine Beine um Deans Taille. ,,Stimmt das?“

,,Mhm.“ Dean leckte langsam einen schmalen Streifen an Cas‘ Hals hoch. ,,Oh, aber hallo.“

,,Jungs, sind wir fertig? Will dem Strandverkehr da unten entgehen, und ihr wisst, wie die Bay Bridge am Wochenende wird, und oh, _bäh_! Ich bin im Roadhouse, braucht nicht zu lange, verdammt!“, rief Sam auf seinem Weg die Treppe hinab – und aus der Tür raus.

Zwei Stunden und einen sehr angepissten Sam Winchester später waren die Gemälde fort (und Himmel, es fühlte sich komisch an, sich umzuschauen und sie nicht zu sehen) und die drei befanden sich auf der Straße. Lange fünf Stunden und ein grässlicher Bay Bridge Verkehr später waren sie am Strand. Die salzige Seeluft wehte durch die offenen Fenster des Impalas. Die Eigentumswohnung der Singers stand an der 34th Street. Dean bemerkte gereizt, dass es ein Wunder wäre, wenn er an dieser Straße einen Parkplatz finden würde, doch er tat es.

Er schaltete den Motor ab, und Sam sprang blitzschnell aus dem Auto, Cas direkt hinter ihm.

Es war dunkel, als er sie fand. Das Mondlicht ließ das Meer funkeln. Sams Sneakers und Socken lagen auf dem Sand; ihr Besitzer war bereits im Wasser, lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass Wasser aus seinen langen Haarsträhnen spritzte, und rief nach Cas, er solle sich ihm anschließen.

,,Nein, du Spinner! Ich bin vollständig bekleidet!“ Cas lachte.

,,Ich habe noch nie zuvor das Meer gesehen!“, brüllte Sam. ,,Das ist das coolste überhaupt!“

Anscheinend war Sams Begeisterung zu groß für Cas, um zu widerstehen. Also zog er seine Schuhe aus, rannte in die Strömung hinaus, stieß mit Sam zusammen und brachte sie beide zu Fall. Prustend kamen sie wieder hoch, spritzten einander voll und lachten.

Deans Herz schwoll vor Wärme an. Gott, er liebte sie. Er liebte die beiden so sehr. Er fragte sich, ob sie das jemals wirklich wissen würden.

,,Komm rein, Dean, das Wasser ist super!“, schrie Sam und ging eine Minute später unter, als Cas ihn hinabdrückte.

Dean lachte, bückte sich, um seine Schuhe und Socken abzustreifen, und ließ seine Schlüssel und sein Portemonnaie auf den Haufen von Uhren fallen, den Cas und Sam hinterlassen hatten.

Er beobachtete sie noch einen Moment länger, murmelte dann: ,,Man muss sich anpassen…“ und rannte das Ufer hinab, um sich ihnen in der Brandung anzuschließen.

* * *

Der schönste Sommer, an den Cas sich je erinnern konnte, wurde in einem sonnig sandigen Dunst verbracht, großzügig mit mehr Alkohol bedeckt, als einer von ihnen hätte trinken sollen.

An irgendeiner Stelle hatte ein extrem betrunkener Dean die großartige Idee, dass sie sich Team Freier Wille Tattoos machen sollten, doch es sollten geheime Symbole sein, gemacht in der Sprache der Engel, Henochisch.

Er skizzierte die henochischen Symbole für T, F und W auf seinen Notizblock, wurde nüchtern, rief dann Pamela an und überzeugte sie, das Wochenende bei ihnen zu verbringen und ihr Zeug mitzunehmen.

Sam bekam seins zuerst. Zuerst wusste er nicht, ob er eins wollte, aber nach ein paar Bieren und zwei Kurzen Tequila fühlte er sich ziemlich sicher. Pamela tätowierte die Symbole in fettem Schwarz direkt über seine linke Armbeuge. Nachdem es fertig war, bewunderte Sam es für eine Weile, bevor er eiskalt auf der Couch der Wohnung das Bewusstsein verlor.

Cas war der Nächste. Er hatte eine Stelle auf der linken Seite seines Oberkörpers ausgewählt, kurz unter seinem Brustkorb. Die Nadel war nicht angenehm, doch Dean hielt seine Hand und küsste ihn, während Pamela geschickt die Symbole in seine Haut einarbeitete.

Dean war der Letzte. Er hatte beschlossen, seins über dem Anti-Besessenheits-Symbol auf seiner Brust machen zu lassen. Er zuckte kaum, als Pamela arbeitete, doch Cas hielt trotzdem seine Hand. Als es fertig war, war Sam wieder zu Sinnen gekommen und bewunderte ihre neuen Tattoos. Sam entschied sich dann, dass er auch Deans Anti-Besessenheits-Symbol wollte, und das erforderte mehr Alkohol.

Gabe tauchte öfter auf, als es Sam lieb war, und flirtete schamlos mit ihm. Es war immer unklar, ob er es nun ernst meinte oder ob er es nur genoss, Sam puterrot anlaufen zu sehen. Sarah besuchte sie oft an den Wochenenden. Sie und Sam verschwanden dann und überließen Dean und Cas sich selbst.

Dean hatte recht gehabt: Sie hatten eine Menge Sex.

Zu jeder Nachtstunde – und den ganzen Tag über.

Cas wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und fand Dean vor, der sich selbst gedehnt hatte, nun auf ihm niedersank und sich auf Cas‘ Schwanz fickte. Er wachte früh am Morgen zu Blowjobs auf. Er erwachte mit Fingern in seinem Arsch.

Und Cas revanchierte sich. Manchmal weckte er Dean mit seiner Zunge, leckte an seiner Poritze entlang, erkundete und berührte ihn, ließ Dean vor Lust erzittern, bevor er ihn langsam und sanft auf seinem Bauch fickte. Ein anderes Mal schafften sie es kaum auf ihr Zimmer. Dann zog Cas Deans Shorts hinab, beugte ihn über die Kommode, bereitete ihn mit rauen Bewegungen vor und fickte ihn, als ob ihre beiden Leben davon abhingen.

Aber Sex war nicht alles, was sie taten. Sie verbrachten Stunden am Strand und in der Brandung. Sie fuhren mit allen Fahrgeschäften des Inlets. Sie besuchten das Geisterhaus und fuhren nach Chincoteague hinab, um die Pferde zu sehen. Sie gingen in mehreren Clubs tanzen, ließen Deans Baby bei der OC Oldtimershow teilnehmen, fuhren nach Dover, Delaware, um bei der Rennbahn zu wetten und die Flugzeuge auf der Dover Air Force Base zu sehen, und kauften sich bei Dolles in Rehoboth ein Eis.

Cas knipste Hunderte von Bildern, während er mit Dean auf einer Decke in der Sonne lag. Nahaufnahmen von Lächeln, Bildern von langen Wimpern, die auf sommersprossigen Wangen ruhten, von Sand bedeckte Tattoos, Schüsse von Dean, der in die Ferne starrte, Raufereien mit Sam in der Brandung, Versuche auf dem Boogiebrett – er füllte Filmrolle um Filmrolle.

Dean war genauso schlimm. Im Verlaufe des Sommers verbrauchte er drei dicke Skizzenbücher. Jedes davon war mit Bildern von Cas gefüllt. Wenn dieser eins durchblätterte, sah er Zeichnungen von seinen eigenen Augen, seinem Kinn, seinen Lippen, Ganzkörperbilder, nur eine Hand hier, eine Nase da, einige mit Buntstiften, die meisten in schwarzweiß, doch fast alle stellten Cas dar. Da waren ein paar von Sam, und ein wunderschönes von Sam und Sarah, wie sie Händchen hielten, während sie am Ufer entlangliefen, doch die meisten handelten von ihm.

Sie waren verliebt. Und sie konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen.

Manchmal fand er Dean im Morgengrauen auf dem Balkon, wo er leise die Gitarre seiner Mutter zupfte. Dann saßen sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen da und sahen zu, wie die Sonne über dem Meer aufging, nahmen einander bloß auf, die Hände miteinander verschränkt.

Er war so zufrieden wie noch nie und freute sich garantiert nicht darauf, zurück nach Baltimore zu fahren und einen Job zu suchen. Cas hätte es bevorzugt, für immer am Strand zu bleiben.

Doch nichts währt ewig, und der Sommer neigte sich allzu bald dem Ende entgegen. Cas bemerkte, dass er sich vor der Rückkehr fürchtete. Deans Haut war gold-bronze und komplett mit Sommersprossen bedeckt. Seine Haare waren zu einem goldbraun gebleicht. Sam war auch gebräunt, mit goldenen Strähnen in seinen Haaren. Cas war genauso dunkel. Er würde es vermissen, Dean draußen in der Sonne zu sehen, wie er mit funkelnder Haut aus dem Meer auftauchte.

In der Nacht, bevor sie nach Hause fuhren, konnte Cas Dean in der Wohnung nicht finden. Er ging auf den Balkon, sah auf den Strand hinaus und erspähte eine einsame Gestalt, die auf einem der hohen, weißen Rettungsschwimmerstühle saß.

Dean starrte auf das Meer hinaus, als Cas sich ihm anschloss. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er lächelte, als Cas die Leiter hochkletterte, und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn die restliche Strecke hochzuziehen.

,,Kühl hier draußen. Ich hab eine Decke mitgebracht.“ Er hielt Dean die Fleecedecke hin, der sie nahm, auseinanderfaltete und ihre Rücken damit bedeckte, nachdem Cas sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Dean drehte sich leicht, legte einen Arm um Cas‘ Taille und lehnte sich hinüber, um seinen Hals zu küssen.

,,Will nicht nach Hause fahren“, murmelte Dean gegen Cas‘ Haut.

,,Ich auch nicht“, gab Cas zu und schlang einen Arm um Dean.

Sie sahen zu, wie die Gischt mit dem Sand spielte. Unter ihrer Decke war es warm. Dean summte einen alten Beach Boy Song.

,, _If you should ever leave me, though life would still go on believe me. The world could show nothing to me, so what good would living do me? God only knows what I'd be without you. God only knows what I'd be without you_ “, sang Dean leise vor sich hin und vergrub das Gesicht in Cas‘ Hals.

,,Es ist spät. Wir sollten reingehen.“

,,Nein“, flüsterte Dean. ,,Noch nicht.“ Seine Hand schlüpfte unter den Bund von Cas‘ Shorts. ,,Noch nicht.“

Langsam rieb er Cas und ließ ihn hart werden. Cas drehte seinen Kopf und fing Deans Lippen mit seinen. Seine Hand glitt zu Deans Shorts hinab.

Sie küssten und rieben sich sanft, bis Dean ihn vom Stuhl herunterdrängte und über den Sand zog.

Taumelnd und übereinander stolpernd schafften sie es gerade noch so ins Schlafzimmer. Dean schob die Tür hinter sich zu, während er versuchte, Cas aus seinen Klamotten zu bekommen. Sie fielen mehr oder weniger entkleidet ins Bett und Dean küsste einen heißen Streifen Cas‘ Brust hinab. Sein Mund fand Cas‘ bestes Stück und schluckte nur die Spitze, bevor er ihn in seinen Hals nahm.

Cas stöhnte leise und vergrub seine Finger in Deans Haaren. ,,Gott, Dean, fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. So gut für mich, Baby“, flüsterte er und stieß leicht in Deans Hals. Er wollte mehr Geräusche von sich geben, doch die Wände waren so dünn. Sam hatte ihnen schon öfters gesagt, dass er dauerhaft von ihnen geschädigt worden war.

Dean summte um seinen Schwanz herum, und er vergaß Sam. Finger kreisten in seinem Eingang. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Dean das Gleitgel gefunden hatte, aber glitt hinein und spreizte seine Finger, als er ihn vorbereitete, während sich sein Mund immer noch hoch und runter bewegte.

,,Oh Gott, Dean, bitte“, wimmerte Cas.

Er ließ von ihm ab und kroch mit verschleiertem Blick Cas‘ Körper hoch. ,,Was möchtest du, Baby? Willst du, dass ich dich ficke?“

Cas nickte.

,,Wirst leise sein müssen, Baby, kannst du das für mich tun?“

,,Ja, alles, alles“, brabbelte Cas.

Dean lächelte und hob Cas‘ rechtes Bein über seine Schulter, bevor er in einem Rutsch hineinglitt. Sein anderes Bein schlang er fest um Deans Taille.

Sie schliefen langsam und sanft miteinander. Dean nahm sich Zeit und bedeckte Cas mit Küssen, bis sie beide über den Rand fielen und aufeinander zusammenbrachen.

Dean schlief auf seiner Brust ein, doch Cas lag noch lange wach, hielt Dean und flüsterte: ,, _Ich liebe dich_ “ in sein Haar. Zufrieden und glücklich glitt er mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht in den Schlaf.


End file.
